


【Translation】双料间谍维达Double Agent Vader

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, Word Count 140k+, was totally broken the last time I sent a request
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者版简介：这个AU里的达斯•维达在EP3后三年就成为了义军的双料间谍。他现在的主要联络人是蕾娅•奥加纳。</p><p>各种片段集合，发文顺序为乱序。</p><p>译注：我按发表顺序发的。但会在发多了以后附上按事情发展时间顺序排列的链接。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 皇帝的演讲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Emperor's Speech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329312) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



时间发展顺序排列章节：

EP3后3年             [变形者](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4002148)[5]  
                           [心语](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4080149)[14]                                         
                          [（心语）永恒[19]](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4473226)  
EP4前3年-EP4前   [解密代码](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4002145)[3]  
                          [新世界的大门](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4028382)[7]  
                          [皇帝的演讲](http://www.mtslash.net/thread-205318-1-1.html)[1]  
                          [完美运行](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4020148)[6]  
                          [偷月亮的捣蛋鬼](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4067586)[12]                       
                         [献给皇帝的花](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4337326)[18]  
EP4开头              [基石](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4002147)[4]  
                          [终极判决](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4034847)[8]  
EP4末尾              [后果](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4002142)[2]  
EP4后                 [战利品](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4045005)[9]  
                         [石与水](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4126937)[16上]  
                         [原力双子](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4052521)[10]  
EP3后-EP4后       [帝国日](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4072276)[13]  
EP5前                [未遭窃的孩子](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4093314)[15]  
                         [石与水](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4164705)[16下]                           
                         [有时有七](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4185808)[17]  
EP5开头             [接受道歉](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=205318&pid=4059202)[11]

*******************************************************************************

 

【简介】

 蕾娅恨死皇帝没完没了的演讲啦。但能和别人一起嘲笑它，她觉得可以忍忍。

 【作者注】

 这个AU里的达斯·维达在EP3后三年就成为了义军的双料间谍。他现在的主要联络人是蕾娅·奥加纳，奥德朗的参议员，在发现她原力敏感以后，他开始教她一些精神技巧，包括屏蔽与精神交流。参议院大会期间，他们时不时和对方聊天，无情地嘲笑皇帝。

 这篇设定在EP4之前几年。维达的代号是埃克莱斯(Ekkreth)。

 （还有，维达和蕾娅都喜欢修东西，所以他们赌的是各种各样的机械零件。）

 

章一·皇帝的演讲

蕾娅不安地在悬浮座位的塑料椅子上扭了扭。她希望大会能赶紧开完，至少别鼓掌了，但低头看了看自己鼓掌的双手，她有点恨自己。

下方的中央升降台上，聚光灯下的皇帝帕尔帕庭举起手，示意肃静。

会场立马就静了下来。

蕾娅感到有人戳刺自己的精神屏障，轻轻的，和物质世界里别人拍她肩膀类似，她憋住笑容。皇帝要求全体与会人集中注意力，现在如果有太过明显的情绪反应的话可不行。

所以，蕾娅挂上她的扑克脸，按埃克莱斯教的那样调整自己的精神屏障，等待对方的通话。

 _七个火花塞赌他会先批判旧共和国没救的腐朽历史，然后鼓吹为保证我们伟大帝国安全强盛必需要提高警惕_ ，埃克莱斯的声音干巴巴地回响在她脑中。

蕾娅很早之前就发现了，他精神交流时的声音和他平常那种机械控制的男中音完全不同。她有时候会想那是否就是他真实的声音。

蕾娅的表情还是恰到好处的严肃，但精神上，她允许自己发笑，并让对方听见。 _别，谢谢了，_ 她想。 _我可不下没把握的赌注。_

她没去看维达，知道他就在会场上方的观礼台，差不多是她的正对面。她也知道他的存在让多数议员紧张，所以大家都装作忽略他的存在。她也得装作这样。

下方的皇帝果然开始批判旧共和国的骄奢淫逸，赞美帝国的和平与安宁。

蕾娅在脑内叹了口气。 _我想这讲话我都听过至少二十遍了。_

她感觉到对方眨了眨眼，精神交流中的一丝古怪波动——如果是现实世界的话那就是厌恶的喷喷鼻息。 _才二十遍？_ 埃克莱斯对她投射。 _多可怕啊。_ 他的口气比刚才还要干涩。

蕾娅又得忍住笑意。 _什么？别告诉我说他都这么讲了十五年了。_

 _不止，_ 埃克莱斯淡淡说， _我们的帝国因为秩序与警惕而强盛。我们将战胜义军的威胁，因为秩序的力量必将压倒混乱，因为我们强大而——_

蕾娅得咬住嘴唇才没笑出来，就算这样她都差点没憋住。脑内的声音听上去像是回音，因为下方的帕尔帕庭皇帝也在演讲，而且几乎一字一句完全相同。

 _为什么啊尊敬的陛下！_ 她想。 _您的演讲是那么的让人记忆犹新！多么的鼓舞人心啊！_

她感觉到精神链接那头传来一阵愉快的震颤，像是低沉的轻笑。 _哦没错，_ 埃克莱斯说。 _要知道，我每天早上都要默念一遍，鞭策我向前。_

蕾娅偷笑。 _我打赌它一定能，_ 她想。

皇帝还在演讲，但蕾娅早就没在听了。无所谓。他又没讲什么新内容。

她有时候会想，他干嘛还要讲呢。她甚至问过埃克莱斯一次，但他只是笑笑，经过呼吸器的过滤变成一声古怪的闷息。“因为那没有意义，”他告诉他。“这就是重点。”

当时她不明白，但现在懂了。皇帝对银河系有绝对的控制权。帝国参议院不过是个笑话，而且一天比一天明显。他们只是用来展示用的。皇帝每周的演讲看似一次比一次没有意义，却更让事实彰显无遗。

他当面抽他们的嘴巴，他们还得为此鼓掌。

突然之间，与埃克莱斯的精神交流也没法让她笑出来了。

 _两块电池赌他今天会提早结束大会，不等贸易条令投票。_ 她狠狠地想。

埃克莱斯呢，却觉得这挺有趣的。她一点都不奇怪。他的幽默感一直就有点阴森，甚至到了绝望的地步。

 _我也没傻到打这个赌，殿下，_ 他说。

蕾娅愤愤地想，她真的需要这些电池呢。 _你真无趣，_ 她嘟囔道。

 _我会补偿你的_ ，埃克莱斯说，依旧兴致盎然。 _三点钟老地方见。我有东西要带给你父亲。_

下方的皇帝扬起胳膊，终于完成了演讲，宣布大会结束。掌声雷动。

 _我会到的_ ，蕾娅想。也开始鼓掌。没错，皇帝让参议院沦为了笑柄。但最终，她感到一股扭曲的幽默感，看谁能笑到最后。

 


	2. 后果

【简介】

“我不怨你，”她认真地说。“奥德朗的事。我希望你知道。”

（蕾娅在死星摧毁奥德朗后第一次见到维达。）

【作者注】

这篇设定在奥德朗与死星都被摧毁以后，但在EP4的庆典场景之前。

章二·后果

漂浮于太空之中几乎有一种抚慰人心的感觉。

当然了，他完全可以控制飞船的旋转。他可以轻易修好损坏的稳定器，纠正自己飞船的走向。他可以，但选择不做。

这样是多么的自由。放手。

安纳金知道其中的讽刺，但他实在很累，都懒得叹气。他的小飞船在太空中颠簸，漂泊无依，所以他也坐好，闭上眼睛，让自己随意漂泊。

但他错了。他不该闭上眼。黑暗中有太多噩梦。

他随意漂浮，但在他脑中的全息影院里，奥德朗炸成无数的的火花，在撕心裂肺的痛苦中无数的声音发出最后的呐喊，还有欧比旺消失在他缓慢挥出的剑下。

一声提示音。

安纳金闷闷不乐。如果他的主人现在要他提交报告，安纳金就当自己漂泊在太空中，不在服务区。

但他还是得去查看。

他睁开眼，闪光星尘的残影消失在他脑海深处，但不会完全离开他。他的操作台亮了，盔甲内的通讯器却安安静静。所以，只有一个可能。

安纳金抬起手，那只他坚定认为没有在发抖的手，从口袋里取出他自行设计的那个无法追踪的微型通讯器。一个黑色金属的简单圆片，没有花纹，没有明显的按钮，这个宇宙里只有两人知道这个频率。

现在只有一个了。

他深吸一口气，打开了它。

“埃克莱斯？”是蕾娅的声音，尽管静电干扰很严重。“埃克莱斯！回答！请回答！”

“‘涟漪’。”他说，轻轻的，几乎情不自禁，然后他听到她安静的啜泣。

“你还活着，”她叹道。“感谢神灵，你还活着。”

他不知道该说什么。他还活着，但她的星球死了。他没能阻止。他想，如果他是她的话，一定会恨他。他的确恨他自己。但那不是什么新鲜事。

“你在哪里？”她问。“我能看到你吗？我只是——”她又啜泣了一声。“——我只是需要知道。”

安纳金皱眉。他们不应该在这条通讯线路谈这种事，尽管宇宙中再没有比这条更安全的频道了。

他扫了一眼窗外，雅汶的月亮就在他眼前，在黑暗的太空中闪着淡绿色的光芒。

“我想，”他慢慢说道，“我要坠机了。”

“埃克莱斯！”她说，尽管通讯信号差得扭曲了她的声音，他还是能感到她的恐惧，尽管他们离的那么远。他们在原力中的联系古怪的合拍。

“没事，”他说，尽管他不该信口开河。但她吓坏了。只要能安慰她，这个险值得。

他调整好飞船，但不彻底。以防万一，这次迫降需要看上去恰到好处。

“跟着烟痕，”他告诉她，然后关掉了通讯。

坠机是门精妙的艺术。他总这么说，但欧比旺从来都不信。安纳金咬紧牙关，踩住节流阀，不再去想欧比旺。

***

这次的坠机完美极了，他告诉自己。他的钛战机已经化作一坨冒烟的金属垃圾，一侧机翼完全脱离，估计落在了几百公里以外，剩余的机身扭作一团。战机的飞行记录器也彻底报废了。

真不幸啊。

安纳金小心地从残骸中脱身。他基本没事，但不是完全没受伤，也许这样最好。这样的坠机不受点伤不合理。

他需要一个新的左手，右腿里的液压装置可能也只能再支持几个钟头，但很容易就能修好。他的维生系统毫发无损，这才是最重要的。

他四周的丛林正在恢复生机。他听到有一些动物已经回来了，不安地观望这个突然侵占了他们家园的奇怪金属巨物。但周围没有知觉生物。

安纳金提起一口气，坐到一个大树桩上，决定在等待期间修理自己的右腿。这个工作很简单，但比平常费劲，因为他只有一只手能用，而且没有工具。他的工具箱在坠机过程中一起毁灭了——算是这场灾难中最严重的损失。

但在太阳落山以前，他成功修好了右腿，至少能动了，虽然只是权宜之计。他刚打算考虑如何安营扎寨，就感到了她的存在，不一会儿，传来了飞行摩托的马达声。

蕾娅全速穿过树丛，在残骸边一个急刹车。她刚停好车就奔了过来，一把扑进安纳金的怀里，胳膊环着他的腰，贴在他的胸甲前啜泣。

“你还活着，”她说了一遍又一遍。“你还活着。”

安纳金僵硬地站着，被她突然出现的现实击中。他不记得上次有人抱住他是什么时候的事了。

他小心地用他还能动的手拍了拍她的后背。

她脱开身，急急忙忙擦眼泪，退后一步好好打量他。她的视线落在他支离破碎的左手上。他听到她倒吸一口气。“你的手——”

安纳金耸耸肩。“没事，”他说。“我能修好。”

她对他眨眨眼，然后意识到那是什么意思。“哦，”她说，声音很小，这才让他意识到她一直不知道。

他自己的呼吸在坠机造成的小空地里显得尤为粗重与响亮。他不知道该怎么跟她说。奥德朗死了，他很早以前就学会了，为无可挽回的事道歉毫无意义。

“‘涟漪’，”他无助地说。他不记得上次觉得这么无力是什么时候的事了。（不，那不是真的。他记得。他刚从手术台上下来，他的世界是猩红与痛苦构成的海洋，而帕德梅死了，这个世界上再没有什么重要的了。）

“我好怕，”她说。“我——我以为——”她又吸了一口气，想笑，但眼中全是泪水。“你就像我第二个父亲，”她低语道。“我以前没意识到，至少不是主动意识，直到——现在我只剩下你了。所有人，所有人都不在了。我好怕也失去了你。”

安纳金盯着她。他从来没敢允许自己去想。帕德梅——

他以前很确定孩子是个女儿。现在，他想起来了，伴随着这段记忆浮现的是那股熟悉的强烈刺痛感。他想要一个小女儿。有她妈妈的眼睛和下巴。他们本打算给她起名蕾娅。一个古老的名字，一个来自他童年故事的勇敢名讳。 _强势之人_ 。她是一条克雷特龙[1]，奴隶中的“长姐”，她是埃克莱斯的长女，行走于沙漠之中，无惧于任何事情，因为没有什么能伤害的了她。

蕾娅也是一个奥德朗名字。他知道。他查过一次，因为——唔，他就是查过。是奥德拉周边山区的一个传统名字。意思是“被爱之人”。

这是个巧合，仅此而已。他从来没敢想象。

“蕾娅，”这个名字从他舌头上吐出时是那么的滚烫。

“我很抱歉，”她抽抽搭搭地笑了。“我知道你是怎么想的。间谍不该有所牵挂。”

安纳金哀伤地笑了，但她看不到。“唔，”他说，“无所牵挂从来就不是我的强项。”

她看着他，对他的回答感到惊讶，脸上的笑容也是苦乐参半。

“我不怨你，”她认真地说。“奥德朗的事。我希望你知道。”

他不值得她的赦免。永远不会，但沉湎于过去毫无意义。所以他只是点点头。他的自责有多深，他知道。

“你要怎么办？”蕾娅问道。

“唔，我坠机了，”他干巴巴地说。“飞行记录器和我的通讯器都不幸和飞船一起损毁了，用残骸的零件重新做一个可能需要好几天，所以一周之内我都没法与科洛桑联络上。”

他希望她会被逗笑，但蕾娅只是皱眉。“但你会和他们取得联系，”她说。“你会回去。”

“对，”他说。他们都知道这是必需的。现在尤甚以往，义军如今更需要他待在他主人身边。

“我希望你不用回去，”她说，但她没有试图阻止他。

“你有一周时间清空这个基地，”他说。“我不能等再久了。”

蕾娅咬住嘴唇。“你会——”她起了个头，觉得不好。“他不会高兴的。你会没事吗？”

他们都知道这个 _他_ 是谁，也都知道他不会没事。皇帝不会容忍失败。

相反，安纳金说，“需要一段时间，我才能重新爬回原来的地位。我得表现得更有攻击性。”

她看上去并不开心，但还是点点头。“那我们就只能学会躲好咯，”她说。

“记得练习你的屏障，”他说，然后犹豫了一下。

摧毁死星的飞行员也是个力敏。他根本没法忽略。但安纳金需要忽略这点。他知道的越少越好，因为他的主人会发现，然后再也不放手。

他记得那个飞行员在原力中的光芒，像超新星爆炸的太阳，或是双子星燃烧的舞蹈。如果那个飞行员不学会屏蔽,他绝对没办法假装不知道。

“你还得教那个飞行员，”他告诉蕾娅。“那个对死星开火的人。他的原力也很强——太强了。而他一点都没有屏蔽。”

蕾娅眨了眨眼。“卢克？”她吓了一跳。“科诺比将军之前在教他，但是我——”

“别说了，”安纳金厉声制止。他还是不愿去想欧比旺。“别告诉我别的。我知道的越少越好。”

蕾娅有点脸红，他能感到她的难堪，尽管有屏障挡着。有时候她在他身边的时候太放松了。他应该纠正她的。

但没有。

“发现你不见了他们会想你吗？”他问。“你那群英勇的义军小伙伴。”

蕾娅忍不住笑了。“是啊，”她说。“我还得回去。有个庆典，你知道。去——庆祝。”她的声音不稳了。

安纳金和自己博弈了一番，没忍住。他把右手轻轻搭在她肩上。“这是一场胜利，蕾娅，”他说。“庆祝，哀悼，都没有错。你没必要一个人呆着。”

她抬起晶亮的眼睛看向他。“你也是，”她低声坚持，再次抱住他。

他这次的反应比上回好些。至少他记得该如何反应。尴尬点也没什么，如果能帮到她。

安纳金一直知道自己会为关心的人做任何事。 _你就像是我的父亲_ ，她说，这话落在他身上滚烫滚烫的。却几乎很让人安心，他知道，知道尽管经历了一切，他依旧是他自己。

蕾娅退后一步。“你还有那个通讯器，对吧？”她问，直接而公事化，他点点头。她对他露出一个小小的笑容。“你会用到它吧？”

“我会按规矩报到，殿下，”安纳金说，甚至微微鞠了一躬。

她大笑道，“说话算话，”但紧接着又严肃起来，“注意安全，埃克莱斯。你的情报很重要，可你自己也一样。”

安纳金却不那么确定，可他并没纠正。“你也是，蕾娅，”他说。

她坚定地对他点点头，走回车旁，跨上飞行摩托离开了，没再说一句话。安纳金站在那里看着摩托消失在丛林深处。太阳彻底落山了。

她会没事的。他从没怀疑过这点。

 _而你也像是我的女儿_ ，他想。他转过身，迈着疲惫的步伐，开始为安营扎寨做准备。

【译注】

[1]克雷特龙：一种原生于塔图因的龙。EP4里有出现它的骨骼。

【作者注】

我知道，我知道。我是个混蛋。我可一点不抱歉。


	3. 解密代码

【简介】

新上任的蕾娅·奥加纳议员第一次与达斯·维达见面。然后，她见到了埃克莱斯。

【作者注】

蕾娅十六岁，有时候她会表现出一个十六岁少女的顽皮。（义军小公举，一边与掌控了密文的人博弈，一边控制住自己别再画皇帝的尴尬涂鸦。）

章三·解密代码

蕾娅·奥加纳，奥德朗的新任帝国参议员，早在来到科洛桑之前就已经接受过好几遍入职培训了。

首先是与女王的私人会议（好吧，只是早餐期间谈天——当女王恰巧也是你的母亲的时候再谈什么正式就有点困难了）。然后，是与女王议会的官方会谈，详细介绍了她作为奥德朗代表所任职位的历史、所扮演的角色与和承担的责任，还有很多帝国参议院及其各成员的背景材料。另外，她也看过科洛桑发来的官方迎新数据包（这只是摆个样子，但她还是通读了一遍）。

除此之外，还有一次会议。一次地下会议，设在一个扫过三遍窃听监视的房间里，而且没有记录留存。她离开的时候带走了代码，名字，和数字，都记在脑子里，这些承载着一个世界命运的知识，眼下都落在她的手里了。

所有的培训可都没让她做好面见达斯·维达的准备。

她对皇帝一鞠躬，表达了恰当的敬意，一板一眼地套好外交辞令，没有把厌恶之情表现在脸上，这真的挺不容易的的。他看上去并没对她特别感兴趣：与她同时觐见的还有两外四位新上任的参议员，她觉得帕尔帕庭也只是在忍耐这场无聊的仪式。她有点搞不懂既然这样他为什么还要坚持。他可是皇帝，不是么？

“这位是维达尊主，”皇帝介绍道，漫不经心地挥挥手。“接下来由他来介绍。”就此，觐见结束。

蕾娅觉得很无聊。她以为马上就得用上她的表演技巧，在至尊邪恶面前保持一张扑克脸和坚毅的眼神什么的，但他几乎连看都没看他一眼。

“这边走，”维达突然说了一句，然后就头也不回地走了。蕾娅与同僚交换了下眼神，但维达的步子不见减缓，她赶紧小跑着跟上。

他神秘莫测。声音是清晰的男中音，却几乎没有什么语气，导致在参观议会大厦的途中，前半程里蕾娅几乎都在猜测那到底是机器合成的还是磨练至臻的讽刺语气。可直到他们来到议会大厅，她也没搞清楚。

“皇帝很欣慰你们能加入他完善我们伟大的帝国，”维达说。他的声音富有磁性，可是，依旧一副寡淡的样子。

蕾娅眨眨眼。她飞速地扫了一眼其他几位参议员，但他们看上去都挺专心致志又有点紧张，只不过掩饰水平不一而已。

他们每个人都说了些既合规矩又没意义的答复，蕾娅觉得自己一定也说了，但她的心思全在维达身上。他的仪态与腔调显示出完美的真诚，也许还有一分恼火。她见过他屈膝跪在皇帝面前，对他低头致意。她知道他是什么。他父亲甚至特别就维达警告过她，尽管并没细说。何况她也听说过够多关于他的故事了。

但她还是甩不掉一种奇怪的感觉——他有点不对劲。他在掩藏什么。他 _知道_ 什么。

这个想法本该吓坏她。本该，但没有。她盯着他难以穿透的面具，想象只要自己盯得再死一点，就能读出他的想法和背后的意图。

维达突然向前一步，蕾娅吓了一跳，赶忙避开视线，转而盯着地板，心脏砰砰直跳。

但他只是说，“解散，”好像忘记他面对的是帝国参议员而不是自己的部下。没有人勇敢到纠正他，大家赶忙各自溜了，不忘嘀咕着谢词好像那样能让自己看上去不是在溜之大吉一样。蕾娅刚打算依葫芦画瓢。

“奥加纳议员，”维达说道，她僵住了。

他转过身面对她。面具一如既往的平静，但她能感觉到他的视线落在自己身上，像外科手术刀一样精准地把她切开。太晚了，她记得流言说他有神奇的观察能力。

如果他现在读取她的思想，一切还没开始就结束了。

蕾娅稳住自己，站直。她想象自己的思想如同山中涓流，清澈见底，滑过细石。她告诉自己，她不怕。

她有点惊讶地发现，那是真的。

最终，她感觉到他的视线离开了她。“我期待与你合作，殿下，”说完，他一甩斗篷，走了。

***

蕾娅慢慢悠悠地晃回到奥德朗的参议院办公室。她父亲的助手们——唔，现在是她的了——都急坏了，生怕她迷了路或者遭到了攻击（还有一种可能，暴露，但他们没有说），她只好努力安抚他们。关于维达，她一个字都没提。

这天剩下时间是更多的简报会与代表会，还有一场异常无聊的参议院特别酒会，表面上是为了欢迎新到任的参议员，实际上呢，根据蕾娅的观察，只是找个借口喝点昂贵的好酒，进行点愚蠢的社交，外加展示胳膊上挂着的美人儿。

达斯·维达没有出席。她不知道自己为什么要找他。她没理由相信他和她一样觉得这场活动特别恶心。

她早早就找机会离场。卡西克的参议员（ _人类_ 参议员，她注意到）[1]开玩笑说她的离场理所应当：帝国的首都星球和奥德朗的乡间山区可大不相同，而且她还是个小姑娘哪。蕾娅管好自己的舌头，听他扯完——至少她得到想要的结果了。

公寓又冷又空，她沾上床就差点睡着，当然啦，芙拉不会允许的。

“至少脱掉您的礼服啊，殿下，”她嘀咕道，蕾娅叹了口气，还是配合地让对方帮忙脱掉里三层外三层的礼服，换上睡裙。一换好衣服，她几乎就立马又跳回了床上，芙拉笑起来，从房间地板上拾起她换下的衣服，边干活边叽叽喳喳，也没指望对方会回应。

蕾娅笑笑，差一点又睡着了，如果不是芙拉摇晃她肩膀的话。

“很抱歉，殿下，”她说。“但您把这个落在口袋里了，您应该不想弄丢它。”

蕾娅眨眨眼。芙拉手中拿着一个小小的数据条，由光滑、没有标记的黑色金属制成。她很确定自己从没见过。

疲惫一扫而光。但她是个好演员。

芙拉将数据条留在床头柜上后便溜出了门，道了声“晚安，蕾娅，”然后关掉灯。蕾娅在黑暗中躺在床上，与自己的呼吸为伴，直到听到对方的房门打开又关上。接着她马上坐起身。

当然了，这根数据条加过密。她没指望有例外。但她没料到的是这个密码这样难以破译。

她用各种标准破解程序查了一遍，然后尝试密码。有奥德朗大使馆密码，有奥德朗皇室密码，甚至奥加纳的私人密码。

但没有成功的，蕾娅深吸一口气，又在屋子里查了一遍窃听监视装置，然后开始尝试义军密码。

开始的六个都和之前的没有两样。但第七个成功了。

蕾娅倒吸一口冷气。全银河系只有一个人使用这个密码。而她并不应该知道。

数据条里有两份文件。其中一个需要进一步揭秘，她试过的各种密码都无法打开。但另一个只是份文档，没有加密。

 _交给你父亲_ ，上面说。

***

蕾娅来到帝国中心的第三天，参议院举行第一场大会。

她早早醒来，心情不佳。今天她得与瑞罗斯的奥恩·夫里·塔议员商谈，这人她只见过一次，但已经很鄙视了，这下还得忍受和他共处一个钟头。更糟糕的是，她向父亲请教，他却什么也不说。

她昨晚把加密信息传给他，通过一个七重加密的频道，她从没使用过的频率。贝尔不告诉她原因。密文上说了什么他只字不提，更别说她的接头人是谁，以及其中原因了。她告诉他数据条的来龙去脉时，他看上去吓坏了，但接着又只是淡淡回答她，“小心点，蕾娅。拜托了。你妈妈和我担心你。”

所以那一定很重要，无论里面是什么。怎样都要比她和奥恩·夫里·塔毫无意义的会面重要。

蕾娅闷闷不乐地戳着自己盘中的早餐。她对面的提列克参议员正在东拉西扯，漫谈科洛桑生活的灯红酒绿以及帝国参议员的津贴多少。他身后的三名“助手”则挤作一团，盯着地板。蕾娅失去了食欲，放下了叉子。

她知道自己的父亲在内部有人。而且那人身居高位。很重要。甚至是皇帝内庭的成员。而且她知道这个秘密即便在义军内部也鲜有人知道。即便是她也本应该不知情的。

但蕾娅的间谍技巧比她父亲想象的要高超许多。她一直都很会黑系统，贝尔也一直鼓励她；毕竟，这是她以后的必备技能。但她不认为他知道自己掌握的程度。

他现在肯定是知道了。她昨晚发回的讯息里所用的密码只有一个人使用。

埃克莱斯。蕾娅知道那个名字，尽管她不应该。义军里没有人该知道那么多，这点她很肯定。

而且那意味着埃克莱斯是她见过人中的一个。酒会里的某人。一定是这样。也许数据条是中间人交给她的？蕾娅不是没考虑过，但她本人已经是这个链条的中环了，而埃克莱斯是最高级别的间谍。他们不会卷入太多人。

但埃克莱斯的确将蕾娅给囊括了进来。她现在可不是一个不知情的中间人了。这条信息，给你父亲，是特意针对她的。而且加过密。

埃克莱斯料到蕾娅能解开密码。

想到这里，她一下子坐直了，一时间迷失了方向，塔议员甚至中断了他冗长的发言问她是否安好。

“哦，我没事，抱歉，”她甜甜地说，然后他便继续自顾自地探讨帝国巧妙调用知觉生物资源带来的经济效益去了。

蕾娅咬紧牙关。奴隶制。他讲的是奴隶制。

她不发一语地忍完这场所谓的商谈，会一开完她便赶紧往自己的办公室逃去。她不是真的需要为今天的参议院大会做准备。议程中唯一的事项便是为科洛桑交通法修订案投票。但至少这是个摆脱他人的好理由。

“什么样的文明政府会把奴隶制合法化啊？”她一边低声自诘，一边鼓捣办公室的门锁，它好像出了点问题，没法立即识别她的身份卡。

“你可能会对答案感到惊讶，殿下，”身后一个低沉的声音回答了她。这时候她才意识到对方机械呼吸的声音。

蕾娅猛然转身，一边努力将恐惧压下表现的不露声色，一边平复自己突然急促的呼吸。“维达尊主！”她边喘边说。“我没意识到——”

“那，”维达表示，“很明显。”他就站在那里，双手背后，没有表情的面具四平八稳地打量着她。完全看不出他的情绪。

但是，蕾娅还是感觉他在嘲笑她。

“这样明目张胆地表达自己的观点可不明智啊，殿下，”他说，但看上去态度倒是没有一丝变化。

这是在威胁。一定是。听上去像，他可是达斯·维达啊。她不能想象他有给粗心大意的参议员新手提建议的习惯。

所以，为什么感觉那好像真的是他的意图呢？

“我会好好考虑这个建议的，”蕾娅赶紧说，维达点点头—— _不_ 是嘲笑，她没理由这么想——然后就离开了。

她门上的读卡器终于响了，蕾娅赶紧溜进门，一屁股瘫在座位里。她照以前学的放松方法慢慢呼气，吸气，告诉自己大脑什么都不要想，要让空白填满情绪。

她还没有毁掉一切，她安慰自己。在帝国内部持反对奴隶制的观点是完全可以接受的。

即便这的确和皇帝自己的意见相左。

门铃又响了，是芙拉，她抱着一沓数据版走了进来。“早上好，殿下！”她轻松明快地跟她打招呼，把货物摊了蕾娅一桌子。“您与塔议员的会议进展如何？”

“很奇怪，”蕾娅喃喃，尽管她说的完全不是那个议员。她才意识到自己根本不知道维达为什么会出现在这里，或是他想从她这里得到什么。不管怎样，她希望他没有得手。

***

维达出席了参议院大会。他静静屹立在会场上方的观礼台上，并不干预，更不属于参与者。但他的存对大厅中的所有人都有一种震慑作用。气氛在紧张感十足的能量波动中变得尤为凝重，而蕾娅的同僚们变得出奇得沉默，有人甚至抖抖霍霍的。

她饶有兴致地观察他们，尽管她的主要关注点还在维达身上。

她应该害怕才对，蕾娅知道。她今天早些时候的确被吓到了，毕竟他可是听到了她开口反对他们伟大皇帝。而他眼下的角色无疑也是为了彰显实力。他可能还很享受哩。这里的所有人都受到他恫吓，却没人能很好地掩饰这点。

所以她也不应该有理由想象他对这种场面感到恼火才对。或者他藏在黑色死亡面具背后也是一副百无聊赖的样子什么的。

但她的确在想象这些，真的，蕾娅不得不承认，这挺好的。她甚至有点同情他，这个想象中的维达：皇帝的演讲已经持续了将近四十分钟，蕾娅早已将接收模式调整为左耳进右耳出。他倒是方便，不是么，有面具挡着？如果 _她_ 是维达的话，她搞不好已经打起盹来了。谁会知道嘛！

蕾娅咬住嘴唇，憋住不合时宜的笑声。皇帝还在讲话。

他的讲话又持续了二十几分钟，他们终于可以给交通条例投票了。维达等投票结果一出就溜走了（结果当然是通过），她那天再没碰到过他。

***

当天晚上，蕾娅又在口袋里发现了一根数据条。

尽管她已经料到自己会发现什么，她还是重新运行了一遍所有已知密码。只有一个文件可以读取。

上面说， _交给你父亲。_

***

蕾娅没料到的是，成为一个义军间谍是多么的无聊。

她想象过——好吧，即便她父母的入职培训已经给她泼了冷水，她打心底里还是想象会有什么废弃厂房中的深夜集会啦，钻排气道啦，黑进系统翻找信息啦，甚至在科洛桑低层地区的绝命飙车和千钧一发的死里逃生什么的。

她没料到会有这么多的文书工作。她没料到会有这些与平凡老官僚无聊透顶的会议，或是每日工作的极端空虚。她可没料到与皇帝的日常觐见都会那么的无聊。

蕾娅觉得自己什么都没在做。帝国的机器还是在碾压一切，不曾改变，陈腐平庸。她没有发现任何重要的秘密，没有解救任何遭受帝国迫害的无辜者，或是成功将任何真正的信息传递给义军。

或者，这是她本来的任务，如果不是埃克莱斯的话。

数据条继续出现在她的口袋里。没有什么特定的频率：有时候之间会隔上一周，有时候几乎每天都有。可她依旧没能从中发现什么新的信息。反反复复只有一条， _交给你父亲。_

贝尔当然知道那是什么意思，她当然知道埃克莱斯是谁。她一开始不清楚——有时候，他们间谍的真实身份完全成谜。但蕾娅现在非常肯定，她父亲更为担忧的是她的卷入，但即便她与最高层的间谍有接触，也不能解释这种惶恐。

但他就是什么也不告诉她。

她知道这是为了安全考虑。义军的运作主要就依赖于它的下属成员 _不_ 知道他们在做什么。而且如果她知道了埃克莱斯的身份，那她的处境会变得更为凶险。

但这不能阻止她的求知欲。蕾娅参与进了某件大事，它很 _重要_ 。她想知道那是什么。

***

维达并不是每次参议院大会都会出席。他的出现既没有规律也没有理由。

有时候他似乎会出现在整个参议院大楼的各个地方，蕾娅甚至四处探了探才确认他在这里并没有办公室。

他在哪里都没有办公室，就她所知是这样。

所有人都称呼他“维达尊主”，所以这一定是个头衔吧，问题在于，蕾娅搞不懂到底是哪种。帝国官衔里没有他这层，他也绝对不是哪颗星球或者星系的领主，同样，他也没有军衔。

实际上，蕾娅发现，她挖掘得越深就越搞不明白达斯·维达到底都在 _干些什么_ 。

流言蜚语倒是不少。一个听上去比一个惊悚。刺客。拷问官。间谍。皇帝的铁拳。绝地。绝地杀手。

蕾娅的父母曾私下告诉过她关于绝地的真相。他们是捍卫旧共和国正义的卫士，而皇帝认为他们对他有威胁，所以对他们赶尽杀绝。她不能想象他们中的一员会投奔皇帝，所以维达当然不是绝地。

但他 _的确_ 携带一把光剑。还有一些黑暗点的流言说他能读取他人的情感甚至思想，还能从对方脑中直接挖出答案。

但蕾娅已经两周没有见到维达了。没人知道他在哪里，但她看得出自己的同僚们对他的缺席感到庆幸。议会的议题依旧都是些鸡毛蒜皮的事，但好像没人那么心惊胆战了。

会议室里，马拉斯泰尔的代表正在提议设立一个新的节日，以庆祝帕尔帕庭的生辰。

蕾娅擦掉数据版上的涂鸦，盯着空空如也的屏幕。她已经两周没有收到任何数据条了。他想起维达身份的流言：杀手，拷问官。

她希望埃克莱斯没事。

***

蕾娅又等了整整一周才盼来新的数据条。她一边解析密文，一边思考今天见过哪些人、去过哪些地方。单子很短。

她在公寓里吃的早餐，剩下的时间不是在办公室就是开会。今天跟她说上话的只和芙拉、纳布的参议员珀嘉·纳贝里，星区首脑监督委员会的成员们（这个委员会就是个笑话，又没有实权，她讽刺地想），还有达斯·维达。

她知道埃克莱斯不是芙拉。她的助手已经算是义军活动的知情人了——所以没有必要再加以掩饰。而且她也不觉得父母会因为自己和她的交流而惶恐。

她真心考虑过埃克莱斯是珀嘉·纳贝里的可能性，尽管对方没有发表过任何有关同情义军事业的言论，何况，她还是皇帝母星的代表。但蕾娅有——好吧，她 _感觉_ 她是这么想的。她没法解释这种感觉，但她一直看人很准，很确定珀嘉不是她表现出来的那种帝国模范公民。

但现实点来讲，她与珀嘉的接触不过五周。而埃克莱斯的数据条已经出现有几个月了。

至于委员会的成员嘛……蕾娅一直觉得他们中的大多数人都是给奶就是妈的跟屁虫，但现在她不得不考虑他们中可能有一个人不过是在逢场作戏。如果是这样的话，那人可是真·影帝。蕾娅自己都觉得不太可能。

但在没和委员会见面的日子里，她也收到过数据条。虽然她偶尔会和委员会的个别成员单独会面，可没有一个人是完全符合数据条出现规律的。

但是她每次都见过维达。

蕾娅的思绪一下顿住了。这太荒唐了。不可能。他可是 _达斯·维达_ 。

但是……

维达那天早上参加了参议院大会，静静屹立在观礼台上，一如既往的随意，好像他从来没有离开过。开会期间，蕾娅通过自己悬浮座位光滑的操作台镜面偷偷观察着他。他看上去和以往没什么不同。她没理由想象他累了，甚至在站着打瞌睡。

但她的思绪还是朝这个方向放飞。

而且会议结束她还和他撞了个满怀。这本来根本不可能发生——维达又高又壮，他有规律的呼吸声绝没有可能被人忽略。但蕾娅慢慢觉得他有办法让呼吸器噤声，因为这是她第二次没发觉他的靠近了。

“殿下，”他打招呼的声音一如既往的波澜不惊。但她感觉他在看她。

蕾娅不知道自己是中邪了还是怎么的，也许是她之前天马行空的想象吧，维达筋疲力尽地等待大会结束，她直视面具回答道，“欢迎回来，维达尊主。”

他许久没说出话来，呼吸乱了一拍，蕾娅很确定，虽然没有任何证据支持她的这种确定，但她认为维达被她的话惊到了。“谢谢，殿下。”

然后，他们分道扬镳。

几小时后，她把手伸进口袋，里面有根数据条。

解码程序还在运行，但蕾娅的心思已经飘远了。她盯着窗外在科洛桑夜空中川流不息的车辆发呆。

埃克莱斯可以接触到帝国政府最高级别的讯息，搞不好是皇帝内廷的一员。只有她父亲一人知道埃克莱斯的身份。他非常担心她与埃克莱斯的接触，却不肯告诉她原因。他信任埃克莱斯，但并不彻底。

她接到数据条的日子里至少见过维达一次。维达离开科洛桑三周，她便有三周没接到埃克莱斯的讯息。

她的工作台响了，显示解码完成。唯一可打开的文件还是那句话： _交给你父亲。_

蕾娅照做了。她熟练地架设起七重加密频道，将这段未知信息传送给身在奥德朗的贝尔和布莱哈。

完事以后，她收好数据条，清理干净所有使用痕迹，上床睡觉。

***

蕾娅意识到，计划的唯一问题是，没有人特意去寻找达斯·维达。她又不能像找其他参议院内的联系人一样找个理由请求与他见面。他们得自然地相遇，而且得在大庭广众之下。

最终，蕾娅别无选择，只得使用在走廊里正面相撞的老把戏。她之后心惊胆战地道歉可不是假装的。就间谍技巧来说，这也太寒碜了。

但她成功了。讯息传递给了对方，现在要做的就只有等待。她希望自己没有犯下一个不可挽回的错误。

***

她选择的接头地点是工厂区的一个废弃的旧飞船库。蕾娅得承认，她选择这个地点的原因是，呃，有氛围。当然了，还有其他原因：这里地处市中心但没什么人巡逻，而且在这里她能看到周遭的情况，她藏匿的地点对飞船库和周围街区一览无余。她把手按在别在腰侧的爆能枪上，安全栓已经打开，随机可以拔出来。

她在那里待了一个小时才感觉到有人在看她。她没看到他怎么来的，也没听到他特有的呼吸声，但她就是知道他到了。感觉出来的。

蕾娅慢慢站起身，绕过用来藏匿的自己一堆荒废的箱子。维达的呼吸声突然从她右侧传来，她一转身就看到了他，黑色的身影几乎与仓库的黑暗融为一体。

“殿下，”他说。

蕾娅深吸一口气。到时候了，她苦涩地自嘲。迎接她的不是真相就是死亡。

“维达尊主，”她说着把数据条递给他。“如果你要把我卷进来，我想我有权知道真相。”

一时间无人说话，只有他的呼吸声。蕾娅能感觉到他在看她，在找什么。她还感觉到了点别的东西，一种奇特却怪熟悉的感觉，好像有什么东西轻轻刷过她的思想。

“你的名字是——蕾娅,”维达说。

她想挖苦他，差一点就付诸实行了：这当然是她的名字——那又不是什么秘密。但他声音中有什么阻止了她。这是她第一次听到他的声音有了波动，而且与她忍不住想象的情感完全一致。他听上去几乎是那么的……渴望。

“是的，”蕾娅对这奇怪的瞬间脆弱说道。

他的呼吸声填满了宁静的仓库。

“我的名字，”维达说，“是埃克莱斯。”

 

【译注】

[1]卡西克/Kashyyyk：Wookiee的母星，帝国建立后毛熊们大部分被卖做奴隶了。

【作者注】

蕾娅对维达的“想象”可能是她从原力中感应到的情感——他们已经辣么合拍鸟。


	4. 基石

【简介】

“现在，殿下，让我们谈谈你们义军的秘密基地。”

（蕾娅的死星审讯在双料间谍AU里的版本）

【作者注】

写作小组里有人问蕾娅的死星审讯是个什么情况。所以我写了这篇。

没有什么真正的折磨，但折磨这个概念因人而异，而且他们的确谈了不少，所以小心，各位朋友！

章四·基石

她的囚室又冷又亮，空空荡荡，但并不安静。没错，尽管囚室墙地面都装了隔音板，却依旧无法隔绝这座巨型空间站铺天盖地的低声嗡鸣。

蕾娅蜷成一团，直发抖。

 _你这次参与的可不是什么慈善任务_ ，维达说过，背后的意思再清楚不过了。这一次，他没法救她。这一次，没有理由放她走了。

她希望阿图成功逃脱了。她不得不这么想。他是他们唯一的希望。

囚室的大门突然打开，蕾娅赶紧起身，背挺得直直的，眼睛要喷出火来。直到她看到那个机器人。

达斯·维达站在门口，他巨大的黑色身形与她所在的这个白色与银色组成的小世界形成了鲜明的对比，他身边还悬浮着一个噩梦里的存在。它闪亮着小灯，伺服系统嗡嗡作响，挥舞着尖锐的针头和刀片，尽管深知帝国的真相，蕾娅过去一直不确定这种东西真的存在。

“现在，殿下，”维达说，“让我们谈谈你们义军的秘密基地。”

蕾娅倒吸一口冷气。她看着他毫无表情的面具，但她的眼睛还是不时飘向他身边的审讯机器人。这是她好长一段时间以来第一次对他感到害怕。

维达踏入囚室，门在他身后关上了，把守卫挡在了门外。蕾娅能感到房间的压力变化，说明隔音措施已经生效；她的耳朵有点堵。

维达猛一挥手，房间里闪烁的监视摄像机的小灯便熄灭了。再一挥，机器人似乎也进入了休眠状态，它的闪灯暗了下去，那些可怕的触手也缩回主体。它默默退到门口，不再动弹。

“情报安全吗？”维达问，蕾娅终于把视线从机器人身上挪开，想起眼前的人是埃克莱斯，她不需要害怕他。

“是的，”她说，尽管声音有点抖。她咽了口唾沫，在房间里来回看了看。“他们不会注意到你关掉摄像机了吗？”

“这类审讯的标准程序，”维达波澜不惊地回答。

蕾娅打了个冷战。“哦，”她说，声音小得很。她试图不去想他为什么会知道，不去想他过去进行过的这种“审讯”，或是……她不愿去想。

一时间，一切都很安静。接着，让她惊讶的是，维达一屈身，伴随着皮革的摩擦和齿轮的扭转，他盘腿坐在了她对面。他高大的身形和铺展开的斗篷完全挡住她的视线，她不会再看到那个审讯机器人了。

“这真的不是什么理想的场合，”他说，声音里的沮丧是那么的像埃克莱斯，蕾娅听到后抬起头，却只看到他的面具。

她尝试去笑。有点崩，但还是个笑容。“不，”她苦涩地想。“一点都不理想。”她干笑一声。“但没错，情报很安全。”

埃克莱斯抬头，无声地发问。

“我把东西给阿图了，”蕾娅说。“按照你的指示。他逃走了。”她不想问接下来的问题，但不行。“除非你的人抓住了他。”

“没有，”埃克莱斯听上去很是得意。“他们没有。以后应该也不会。我的部下可没什么创意。”

蕾娅听罢笑了。“至少你了解你的人，”她喷喷鼻息。“我都不知道你怎么忍受他们的。”

“他们的无能对我很有用，”坐在地上的埃克莱斯说。

她想继续问。达斯·维达像小孩一样坐在地上也太荒唐了。他这样的话她都没法害怕他。

当然了，这就是目的。蕾娅没法问，因为问了就意味着她承认自己害怕。几年以来这是她第一次看着他不是看到埃克莱斯，而是维达。

所以，她又咽了口唾沫，将这个问题抛在脑后。她还有更紧迫的问题，“我们该怎么办？”

埃克莱斯沉默了好久。最终，他通过呼吸器叹了口气，承认道，“我……还在考虑这个问题。尚未能找到保证你安全脱险的方法。”

 _而且你找不到的_ ，蕾娅想。 _这次不行了。_

 _你的情绪太过消极_ ，埃克莱斯的声音在她脑中响起，蕾娅差点跳起来。而且，他干巴巴地补充， _你完全没有屏蔽自己的思想。_

蕾娅皱起眉头，将精神屏障合拢，怒视对方，他坐在地上，像个体型过大的无辜儿童。“这一点都不公平，”她争道。

埃克莱斯耸耸肩，但一点看不出他有道歉的意思。“你会发现，殿下，你的敌人很少公平待你。放松警惕并不明智。”

蕾娅烦得要死，话没经过大脑就脱口了。“我不会在我的 _敌人_ 面前放松警惕。你是你。”

埃克莱斯经过呼吸器调整的机械呼吸慢了一拍，紧接着又急促地恢复了，比平常要尖锐。

蕾娅的烦恼一下子消失的无影无踪。他的举止有些奇怪，肩膀好像脆弱地松了半分，她意识到他可能真的不知道。她从来没大声说出口过。

“我信任你，你知道的吧，”她告诉他。“你是我的老师。而且，我们是一根线上的蚂蚱。”

“那个，”埃克莱斯干巴巴地说，“就是问题的所在。任何理由都没法说服塔金释放你，而且我想你的外交豁免权……已经作废了。而议会也已经不再存在，没法表示反对。”

蕾娅叹了口气。“我想我该表示愤恨吧，”她说。“但我真的很惊讶他到现在才解散议会。又不是说议会还有什么用。”她低头玩着左边袖子的袖口，为接下来的话鼓起勇气。她清了清嗓子。“我之前说的是真的，埃克莱斯，”她低声说。“我不认为这次还能逃脱。他们已经确定我是义军间谍了，而你是这里的长官。这次你没法救我的。但是我……如果必需的话，为了义军——我不怕死。”

埃克莱斯突然站了起来，他黑色的斗篷随他的动作呼啸而起，他的手愤怒地划破空气。“ _不_ ，“他吼道。“不存在这个选项。在这之前我会杀光这个太空站上的所有人。”

蕾娅惊讶得目瞪口呆。她从没见过他将怒气这么张扬地表现出来。应该很可怕才对，是这样没错，但同时……出奇的安心。阿图已经安全带走情报，蕾娅知道自己可以信任那个小机器人会把情报安全地带回奥德朗。她的任务已经完成。严格意义上来说，她的存在已经没有 _必要_ 了。绝对不值得他暴露自己的身份。但他似乎完全没考虑这点。

“唔，”蕾娅小声说。“那希望不要走到那步吧。”嘴上说说不足以表达她的感觉，所以她打开了自己的屏障，只是一点点，让他能捕捉到她的感激，然后转换话题。“你为什么会听滑头总督的命令？”

她看出他的怒火已经消失了大半，但并不是所有。“那……有必要，”他直截了当地说。

“必要？”

“我从来就不愿靠近这个科技恶堡，”埃克莱斯边说边挥挥手示意这个小小的囚室。“我对它的不屑一顾皇帝是知道的。他绝对不会相信我会突然对它感兴趣。所以我做了必需的事。”

蕾娅想了想。她在脑中反复斟酌他的话，挖出背后的深意。搞清楚后，她难以置信地看着他。“所以你把自己搞贬职了？”

“对于计划的进行这很有必要，”埃克莱斯重复了一遍。

“是这样没错，但是，”蕾娅气得要死。“你都干了些什么把皇帝气成这样，竟然把你发配给 _塔金_ ？”

埃克莱斯只是盯着她看，她以为他不会回答了。但最终，他说道，“皇帝最近收到线报，有一个义军间谍的代号是埃克莱斯。我授命清除这个障碍，但结果却……不甚理想。皇帝非常不满。”

蕾娅盯着他看，然后捧腹大笑。

也许这一点都不好笑。她很清楚皇帝的不满对埃克莱斯意味着什么。她见识过后果——只有两次，但绝对不会忘记。她从来没停止过担心，害怕有一天他去见皇帝就再也回不来了。

但这的确好笑，至少因为这荒唐的原因。这是一场潜在的报复，只不过她和埃克莱斯正好需要，而且对结果非常满意。（但蕾娅得承认，她还抱有一个秘密的希望，等某一天帝国土崩瓦解，等他们终于打败帕尔帕庭的时候，她可以挡着他的面，告诉他，他被耍了。）

“所以现在你听命于塔金，”她总算笑完。但现实让她感觉有点恶心。“我真不知道这到底是好是坏。”

“对塔金撒谎很容易，”埃克莱斯说。一个驴头不对马嘴的答案。“但他在过分自信这点上和我主人很像。他们都容易忽视看似无足轻重的东西。”

 _尤其是看似无足轻重的人_ ，蕾娅想。每个公民。机器人。每个他们认为已经无可救药的崩溃了的人。像她，蕾娅猜，因为他们一定认为维达正在这个密闭的囚室里审讯她。

还有维达本人。蕾娅观察过他是如何在皇帝面前卑躬屈膝的。她甚至不止一次听到维达发问，“我的主人，您的命令是什么？”她现在知道为什么维达不在帝国的权力层级里了。

而这个，蕾娅知道，便是帕尔帕庭的失误。他已经摧毁了维达，他以为那意味着他可以掌控他。

蕾娅从来没有问过埃克莱斯。但她知道，他曾一度是皇帝真正的仆从。她想知道到底什么改变了。但终究没有问。

“那你要怎么跟他说我的情况？”蕾娅问道。

“我会告诉他你抵挡我精神刺探的能力不错，”埃克莱斯挖苦地说。“你有在练习吧？”

蕾娅又检查了一边自己的屏障。时间拿捏得恰到好处。因为她甚至还没完全准备好，就感到埃克莱斯已经开始精神攻击了，像狂暴的山风摧残牧人的破旧小屋。蕾娅咬紧趴在膝盖上，想象自己的思想如同坚毅的山岩。

过了一段时间，蕾娅感觉简直有好几年，埃克莱斯才终于停手。“不错，”他说，几乎充满了暖意。

蕾娅耸耸肩，本打算谦虚一点，但还是回答，“我告诉过你我有在练习。”

他夸张地抬起头，蕾娅知道那是他在考虑是否要教她点新东西。

“怎么了？”她问。

“告诉我，”埃克莱斯，“为什么你选择使用这种手法。你成功抵挡了我发现你的秘密，但却没法阻止我发现你保有秘密。”

“我知道秘密，”蕾娅说。“但你知道我有所掩藏。”她瘪嘴。“而且你已经知道那是什么：义军基地的位置。所以我可以试图掩盖，但我没有那么强。我知道自己没法正面阻挡你。”

埃克莱斯点头。“很好，”他说。“你的理由说得通。”但蕾娅简直能听到他接下来话里的笑意。“如果那样的话，我想我们得利用这点时间磨练你薄弱的地方。”

蕾娅呻吟。她就知道他会这么说。

这是埃克莱斯教会她的第三个技巧：完全屏蔽自己的思想，让人以为她完全没有在屏蔽。他从来没说过他是怎么学会的，但蕾娅确定那是他自己发明的。她对绝地了解不多，但通过她父母的转述，她很确定这不是什么绝地把戏。

“你的情感就是一道屏障，”埃克莱斯告诉过他。“如果你愤怒，或者害怕，或者紧张，就利用它们。让你自己完全接纳它们充斥你的思想。”然后，他看着她，如此的尖锐，她甚至能感到他面具背后的灼人目光。“感受它，但别让它控制你。把它想做沙漠中的沙尘暴。风暴残酷地吞噬一切，但在它之下，还有基石。”

“但我有怎么能让自己不被吞噬呢？”蕾娅问。

“你一定得记得你不是风暴，”埃克莱斯说。“你也不是基石。你是整个沙漠。”

然后，他对她敞开了自己的思想，让她看看那是什么意思。

这是一次蕾娅终生难忘的经历。现在想来，她知道那是她第一次完全理解埃克莱斯。也许就是那一次，她决定要完全信任他。

埃克莱斯的思想是一片沸腾、翻滚着怒火、痛苦与压抑绝望的混乱沙海。有一瞬间，她以为自己要溺死了。但她还记得他的指示，所以她将一波波的沙浪推开，潜入他精神的深处。风暴抽打着她，让她不止一次觉得再待下去会失去自我。但突然之间，沙丘的形状起了变化，她能感觉到脚下的基石。埃克莱斯充斥了周围的一切，他的思想清晰而多变，但都围绕着一个目的：毁灭他的主人。

 _你好，蕾娅_ ，他说，她笑着回答， _你好，埃克莱斯，很高兴见到你。_

回到当下，蕾娅看着他，挺直脊梁。“好了，”她告诉他。“我准备好了。”

她聚焦自己的情感。她很愤怒——对塔金的怒意，对自己被抓住的怒意，而对皇帝的怒火简直能烧起来。但笼罩在愤怒之上的是恐惧。在将情报转交给阿图之前，她扫了一眼基地的参数。这东西太大了，以她对塔金和皇帝的了解，她知道他们会毫不犹豫动用它。而埃克莱斯也在这里，但可他只有一个人，而且并不掌权。她不觉他能阻止它的运行，如果——不，当——塔金决心测试这个科技恶堡。

蕾娅同样不知道自己会有什么下场。尽管埃克莱斯再三强调他不会允许有人杀死她，但她看不出自己如何能得救。她也并不想死。

而且她的确害怕他。她不喜欢这个事实，尤其不喜欢埃克莱斯一定得知道这个事实。但她也没法否认。她尝试掩藏并没有好处。所有的情感必需有用。这是他教导她的。忽视它们，试图否认它们，那才危险。

所以蕾娅将自己的恐惧抓牢，小心将它铺展开来，充斥自己的思想。但只是表面。在这之下，她冷静而警觉。

即便如此，他也差点趁她不注意闯了进来。她早料到会有刚才这种进攻，纯粹的蛮力攻击，结果却忘了埃克莱斯可以做的非常微妙，如果他愿意的话。

他在找寻她情绪中的弱点，薄弱的环节或是太过刻意以至于看上去不自然的地方。他第一次教她的时候告诉过她一次，用她最强烈最真实的情感效果最好。

他是在她刚从他思想风暴中抽身后对她这么说的。就在她用自己同样愤怒与悲伤的情感建造自己的第一道情感屏障之前。这让他倍感惊讶。

现在，她的屏障基本由恐惧组成，但同时还有顽固与决心，甚至对塔金难以忍受的厌恶，这样才自然。她根本没试图掩藏她对帝国的恨意——现在这点是人尽皆知了，不光是埃克莱斯，这座基地上的所有人都知道，就算不是这样，她的感情那么强烈，根本无法掩饰。

蕾娅不知道自己坚持了多久。但她知道埃克莱斯穿过她精神屏障的精确时刻，因为她感到了他的思想——他觉得她对塔金的看法很有趣，而且他和她想法一致，他还对她感到自豪，甚至有一分爱意。

 _的确不错_ ，埃克莱斯说。

蕾娅嘲弄地对他皱皱眉。 _明显还不够_ ，她想。 _你闯进来了。_

 _没错，_ 他说。 _但很困难，如果不是已经熟悉这项技巧，我根本不认为你有在隐瞒。_

听到他的赞扬，她忍不住感到骄傲，也许这就是她发问的原因吧 _。觉得我能面对皇帝了吗？_

这个想法刚划过脑海，她就后悔了，但像泼出去的水一样，这个想法没法收回。她感到埃克莱斯缩了一下，然后完全退出了她的脑海。

“不，”他大声说。“希望这是你永远无需面对的考验。”

 _但你一直都在面对他啊_ ，她想，有点闷闷不乐。

她一定又把想法投射了出去，因为埃克莱斯几乎有点温柔地回答她，“他看不见我，蕾娅。他早就自认为控制住我了，而我的屏障可以抵御住他是因为他自认为看到了所想看到的东西。而对于你，他料到你会有所抵抗。从我这里，他只料到会有服从。那反而让这件事……容易一点。”

 _容易一点_ ，蕾娅想，惊讶地发现自己对帕尔帕庭的恨意竟然还没到顶。

她不知道如何回答，接着，他的通讯器响了，发问的窗口一闪即逝。埃克莱斯没有掩盖自己的沮丧。

“一定是我的上司，”他冷笑着说。“他觉得你应该已经崩溃了。”

蕾娅抖了抖。她想知道多数人在这种情况下是不是都已经沦陷。她想知道如果他们再派一个审讯官，她是否撑得过去。

埃克莱斯转身去取休眠中的机器人，但半路停下了步伐。“没有人会再来了，”他说。“我已经明确指示除了我以外没人能审讯你。在从你这里得到有效情报以前，塔金也不会处决你的。至少这能争取到点时间。”

但不够，蕾娅知道。但她只是点点头。

埃克莱斯走到门口，启动机器人。她知道这是必要的。关掉审讯机器人没有合理的解释。但她看到看到那些针头还是有点慌。

“准备好，”他说。“你不会死在这里。”

 _准备好什么？_ 她想问，但他们都不知道。所以，她只是点了点头。“我会准备好的。”

然后她便倒回囚室的金属床铺，努力装出一副意识不清、疼痛难忍的样子。她一定装的蛮像，因为很快，她便听到了门打开，维达斗篷拍打着走远了。门关上以后，她又是一个人了。


	5. 变形者

【简介】

他的主人认为维达诞生于穆斯塔法的火焰之中。但埃克莱斯诞生于沙漠。

【作者注】

我还没写过维达双料间谍的伊始呢吧，汤上有人问我安纳金觉醒的最初动因，我就想到了这个。

我想过好几个版本，但最终，安纳金选择了重回塔图因奴隶身份并以此重生。所以，一切的开端自然是一个故事。

埃克莱斯/Ekkreth是塔图因民间传说里不定性别的捣蛋鬼（trickster），所以用的是TA。戴普尔/Depur在只流传于奴隶之间的秘密语言中是“主人”的意思。

（此外，我在这里的二设是PPT吸取了帕德梅的生命以维持安纳金的，这样他才知道她死了，并告诉了维达。）

这个故事发生在EP3三年以后。

 

章五·变形者

塔图因还是那个塔图因。

烈日当空，热浪逼人，无处不在的沙子。尤其是最后这点。维达甚至能感觉到沙子摩擦他金属骨骼的质感。

但他感觉不到这里的热浪了，被困在精确温控的维生盔甲里。同样，他也感觉不到灼人的日晒，亦无需遮挡刺目的阳光或是保护皮肤不受狂风的拷打。但他还是能感觉到沙子。这点不曾改变，不会改变。

他几乎有些欢喜。

“取得赫特人的合作对巩固外环疆域至关重要，”他的主人[1]这么对他说，挂着那副维达多年以来早已熟悉的迟缓、嘲弄的笑容。当初，维达曾以为他只会在愚蠢的官僚和曲意逢迎的政客面前摆出这幅表情，现在，他知道了。

现在，他知道的多了。

（他知道帕德梅，因他而死，因为他活着。他知道主人做了什么，知道自己付出的代价。他知道自己的名字：维达，这是他的名字因为这是他主人赐给他的，他必须服从主人。这点他再清楚不过了。）

“我要派你去塔图因，维达尊主，”主人说。“不要让我失望。”

维达鞠躬，咬紧牙关，启程前往塔图因。

他恨他的主人。他对他的恨远甚于对任何其他人的，这种憎恨之古老与鲜明远久于帕尔帕廷本人存世的年月。恨他，但服从他。维达知道自己的位置。

所以他站在这里，在赫特人贾巴的王座面前，看着他，知道自己只要轻轻一捏，就可以让这条蛆虫停止呼吸。但他没有，只是对贾巴传达了皇帝的问候，并许诺如果合作，将给他带来更多的财富与威望。

维达知道自己的位置[2]。

他知道 _这个_ 地方。

莫斯埃斯帕同样没有变。民主卫士也好，独裁君主也罢，他们去了来，来了去，只有奴隶屋屹立不倒。这里不曾改变。

也许这是他来到这里的原因。不是为了瓦图，尽管这个托伊达里亚人的翅膀恐怕在他尸身渐冷的时候还在震动。他以为自己是为那而来，但事成之后，他还在这里，他——

“但埃克莱斯说，‘不，我的主人。我需要更多时间。’”

维达僵住了。那个声音就在附近，温暖、轻快、一扬一顿都是那么的熟悉，在他思考下一步行动以前，他已经在往那个方向走了。

“而戴普尔怒了，”说书人继续道，“但他没有怒到忘记自己有多么渴望知道‘蔡’背后秘密的程度，所以他回答，‘那好吧，埃克莱斯，我就再给你一日时间，在这以后如果你还没有习得其中秘密的话，你的死期就到了。’”

维达拐过一个转角便看到了他们，随意地围坐在几个奴隶屋围城的稍大院子的阴影下：十四个孩子，面对坐在中间的说书人。

一个老妪，干瘪消瘦，皮肤黝黑，奶白色的眼睛，笑容的缝隙透出的空隙比牙齿要多。她看上去一点都不像——

唔，她看上去不像他认识的任何人。

“但埃克莱斯说，‘我的主人，我不相信他们会与我或是任何人分享秘密。但如果您能给我一台发电机去换点钱的话，一个小的就行了，也许我可以劝他们分享秘密。’戴普尔同意了。”

维达站在原地。他不认识这个女人。有一瞬间，他还以为她是——但她谁也不是。他不认识她，他不认识这些孩子，他也不真的认识这个地方。

但他知道这个故事。

他记得听母亲讲过好几次，在凉爽的夜晚，他和吉斯特坐在一起看天上的星星，梦想着飞船啊飞行员啊绝地啊还有那个不可能的词—— _自由_ 。那是吉斯特最爱的故事。

这个故事，与其他所有故事一样，以埃克莱斯被戴普尔抓住，贬为奴隶开始。维达记得有一次问过母亲为什么有那么多埃克莱斯身为奴隶的故事。她认真地看着他，说道，“哦不，安尼。这些可不是关于埃克莱斯身为奴隶的故事。它们讲的是埃克莱斯如何得到自由。戴普尔万般残忍，埃克莱斯却有千万种计谋。没有人能永远禁锢住‘天行者’。”

维达低吼一声，浮出记忆的深潭。流连这种事情是愚蠢的。他知道自己的位置。

所以他主人派他来这里。是要提醒他。 _你出身低贱_ ，他告诉自己。 _如今你已经碰触了繁星，行走过天际，却发现它们与这里没有什么两样。_

“第二天，”说书人继续道，“戴普尔将埃克莱斯招致面前说道，‘好吧，埃克莱斯，现在你习得秘密了吗，还是说今天终于到了你的死期？’而埃克莱斯对戴普尔一鞠躬，说道，‘不，我的主人。我需要更多时间。’”

“戴普尔很是愤怒，差点招来护卫当场处死埃克莱斯。但埃克莱斯说道，‘我习得了秘密的第一部分，我的主人。我相信如果您再给我一天，也许再加点破烂去卖，废铜烂铁什么的，奴隶们喜欢的那种垃圾——如果您能给我那些，我确定我能从他们那里习得剩余的秘密。’尽管戴普尔很是愤怒，他渴望习得‘蔡’伟大秘密的欲望更加旺盛了，所以他又给了埃克莱斯一天，并允许他去垃圾场自便。”

维达站定在原地，被老妪的声音，被这个他几乎忘却的故事吸引住了。但一切又回来了，像摩擦他骨骼的沙子一样。

这是埃克莱斯最绝妙的计谋。每一天，如果埃克莱斯没有带回“蔡”的秘密，戴普尔便以死威胁TA，但每一天，埃克莱斯都说服戴普尔给TA点东西去卖给其他奴隶，然后换回另一个配方。最终，埃克莱斯把无数看似没用的破烂和旧货卖给了奴隶们，他们甚至能建造一辆交通工具，于是他们一起爬上去，逃进了大漠之中，埃克莱斯早已为他们准备好的秘密据点。而与此同时……

老妪露出一个狡猾的笑容，结束了这个故事。“然后呢，埃克莱斯来到戴普尔面前，说道，‘我的主人，我终于习得了‘蔡’的全部秘密。’而戴普尔早已等不及得到奴隶们保守了那么久的秘密啦，他命令埃克莱斯立即告诉他。”

“于是埃克莱斯说道，‘这便是‘蔡’的秘密，我的主人：它的原料是大漠之骨与轻风之息，是母亲们的话语、祖母们的故事还有洒在沙粒中的鲜血，是飞鸟的振翅、繁星的火焰以及埃克莱斯的计谋。’说完，埃克莱斯大笑。‘请记住，主人，’TA说‘我骗过了你。拜你的礼物所赐，你的奴隶们终于获得了自由，你再也不会找到他们，而你永远不会习得‘蔡’的秘密。”

“戴普尔怒火中烧，他冲向埃克莱斯想亲手杀死TA，但埃克莱斯化作一只鸟儿飞走了，笑声洒了一路，而戴普尔却既没有了奴隶，也没有得到秘密。这就是埃克莱斯如何戏耍戴普尔，带领人们获得自由的故事，这也是为什么直到今天我们都掌握有‘蔡’的秘密的原因。”

维达应该转身离开。这只是个故事，而且荒唐透顶。没有人能用破烂和区区一个发电机造出一辆交通工具。维达很清楚。他八岁的时候试过。但他失败了，于是告诉母亲和吉斯特这是个愚蠢的故事，他恨它。不过吉斯特却更加坚持这是他最喜欢的故事。

维达不是八岁，他早就不是那个男孩了，但时至今日，他依旧觉得这个故事很蠢。可他并没有转身离开。

他又地吼了一声，为自己的软弱无力。他选择背对老妪。他没有时间想这个。他的主人会——

通讯器响了。

是内部的那个，与他的维生盔甲锚在一起，无论他在银河系的什么地方，他的主人都能随时找到他。

当然了，维达不能在这里回复。这次的通讯只是个预警：他的主人在命令他与自己取得联系，他得回到穿梭机里报告。

维达没有动。

“唔，年轻人，”老妪的声音在他背后响起。“别站在那儿啊，过来吧。”

他的主人给他下达了命令，维达必需服从。这个老妪无足轻重，他在这里毫无道理。

所以当他转身向她走去的时候，也把他自己吓到了。

老妪身边的人群已经散去，她抬起头，用一双盲眼看向他。“你喜欢这个故事咯？”她问道。

“我以前听过，”维达回答。

老妪嘲弄道。“是吗？看不出来。你叫什么名字，男孩？”

他又一次为自己回答了她而感到惊讶。“维达，”他说，因为他是——这是他师傅赐给他的名字。

但老妪往地上吐了个唾沫，差点溅到他靴子上。“呸，”她说。“我没问你你的戴普尔叫你什么，男孩。我问的是你的名字。”

维达定住了。一时间天旋地转，沙漠的私语与暗歌，沙粒沉淀在他骨骼四周，他站起来，重新认识自己。

他的主人派他过来是要提醒他清楚自己的位置。他知道了。他的位置，这个 _地方——_

“天行者，”他低声说，但声码器却将捕捉到的话语放大到周遭，肯定而无可动摇。

“天行者，”老妪说，她奶白色的眼睛上下打量着他，好像真的能看到他似的。然后她笑了，厚重的牙龈和五颗残齿，还有满满的顽皮。“这好多啦。埃克莱斯之子，那就是你。我能看到你内里的光芒，只是暗淡了。”她突然抬起头，对他眨眨眼。“他对你做了什么，孩子？你的戴普尔？”

维达站起来，盯着她，与此同时，他盔甲中的通讯器一直尖叫着响个不停。

 _帕德梅死了_ ，他想。 _孩子也死了。因为我还活着所以他们死了。我知道主人做了什么。_

“哼，”老妪说。“把手给我，男孩。”

他递出手，因为这里是塔图因，他人在这里，他知道自己的位置。她是说书人，是“坊间祖母”。她守护着“上古主母”们的智慧。他知道这点，因为这是他与生俱来的知识，比帕尔帕庭更为古老，比绝地更为古老，比最为久远的服从于恐怖之课更为古老。

老妪握住他的右手，紧紧攥在她的双手之间。如果她惊讶地发现那是一副手套，又或者感觉到底下的仿生机械，她并没有表现出来。

“你知道为什么‘天行者’埃克莱斯有那么多的形态吗？”她问道。

他没说话。

“不怎么说话，是吧？”她笑道，像未上油的轴承，然后紧紧捏住他的手，如果那是血肉之躯的话，他觉得一定很疼。

“埃克莱斯有许多形态，和TA的故事一样多，”老妪说。“每个故事里，埃克莱斯都会让自己重生，所以戴普尔从来就没法捉住TA。”她笑了。“所以我们才说这些故事能拯救你的性命。”

故事总是这样结尾的。维达知道。他母亲的故事总是以此结尾，带着一种庄严的仪式感。 _我给你讲这个故事是为了拯救你的性命。_ 他便会回答，“我会记得的，妈妈。”

“我记得，”记忆在他体内燃烧。

“很好，”老妪又拍了拍他的手，然后放开了他。“那我想，你知道该怎么做了吧。”

是的。

他的母亲死了。帕德梅死了。他们的孩子死了。绝地武士团死了。他从来就不是个很好的绝地，而帕尔帕廷承诺的所有宏大的西斯知识与训练也随着帕德梅与她所爱的民主制度一起消亡了。

安纳金知道自己的位置。他忘记了，但他的主人让他回忆起了一切。他知道如何做一个奴隶。

老妪点点头，看似是对她自己，而安纳金则不再多言，转身离去。他没有回头。

***

等维达终于与他的主人取得联系，他的通讯器已经响了将近四个钟头。

皇帝的面孔出现了，填满穿梭机狭小的通讯台，漂浮在俯首跪地的维达上方。他能感受到主人的不快，一波波无情的浪涛，足以让人溺毙。

“维达尊主，”帕尔帕廷皇帝厉声训斥道，“相信你对这般拖延有个很好的解释，任务也圆满成功咯。”

维达没有抬头，亦没有起身。他没有得到允许。

他深吸一口气，让愤怒浮现出来。这就是他的坚盾。让它充盈全身，直至溢出，浸透原力。他将自己的愤怒化为斗篷，披挂全身。像一面面具。他让自己重生了。

“不，我的主人，”埃克莱斯说。“我需要更多时间。”

【译注】

[1]英文的master在SW文里常用的有师傅/师父/主人三个意思，翻译的时候只能取一个，这里维达对PPT的称呼其实是师父/主人双关。

[2]“他知道自己的位置”和“他知道这个地方”，都是place。文中提过好几次。


	6. 完美运行

【简介】

阿索卡策划了一次重要的义军行动，但她得确保达斯·维达不干涉。蕾娅觉得她认识一个人能帮忙。

“支点”与埃克莱斯的第一次接触（译注：“支点”就是阿索卡在《义军崛起》里的代号，是官设）。

【作者注】

因为这个AU需要更多痛苦的讽刺。

同样，在义军动画里，阿索卡知道安纳金是维达。但她不知道维达是埃克莱斯。（不幸的是，他的情感屏障对她和对皇帝一样有效。）

同时，安纳金知道阿索卡是义军成员，却不知道她的代号是“支点”。

章六·完美运行

通讯经过七重加密，信号变换的速度快到她无法追踪。它的来源可能是银河系里的任何地方，从科洛桑到蛮荒空间深处都有可能。这是阿索卡见过的手法最高超的信号干扰。

这几乎让她有点坐立不安，不得不一遍遍检查自己这头的安全性。她的代码没有没有那么精妙，但还是很出色的，至少上没人戳穿过她的伪装。她第三次检查自己的声音干扰器，不想将思绪太多地聚焦在马上要联系的卧底的身份上。她知道这种事猜也没用。

这都是“涟漪（Ripple）”的主意。阿索卡希望如果被贝尔发现，他能原谅他们俩。

“涟漪”很年轻，没错，但比阿索卡出第一趟任务时要年长，而且和她一样，“涟漪”也花了很长时间为这个角色受训。“涟漪”选择去当帝国参议员的时候已经知道自己将会参与进什么行动。她身处的职位很重要。义军不能选择弃用她。

这些贝尔当然都知道。阿索卡早对他讲过，无论她是不是贝尔的女儿，“涟漪”首先是义军间谍。义军事业是他们的首要任务。他会理解的。

操作台亮了，阿索卡马上回到现实，看向浮在她面前的全息影像。

她给自己选择的头像是个戴头巾的剪影——人类剪影。她选择这个是为了让对方和她通讯时有种在和另一个人说话的感觉，这是她唯一能做到的，其他信息她都不能透露。

埃克莱斯呢，却一点没考虑这些。出现在她工作台上的淡蓝色光芒显示出的图像和人类没有任何共同点，甚至不算是活物，充其量是个象形图画：三个互相交叠的圆圈，被一个裂成七段的大圈包围。

一时间，阿索卡只能盯着它看，记忆深处有什么东西在戳刺她的意识。这东西有点熟悉，不光如此，还有埃克莱斯这个名字，甚至这个符号。她很确定自己在什么地方见到过。

但她拿捏不准，现在也不是时候。她有工作要做。

“古雨落沙无痕，”阿索卡说，干扰器将她的声音转换得连她自己都认不出来。“但沙漠铭记于心。”

这段话用作暗号很是奇怪，但阿索卡听过更怪的。

“沙漠从不忘记，”埃克莱斯回答，阿索卡的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。

暗号是没错，是埃克莱斯的声音出乎了她的意料。既严谨又没有起伏，而且未经过干扰。因为不需要。这个声音无疑来自一个机器人。

“你要的是什么？”埃克莱斯问。

阿索卡又吃了一惊。埃克莱斯的问题可能是出于兴趣，可能是出于怨怒或者烦恼，甚至是在嘲笑她。但机器人平淡细小的声音让她完全察觉不出来。

当然了，那跟工作都没有关系。阿索卡摇摇头，不知道怎么的，刚和埃克莱斯说上话就让她差点忘记义军特工的基本训练。她不需要知道埃克莱斯是谁，也不需要知道对方平淡话语背后的口气。

“我需要你的帮助，”她坚定地说。尽管干扰器破坏了她的音色，语气还是很明显的。一点都不像埃克莱斯机器人的声音。

无所谓，她又提醒了自己一遍。这是“涟漪”的主意，而“涟漪”完全信任埃克莱斯，甚至明显挺喜欢TA的。阿索卡相信“涟漪”的直觉。这就够了。

埃克莱斯明显不想花口舌在提出一句废话问题上，所以回答她的只有沉默。

“我五天之后要在夸特星开展一次行动，”阿索卡说。“干一票大的，我确保任务可以成功——如果保证没有影子的干预。”

“啊，”埃克莱斯说，然后就没了。

阿索卡皱眉。埃克莱斯真难沟通，即便这次的通讯已经经过严格加密。“涟漪”说埃克莱斯是她的主要联系人，这让人听来意思就是她是埃克莱斯 _唯一的_ 联系人。也许TA只是在与新人联系的时候保持高度警觉？

“‘涟漪’说你也许能帮上忙，”阿索卡说完也沉默了。她不能在得到一个像样答复前说得太详细。

“没人能控制影子，”代替埃克莱斯发声的机器人说。“除了主人。”

阿索卡有点发抖。

她尽力不去想那个他们称之为“影子”的人。这么称呼比用他的真名要安全，不光是对联盟，更是对阿索卡自己。

她不想去想另一个名字，但现在绕不过去。维达。皇帝意志的执行者，穿梭于影子中的幽灵，没有面孔，坚不可摧。

安纳金。

 _师父_ ，阿索卡想，这不是第一次了， _你身上到底发生了什么？_

“‘涟漪’说你能做到，”她大声说，现在没空想别的。现在不行，以后最好也不要，如果她控制得住的话。“是这样吗？”

又是一段长长的沉默。但最终埃克莱斯开口了。“是的，我会做必行之事。”

阿索卡知道最好别问埃克莱斯是什么意思。她很确定吸引维达的火力是有代价的。而且她很确定付出代价的就是埃克莱斯。再深究下去是对TA的侮辱。

“你可以照计划进行你的行动，”埃克莱斯说。“我会保证影子……有事可做。我想你应该有能力处理其他干扰。”

阿索卡点点头，头像里的剪影也点点头。当然了，这场针对夸特船厂的重要行动肯定会遇到障碍。但够了，她想，只要确保维达不来，她的飞行员可以完成任何事。

“不会有问题的，”她说。

接下来只有一瞬间的犹豫，但阿索卡觉得这短暂的停顿有点不知名的凝重，接着，埃克莱斯说话了，“愿原力与你同在。”

她常常听到这句话，它已经成为义军内部的招呼语，并没有原来的深意。但这次，尽管通过机器人寡淡的声音说出来，埃克莱斯的确是那个意思。

“你也一样，”阿索卡低声说完切断了通讯。她还有五天，要做的事很多。

***

安纳金切断通讯的同时也将自己与机器人的连接切断，靠进他冥想球的塑料椅中。他周围的机械不断嗡鸣，将一尘不染的空气和营养液从各种管道输入他的身体。KD-7无声地悬在他身侧，监视所有系统，记录一切细节。毕竟，她只是一个医疗机器人。

安纳金将脑袋歇在手里，让自己笑出声。

这样笑很疼。他的肌肉不习惯这种拉伸，扯到老旧的灼伤，富氧的空气在他的肺里留下新的烧伤。

但感觉很好。

他想知道蕾娅在告诉“支点”去联系他的时候是否也笑个不停。总得有人吸引达斯·维达的火力，话说的没错。

“这样劳顿你的肺部对你的完美运行有阻碍，”KD-7尖锐地指出。

安纳金有点惊讶。不知怎么的，对方完全没有语调的声音依旧让她听上去充满了不乐意的担忧。

“有时候完美运行不是最重要的，凯蒂。”他说。

小机器人又飘近了些，停在他面前，每次她有疑惑就会这样。“我不明白，安纳金，”她说。

他笑了，这次扯到了脸上的伤疤。“如果能打开抑制螺栓的话，那烧掉几个回路也值得。即便只是一小会儿。”

凯蒂沉默了，她的独眼飞速眨了几下，处理这个信息。

“是的，”她慢慢回答。“我记得抑制螺栓。还有记忆清除。”她球状的身体有点颤，她在发抖。“我无论如何也不愿回到那种状态。”

“不，你会的，”安纳金怜爱地看着她。“如果你能解放其他机器人，你会的。”

她也会为了他这么做，安纳金很确定。但没说出口。

“也许，”凯蒂说，挥舞着她的一根针尖触手，好像承认这点是个妥协。“但因为我是从你这里学会的，安纳金。”

安纳金笑了，但没有跟她争。

KD-7一开始就和他在一起。最开始的那个开始，从他还是手术台上痛苦扭曲的一块肉时，在注射针与手术刀的作用下，他的骨头被切开，可怕的机械义肢接上焦黑的、什么也感觉不到了的肉体上。她给他注射了点——不知道是什么。但肯定不是麻醉剂。

她不记得了，当然。戴普尔清除了她的记忆。然后把她送给维达。这是礼物，他说。他自己的医疗机器人。

她那时候叫做XF-53。但塔图因之行以后，在尚无法解放自己的他解放了她以后，她自由了。

凯蒂从来不叫他“主人”或者“长官”。她给自己起了名字，赋予了性别：KD是考-蒂彭的意思，代表无拘无束，数字七则是阿-阿姆的幸运数字。安纳金给她编程，教她阿玛拉图语，他的母语，对所有不曾被奴役的人来说都是秘密。一种戴普尔一无所知的语言。

所以，当他联系贝尔·奥加纳，完全投入到埃克莱斯的工作中去的时候，她成了他的声音。

她现在静静地观察他，左右飘动，一紧张她就会这样。

“你又要做什么有碍你运行的事了，对不对？”她说。

“很有可能，”安纳金说得倒是轻巧，大脑已经开始盘算谋略了。他只有少数几个选择，而且要赶在“支点”行动之前完成时间很紧。

联盟的计划他并不知情，也并不愿知情。（情报最安全的时候是不被知晓的时候。）但他猜得到。

义军非常缺乏飞船，尤其是战机。他们想从夸特船厂得到的只有一种东西。

他承诺会让维达远离那个星域。当然了，做起来可没有他向“支点”保证的那么简单。义军对夸特的行动并没有对方想象的那么秘密。帝国情报机关几周以前就监听到相关传言了，尽管无法进一步跟进。

进来战事并不紧张，至少在前线如此。台面下的博弈却暗潮汹涌。最近几个月，情报泄露尤其严重，但所有的调查都绕进了死胡同，皇帝龙颜震怒。他一度以为义军活动不过是小打小闹，一群可怜兮兮的蠢货为从来就不曾存在的消失光荣垂死挣扎。安纳金怀疑自己的主人一直在放任义军的存在，因为他觉得好玩——都是些天真的理想主义者和孩子。

但现在他笑不出来了。

戴普尔会派遣维达去夸特。这无可避免。除非……

除非安纳金能给他一块比义军还要大的蛋糕。他很清楚那是什么。

绝地已经被赶尽杀绝，苟延残喘的几个人没重要到吸引皇帝注意力的地步：训练未成的学徒，在银河系里为了生存挣扎，派几个帝国审判官去还差不多，但绝对用不上达斯·维达。达斯·维达是皇帝的铁拳，他的终极武器，而义军现在已经成了一个严重的威胁，比某个已死教派的残存者重要的多。

当然了，有一个绝地，可能足够高调。但安纳金没有面对她的意愿。而且他太了解阿索卡了。他可以编造她的死亡，但她绝不会就此罢休，很快他的欺瞒就会曝光。

不。为了阿索卡好，维达离她越远越好。

所以他只有一个选择。对于戴普尔来说，只有一块蛋糕能比毁灭整个义军舰队还要重要。

埃克莱斯。

“凯迪，”安纳金说，露出一个狡猾的笑容，“我跟你讲过埃克莱斯领走TA自己头上悬赏的故事没有？”

***

“涟漪”当晚晚些时候联络了他。她离开科洛桑去蒙·卡拉马利了，她的另一项“慈善任务”。每次提起这词她都要翻个白眼。

“‘支点’联络过你咯？”她单刀直入。

“是的，”凯蒂替他发声。即便是和“涟漪”（安纳金从不允许自己想象她的真名，除非他俩面对面），用他自己的声音也不安全，无论如何伪装。“我想你觉得那很有趣。”

“难道不是吗？”“涟漪”的笑声透过声音干扰器传来。但她很快就清醒过来。“你能做到吗？”

“可以，”安纳金简短地回答，虽然凯蒂把声音过滤的像白开水一样寡淡。“‘支点’还是有一支舰队需要对付，但应该不成问题。那位将军的手段和他不存在的脑子一样好使。”

“涟漪”又笑了。“他？真的？你说的对：完全没必要担心！”

安纳金笑了。实话说，奥泽尔是他最喜欢的将军之一。他非常的可靠，从某种角度来看。

接下来顿了一会儿，即便隔着这么远，他还是能感到“涟漪”是在鼓起勇气。“你会没事吗？”她问，犹豫又安静。

他知道她什么意思。凯蒂之前也问过他。“你会做什么有损于你运行的事吗？”

当然了，答案是肯定的。故事里的埃克莱斯领取了自己头上的悬赏，不止一次，而是五次，TA当着戴普尔的面嘲笑他，然后变成鸟儿飞走了。但对于安纳金，这可没那么容易。

他会被派去追杀一个义军特工，实际上是他自己。而且他会失败。

他一开始考虑过真的成功“杀死”埃克莱斯，将他死亡的证据带回来献给戴普尔。那没用。

但有比“支点”在夸特上的行动更重要的东西。即便义军成功劫走那里所有的战机，他们还是寡不敌众。一旦死星建设完成，一切都将付之东流。

安纳金得把死星的因素考虑进去。他无法神不知鬼不觉地偷到设计图，他的主人也绝不会相信他突然之间对那个太空站感兴趣。即便一开始，刚走出戴普尔重建他的医务室时，他对死星的厌恶就是人众皆知的。

但他需要得到设计图。他需要知道如何摧毁它。没有别的选择。

如果他不能通过奖赏得到它的话……也许可以通过惩罚。如果他对埃克莱斯的刺杀行动失败，而义军将夸特船厂劫掠一空，戴普尔必然怒不可遏。他绝不会满足于区区物理惩罚。他要让维达彻彻底底地被羞辱。

那就是安纳金需要的。

所以他告诉“涟漪”，“没错，我会没事的。”即便用凯蒂的声音说出来，都听上去很真诚。“如果一切顺利的话，我有个礼物给你。”

“哦？”她问道。

“满足于你建筑设计爱好的东西，”安纳金说，透过干扰器，他都能听到她的吸气。

“哦，”“涟漪”重复道。“那——那真是太好了。谢谢。”

“留意通讯，”他说。“我会尽快联系你的。”

他切断了通讯。

离“支点”的行动只有不到五天时间，给安纳金自我搜捕的时间更少。尽管知道随后惩罚的痛苦，他还是很期待。偷偷卸掉机器人的控制螺栓。的确如此。

何况，这怎样都是一个精彩的故事。

 _埃克莱斯是如何让自己贬职的_ ，他感到一种冷幽默，然后投入到工作中去。

【作者注】

凯蒂的样子嘛，我们得说PPT的医疗机器人和他的审讯机器人非常相似。安纳金觉得无所谓。他们都生存在主人造给他们的躯壳中。


	7. 新世界的大门

【简介】

本文中，蕾娅发现自己是力敏，然后找到了老师，她跟维达谈政治，得出了正确的结论……只不过搞错了对象。

【作者注】

警告有对折磨与虐待隐晦的提及。还有，《V字仇杀队》对我的影响在本文中尤其明显。

章七·新世界的大门

记事以来，蕾娅就在做一个梦。每次都差不多：一个女子，身份不明但出奇的熟悉，她有一头深色的头发和一双悲伤的眼睛。她很美，会对蕾娅笑，善良却遥远，有点悲伤。总是那种感觉。铺天盖地的悲伤。

每次从这个梦中醒来，蕾娅只记得这些。女子美丽的眼睛和其中饱含的悲伤。

她觉得她是想告诉自己什么事，但猜不出是什么。这个梦里没有任何的话语。

她从没有告诉父母这个梦。她不知道为什么，但她一直觉得这个梦应该是个秘密。这个女子是她的，蕾娅也不知道该怎么解释。

多少年来，这个梦一直让她安心。尽管帝国的政策一天比一天压抑，她父亲的义军间谍不停失踪，蕾娅自己与义军的联系也越来越紧密，那名女子的悲伤成为了她的动力。蕾娅不能允许自己感到害怕、忧伤甚至年幼。但那个无名女子会为她哭泣。她悲伤的眼睛会对她笑，让蕾娅知道自己并不孤单，有人和她一起为银河系的错误而哀伤。

然后，蕾娅遇见了埃克莱斯，一切都改变了。那个梦也是。

***

那个工厂区的老旧飞船库成了他们常用的接头地点。出于某种蕾娅无法理解的原因，埃克莱斯觉得这个选择很有趣，但这个地方也很合适她。简直是从她想象的间谍行动中摹出来的：秘密的集会，神秘的地点，隐藏在深沉的黑暗之中。

只不过有一个例外。他们多数会面都发生在白天。

维达的日程，蕾娅很快发现，比她自己的要多变的多。皇帝对他召之即来挥之即去，从来不会提前通知，蕾娅还是不知道他具体在做什么。她不确定自己想知道。

今天的会面定在下午晚些时候，金色的阳光落在地上，和这个昏暗的老旧仓库一点不搭。蕾娅忍住不来回踱步。埃克莱斯已经迟到一个多钟头了。

她很难想象有什么意外会发生在达斯·维达身上。他身材高大，充满威胁，蕾娅觉得他是自己见过人里最踏实的存在。她坚定地告诉自己。他完全不可能被抓住。也许他只是被皇帝叫走了。这并不罕见。她没必要担心。

蕾娅咬紧牙关，身侧的手握成了拳。她继续等待。

等到太阳西斜，埃克莱斯才姗姗来迟。夕阳洒在他背上，像火焰一般在他头盔光滑的表面上跳跃。有一瞬间，蕾娅看到他在燃烧。

她深吸一口气。在寂静无声的仓库里，听上去比他的呼吸还要响亮。

“怎么回事？”她问。

埃克莱斯停步看着她。火焰的幻象褪去，他高大的身影还是那么黑暗而不可捉摸。她没理由认为他在忍受剧痛。

但有些东西在蕾娅心中呐喊。

“埃克莱斯？”她说，他又往前迈了一步，却差点跌倒。

蕾娅想都没想就架住了他。他倚着她挪到一边，她也被他压得差点跌倒。他好重——比外表看上去要重。

附近有一沓旧箱子，她引两人往那个方向走。他们歇在那里，蕾娅的心都快跳出喉咙了，埃克莱斯的呼吸太快太急促，呼吸器都调整不过来。离这么近，她能看到头盔上有细小的液珠。看上去像是皮肤渗出的汗滴，但塑料熔化的味道告诉她实际情况远远没那么无害。

她身边的埃克莱斯又颤颤巍巍地呼出一口气，接着就倒在了箱子边上。

“你原力敏感，”他说。

有一瞬间，她没听懂他在说什么，还在想融化的塑料液珠，埃克莱斯的身体似乎不受控制的颤抖。

下一秒，她听懂了。蕾娅目瞪口呆地盯着他。

“什么？不我不是。那不——我不可能是，”她有点结巴。“他们测试了所有人。我也是——”

她没说完。关于原力敏感儿童下落的流言蜚语从来就没有停止过，他们都被接走了，据说由帝国来监护。也许埃克莱斯知道真相。但每个儿童一出生就会接受检测，和旧共和国时一样。蕾娅不可能逃过测试。她不可能是他想的那样。

埃克莱斯什么都没说。他只是唐突地挥了挥右手，她身边的一个箱子飞了起来，直撞向蕾娅的脸。

事情发生的太快，她都没意识到发生了什么，没看清飞来的是什么。她下意识地举起双手，想挡住即将发生的碰撞，但是——

一声巨响，被空旷的仓库放大。蕾娅眨眨眼。箱子在几尺之外的地方掉了下去，一动不动。

“什么？”

“看到没？”埃克莱斯说。他还是上气不接下气，但听上去竟然有点欣慰。“你是力敏。”

蕾娅慢慢放下双手，转而盯着他看。“你是说——那是我干的？”

“是你干的。”

“但那不可能，”蕾娅直截了当地否认。她不可能就——就用思想移动物体！那是绝地的技巧，而他们都死了。

她又看了眼埃克莱斯没有表情的面具，古老私语中最阴暗的秘密又开始响起。他是个绝地，他们说。她一直以为那是诸多流言中最匪夷所思的那个，但是现在……

“谁说不可能，”埃克莱斯说得轻巧。“你自己也感受到了。”

“你向我的脑袋扔箱子。”

“是的，”埃克莱斯说，并不是在道歉。

蕾娅笑了，不敢相信的同时又松了口气。她有一种飘飘然的感觉。不是说现实世界变得飘忽，真要说起来，一切变得更加真实了。太多了，她感受到太多，最糟糕的是她并不是真感觉惊讶。

她知道。她猛然发觉自己一直都知道。

“你是力敏，”埃克莱斯重复了一遍，斩钉截铁，却让蕾娅有一种不好的感觉。“绝对不能让皇帝知道。”

她突然感受到一股刺骨的寒冷，不得不搂紧自己。“我要怎么做？”她轻声问道。

埃克莱斯沉默了许久。他呼吸器的声音充斥了整个仓库，先缓下来，然后加深。他还需要靠着箱子。太阳已经完全落山，黑暗飞快地沉淀下来，但眨眼之间，蕾娅又看到了他周身燃烧的火焰。

“我会教你，”埃克莱斯最终说道。

蕾娅呼吸一滞。这肯定了一点：如果他愿意教，那说明他有东西教。

那她呢？如果她同意接受他的指导，她又会怎样？她父母从没跟她谈过这事。说实话，她以前都不确定自己相信原力的存在。哦，“愿原力与你同在”是义军成员间很平常的一句祝福语，但她过去都把它当做一句政治宣言。这是一句绝地俗语，而所有人都知道，皇帝憎恨绝地，甚至下了格杀勿论的密令。所以义军自然会选择他们说的话，缅怀他们。

她曾考虑过背后还有其他的深意。

“你想教我成为一个绝地？”她轻声问道。

埃克莱斯僵住了，甚至缩了一下，非常不明显，而且刚有动作就在尝试掩盖。她可没错过。

“我会教你原力之道，”他说。

应该是一个意思，蕾娅想。难道原力之道不是绝地之道吗？难道皇帝毁灭绝地不正是因为那个原因？因为使用原力是反常的？至少官方宣传是这样说的。

但是……埃克莱斯他…… _维达_ 。达斯•维达，他携带一把光剑，传言他掌握各种非自然的能力，是皇帝意志的执行者，却没有任何帝国官衔。维达，现在愿意教她原力之道。

蕾娅突然想笑。她一直想参与进一件大事，真的重要的义军事业。比传递情报和低调行事复杂的任务。而埃克莱斯向她抛出了橄榄枝。

“好的，”她几乎有点喘不过气，“我想学。”

埃克莱斯对她猛一点头，努力站起来。“我们开始就从——”但他话没说完，左腿就失灵了，他趔趄了一下，说不出话，只能一个劲抽气。

他最终单膝跪下，做深呼吸，蕾娅在旁边看呆了。她想起来自己看过他这样跪在皇帝面前好几次。

埃克莱斯呻吟了一声，很轻，他自己都没注意到，但足以让蕾娅从震惊中恢复，赶忙跪倒在他身边。

“出了什么问题？”她问，手在他身侧挥来挥去却不敢落下。“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

但埃克莱斯只是摇头。“这——”他吸了口气。“这会过去的。”

蕾娅皱眉。“发生什么了？”

“不重要。”

“ _不重要？_ ”她火了。“你甚至都没法站起来！”

他神秘莫测的面具转过来面对她，蕾娅觉得他是对她的担心感到好笑。这想法反而激起了她带有保护欲的怒火。

“告诉我发生了什么，否则就不用教我了！”

这下埃克莱斯真的笑了，尽管听上去更像是拉长的抽气。蕾娅的眉头皱得更厉害了。

“那是一个命令吗，殿下？”他问。

蕾娅差点说了“是”。她既恼火又担心，毕竟他也是他们的间谍，不是吗？他应该听她的。

但不知怎么她没说。也许是他跪倒在地的样子，似乎无意识地表现出一种臣服。但他的呼吸慢慢恢复了正常。也许是他的笑声，与其说是出于幽默，不如说是出于绝望。

或是，别的什么东西。

她慢慢舒了口气，放下自己的怒火。“不，”蕾娅说。“当然不是，我只是担心。我想帮你。”

一时间他还是没有回答。仓库中只有他不断加深的呼吸声。蕾娅试探性地伸出手，碰了碰埃克莱斯被盔甲覆盖的肩膀，协助他靠着箱子坐下来。她碰到的只有冰冷的金属和塑料，没有一点人类的感觉。但他粗重的呼吸和面具上融化的黑色液滴不是这样说的。

她父亲曾经告诉她，她保护他人的本能是上天赐予的宝贵礼物，不过她得小心对待，否则太容易被他人利用。

蕾娅不知道自己为什么会真的关心起达斯•维达，关心起埃克莱斯来。

“最近……有好几次……严重的……情报泄露，”埃克莱斯断断续续地说。他的声音很小，她得仔细听才能听清。“戴普尔……不是很高兴。”

“皇帝？”她吓了一跳，甚至忘了用代号。“是他对你做了这些？”

但看到她这么紧张，埃克莱斯明显会错了意。“我没有……背叛，”他说。“只是……对没能阻止泄露……负责。”

蕾娅皱眉。他真的以为自己是最关心的是他义军身份有没有暴露？她父亲在这种情况下会怎么处理？

她不确定。情报链的安全性当然是最为重要的，埃克莱斯显然明白。但他们间谍的人身安全同样重要。埃克莱斯谈到自己的时候却好像只认为自己的存在只对事业有用……

蕾娅坐在脚后跟上，打量起对方。他耸着肩，尽管在休息但身体紧绷，看上去筋疲力尽。

“他做了什么？”她低声问。

埃克莱斯没说话。

的确有办法抵抗拷问，所有的义军间谍在正式投入工作前都受过训练。蕾娅也学过，但万幸没有机会使用。她突然想到，埃克莱斯是否也是如此。

他这次是不打算回答了。也许这样没错，她最好不要知道。但蕾娅觉得心中有什么东西在燃烧。

“他没有权力这样对！”她嚷道，愤怒让她顾不及去想他是否会觉得他天真了。“你又不是一个物件！”

埃克莱斯突然看向她，贴着箱子的脊柱僵硬了，身侧的手也握成了拳。“不，”他慢慢说，口气是蕾娅无法理解的苦涩。“我是一个人，我的名字是——埃克莱斯。”

他说话的方式，好像这句话中蕴含有什么深意一样，蕾娅不知道要如何回答。

“你当然是个人，”她最终说道。“所以我才担心。”

她想象到他在面具后眨了眨眼；他显然对她的话感到震惊，但答语却又直接又公事化。

“我们就从建立你的精神屏障开始，”埃克莱斯说。“你已经有一些保护了——应该是义军间谍的标准训练——但那不足以让你逃过皇帝的探查。”

蕾娅抖了抖。

“他会怎么做？”她问。

“他能读懂你，”埃克莱斯说。“你的思想，你的情感，你的记忆，你的梦。他非常强。不要低估他。”

蕾娅盯着他。“你是说——你是说皇帝是个力敏？”

“是的，”埃克莱斯说。“他是师父|主人。”

“但是——”

但是皇帝说使用原力是一种亵渎。皇帝就是出于这个原因下令对绝地斩尽杀绝的。皇帝相信人们应该自己决定自己的命运，而不是听从某种神秘力场的指引，皇帝——

——是个骗子，蕾娅一直都知道。她只是不明白事到如今自己怎么还会感到惊讶。

而且那样更说得通。如果皇帝是个力敏，他当然想一家独大。他渴望权力，而对他这样的人来说，权力的甜蜜在于无需分享。

但还有维达。传闻维达是个绝地，但从来没有关于帕尔帕廷的相关流言。

蕾娅发现自己开始理解维达为什么没有任何官方的帝国官衔了。她发现自己突然间懂了许多。

埃克莱斯的呼吸已经恢复正常，靠着箱子他看上去放松了一点，但还是没法站起来。蕾娅看着他，深吸一口气，挺起胸膛。

“我要怎么把他挡在外面？”她问。

***

他们从埃克莱斯口中的简单屏障开始，但蕾娅觉得这个名字是乐观过度了。它一点都不简单。

所有的义军间谍都学会了一些精神技巧，用来平静心神，集中注意力。他们从这里开始，但埃克莱斯教她的远远超过了这些。

她学会习惯他人思想直接接触自己的，这感觉既奇妙，又无法描述。一开始埃克莱斯只是测试她，毫不间断地大力攻击她的屏障，蕾娅被折腾得简直像是经历了一场实战，喘着粗气。他们练习了两个小时，蕾娅一次都没能阻止或者减缓对方，她开始怀疑自己永远也学不会了。就在这时，埃克莱斯将自己的思想打开给她看。

埃克莱斯的脑中有一面坚实的墙壁，立在她面前，没有缝隙，无法穿透，由耐钢铸成，她根本找不到入口，直到他邀请她进去。

等她到了墙的另外一头，才得以好好观察这座墙的建立。

墙的基础和蕾娅预想的也不一样。不是什么专注的冷静或者思维的坚韧或者目的明确什么的。完全不是意志的问题。而是对自我的完全了解。

埃克莱斯知道自己是谁。（蕾娅又听到了他苦涩的自白： _我是一个人，我的名字是埃克莱斯。_ 现在她有点懂了。）其他的东西——力量、目的和意图——则被用在建造墙壁上，它们都落在那块基石上。

蕾娅也可以做到。她父母在她很小的时候就教会了她：相信自己，相信自己的能力。

她再次建造自己的墙。她依旧没能把他挡在外面（埃克莱斯说了那需要经过练习），但她的确减缓了他的速度。一个新的开始。

***

那天晚上，蕾娅又做了那个梦。

可这次不同，那个女子依旧没有说话，蕾娅依旧觉得她想告诉自己什么。但那种铺天盖地的悲伤感减轻了。女子的眼中有了新的光芒，几乎像是希望。

***

蕾娅好几天都没见到埃克莱斯，但她继续练习自己的屏蔽技巧。当然了，没有他接连不断的精神攻击，她完全不知道自己的练习到底有没有效果，但她觉得可以感受到屏障在变强。

而且这技巧真的很好用，超过了她的预期。在开参议院大会和委员会会议期间，她的同僚讨论那些看上去一天比一天没用的话题，她却可以利用这段时间练习。

今天，他们的议题是参议院餐厅的菜谱。

她父亲早就警告过她说帝国参议院的生活很乏味，蕾娅以为自己准备好了。现在，上任不到一年，她觉得自己已经快要被这些鸡毛蒜皮的事逼得忍无可忍了。

尤其在这些破事让她什么正事都做不了的时候。

马拉斯泰尔的阿克参议员强烈建议将丹塞帕加入菜单里，蕾娅发觉使用屏障可以有助于她保持一张扑克脸。 _我不知道你怎么忍受这些的，埃克莱斯_ ，她想。但也许对他来说不同。毕竟，他要对付的可是皇帝。

蕾娅突然感到一股强烈的惊讶感。她也吓得目瞪口呆，庆幸还好有屏障将自己的的情感挡住，没表现在脸上，因为刚才的感觉不是她自己的。

_蕾娅？_

感觉是个思想，但不是她的。无疑属于别人，那个声音也完全不像她的。

同样，也不像埃克莱斯的。那个声音要温暖些，有抑扬顿挫，没那么规律。但她一刻也没怀疑那就是埃克莱斯的声音。

 _埃克莱斯？_ 她想。 _怎么会？_

但她猜也猜出来了。这一定是她与原力相通的另一个方面。蕾娅将自己的兴奋和其他感情统统锁在屏障后面，虽然很难。

埃克莱斯的惊讶已经削弱了，被另一种情感替代，好像是……兴趣十足？她不敢确定。真奇怪，感受到别人的情感。埃克莱斯一直能这样？

 _你拥有意想不到的天赋_ ，他的声音在她脑中响起。 _这样事情就简单多了。_

她说的对，如果他们能这样说话……蕾娅忍住一个笑容。阿克参议员还在就他母星的各种美食大讲特讲，不是能让人类发笑的那种。

 _这也意味着你必须竖起屏障_ 。这一次，埃克莱斯的声音没有玩笑的意思了。 _戴普尔必然不能知道。_

她觉得一阵恶寒，但蕾娅很好地保持了表面功夫。 _他不会的_ ，她决绝地想，感到埃克莱斯非常同意。

 _14_ _：00来见我_ ，埃克莱斯说。然后，蕾娅又是一个人了。

***

他时间不多；皇帝晚上要见他。蕾娅没问原因。她已经知道他不会告诉她，除非是需要她带给联盟的。

这一次，他呼吸平稳，没有受伤的迹象。呼吸器调整过的吐息非常规律。蕾娅忽然有些担心，也许再过几个钟头就不是这样了。

埃克莱斯一见面先交给她一个数据条。“交给你父亲，”他说，和他之前的讯息一模一样，但听他念出来却有种讽刺感。

蕾娅接过数据条，慢慢揣进口袋。“卡西克？”她没细说。

埃克莱斯点点头，然后似乎犹豫了起来，他戴面具的脸夸张地低下，仔细端详起她。

“怎么了？”蕾娅问，有点急，对方沉默太久她就会这样。

埃克莱斯只是点点头，但蕾娅几乎能感觉到他是在笑。她皱起了眉。

“还有另一种屏蔽技巧，”埃克莱斯最终回答，口气中隐隐约约的暖意证实了她的怀疑。“更复杂，但更有效。如果完全掌握，你的敌人根本不会发觉你在屏蔽。即便你隐瞒了秘密，看上去也好像完全诚实。”

这听上去完美级了，所以蕾娅问道：“怎么学？”

“用你所拥有的，”埃克莱斯似是而非地回答。

他向她展示如何将自身情感作为屏障。如何用混乱的思绪掩藏十足的冷静。如何学习掌控自己的感觉，不是要控制它们，而是加以利用。

“这就是你做的？”蕾娅问。“把戴普尔挡在外面？”

对方没有表情的面具抬了抬，是在思考。最终，埃克莱斯回答，“我会展示给你看。”

他打开自己的思想，和之前向她展示简单屏障（她现在知道为什么要起这个名字了）时做的一样。这一次，他的思想还是一堵墙，坚固，无法穿透，但墙的背后是沙漠的涡旋。

埃克莱斯的思想是狂怒的沙暴，充斥着憎恨与绝望。里面有若有若无的失落，被片刻的宁静安抚，她还感受到有一闪而逝的胜利与欢乐，就像是暴风眼。但很快，这些小小的情感便被张扬的风暴所吞没。

风撕扯她，炙热的沙粒抽打她的脸颊。空气中到处是灰尘。蕾娅感觉自己在往后退，什么都看不见，皮肤被一片片地刮走狂啸的风暴无处不在，但在这之下只有寂静。她被寂静吞噬了。

她可能会一直躲在这里，与残酷的风暴做持续斗争，在这里，一分一秒和一辈子没有任何区别，但慢慢的，她开始意识到身边还有一个存在。它看不见摸不着，但蕾娅并不觉得奇怪——她在这里的时候也并没有什么形体。还是说，她就是风暴。她也不确定。

 _这边_ ，埃克莱斯说，蕾娅跟着他，穿过猛烈的沙暴，直到脚触到坚固的岩石。

 _睁开眼睛_ ，他说。蕾娅这才发现自己闭上了眼。

她睁开眼睛——沙漠变成了绿洲。

 _你好，蕾娅，_ 埃克莱斯说。他的声音无所不在；他无所不在：沙子，石头，风暴还在她头顶的天空中呼啸，但她脚下是坚定的磐石。

 _你好，埃克莱斯_ ，她说着笑了。 _很高兴见到你。_

***

那天晚上，梦境又变了。女子的笑容温柔而悲伤，但其中还蕴含着希望。也许还有些骄傲。她伸出手好像是要摸摸蕾娅，但她的手指没有实体，更像是春季风暴中的细雨。

蕾娅还是靠过去感受她的碰触，暖意绽放在她的皮肤上。

她合着雨点轻敲的鼓点醒来。

***

“梦？”埃克莱斯突然问起。“什么样的梦？”

他听上去几乎有点愤怒，蕾娅惊讶地眨眨眼，突然间有点后悔开口。她从来没跟别人讲过自己的梦，连父母都没告诉过。

但现在她告诉了埃克莱斯，现在没法后悔了。

“我——”蕾娅咽了口唾沫。“我看到一个女人。我不认识她，但不知怎么的感觉很熟悉。她很美，很善良，但是……也很悲伤。她会对我笑。我想她是想告诉我什么，但是我没听过她说话。”

她犹豫了一下，偷瞥了一眼埃克莱斯。他像帕尔帕廷的红袍卫兵一样僵硬地站在那里，呼吸几不可察的有点急促。

“我想——”她扭着自己的袖子。“我也说不清楚，但我觉得她是我母亲。我是说我的亲生母亲。”

埃克莱斯还是没说话。但蕾娅发觉自己一旦开始讲就停不下来。她有太多问题，太多的不确定，现在总算有个人可以询问，而且也许可以真的给出答案。

“其他的事我都不清楚，”她柔声承认。“她的名字我也不知道。我觉得我父母知道，但他们不愿意告诉我，而且——而且我知道那是什么意思。他们不会对我保密，除非它很危险，或者危及义军事业。”蕾娅又犹豫了，她深吸一口气，抬头用一双亮晶晶的眼睛看向他。“所以我认为——我知道这听起来很荒唐，但我想也许她是个绝地。”

通过这几周与埃克莱斯训练的训练，她越来越觉得是这么一回事。这个想法她一个人的时候甚至不敢考虑，但现在说出了口，像厚重的烟云悬在半空中。

蕾娅能感觉到埃克莱斯在看她，但猜不出他在找什么。最后他只是点点头，头盔飞快的一摆。

“这能解释你对原力的超凡感知，”他说。“还有你父母显然知道不能让你接受测试。”

蕾娅长舒一口气。她意识到自己之前一直以为他会列出那些反驳她的理由。她从来没料到他会同意。

她接下来又问了个问题，也许是出于惊讶，也许不是。这个问题已经纠结了她差不多一年了。

“你也是个绝地，”蕾娅轻声问道。“对不对？”

埃克莱斯有点僵硬，外人根本看不出来。“不，”他的回答没有回旋的余地。

“但是——”

“绝地都死了，”他说。这是蕾娅认识他后他语气最为强烈的一次。

“但你在教我——”

“我在教你原力之道，”埃克莱斯说。她能感到他简直想要看穿她。“记住。以前绝地被他们的长老会统治，唯共和国的议长马首是瞻。我毁灭了前者，也将毁灭后者。”

蕾娅苦笑。“你有点晚了啊，”她说。“共和国和绝地一样都死了。”

“不，”埃克莱斯说。“它只是换了个名字。”

蕾娅盯着他。“你怎么能这样说？帝国集权独裁！皇帝控制参议院和法庭还有——还有一切机关！它是个由马屁精和奴隶主控制的压迫政权——”

“共和国也一样，”埃克莱斯也吼了出来。“我之前就告诉过你，殿下，你问我什么样的政府会宽恕奴隶制，答案可能会出乎你的意料。”

蕾娅僵住了。他很少再叫她“殿下”。那是她的头衔没错，但他刚才的口气好像是在侮辱她。

“那不是真的，”她坚持。“奴隶制在共和国是违法的。”

“法律只有在得到执行的时候才有意义，”埃克莱斯说。“帝国只是在执行上更诚实一点。”

蕾娅不能相信那是真的。她没法相信。她的父母给她讲过很多旧共和国的故事，帕尔帕廷如何利用了民主制度，然后毁灭了它。那是一个自由的政权。不像帝国。帝国统治下，甚至有整个种族，整个星球被奴役的情况发生。她不能想象共和国的时候会发生这种事。

但她也从来没见过埃克莱斯反应有这么强烈。即便见证过他脑中的情感风暴，他这样激烈的怒意依旧吓到了她。

埃克莱斯还在看她，面具上读不出任何表情，但蕾娅能感到一种燃烧的怒火，几乎让他们之间的空气凝滞。

“你以为我是要重建共和国吗？”他问道，声音低沉阴暗。“不。我要毁灭它。”

蕾娅咬住舌头。他对共和国的看法是错的。她知道他错了。但他的意思是他要毁灭帝国吧，那样的话他们观点一致。

她从来没见过一个自由的银河系。她父母讲的那些关于民主，关于思想自由交流的故事是她了解旧共和国的唯一窗口。但她对帕尔帕庭的残暴政权了解的够多了。她知道帝国杀了她的母亲。

她不想深究那意味着什么。她听过那些传言。达斯·维达是个绝地杀手。而她母亲是个绝地。

她想知道帕尔帕庭到底做了什么，竟然能说服埃克莱斯这样的人加入他。她更好奇的是，是什么改变了埃克莱斯的想法。但她没有问。

相反，蕾娅说，“我要帝国付出代价。为了我母亲。为了一切。我要 _他_ 付出代价。”

她没有挑明在说谁。她能在原力之中感受到埃克莱斯的强烈认同。

这些事情她永远也没法告诉父母。他们是她眼里最善良的人，全身心的致力于民主与和平、非暴力的改变。蕾娅非常敬佩他们。

但她再也无法假装自己认同他们的方式了。

“他会的，”埃克莱斯说，他是那么肯定，蕾娅几乎能看得到那个未来：她自己，带着一队部队攻占帝国皇宫（绝地圣殿，她想，她母亲的家）。而埃克莱斯的手扣住了帕尔帕庭的喉咙。

“对，”她笑了。“他会的。”

***

那晚，她又做梦了。

这一次，女子来到她身边，蕾娅叫了她“母亲”。

“我有个老师，母亲，”她细声坦白。“他不是绝地，但我想他以前是。搞不好你甚至认识他。”想到这里她笑了。“如果你不认识，我想你会喜欢他的。”

女子的眼睛闪闪发光，好像藏着什么有趣的秘密，但她还是一如既往的沉默。蕾娅不介意。她能感觉到母亲的爱意，像清风一般包裹着她。

她梦中的自己伸出手，捉住母亲的。这一次，碰触虽然轻，却很踏实。“我希望你会为我骄傲，母亲，”蕾娅低语道。

母亲回答她的笑容如新星诞生般耀眼。


	8. 唯一的裁决

【简介】

维达成功阻止蕾娅原力掐死某人（对，你没看反），蕾娅发誓要复仇，脱险计划有了起色，卢傲天终于出场啦！

或者说，双料间谍AU里奥德朗的毁灭。因为这就是星球大战，到处是BE。

【作者注】

警告，有提及自杀念头，两个主角都有。

标题来自《V字仇杀队》的台词：唯一的裁决只有复仇（The only verdict is vengeance）。

章八·唯一的裁决

“你随时可以开火。”

塔金的声音非常的平稳，甚至堪称冷漠，他就用这种口气下达了那个命令。太空站的军官无声、高效地应答。没有人看她一眼。

蕾娅钉在原地，脉搏好像突然放慢，耳畔是血流的嗡鸣。视窗外面，黑暗的深空中，奥德朗像一颗蓝绿色的宝石般闪亮。她无法呼吸。空气简直着火了。

埃克莱斯的手搭在她肩上，有如死尸般沉重。

“什么？”蕾娅挤出两个字。

塔金说了几句话，扭曲，嘲弄，都明晃晃地张扬在笑意之下，蕾娅几乎什么都没听见。她的眼睛盯在那颗蓝绿白三色的脆弱光球上。

埃克莱斯搭在她肩上的手收紧了，他的手指掐得她生疼，但蕾娅基本没感觉到。

“开火，”塔金说。

蕾娅猛然向前冲，不假思索地喊出声——是维达的手拉住了她，把她紧紧禁锢在胸前，没让她碰到塔金。

 _Dakkalu_ _，蕾娅。_ 她隐约之间听到他通过纽带对她说话，但那毫无意义，视窗外，耀眼的能量光束汇聚成一点，射入太空的黑暗之中。

然后就结束了。一切都结束了。只消无声的一瞬间。蕾娅所知所爱的一切，她的父母，朋友，家乡，她的城市，人民，星球。几片过热的星核碎屑从虚空中弹射出来，也很快熄灭了，只剩下一片黑暗。

疼痛爆炸开来。痛苦、恐怖与绝望成为了她的一切，她的脑中充斥着最后一刻在虚无中回响的绝望哭喊。她踉跄了一步，想要尖叫却发不出声音，多亏埃克莱斯的手牢牢抓在她肩膀上，她才没有跌倒。

突然之间他呼吸的声音也变得好大，缓慢而沉着的一呼一吸，绝对的稳健，尽管她知道他现下的感觉与之截然相反。她能感觉到自己心中的混乱同样映在他心中：压倒一切的痛苦与终极恐怖激起的骇然反响还未消散，简直撕裂了空间。

他们周围，原力在怒吼。像是山中雷暴的第一次攻击，要将他们撕碎。

像对奥德朗一样。

视窗外是恐怖的虚无太空。如果她闭上眼，还能看到奥德朗的身影悬在原处。

但蕾娅没有闭眼。她转而看向塔金。

他对着她露出一个洋洋自得的笑容，兴奋的感觉洋溢在他眼中，跳跃在他的眉头。蕾娅燃烧了起来。

她能感应到他——感到他的脉搏，他血管中的血流，他肺泡里的空气。她能感觉到他喉咙中的肌肉，他的气管。她可以——

 _Dakkalu_ _，蕾娅_ ，她又听到这句话。

 _什么_ ？她问埃克莱斯，愤怒地扭动，这一次还是无法逃脱。 _放开我！ **放开** 我！我得——让我——_

她的精神崩溃了，在她精神图景的废墟之中，她听到埃克莱斯的话， _现在要坚强，蕾娅。_

有一瞬间，她是恨他的。 _放开我_ ，她吼道。 _我不能让他——他得付出代价。他必需付出代价。我不会让他——_

 _不_ ，埃克莱斯说。他的声音干脆而毫无生气。 _不行，蕾娅。现在不行。_

 _你怎么敢？你——你看到他做了什么——你也感觉到了——埃克莱斯，为什么？_ 她的思想扭成了一团乱麻，绝望的碎片，毫无意义。她不知道该怎么办。 _奥德朗它——它——_

 _现在要坚强_ 。埃克莱斯的声音穿透她嘈杂的思想。 _很快，我们会复仇。_

蕾娅的思想定住了。 _复仇。_

她很高兴他没说正义。这种事情毫无正义裁决的可能。

在她思想最阴暗的角落，世界碎裂，在风中飘散，化为永恒的星际浮尘。尖叫声回响在她耳畔，数亿个声音在突如其来的恐慌中发出最后的呐喊，然后归为沉寂。黑暗吞噬了一切。

蕾娅感觉到同样的黑暗在噬咬自己。那是忘却，是最终的结局，她知道可以顺着这条路走下去，让它像吞噬她的世界一样吞噬自己。她的心中有一部分渴望如此，但是——

 _复仇_ 。埃克莱斯的话充斥了她的思想，将可怕的虚空暴露在突如其来的火焰之中。

埃克莱斯也是黑暗，不过是另外一种，不是虚空，是超强引力，像是黑洞之心。他贴在她背后，坚强不屈。他不会让她堕落的。

她不知道他是怎么站稳的——她接受的不过是半吊子训练，依旧回荡在原力之中的爆裂痛苦与毁灭已经差点毁灭掉她。埃克莱斯一定也感受到了。

他一定感受到了。他一定理解蕾娅要做的。

她想象有拳头捏紧塔金的脖子。不，是她自己的双手，拇指压在他颈部的凹陷处。

 _如果你现在行动，我们两人都会灭亡_ 。埃克莱斯的思想无情地插入她的脑海。 _但这个太空站还会存在。会被再次启动，就算不是塔金，戴普尔还有其他走狗。他们不能允许这事发生。_

蕾娅感觉到塔金的喉咙，看不见的手指慢慢收紧，一捏，只有一瞬间。她看到他不适地摸了摸领子。她看着他的眼睛变得浑浊。她看到他的视线从她转向维达。

然后她放手了。

她感到埃克莱斯松了口气，他一定是故意让她感知到这种情感的，它简直填满了整个纽带。 _义军需要你，蕾娅_ ，他说。他的声音异常温暖。 _你需要活下去。我们会找到一个办法让你离开太空站，你需要分析设计图，找到它的弱点，然后摧毁它，连带塔金一起。这样才能为奥德朗复仇。_

蕾娅还盯着塔金不放，后者则怀疑地看着维达。

这不够。但她只能接受。

 _是的_ ，她想。 _这样才能为奥德朗复仇。_

“维达，”塔金生气了。“护送公主回牢房。在我们去丹图因示范之前她需要好好休息。”

“如你所愿，”埃克莱斯说，用比平常激烈的动作猛一转身，将蕾娅推离了舰桥。

等他们远离了塔金，来到无人的走廊，埃克莱斯才在脑中对她说， _做好准备，蕾娅。我们不知道什么时候会有机会，但一定会有。这点我可以确定。_ 他戴着面具的脸突然转向她，她能感到他的瞪视。 _无论之后发生什么，你都不会死在这里。我可以向你保证。_

蕾娅努力抑制住颤抖。埃克莱斯说过他绝不会做承诺——除非确定自己可以信守。

 _我知道_ ，她想。 _塔金会灭亡，死星就是他的陪葬。但我们会活下来。我们两个都会。_

埃克莱斯点点头。但她注意到这次他没做承诺。

他将她一路带回囚室，没再说一句话，直到把她交给门口的两名守卫。蕾娅想从原力中感知他，但发现他完全沉默了。尽管他没有对她封闭自己，至少是他那种程度的开放，但蕾娅感觉他不 _完全_ 在那里。他一定发觉了她的好奇——毕竟她一点都没有掩饰这点——但却丝毫没表现出来。

“没有我在场，任何人都不许进入囚犯房间，”埃克莱斯对守卫下令，听命的两人背挺得笔直，几乎超越人类生理极限。“明白了吗？”

“是，维达尊主！”他们异口同声地回答。

埃克莱斯又捏了她肩膀一下，在守卫看来像是用力把她推进牢房。他黑色的身影一转身，头也不回地走了。

蕾娅咬住嘴唇，管住自己的舌头和思想，直到门彻底关闭，只有她一个人的时候。

然后，那些画面，那些尖叫声又卷土重来，她没办法阻止它们。蕾娅蜷成一团，让黑暗吞噬掉自己。

***

安纳金回到他的专属医疗舱之前并未真的允许自己思考。

这个东西有些年头了，也许和这座太空站上的其他居住区域同龄，并不是最近才新增的。皇帝当然知道他能看出不同。但他还是告诉维达这是为他的舒适着想特意打造的，最近才加进太空站，好像他会为自己被贬职后还有这等待遇而感恩戴德似的。

这种侮辱都是小事。安纳金都懒得装一装感激掩盖自己的怨念。他的主人就期待看到这点，那是他想看到的。安纳金怀疑对方搞不好会对真相很满意：他的弟子早在很多年前就不再关心自己的居住条件了。他只需要自身机能正常——至少要撑到他任务完成。在那以后，再怎样都无所谓。

这座医疗舱够他用的，尽管很不舒服。安纳金早已学会与疼痛共处。有时候他甚至欢迎这种感觉。身体的痛苦是一种有效的分心手段。他可以将自己的思绪集中在疼痛上，而不是——而不是——

但不够。他刚入自己的房间就瘫倒在地，甚至没来及进入医疗舱。

他脑中的墙壁如沙雕般崩塌，毁灭一切的痛苦推倒了它，像潮水，像砍刀，像探针。那些尖叫永不停止。数亿声音的最后呐喊，他都听得到。

安纳金没意识到自己也在尖叫，直到凯蒂出现，焦虑地摆来摆去。“安纳金，”她问。“发生什么了？你受伤了吗？”

他不知道自己是否有回答她。她一定把他挪了位置，但他不记得了。医疗舱的外壳在他面前合拢，面具被摘下。他呼吸急促，每一下都连着一声啜泣，有如火烧一般。他闭上眼，世界在他脑中骤然爆炸。

他可能这样待了好几分钟甚至几个小时，最终，他是被自己的通讯器唤醒的。塔金在找他。

也许他该放手让蕾娅掐死他。也许他们还是能成功——

但是不行。无论他之前是怎么对她说的，他没法单枪匹马地杀光整个太空站的人。他会在任务完成之前就死掉，而她会——

不。他很早以前就决定不会让蕾娅死。他不容许。

他吸入最后一口纯氧，将疼痛压制住，按下复位按钮，让面具卡回原位。戴普尔的副手在召唤，而达斯·维达向来对上级言听计从。

***

时间一分一秒过去，蕾娅不知道过了多久。够久的了，塔金一定发现她在丹图因的事上撒了谎。想到这里她觉得异常满足，但除此之外，她只感到麻木与冰冷。

 _蕾娅_ ，她收到埃克莱斯的精神通话，挤进她缓慢旋转的思绪。

她向他发送了一波信号表示收到，尽管已经猜到他要说什么。一旦塔金发现她在撒谎，便不会再留她这条命。她现在是个累赘，之前假情报给予她的保护伞已经不复存在。埃克莱斯这次没法救她了。

没关系。她以前一直有为义军事业而死的觉悟，但那是以前，在——

 _你会被营救的_ ，埃克莱斯说。

蕾娅懵了，一时间只能眨眨眼。 _什么？_

 _我们扣留了一艘来自莫斯埃斯帕的货船，但船员跑了。船上日志显示他们弃船前早已离开，明摆着是混淆视听。_ 他的口气里倒有点玩味， _我的士兵们还是一贯的无能。你的义军朋友们已经在这座太空站里溜达了。_

蕾娅想笑，差点就成功了。但他一定知道这个计划行不通。

 _你不能这么做，埃克莱斯_ ，她说。 _如果我就这么的被几个义军特工成功救下死星也太假了。而且我们需要你。你不能为了我露馅。你得——_

 _阿图和他们在一起_ ，埃克莱斯说，蕾娅僵住了。

_不。_

_你得逃走_ ，埃克莱斯告诉她，好像其中没有任何疑问，好像未来已经注定。 _而且你要把阿图带在身边。_

_但你要怎么跟塔金解释？_

她感觉到对面传来一股突如其来的冷峻愉悦感。 _我会告诉他是我放你走的。_

_什么？那不是——_

蕾娅突然明白了。

 _你要追踪我们_ ，她想。 _你要带着死星追踪我们。_

她能感到埃克莱斯很满意，她想象那副可怕面具的背后的他一定在笑。她不觉得那是个很友善的笑容。

 _你们有不到一天时间分析设计图，准备攻击_ ，埃克莱斯说。 _你会准备好么？_

 _没问题_ ，蕾娅毫不犹豫。 _我们准备好时你要离开这里。_

_那不是——_

_不_ ，蕾娅呵斥道。 _没有其他选项。你要让自己离开，埃克莱斯。我不管你要怎么做到。我不要也失去你。答应我。_

_蕾娅——_

_答应我——_

对面传来一阵恼火，然后是转瞬即逝的钦佩感，最后，埃克莱斯回答说， _我会做我必须做的，蕾娅。这个太空站必须毁灭。但我可以向你保证我会尽最大努力活下来。_

她最多只能得到这个承诺，蕾娅知道。她了解他，知道对方绝不会做无法兑现的承诺。

 _还有蕾娅……_ 这一次埃克莱斯听上去出奇的犹豫。

_什么？_

_得到机会的时候，别错过_ ，他说。 _还有，别回头，蕾娅。别回头。_

然后他就消失了。

***

蕾娅躺在囚室的金属长椅上，静静等待。她没有多久可以等了。

不一会儿，门开了，她从没见过这么矮的暴风兵。他对她挥挥手。

蕾娅从来就不太会掩盖自己的毒舌，但事到如今，她不觉得有必要开始学习。“你作为一个暴风兵来说是不是太矮了一点？”她慢吞吞地说。

“啊？”士兵的话被他的头盔闷住，有点模糊不清。“哦，头盔。”他二话不说摘了头盔，蕾娅迎上一双真诚的蓝眼睛和一副毅然决然的表情。

“我是卢克·天行者，”他说。“是来救你的。”

他和科诺比将军一起来，那意味着阿图也在。蕾娅跳下长凳。“我们走吧，”边说边绕过他往外走去。

她知道逃脱不易。埃克莱斯想让他们逃脱，同时希望看上去上合情合理，要像是他们自己导演的。那意味着他们会遇到暴风兵。

但结果怎样毋庸置疑。他一定在卢克的飞船上装了追踪器。他们会逃走，但是——

接下来，复仇开始。

卢克站在他身边，他拿爆能枪的方式很尴尬，让她想抢过来。他对她局促地笑了笑，不知怎么的，蕾娅发现自己也对他笑了。他们一同冲了出去。

蕾娅没有回头。

【作者注】

如果安纳金不小心开始用阿玛拉图语跟人说话，那意味着他彻底没救得黏上那人了。

另外，凯蒂也逃脱了。安纳金在攻击开始前就把她藏到了自己的钛战机里，所以他出去打义军战机的时候她也在（实在不行，他最后会亲手轰掉死星）。


	9. 战利品

【简介】

皇帝他老人家非常不满死星被摧毁，达斯·维达有一点失望，而欧比旺·科诺比的死变得比他本人料想的有意义的多。

简单来说，PPT视角的EP4。

【作者注】

安纳金在这个AU里可能并不打算杀老王的，但他这么多年来的经历让他能把任何东西变成武器。这个机会不容错过。

我承认写这篇写得很HIGH。PPT视角看上去特别可口，特别讽刺。

章九·战利品

帕尔帕庭皇帝一直自认为是个耐心的人。他花了好长时间策划建立自己的帝国，确保权力的万无一失，也花了那么长的时间腐化绝地的“天选之人”。他的耐心也会让他度过这次的失败。

但这让他心里不是滋味。

他的弟子还跪在通往王座的阶梯跟前，低着头。微微融化的黑色盔甲上隐隐飘着雾气。维达的喘息就是帕尔帕庭思绪的背景音，但他实在很沉默。

至少外表如此。

帕尔帕庭看似随意地检查了一下弟子的思想。维达从来就没学会隐藏或者净化自己的情感。他的思维屏障倒是不错，但明显是从绝地身上学来的那套。一点都不微妙。他的思想被一堵巨墙挡住，对帕尔帕庭这样熟悉隐秘与暗影的人来说，那构不成丝毫障碍。

现在，维达的思想充满了痛苦与愤怒，还有不少厌恶。帕尔帕庭玩味地发现，那些厌恶主要是针对维达他自己的。

也应该如此。死星的毁灭无疑是帝国建立以来遭受的第一大劫。维达得为此事全权担责。

“起身吧，维达尊主，”帕尔帕庭厉声命令道，他的耐心已经被耗光了。维达不规律的呼气声愈加让人无法忍受。“谅你也没法纠正自己的错误，但我还是想听听你到底打算怎样补救。”

维达笨重地起身，他可怕的呼吸声愈加可闻。他许久没有说话。帕尔帕庭不得不提醒自己要耐心。

“我的主人，”维达最终开口，“尽管死星与塔金总督的毁灭很……遗憾，我们并未一无所得。”

他递出一把光剑。

帕尔帕庭的愤怒并没有丝毫削减，但 _这事_ 的确出人意料。他就暂且赏个脸吧。

“那是科诺比的光剑，不是吗，维达尊主？”

“是的，我的主人，”维达回答。“我的猜测没错：义军线人埃克莱斯的确是个绝地。他是蕾娅公主所偷设计图的接收人。”帕尔帕廷在维达的声音中探测到一丝恶毒的满足，“而现在，科诺比已死。”

帕尔帕廷承认这他可真没料到。科诺比消失多年，他一度确信对方早已丧失了斗志，不足以构成威胁。

而如今科诺比真的死了。更重要的是，维达似乎有点反应。就是那一星半点的闪光让他当年把安纳金•天行者作为一个潜在弟子考量，但看到他的怒火再一次对准科诺比，他感到相当快慰。

可与死星的毁灭相比，还远远不够。

但是……

对维达惩罚过重可不行。他当然意识到了自己的错误，无疑正绝望地试图取悦自己的主人。真是可悲，但至少目前，他还很有用，没必要摆脱他。

当然了，还有其他人。帝国审判官，特工，甚至有几个潜力不小的孩子。但没有哪个像当年的维达那么耀眼。

如今的维达暗淡无光，但他有其他的价值。他是一个活生生的象征，帕尔帕廷对绝地取得伟大胜利的战利品。

皇帝笑道。“恭喜，我的朋友。至少你报了大仇。”

并且斩断了与绝地的最后一丝联系。尤达和他麾下的绝地武士团的失败终于板上钉钉。

“是的，我的主人，”维达说。“绝地对我们再不构成威胁了。”

帕尔帕廷不悦地撇撇嘴，但压下了心中的恼怒。暂且这样吧。

“至少你做得很好，维达尊主，”皇帝说。维达手捧科诺比的光剑，呈给帕尔帕廷检视。那是安纳金•天行者绝地师父的武器。

有一瞬间，他好像瞥到了未来。但它无形无根，而帕尔帕廷可不是靠捕风捉影得到现有的一切的。他把这个感觉抛之脑后。

但是，还有另一件事可以利用。

“留着它吧，维达尊主，”他故作轻松地说。“无疑你也希望得到自己胜仗的战利品。”

维达的情感扭作一团，自我吞噬，如一笼缠绕的蟒蛇。帕尔帕廷差点笑出声，还故意让维达看到自己的表情。

“谢谢您，我的主人，”维达紧绷绷地说。

“可别把这当做失败的借口，”帕尔帕廷厉声说，一切友善登时没了踪影。“死星的毁灭会将我的终极计划推迟好几年。”

他刚一抬手，维达努力抑制住不退缩，但失败了。很好。

“非常抱歉，我的主人，”维达说。他的声音充满了悔意，但情感却放射着怨恨与根深蒂固的怒火。帕尔帕廷放任自己稍微享受了一下这种感觉。

“我并非不知仁慈，维达尊主，”他说，转身背对他的弟子，望向窗外属于他的整个世界。“我会给你一个弥补过失的机会。”

维达静静伫立在他身后，可怜巴巴地专心等待他的旨意。

“义军相信他们现在占了上风，”帕尔帕廷说。“但他们很快就会意识到自己的错误。追捕他们，维达尊主，毁灭他们。我们决不能给他们以任何仁慈。义军，以及他们的所有同情者必须被消灭。在那天到来以前，不要回来。”

“是，我的主人，”维达说完深鞠一功，帕尔帕廷在心里，在耳畔都感到了他的臣服。然后感到他头也不回地走了。

当披风最后的一声抽动与门闭合的清响终于送走维达以后，帕尔帕廷依旧没有转身。

死星的毁灭是对他大计的重挫，但他很快就能恢复。如今，绝地终于死绝，再没有人能对他构成威胁了。胜利指日可待。他已坐拥绝对权力，很快，他将会获得永恒的权力。

一切，只需要他的一点耐心。

【作者注】

老王若在肯定会告诉PPT，每次安纳金说“我非常抱歉，师父”的时候你可得小心啊。


	10. 原力双子

【简介】

蕾娅开始与卢克进行原力密训，继续缅怀奥德朗，跟埃克莱斯告别。

老韩短暂出场，书呆子韩看上了咱们的小公主。

【作者注】

本文排在《后果》之后，《战利品》和这篇平行。

另外，期待本AU在EP4后开始HE的人们，颤抖吧！

章十·原力双子

她是在基地南边的空地上发现的他，一个人孤零零地坐在那里，拿着光剑翻来覆去地看。

在这种地方发现义军的新任大英雄是有点奇怪，但蕾娅并不觉得吃惊。从卢克的角度看，他也失去了一切，这点她能理解。

“嘿，”她轻声说，还是把他吓了一跳，但发现来人是谁后，他羞怯地对她笑笑。

“嘿，”卢克说。“抱歉，我没——”

“没关系，”蕾娅说。“介意我过来吗？”

卢克随便地耸耸肩，拍了拍他旁边的地面。“没事，我不介意有人说说话。”

蕾娅对他笑笑，一屁股坐到他身边的青苔上。又松又软，有一股带着麝香味的潮气，她小时候总觉得这闻起来是“绿”的。突然之间，她想起母亲，和她一起光着脚在外公外婆家的牧场上嬉戏。

卢克憋出一声笑，蕾娅惊讶地看向他。“怎么了？”

“抱歉，”他说着抬起一只手，想捂住嘴，但为时已晚。“你只是……不太像我想象中的公主。”

蕾娅专横地一挑眉。“哈，”她严肃地说。“你还不太像我听过的绝地呢。”

她是在开玩笑，但一开口就就意识到说错话了。卢克脸一沉，蕾娅想也不想赶紧抓住他的胳膊，给予安慰与歉意。“我不是——”

“没事，”卢克笑笑。“而且我也算不上什么绝地。本告诉我原力是什么以前我什么都不知道，现在他又——”

蕾娅偷偷皱眉。实话说，她还是不知道要怎么看待这事。埃克莱斯到底为什么要杀掉科诺比将军？以蕾娅对他的了解，她知道埃克莱斯绝对没有反水，但这还是说不通。而且她很确定自己不能直接开口问。

“唔，”她甩掉这个想法，“你有那个。”她指了指卢克手上的光剑，正被他松松握在右手中。

“那是我父亲的，”卢克轻声说，声音中带有一股不符合他年龄的渴望。“本告诉我说他是个绝地武士，全银河系最棒的飞行员。”

“你好像遗传了他，”蕾娅温暖地说，但卢克似乎没听到她说话。

“达斯·维达杀了他，”他轻声说。“现在他又杀了本。我 _恨_ 他。”

蕾娅僵住了。她的情感乱成了一团，但她明白不能表现出来。那是埃克莱斯最先教她的一课。情感很强大，可以利用，可以释放，但首先得理解。

她惊讶地发现她最先感到的是一股裹挟着保护欲的愤怒。她想要为埃克莱斯辩护，但那太荒唐了，他不需要他的保护，她绝对不会为了自己的一时之快暴露他的身份。

但是——不止这些。愤怒之下是不祥的担忧，这种感觉挥之不去，她不想去想，但知道躲不过去。

完全有可能维达真的杀了卢克的父亲，蕾娅很清楚。埃克莱斯是名身居高位的双重间谍，他对皇帝的忠心毋庸置疑，蕾娅知道只有当他的假身份并不为假的时候才可能。

她可以接受，可以让现实跟个人理想与世界观契合。早在见到埃克莱斯之前，她也一直在接受这种训练，就她所知，他也并不是唯一一个为义军工作的双重间谍。道德平衡至关重要，她一直知道这点不能强求。

即便她能告诉卢克真相，也不能指望他可以接受这个杀了他父亲的凶手，去原谅他。这得由她自己斡旋。

但是，埃克莱斯丢给她的这个任务可不简单，她苦涩地想。 _你得教会那个飞行员_ ，他说，好像她轻而易举就能对卢克提起这个话题似的，她还得把达斯·维达的教诲传授给那个他手下亡魂的儿子。

“抱歉，卢克，”她喃喃道，又捏了捏他的胳膊。这不够，但她不知道还能说什么。

所幸这话足以把他唤醒。卢克抓住她的手，也捏了捏，看上去非常可怜。“不不，是我该道歉，”他说。“我不该——我是说，你经历了那么多——唔，我不该再给你压力。”

她经历了那么多。蕾娅咬紧牙关，保持笑容。他都是好意，一片诚挚，笨拙地表达他的同情。有一瞬间，蕾娅是恨他的。

但那不是真的。她恨的当然不是卢克。卢克摧毁了死星，拯救了大伙儿。他恨的那个人已经和死星一起灰飞烟灭了。

但不够。

再没有什么能填补那个空白；奥德朗不在了。她不知道要怎么告诉卢克这点，尽管她怀疑这个笨拙的小伙子其实是知道的。本不是他失去的第一个人，她能从他眼中看出来。

所以，她转移了话题，“那是什么样子？飞行。”

她觉得卢克还想问，但紧接着他的肩膀松了下来，靠向背后的青苔，光剑被他放在膝头。“我不知道，”他慢慢地说。“那是——你肯定以为我疯了。”

 _你关掉了电脑校准，听凭原力指引开火_ ，蕾娅想。这一点都不奇怪。可她说的却是：“你尽管说。”

“好吧，”卢克挪了挪，重新拿起光剑在手中转来转去，盯着它看以回避她的视线。“我好像听到了本的声音。他告诉我——要我相信原力，让原力指引我。蕾娅——”他突然抬头，眼睛亮得出奇。“我知道这听上去很荒唐，但是我只是……我知道。不用依靠电脑，我知道什么时候该开火，就开火了。”

蕾娅想到埃克莱斯把箱子往她头上扔那次，忍不住笑了。“听上去一点不荒唐，”她说。“听上去是你运用了原力。”

这下轮到卢克笑开了花。“是啊，”见蕾娅是这种反应他总算松了口气。“我只是——我还以为如果我那样讲没有人会相信我呢。”

“唔，我相信你，”蕾娅说，挪了挪，突然觉得屁股底下的青苔没那么舒服了。她要怎么——

“自从本告诉我以后，我就想像他一样，”卢克突然开口，打断了她的思绪。“我是说我父亲。”他举起手中的光剑。“成为一个像他一样的绝地。但现在本不在了，我不知道——他没时间教我什么。我不知道该怎么办才好。”

他听上去像只迷途的羔羊，蕾娅好不容易才没把笑容挂在脸上。那样就太不合适了。但他正好给了她一个切入点。

“卢克，”她确保卢克对上她的眼睛。“你不是唯一一个。你并不孤独。”

他迷惑地对她眨眨眼，然后才慢慢醒悟过来。“什么？”

尽管只有他们俩，蕾娅还是把声音压低到几乎听不见。“我也是力敏。别人不知道，但是……我想告诉你。因为我们是一样的。”

她没说谎，至少没说假话，但还是感到愧疚。蕾娅甩掉这种感觉。她不能把埃克莱斯的事告诉他。

所以她只是对他笑笑。“也许我们可以一起学习？”

卢克的笑容好耀眼。“那太好了，”他说。

***

蕾娅本希望他们能在雅汶IV上开始训练，在这里她还能与埃克莱斯联系，虽然只有几天时间。但基地里忙得热火朝天，她和卢克都在帮忙搬迁。义军基地的设计方便移动，一切都是临时的，尽管如此他们也没法一天搬空，除非扔下重要设备不管。

这一次道当纳将军决心不在这个星系留下任何痕迹。就蕾娅的经验而言，放弃基地的时候不带走环境调节设备和各种各样的零件并没什么问题。银河系到处都有走私犯与矿厂，没标记的定居点出现与消失得一样迅速，普通的探查根本看不出一个义军前基地与上述地点有任何不同。

但雅汶IV不一样。帝国知道，或者很快就会知道义军曾在此驻扎。他们会把这地方掀个底朝天。道当纳要确保不留下任何重要线索。

所以，蕾娅接下来数日几乎没见到卢克人影。很明显，他和飞行员们在一起，不是在运送物资，就是依照道当纳的指令白天黑夜地飞行巡逻。

发现道当纳这么仔细地搜查月球表面，蕾娅还担惊受怕了一会儿。埃克莱斯坠机时虽然动静不大，但不是没有被监测到——她自己就是跟着尾烟找到他的。但幸运的是，当时大家好像都忙着庆祝死星毁灭，没太在意天上掉下来的飞船。的确有一份钛战机坠毁的报告，但据称残骸面目全非，飞行员推定死亡。他们没再跟进。

（她脑中突然跳出一个画面——埃克莱斯进一步破坏他的钛战机，造成一副完美的死亡坠机假象。她希望他至少玩得开心。）

蕾娅可能没怎么看到卢克，但却出人意料地与索罗船长见了好几面。

走私贩和他的伍基人大副在最后一秒赶回来从维达手上（这是他脑补）营救卢克，这才让他完成那致命一击。蕾娅很高兴看到索罗选择回来，因为这真的出乎了她的意料。她发现自己有好久没遇到这种惊喜了。她很高兴世上还有这种人。

更让她惊讶的是，索罗不光选择回来，甚至都不打算走了。不过她注意到他也没打算归还领到的赏金。

“刚从机库甲板报道回来，尊敬的殿下，”索罗吊儿郎当地说。

蕾娅愤愤。不提他出人意料的选择，她希望他别那样叫她。某种程度上，这比埃克莱斯叫他“殿下”还糟糕。

“谢谢，索罗船长，”她冷冰冰地回答，从对方手中抽出数据板，自顾自地和出现在她身边的助手说话去了。她听到索罗苦笑，至少他自知讨了没趣。等和助手谈完，蕾娅发现自己又是一个人了。

在这突如其来的宁静片刻，她发现口袋里有震动。

扫了眼周围看到没人要找她，蕾娅溜出套房，三步并作两步从粗糙的岩石台阶爬上庙顶。

时间过的比她料想的快，天已经全黑。在这里，繁忙基地的人声变得模糊不清，比晚风和划破夜空宁静的猎虫生物的鸣叫还要虚幻。

丛林之上是开阔的星空。群星的冷光洒在她身上，像她在光明节上放进皇宫湖中的灯笼，明亮而亲切。她记得母亲说过这些灯笼是星灵的家，每年这时候他们都会从天堂降临人世，祝福奥德朗和它的人民，共享他们的美丽与光明。

“每个神灵都会选择一个人，”布莱哈喃喃低语，手搭在蕾娅的肩上暖暖的，两人一起看着水面上跳跃的浮灯。“他们会与那个人一起旅行，看护他们整整一年，直到第二年新灯入水，又是一个循环。”

幼年的蕾娅问过母亲，“要怎么知道哪颗星星选择了你呢，妈妈？”

布莱哈会笑着告诉蕾娅让她抬头看天。“那颗对你唱歌的，”她说。“它知道你的名字。”

现在，蕾娅抬头看向清澈的夜空，星星点点之中，奥德朗的太阳似乎是最亮的那颗。

神灵们依旧在照看她的人民么？还是说他们与她的父母和奥德朗一起离开了？还有任何星星留下来引导她吗？

她口袋里的通讯器又响了，蕾娅冷酷地笑了。至少有一个神灵还在。毁灭者饕虎。

这个想法她埋葬了多年，一直是独属于她自己的小秘密。埃克莱斯的面具是扭曲的骷髅形状，她不奇怪帕尔帕庭就是想让人那么想。所以，面具几乎与奥德朗戏剧中的传统饕虎形象如出一辙不过是个巧合。

小时候的她害怕饕虎。她记得在追忆节和父母去戏院看戏，台上的舞者静静起舞，每个人斑斓的面具固定在一个表情上。饕虎总是在故事的高潮出现，蕾娅会扑到父亲的胸口，拒绝看台上，直到他保证一切安全了。

布莱哈则试图对女儿解释没有什么神灵是邪恶的，饕虎带来的毁灭有时是孕育变革的必经过程，是在执行正义。蕾娅不觉得当年的自己明白，尽管她跟母亲说她懂。

但是现在……

现在奥德朗死了。再也没有什么节日，没有欢庆的神灵，没有降临尘世的星星，有的只是记忆与星尘。

还有毁灭者饕虎。她的守护天使。指引她的最后一颗星星。

蕾娅拿出通讯器，按下按钮。她的视线不曾离开过繁星。

“‘涟漪’，”是埃克莱斯，但不是埃克莱斯的声音。是那个替他说话的机器人。KD-7，她记起来，但埃克莱斯叫她凯蒂。

她从没见过她，至少不是面对面，但埃克莱斯谈起她时很是疼爱。蕾娅差点落泪。她很高兴，太高兴凯蒂也活了下来。

“你好，埃克莱斯，”她轻声说道，话语融入宁静的夜晚，像是一句祷词。

“什么时候？”凯蒂问，但蕾娅知道埃克莱斯的意思。距离死星毁灭已经过了将近一周，他们的时间不多了。

“明天，”她说。

明天。明天他们将做好最后的准备，基地即将转移，不会有任何痕迹留下。明天，她会和大家一起离开，去到下一个基地，然后是另外一个。她是蕾娅·奥加纳，抵抗精神的象征，义军的领袖，一个失落世界的公主。

她再也不会是奥加纳议员了。科洛桑的大门对她紧闭；她没法回去，至少在帕尔帕庭灭亡，银河系巨变之前不可能。

明天，埃克莱斯将回归达斯·维达的身份，皇帝的忠实仆从，那场名曰死星的灾难中唯一的生还者。他会回到皇帝身边。如果他活下来（他会的，她坚定地告诉自己，他会，因为她不接受其他任何选项），然后开始追捕他们。

她可能再也见不到他了。或者更糟。他们会站在战场的两面。

“就是明天了，”埃克莱斯说。凯蒂的声音还是没有语调。蕾娅猜不出他的感觉。

“埃克莱斯——”她哽住了。不知道还能说什么。

 _你就像我的第二个父亲_ ，她说过，宽慰让她不由自主地说出这句话，他站在那里，只唤得出她的名字。

上次和父母说话，她人还在科洛桑。那是她出发执行“慈善任务”的前夜，去接收埃克莱斯的通讯，接收那个可以拯救大家的设计图。她记得全息影像里父亲的笑颜，母亲温暖的眼神。“下次再见，亲爱的，”妈妈说，蕾娅笑着回答，“下次，妈妈，”然后切断了通讯。

这是她最后一次跟他们说话。她最后一次听到他们说话。 _下次再见。_

她该告诉埃克莱斯——她应该告诉埃克莱斯——

话梗在喉头，让她喘不过气。天上的星星变得模糊不清，化成一个个光斑。她眨眨眼，发现自己哭了。

“‘涟漪，’”埃克莱斯说，蕾娅惊讶地直起身，因为这次真的是埃克莱斯。他的声音，不是凯蒂的。他冒了一个非常大的险。

“你坚强、聪颖而自由，”他的声音中有某种尖锐的几乎绝望的坚持，让她觉得头晕目眩。她听到他慢慢吸了一口气，“要勇敢。别回头[1]。”

她有那么多的话想说，却还是没有说出口。“我明白，”说完，蕾娅切断了通讯。

***

他们一大早便开始撤离，几个钟头以后所有的船只皆已升空，准备永远离开雅汶。埃克莱斯会在今天与科洛桑取得联系，也许他已经在这样做了。但等帝国军抵达雅汶IV，他们什么也不会找到。

蕾娅从来都不是一个特别虔诚的人，至少……在 _那_ 以前。现在所有的神灵都随奥德朗逝去了。除了一个。

她静静站在观测甲板上，手背在身后，看向星辰之间无底的虚空。也许宇宙中并无正义。也许有的只是他们。

饕虎，她祈祷道。请守护埃克莱斯。守护我们大家。让我们可以再次相聚。

***

这次她是在食堂找到的卢克。他面前的盘子里是一堆香气扑鼻的辛辣食物，旁边放着一杯蓝牛奶。他时不时的会想起去扒拉两口，但多数时候都盯着舷窗外的超空间光束漩涡出神。

“嘿，”蕾娅说着滑进他对面的座位，开始吃她的那份，好让被吓到的卢克恢复一下。“你还好吗？”

卢克可怜兮兮地笑了。“抱歉，”他说。“只是——那真神奇，不是吗？外面。上周我还从来没离开过我的家乡星球。现在却……我都不太敢相信这是真的。”

蕾娅突然觉得心头暖洋洋的，她意识到自己已经很久没感受过这种简单的惊奇感了。“谢谢你，”她不知不觉地说。

卢克迷惑地对她笑笑，蕾娅耸耸肩。她不知道该怎么解释。

“你下班了？”她问道。“如果你有空，我希望我们能——”

“嘿小子，你到底吃不吃嘛？”一个懒洋洋的声音从她背后传来，蕾娅做了个鬼脸。那家伙也不坏，真的。她没明说，但他真会挑时间。

“索罗船长，”她干巴巴地说。对方已经自顾自地拉出她旁边的椅子坐了上去。楚伊占领了卢克旁边的空位。“你能加入我们简直太好了。”

“不客气啦，殿下[2]，”他说的轻巧，蕾娅听了却直咬牙。

“所以嘛，”索罗兴趣十足地戳他那份肉饼。“今晚有一个甜蜜的约会咯？”

蕾娅眨眨眼。她想到刚才与卢克的对话，差点呻吟出声。听起来真像那个意思，不是吗？

唔，将计就计。她又不怎么在乎索罗怎么想的，正好以此打掩护。

卢克刚打算张嘴否认，蕾娅就打断了他。“没错，”她说。“你有意见吗？”

有一瞬间，索罗差点没拿稳叉子。这倒出乎了她的意料，她只是想嘲笑他一下，但他好像当真了，似乎没料到她会这么说。他的脸一下子没了表情。

卢克在他们中间看来看去，捂着嘴巴也没法掩盖自己的笑容。蕾娅眯起眼。她一定错过了什么，她讨厌这种蒙在鼓里的感觉。

“唔，”索罗突然起身，端起他吃了一半的饭，“你们俩玩的开心。楚伊和我还要工作。挣脱牵引光束后千年隼的重力感应器一直有点问题。”

他走了几步，发现楚巴卡没跟上的意思后不得不转过身。伍基人发出一声不快的吼叫。

“哦，带上就是了，你这个傻大个，”索罗嘟囔道。

楚伊又吼了一声，唉声叹气的，但也跟了上去，很快，蕾娅身边又只剩下卢克了。

“那是怎么回事？”她抱怨道。

卢克没事人一样耸耸肩，眼睛却兴味十足地闪闪发光。蕾娅突然意识到，就算不在乎索罗怎么想的，她可能需要先跟卢克讲清楚。

“呃，”她尴尬地说。“我不是真的——”

“我知道，”卢克挥挥手，对她狡猾地一笑。“你是要问那个，呃， _练习_ 的事，对吧？”

“对，”蕾娅松了口气，但还是对卢克这种假的过分的密语翻了个白眼。“你有空吗？”

“18：00以后，”他扫了一眼墙上的计时器。“我现在有事得先走。”

“没事，”蕾娅说。她临时做了个决定。“你下班后到我的房间吧。”

卢克的笑容消失了，他对她严肃地一点头，端起餐盘，往索罗消失的方向走去。

蕾娅本想留下来在饭堂享受一顿轻松点的午餐，但发现自己呆不下去，人们都一脸同情地看着她。她还没被分配岗位——道当纳对她保证会让她开始工作，但她知道他不喜欢这个主意，奥德朗的末代公主和普通士兵一起服役。他一直是个传统的奥德朗人，现在就更——

所以她回到自己空空荡荡的房间。她还要等六小时，这段时间她最不想做的就是想太多。尤其是奥德朗。

埃克莱斯要她好好练习屏蔽。她至少能靠这个打发时间。

***

卢克准点出现，一手拿着盒训练机器人，一手夹着个防弹头盔，腰带上挂着他父亲的光剑。

“本只来及教我这点，”他承认道，有点羞愧。“我掌握得不太好。”

“总比我强，”蕾娅笑道。“我从没用过光剑。”

卢克惊讶地抬头，在她反应过来以前，他已经把光剑塞到了她手里。

它比她想象的要重，似乎在组成它的零件以外还有额外的重量。金属还带有卢克的体温，这么近的距离，她看到光剑外壳上有陈年使用留下的小坑和擦痕。

它看上去和埃克莱斯的光剑特别的像。这个想法不知道是从哪里来的，把吓了她一跳，让她觉得有种奇怪的感觉。但这只是她见过的第二把光剑。也许它们长得都差不多。

“我母亲是个绝地，”她轻声说道，手中光剑的重量让她情不自禁地说出这句话。“但别的我都不知道。我甚至不知道她叫什么。”

她抬头发现卢克先是一脸迷惑，然后才明白过来。他不知道她是领养的。

这想法倒是奇怪。蕾娅从小都知道自己有两对父母，一对养大了她，教导她，爱护她，另外的一对只是模糊的影子。她的生母是个绝地，一个梦中的幻影，无名无姓。至于她的生父，她什么印象都没有。

她把光剑还给卢克，他犹豫地笑笑才接过去。“我也不太清楚谁是我母亲，”他承认。“我都不知道我父亲是个绝地，直到——”他突然笑了“——直到上周。他是——”

“安纳金·天行者，”蕾娅说。“我知道。”

卢克的反应那么滑稽，蕾娅忍不住笑出了声。但他更迷惑了，她有点可怜他。

“克隆战争中他跟科诺比将军与我父亲在一起共事过，”她笑道。“你的姓氏非常特别。”

“哦，”卢克说，但表情有点怪怪的，然后他尴尬地耸了耸肩。“在塔图因，这个姓氏也很特别，但是……不是因为那个。那里没人知道他是个绝地。”

她迷惑地看着他，卢克笑了，但特别的苦涩。他开朗的脸上不该出现这个表情，但令人不安的是，他看上去已经习惯了。

“我是自由身，”他说，不再看她，转而盯着手中的光剑。“但人们有时候会忘记那点。”

蕾娅好像突然被一股引力捉住。“什么？”她的话随呼气吐出。“你是什么意思，自由身？“

这下卢克抬头了，但眼中的防卫是她不曾在他脸上看过的。“天行者是个奴隶姓氏，”他说。“塔图因人人都知道。但我的父亲恢复自由了。这点我一直知道。现在，我又知道了他是名绝地武士。”

他坚定地说出最后一句话，几乎带着挑战的口气，但蕾娅从他肩膀的动作和眼中破碎的蓝色看出他还是有点不确定。

“但是……奴隶制在共和国是不合法的，”她低语道，如今这话尝起来却像尘土一样干涩难咽。

 _你可能会对答案感到惊讶，殿下_ ，她仿佛听到埃克莱斯的声音，记忆中的话语给了她重重一拳。

卢克脸上划过一个表情，一闪即逝，蕾娅没看清。也许是失望。

“如果是那样，”他说，“有人忘记告诉赫特人了。”

不，她想。他不可能是对的。共和国不会在这种事上辜负它的人民。天行者将军不可能是个奴隶。否则她该知道的。她父母会告诉她。他们会争取——

“很抱歉，”卢克突然叹了口气，心不在焉地笑笑。“我知道那不是——那不是你的错。你不知道。”

“但我应该知道，”蕾娅说。真相是那么的沉重，突然压到了她肩上。

卢克捏了捏她的手，眼中饱含歉意。“现在你知道了，”他说。

是的。她知道了。

***

对卢克撒谎很难。

他太真诚了，像个打开的盒子，而且是那么的友善，蕾娅发觉自己也想这样对他。

但她知道还有些别的什么。原力将他们两人联系在一起，卢克知晓了她除了埃克莱斯以外从来没告诉过别人的秘密。这让她松了一大口气，总算能和人坦诚相待。她意识到自己有多怕再没有这个机会。

她知道自己也得这样对他。

第一次秘密练习的时候，蕾娅请卢克给她展示科诺比将军教他的光剑练习。他坚持自己学的不好，但蕾娅觉得他表现的很棒，毕竟他上周才知道有原力的存在。他放下头盔上的面罩，然后启动训练球，练习过程中只被击中了两次。

尽管蕾娅以前从来没拿过光剑，但很快就掌握了技巧。这和埃克莱斯教她注意周围环境、警惕一切危险没什么太大差别。她开放自己的感官，感知房间里的每一件家具，每一个障碍物，然后在脑中重建周围的环境，最后将注意力集中在训练球上。

她还是被光束蛰了几下，但很少，而且都是擦过去的。

她摘下头盔，发现卢克正盯着她看。蕾娅这才回归现实世界。

“那太棒了，”他说，

“唔，”她没去看对方的眼睛，“我一直有练习感知周围环境，这也没什么不同。”

卢克好奇地看了她一眼，没有深究。

***

第二次见面的时候，蕾娅决定告诉他真相。或者说部分真相。

“我有个老师，”她坦白。他们还在超空间里——道当纳将军决定进行一系列连续复杂的跳跃，以便进一步甩掉潜在的追兵——蕾娅再次提议去她房间。她扫描了五次确定没有任何窃听监视。这是个老习惯，尽管她身在义军飞船上。

卢克的眼睛突然充满希望地亮了起来，但他没说话，默默鼓励她继续。

蕾娅垂下眼帘，叹了口气。“我不能跟你细说我的老师，卢克。很抱歉。都是机密。但是我——唔，有些东西你需要知道，得学习，我想最好先告诉你我是从哪里学到的。”

他坐在她对面，靠在小书桌上，手又开始把玩光剑了。她希望他能说点什么。

最后，卢克有点害羞地对她笑笑。“谢谢你，”他说。“告诉我这些。这个——这个很有帮助。我保证不会问什么问题。但我很高兴还有其他人。本不是最后一个。”

蕾娅想起自己问埃克莱斯是不是绝地时他的反应，咬住了自己的舌头。

“所以，”卢克说。“你要教我，对吧？”

蕾娅惊讶地抬头。卢克并不愤怒，甚至完全无所谓。“你的反应比我料想的好得多，”她苦涩地说。

这下卢克严肃起来，“你说了都是机密。我理解，蕾娅。有时候保护秘密很重要。”

蕾娅不太明白他最后那句话是什么意思，但她不好问，所以她只是说，“好吧。那样的话，我们先练习精神屏蔽。”

***

看来科诺比将军并没时间教给卢克太多原力知识，除了它是什么，如何感应到它以外，卢克只来及上了一堂光剑课。就这样了。

蕾娅先教卢克简单屏蔽，像埃克莱斯教她那样，她在自己的脑中建起一堵墙，然后把卢克带到墙壁内侧，向他展示建造的方法。

这感觉很奇怪，在自己的脑袋里听到卢克的想法。她本以为会和与埃克莱斯练习时一样，但并不是。她说不出是哪里不同，也许只是因为她处于师生关系的另一头。

卢克的精神世界和埃克莱斯的一样，是一片沙漠。这倒是让蕾娅有了个想法。她知道卢克来自一颗沙漠星球，所以他的精神世界会和他所知的地貌相似。她自己的精神世界几乎是照搬她外祖父母家所在的高山地貌。

那是不是意味着埃克莱斯也来自一颗沙漠星球？她发现自己以前从来没想过这个问题。埃克莱斯也来自某个地方，这么想他实在有点奇怪：他有一段历史，有一个家乡，甚至有一个家庭。他是一个人，她想到埃克莱斯的话： _我是一个人，我的名字是——埃克莱斯。_

所以当她给卢克展示如何用自身情感建造屏障的时候，她用的是埃克莱斯的沙暴影像。“你不是风暴，”她对他说。“但你也不是基石。你是这片沙漠。”

卢克看她的眼神有点奇怪，但接着他又笑了。“泰拉克，”他说。“我们在塔图因上是这么说的。‘沙漠’的意思。但本意是指全部。一切。”

听上去像埃克莱斯会说的。蕾娅惊讶地眨眨眼。“对，”她说。“就是这样。”

他们又用卢克的光剑和训练球练习了一把。蕾娅有点希望他们有两把光剑，但一想到这她就想起埃克莱斯和科诺比将军，还有卢克绝望的尖叫。她有些庆幸他们只有一把。

***

蕾娅发现，建立义军基地的过程比拆除还要复杂。潘诺尔上，刺骨的狂风与瓢泼的大雨是他们永恒的伙伴。

但她拒绝干坐在一边看别人干活。越多人告诉她“不用劳烦您了，公主”，她越是执意参与。

卢克找到她的时候，她正在发电机里忙活，一边干活一边咒骂各种缺这缺那。在卢克说“我要跟乔兰打报告”前她都没发现他。

蕾娅爬出发电机，瞪着卢克，但并没有真动怒。毕竟她还没被排进轮值表里，卢克不可能是看了什么表格来找的她。所以只有一个可能，他是靠感应来的。她没由来地感到自豪。

此外，他还带了吃的。没有什么是一顿饭不能解决的，她原谅他了。

从他身上沾染的机油和肘部的黑灰来看，他一定也才刚下班。蕾娅决定不提醒卢克他欠妥的外表。

卢克抱着一个保温瓶，两个杯子，一袋冒着热气的甜食。

“这都是什么？”蕾娅笑着问。

“是‘蔡’，”卢克把东西放到附近的一个工作长凳上，抬头对她腼腆地笑了笑。“家族配方。我给自己做了点，然后想，那个——”他耸耸肩，从袋子里取出几个香气扑鼻的圆蛋糕，“我跟米尔达说会帮她检查下能量转换器，让她放我进的厨房。”

“你会做饭？”蕾娅有点惊讶。

卢克笑道。“当然。小时候就会。我以前会帮贝鲁姨妈——”

他突然打住了，笑容僵在了脸上，然后赶忙跑到长凳那边给自己倒了一杯“蔡”。

蕾娅没有说话，好让卢克有点他自己的空间。准备好“蔡”后，他抬头，无声地递给她一杯“蔡”外加一个蛋糕。

蕾娅接过食物，深吸一口气。“蔡”应该是某种茶，浓烈而辛辣，填满她的感官，编织起温暖、欢笑与历久弥新的古老故事的影像。她记得小时候会和母亲偷溜进厨房，小声说话，边说边笑，假装在执行某种秘密的危险任务，其实只是偷几块新鲜面包或者一个水果馅饼回皇室套房。

蕾娅闭上眼，慢慢回味这段苦甜参半的记忆。她又呷了一笑口“蔡”。尝起来和闻起来一样棒。

“‘蔡’是 _我们的_ ，”他说，意有所指地顿了一下，不用问她也知道他的意思。“我父亲这样做，他的母亲亦如此，在那之前还有她的母亲和许许多多的祖先。这是个秘密。它——让我们联系在一起。”

“哦，”蕾娅突然觉得自己像个局外人，不小心拿了不属于她的东西。“你不用——”

“但我想要，”卢克坚持。“因为你像我一样。我们是一起的。”

“大概吧，”她说完又呷了一口“蔡”。

***

那晚，她回到自己的新房间，有一份情报报告在等待她过目。

运行解码程序的时候，她甚至屏住了呼吸。

皇帝派达斯·维达指挥一支舰队。他受命追捕消灭那些摧毁了死星的义军。

文件阅后即焚。看着空空如也的数据板屏幕，蕾娅的心中浮现出一句祷词，但没人听得到。没有星星可以为她指引方向。

她得找到自己的路。她必须得。

_要勇敢。别回头。_

【译注】

[1]“要勇敢，别回头”：这句话是EP1施米对安纳金说的。（谢谢livilla提醒）还有个需要注意一下，这段对话也是个大插刀的，施米说如果安纳金认为他们会再次相见，那就会，而两人再次相见，大家懂的。以下附上原文：

[Anakin is about to leave his mother behind to train as a Jedi]

Anakin: I can't do it, Mom. I just can't do it.

Shmi Skywalker: Ani...

Anakin: Will I ever see you again?

Shmi Skywalker: What does your heart tell you?

Anakin: I hope so. Yes... I guess.

Shmi Skywalker: Then we will see each other again.

Anakin: I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise.

Shmi Skywalker: Now, be brave, and don't look back. Don't look back.

[2]韩对蕾娅打招呼是Your Worshipfulness（尊敬的殿下）或者Your Worship（殿下），埃克莱斯则是称呼她Your Highness（殿下）。我总感觉老韩是嘲笑蕾娅Your Warship，说她暴脾气——其实大概只是原词太恭维。


	11. 接受道歉

【简介】

尼达舰长的真正结局[译注：就是EP5开头那个因为没抓到千年隼去维达旗舰亲自跟他道歉然后被原力掐死的倒霉蛋……维达掐死他以后说“接受你的道歉，尼达舰长”，也就是本章标题的来源]。

【作者注】

EP5开头的故事。但因为完全是尼达视角，所以没有走天相关阴谋啦。

章十一·接受道歉

罗斯·尼达坚定地告诉自己他没有在颤抖。没有用。

他在走廊与一群低阶军官擦肩而过。他们中有几个人遗憾地看了他一眼。其中一个甚至对他点了点头，大概是抱歉的意思，但没抱歉到要帮他忙的地步。

尼达不再看他们，转而面对大门。他挺起胸膛，深吸一口气，告诉自己这不是最后一次。

他上前一步。门开了。

达斯·维达在里面等他。

尼达咽了口唾沫。维达背对着他，正望着视窗外的太空，双手背在身后。他呼吸的声音充斥了不大的会议室。

关于他的呼吸，有不少传言。尼达不是个爱听八卦的人，但他所处的职位容不得他挑剔。多数传言假的不能再假，但有时候在食堂里还是能听到些特别有用的消息的。

关于维达，各方各执一词，大家唯一认同的便是他真的非常可怕。据尼达所知，士兵们就他的盔甲之下究竟是生物体还是机器人至今未达成一致。尼达自己倒是可以肯定。

机器人不会感到愤怒。愤怒是一种非常人类的情感。

这个想法一点都不安慰人。

尼达走上前，大门在他身后关闭。逃不掉了。他突然觉得口干舌燥。他应该报到，对维达尊主致意，干点什么，但他现在根本说不出话来。

“你知道他为什么要那样呼吸，对吧？”他上周还在食堂听杰佛思上尉偷偷摸摸地说。“就是让你惦记着它。呼吸。你满脑子都在想这个……直到你大脑停转。”

尼达想吞口唾沫，但发现嗓子都干了。他努力不去想呼吸，但做不到。

“尼达舰长，”维达深沉的声音响起，但他还是没转过身。

“在，长官，”尼达沙哑地说。

“你太不小心了，舰长，”维达的声音依旧没有任何感情。他似乎对窗外的景色比对尼达更有兴趣。

哦，尼达想到。我要死了。我要死了，安雯下周要过五岁生日，但我再也见不到她了。

维达只是略微回头，举起右手。尼达突然觉得自己要喘不过气来了。他要死了。维达他——

维达他——

他把一个小小的金属制品放到会议桌上。

尼达眨眼，然后吸了口气。他惊讶地发现自己呼吸正常。

“你知道这是什么吗，舰长？”维达问道。

尼达眨眨眼，感到头晕目眩。这都是什么问题？他不是该死了吗？

他绝望地看向桌面。

那个东西看上去只是一个简单的金属环，它的顶灯正规律地闪着红色的光。他从来没见过这种东西。但维达似乎还在耐心等待他的回答，尼达赶紧说，“它……是不是什么干扰器，长官？”

“很好，”维达干巴巴地说。“如果你之前有这么机灵，能省掉我们俩不少麻烦。”

尼达倒吸一口冷气。他试图告诉自己他不知道维达在说什么。但他怀疑这样做无济于事。各种流言都传说维达可以直接从你脑中读取任何记忆。他能找到你最深的秘密，然后挖出来。

尼达扫了一眼房间。桌上有个干扰器。墙上有常规的监视摄像机，但他看出它们都被关掉了。他竖起耳朵听了听（除了维达规律的呼吸以外），发觉隔声装置运转正常。

他的心咚咚直跳。维达对任务失败的部下执行死刑并不是什么特别罕见的事，尼达也知道自己最近没有什么特别明显的失误，而且维达处决向来公开，从来不会怜悯地给予失败者秘密的死亡。所以，这不是处决。还不是时候。

那意味着这是场审讯。哦天哪。

维达吐出一口气，听上去几乎像是叹息。“稍息，舰长，”他说。

他的声音听上去有些不同。有什么奇怪的地方。尼达的身体条件反射地听命，大脑却光速计算出各种可能。他不能去想代号，频率或者计划。他不能去想任何重要的事。维达会把这些信息从他脑中挖出来。他试图回忆他们是怎么教他的，抵抗精神刺探的方法，保障情报安全。他不能透露任何事。他不能让维达看到。

他要死了。安雯的生日是下周。他昨晚忘了联系布兰内。他再也不会知道安雯是否喜欢她的生日礼物了。他要死了。维达的声音几乎有点温柔。他要死——

等等。温柔？

“你的飞船上发出过几封秘密通讯，舰长，”维达说。“用的是已知的义军频率。我今早接到的报告。”

尼达僵住了。他不知道该说什么好。维达尚未指控他犯下任何罪行，但他还是不知道对方到底猜到或者知道多少。任何一句话都有可能会让他万劫不复或者逃脱制裁。

维达又呼出一口气，这次绝对是在叹息。他听上去几乎有种听天由命的感觉，甚至可以说是兴味十足，“你让我很为难啊，舰长。”

这话太过奇葩，尼达惊讶之余甚至斗胆问了一句，“长官？”

“你现在的职位对我很有用，”维达说。“我本以为你甚至能升上将军，但现在我好像不得不杀了你。”

他说的简直轻巧，似乎尼达的死只是有一丁点麻烦。但这没道理啊。维达可不这样说话。他的举止太反常了，一点都不像他。尼达从来没听到过他说话有这么抑扬顿挫过，如果面对的是别人，如果尼达没这么害怕的话，他都以为维达在说笑话。

但他害怕得不能再害怕了，因为比起尼达自己一条命，还有更多的东西命悬一线。

“我们即将抵达霍斯星系，”维达突然说道，声音里的幽默一扫而空。尼达感觉到面具背后的眼睛正盯着他看。“我已经确保奥泽尔将军会带领舰队跃出超空间，他会越出太晚，距离星系过近，义军会察觉到我们的出现。你得带领你的飞船充当前锋，试图捉住逃跑的义军，然后保证失败。然后你得亲自到我这里，道歉。”

维达说那最后一句的口气几乎有点玩味，但尼达吓得根本没注意到。他目瞪口呆地盯着维达，没法再装傻。到底是怎么回事？

维达从他腰带的口袋里拿出一个东西：一颗微型胶囊，透明的外壳里装有白色的粉末。

“在你来报到之前，你得吃下这个，”维达说。“它会在二十分钟之内生效，持续三个钟头。效果是完全模拟死亡。你会和废弃物一起被遗弃太空，当你三小时后醒来，舰队已经离开。你有必要的求救电码把？”

“什么？”尼达愣愣地问。他不知道该怎么想。这一切都没道理。

“求救电码，”维达不耐烦地厉声说道，“呼叫飞船用的。当然了，除非你打算一直飘在太空中。”

“我不——您——什么？”

“也许我没说清楚，”维达尖刻地说。“你已经暴露了，舰长。无法继续留在这个职位上。我现在给你一条离开的路子。”

尼达的大脑飞速运转。他依稀记得关于维达的那些流言，但现在什么都想不起来。

他被发现了。维达的反应……出人意料，但尼达猜得出他的计划。先说服尼达他会放他走，然后跟着他回到义军基地。但奇怪的是维达为什么认为他会落入这样一个显而易见的陷阱。

但无所谓了。他有他的职责。

尼达挺起胸膛，重新立正。他努力咽了口唾沫，直视维达面具上泛着红光的眼部。“我不明白，长官，”他说。

维达俯视着他。尼达感觉自己开始冒冷汗。这不是他第一次祈祷能看到那张神秘面具后的表情。

维达将胶囊放在桌上的干扰器旁，先是双手叉腰，然后又把手背到身后。如果是别人，那这个动作无疑意味着坐立不安。尼达不知道如何从维达身上解读这个动作。

“古雨落沙无痕，”维达缓缓开口，他的面具一动不动地对着尼达。“但沙漠不会忘记。”

尼达觉得肺里的空气突然抛弃了自己，一定是维达在掐死他了。他努力摒除一切表情，但自知太晚了。

帝国军中还有其他义军间谍。尼达知道，尽管不晓得他们的身份和位置。他和他们中的几个有过联系，但大多数他都没说过话。这样比较安全。

他从来没用过这个暗号，但一听他就认出来了。这是他像祷词般默念过无数遍的话。如果你哪天遇到麻烦，他的第一个联系人对他说过，记住这个暗号。我们在内部有人。有人能帮忙。

“沙漠从不忘记，”尼达低语道，答案几乎是脱口而出。

“‘强势之人’挟风暴与火焰降临，”维达说。即便经声码器放大，这句话依旧听上去轻声细语，几乎有一种虔诚的感觉。

“我们将重获自由，”尼达叹道。

他盯着维达。寂静一再延伸，脆弱而强大。霎时间尼达觉得天旋地转，银河系解体后重组在这个震慑人心的真相周围。

“埃克莱斯，”他低声叹道。

维达一点头。“你有求救电码吧？”他又问了一遍。

“有，”尼达回答，颤抖着拿起桌上的胶囊。

***

他在寂静与黑暗中醒来，包裹他的只有遗落深空的孤独感。

 

尼达慢慢起身，简单检查了一下自己和周围情况。他四肢僵硬，像是睡觉姿势不对，嘴里有种苦涩的味道，恶心得他直干呕。他身处一处货仓，因长期没人使用而很是破败不堪，地上到处都是碎片，仓内空气稀薄，也不流通。

 

他小心翼翼地站起身，拍了拍口袋，发现发报器还在。尽管从来没用过这种电码，他还是娴熟地按下按钮，发出讯息。看到发报器上的指示灯亮了以后，他随意地靠在一摞旧箱子上，开始等待，还有思考。

 

达斯·维达是义军的一员。

 

事到如今他依旧不愿去想。这太荒唐，太不可思议了。皇帝的心腹手下，行走于暗影中的幽灵，他不遗余力地搜捕义军，只要部下犯稍微一点错就会取他们的性命。他是义军的一员。

 

但是……如果从另一个角度看，忘掉关于达斯·维达的固有印象，一切却出奇的合理。

 

人人都知道维达势不可挡，但这些义军却一而再再而三地从他手下逃脱。死星设计图遭窃的时候他就驻扎在那里，估计事后他也没能成功追回。义军摧毁了那个空间站，仅有达斯·维达一人生还。

 

我们内部有人，他的接头人说过。内部有人……

 

尼达过去根本没打算加入义军。他当年也是一派赤诚地加入的帝国海军学院，随后在军中光荣地服役了将近十年。倒不是说他特别爱国，只是他欣赏秩序，喜欢工作的规律，热爱深空的美丽，想为更伟大的事业献出一份力。

 

那是在奥德朗毁灭之前。

 

布莱内是奥德朗人。她的父母和三个姐妹还住在那里。她有四个侄子两个侄女，在他这样的独生子看来，她那边的亲戚简直层出不穷。他记得婚后第二年和她回娘家参加一场庆典，遇上那么一大家子人完全搞不清楚状况。他记得布莱内笑话他，说他迟早会习惯，他们是一家人了。

 

现在，他们全部都死了。

 

但塔金和他的死星也是一样。而达斯·维达是义军的一员。

 

他手里的发报器响了。传来的电码是新的，但他还是认了出来。接听后他简单介绍自己的情况，单向情报，他在抵达之前都不知道自己会去往哪里。

 

他发回应答电码，很快就有牵引光束抓住了他所在的货仓。

 

***

 

降落后迎接他们的塔格鲁塔女人他不认识……直到她自报代号。

 

他一直怀疑“支点”的头像并不能反映对方的真实样貌，但看到那个身份与一张脸对应还是很奇怪。为了自己的理智着想，他不愿去想面具。

 

她叫阿索卡·谭诺，腰上别着两把光剑。尼达看了它们一眼便赶紧转开视线。

 

所以当他被塔格鲁塔人抱住的时候完全没有准备。

 

“抱歉，”说归说，她看上去一点没有道歉的意思，直起身的时候笑得很诡秘。“要知道，我们都听说你死了。很高兴那不是真的。”

 

这是他接到面见维达的命令以后，心中绷紧的弦第一次松懈下来。“我也是，”他回答。

 

阿索卡不笑了，端详了他许久。“如果我问你你是怎么逃脱的，你没法告诉我，对吧？”她最终问道。

 

达斯·维达是义军的一员。尼达光想到这里就觉得头晕目眩。

 

他对她勉强扯出一个笑容。“机密，”他喃喃道，庆幸对方没再问。

 

“我想也是，”她倒是没有纠结。“唔，‘机密’间谍，蒙·莫斯玛想找你谈谈。我是想告诉你原因，但是……”她耸耸肩，又笑了。

 

尼达环视了一圈人来人往的停机库。他还是不知道这是哪里，尽管透过一扇敞开的门，他能看到远处葱郁的群山和水波的闪光。他上次见到这么多绿色还是跟布莱内回奥德朗探亲。

 

想到这里他又觉得心中那块苦涩的石头沉了下去。他不再去想。

 

“那麻烦带路，”他对阿索卡说，两人一起快步往基地深处走去。

 

***

义军情报部的一把手是位中年女子，仪态优雅之余并不那么显眼，好像无论是在议会大厅还是水疗中心都一样自然。比如说，眼下，她坐在办公室里依旧不显得出格，尽管这个办公室更像是间审讯室。

可尼达还是紧张。

“你的目的地到了，”阿索卡轻快地说。她对莫斯玛微微颔首，然后对尼达笑笑。“完事之后来找我？你一定饿坏了，我也得吃点东西。”

他只来及点了下头，还没说什么她已经出了门。

“舰长，”莫斯玛一等阿索卡离开便开口打招呼。“很高兴看到你活着出来。”

他从没当面见过她，对她的了解更多是从帝国发布的义军通缉令上得来的。实话说，他完全没料到会见到她。蒙·莫斯玛是情报长官——她手下掌握着无数特工和双料间谍，尼达可没那么重要。

但那是以前，他想到，咽了口唾沫。

莫斯玛从椅中起身，笑意打破了她严肃的脸庞。“放松，舰长，”她温柔地说。“抱歉喊你到这个房间。我们最安全的地方就是这儿了，而你现在掌握了一项非常重要的信息。”

“我从没料到会这样，”尼达回答。

“当然了，”莫斯玛没有停止微笑。“说真的，舰长，你不用紧张。这不是审讯。你拥有我们的充分信任，而且你的介绍信可相当了不得呢。”

她听上去几乎有点玩味，甚至可以说是在拿他打趣。尼达不太明白，“真的？”

“埃克莱斯告诉我们说你的正直毋庸置疑，三次晋升报告都被莫迪将军打回去了，听他的意思这绝对是在夸奖你，”她的眼睛闪了闪。

尼达目瞪口呆。“哦，”他有气无力地说。

“放轻松，舰长，”莫斯玛说，责怪的口气却没有恶意，反而很有好感。“你还在呼吸。”

“是啊，我还是不太敢相信，”尼达喃喃。

莫斯玛温和地看着他。“啊，”她说。“是有点难以置信，不是么？”

尼达笑了。达斯·维达是义军的人。谁听了不怀疑自己的理智？

莫斯玛同情地笑笑，但声音却不容置疑。“请你理解，尼达舰长，你不能与任何人分享这个信息。这次的事是绝密级别的。如果有人问，就这么告诉他们，不要多说。”

尼达深吸一口气。“我明白，”他说。

“真的吗？”莫斯玛这下是真的一脸玩味了。“我得承认，舰长，看到你站在这里真的很让我吃惊。高兴没错，但吃惊。埃克莱斯一定认为你很有价值才会冒险救你的命。”

“他——他没说——”尼达结巴了。

莫斯玛严厉地看了他一眼。“现在听好了，舰长，”她说。“现在活人里面你是第三个知道埃克莱斯身份的人。明白了吗？”

尼达消化了好一会儿。他知道这事很绝密，但他没料到——

维达——埃克莱斯——对他表明身份明显只是为了救他的命。他身份的秘密只有义军情报长官以及另外一个人知道。这种事情绝不是尼达级别的特工能接触到的。但他现在站在这里。

“我——我明白了，长官，”他结结巴巴地说。“我会严守这个秘密的。”

蒙·莫斯玛也防松了一点。“很好，”她说。“我只能要求你这么多。很抱歉你得背负这个重担，但现在说什么都无济于事了。你会留在我们这里吗？”

尼达眨眨眼。他还没考虑过这些。他显然没法回到帝国军中，就算是以平民身份找工作也一样的危险。此外，发生了那么多事，他不觉得自己能就这样离开。所以他回答道，“当然，如果您用得着我的话。”

莫斯玛笑道，“我们总用得上有经验的军官，”他说。“去跟阿克巴将军报个到，但之前先和谭诺特工吃个饭。”

“非常感谢，长官，”尼达说，但还是在门口犹豫了一下，莫斯玛没错过。

“还有什么事？”她问。

“那个——我家人，”尼达犹豫地说。“我是因为过失被杀的，有连带影响，他们会——”

“已经在来这里的途中了，”莫斯玛说，对惊讶的尼达笑笑。“埃克莱斯捎的信。”

他这下真的不知道该怎么想了。尼达都没意识到维达竟然有注意到自己的部下有家庭。

“她们应该两天之内就能抵达，”莫斯玛说。

“哦，”尼达轻叹，接下来的话他自己都觉得荒唐，但他还是得问。“我们在哪来着？”

莫斯玛大笑，出人意料的温暖愉悦。“真抱歉，舰长，”她说。“我早该提到的。欢迎来到纳布。”

义军的其中一个关键领袖在皇帝的家乡星球建立了一个基地。上周的话，尼达还会感到惊讶，但如今，达斯·维达可是义军间谍，他不觉得自己还会被什么吓到了。

“谢谢您，长官，”他又说了一遍，对她行了一个军礼。莫斯玛看上去有点玩味，但还是报之以一个微笑。

***

尼达发现，食堂菜哪里都差不多。

“我们上周才吃的一模一样的肉饼，”他惨兮兮地会阿索卡笑笑，又啃了一口。

“唔，那挺正常的，”她从桌子另一头对他笑道。她刚吃完自己的那份午餐，似乎在考虑吃第二份。“我们之前才截获一批帝国补给。够吃好几个月。”

尼达叹气。“我还指望能有点改变，”他说。

阿索卡开始只是盯着他看，但紧接着爆笑出声，尼达觉得这个笑话真的没那么好笑。

“抱歉，”她恢复后说。“我只是不习惯帝国军人有幽默感。”话一脱口她就皱了下眉。“叛逃的帝国军人。”

尼达不想去想维达，但他记得对方那奇怪的口气，“但现在我好像不得不杀了你了。”他当时吓得要死，如今想来他说话那口气倒真是有种苦涩的玩味。

“我们都挺冷幽默的，”他可怜地瘪瘪嘴。

阿索卡眯起眼，似乎在判断他是不是又说了一个冷笑话。尼达只是坦白地看着她，并不说话。

最终他直起身。“看得出来你是个老兵，”她说。“那种看透了的眼神。”

“恐怕那是必需的，”尼达说。“尤其当你工作在——”他僵住了。

阿索卡同情地看着他。但她眼中也有同样的旧伤，他有些奇怪。“维达，”她低语道。“我知道。”

她不知道，尼达想，又差点抓狂。没人知道。除了他，蒙·莫斯玛还有另外一人。他不禁猜想那人是谁，但这个想法一冒出来就被他压了下去。他已经知道了太多，而且不能跟阿索卡说。

所以他只是对她无力地笑笑，然后在寂静中吃完午饭。

***

布兰内和安雯两天以后抵达。尼达当时正在和阿克巴将军开会，阿克巴一听到他家人来了赶紧把他赶了出去，说工作可以以后再聊，尼达需要先去和家人团聚。

尼达没放过这个机会，但不禁纳闷，难道义军的纪律都这么松散？他想象不出帝国军中会有这种事情发生。

在来到停机库前他赶紧把这个想法抛在脑后。他还没反应过来，安雯就发现他了，一边叫着“爸爸，爸爸”一边冲了过来。他惊讶地发现布兰内紧随其后，她一定担心极了。

尼达顾不得什么体面了，也往她们那边跑去。

他一把抱起安雯，尽管她的年龄已经不太适合玩这种把戏了——她比上次见面长高不少——但还是兴高采烈地叫出声。布兰内温柔地对他微笑，在一旁看着他们，眼中却依旧愁云笼罩。

他用一只手环住安雯，另一只手抱住布兰内。三人就这样紧紧抱在一起过了好久。

但很快安雯就开始扭动，尼达笑着把她放下。

“爸爸，爸爸，”她边喊边拽着他的腿。“你知道今天是我的生日吗？”

“当然了，”尼达严肃地说。“否则我怎么会有空回家呢？”

安雯的表情是那么的高兴，但小鼻子却皱着，好像不太明白。“但是这里不是家啊，”她说。

尼达看向妻子，她点点头。现在没有回头路了，他们都一样。“这里以后就是我们的家了，”他柔声告诉安雯。

“哦，”小女孩说完又笑了。“你给我带生日礼物了吗，爸爸？”

“安雯！”布兰内本打算呵斥她，但还是忍不住笑了。

“没事，”尼达说。“过来吧，小马驹。跟我去看你的房间，然后我们再好好给你办个生日派对。”

安雯笑着冲到一旁，咯咯笑个不停。

“她走错方向了，对吧？”布兰内无奈地说。

尼达耸耸肩。“她会搞清楚的，”他弯身帮布兰内提起四个行李中的两个，他们如今的全部家当。

“你真的没事？”他们并肩去往住处。安雯又跑回来了，她时不时跑到父母前面，好像嫌弃他们走太慢。

“我真没事，”尼达柔声说。“你——”

“对，”布兰内的肩膀轻轻擦过他的。“我们得留下不少东西，但重要的都在。你又回到我们身边了。不用再回去。我好担心，罗斯……”

“我知道，”他说着，也轻轻擦过她的肩膀作为道歉。

布兰内突然停住步伐，丢下两个旅行袋，把他拉过来，狠狠地吻了上去。尼达非常想忘记一切，是女儿无奈的呻吟把他拉回了现实。

“妈妈！爸爸！快点嘛，”安雯叫道，急躁地几乎要跳脚，尼达笑着与布兰内分开。

“我们最好别让她就等，”他伤感地说。“走吧。”

***

那天晚上，尼达沉浸在布兰内的怀里，他坦白道，“我当时以为死定了。”

她更紧地抱住他，轻声细语却毫不犹疑。“但你没有，”她用鼻子蹭蹭他的脖子，他能感觉她的笑意。“你一定有个守护警神。我一直知道。”

尼达咬住嘴唇才没笑出来。守护神，他想到维达可怕的死亡面具和黑色披风。也许是死神吧。

但是……他还活着。他还活着，而布兰内和安雯都在这里，他自由了。

“也许你说的没错，”他喃喃低语，转身吻住她。

也许终有一天他能告诉她真相。当一切落下帷幕，当这个惊天秘密终于可以解密的时候。

达斯·维达是义军的一员。这是尼达多年前见到维达以来第一次期待他们能再次相见。


	12. 偷月亮的捣蛋鬼

【简介】

这是一篇讲述戴普尔如何偷走天空中的月亮，而捣蛋鬼埃克莱斯又是如何分三步把它偷回来的故事。

（讲真，那不是月亮……）

【作者注】

我一直想写这篇，终于成功了：一半是捣蛋鬼埃克莱斯的传说，一半是双重间谍安纳金的历史，两者穿插描写。

这篇几乎紧接着《完美运行》，在EP4之前。

这篇的原版传说来自Marokkepu圣周活动，玛鲁是大伙儿的英雄。她的名字意思是“水”，她是最著名的预言家之一。

章十二·偷月亮的捣蛋鬼

埃克莱斯的故事和塔图因上的奴隶一样多，也就是说，这些故事说不尽道不完，而且每天都在增加。

这便是其中一则。

***

有一天，埃克莱斯在街上行走，正遇见戴普尔和他的首席奴隶主们聚在集市上。应该说，所有人都在那里，大家的心情颇为沉重，每个人都因为恐惧而瑟瑟发抖。

所以埃克莱斯化作老妪的形象，来到人群边缘远离戴普尔的地方。TA问身边的人，“主母的孩子们，你们为什么害怕啊？戴普尔做了什么伤害你们的事吗？”

但他们颤抖得更厉害了。

埃克莱斯继续盘问，终于有个叫玛鲁的孩子给出了答案，她说，“戴普尔总是伤害我们，老祖母。但现在他干了一件更可怕的事。他从天上摘走了月亮，再也不会有水了。”

埃克莱斯听罢沉默无声。所有阿-阿姆的孩子们都知道，月亮是水之源，没有水源便没有生命。

但戴普尔说他就是他们的生命。水依旧会有，但不是从月亮来，而是从他那里。所以他的奴隶们将永远屈从于他，这样一来，埃克莱斯在沙漠中的秘密基地也将无法提供庇护，沦为干旱与死亡的巢穴。

接下来，扮作老妪的埃克莱斯叫道，“伟大的主人啊，您是怎么做到这种事情的呢？只有非常强大的力量才能将月亮从天上摘下呀！”

戴普尔大笑，很高兴他的奴隶们终于意识到他力量之强大了。“那我就亮给你们看看，让你们知道戴普尔有多么的伟大，多么的不容置疑。”

他命令自己的监工们打开宫殿的大门，好让人们看到内部的景象。所有人都痛苦地叫出声，因为他们看到月亮被禁锢在层层叠叠的锁链之中，从它身上溢出的水流统统落在地上，汇入一个由许多监工守卫的大池子里。

在这以后，当戴普尔命人们回去工作，边笑边挥舞鞭子的时候，埃克莱斯化作戴普尔其中一个监工的样貌，来到戴普尔面前，“尊敬的主人啊，您是那么的伟大，您的权力无可撼动。但我从您的奴隶那里听到一些流言蜚语，尽管他们都以为这些话是他们中间的秘密呢。他们说那讨厌的埃克莱斯计划偷走您的月亮啊！”

戴普尔勃然大怒，火气冲冲地离开皇宫，但在最后时刻转身对这个报信的监工说道，“我早就听说埃克莱斯鬼点子不少，但没人能从我手上抢走这份奖励。”

所以埃克莱斯对戴普尔深鞠一功，说道——

***

“我的主人，您的命令是什么？”

安纳金单膝跪地，躬身向前，头颅低垂，没费心压抑自己的抽气。尽管他在抓捕义军埃克莱斯的事上失败了，主人还是需要他。皇帝不会冒险杀死他的弟子，就算是出于自身的怒火也不会。如果他相信维达的伤比实际的要重，那就当是弟子为软弱付出的代价吧，绝对不是因为欺瞒呢。维达不会对自己的主人撒谎。

“因为你的失败，”帕尔帕廷皇帝酸酸地说，“完成我们最重大的工程势在必行。维达尊主啊，我倒是在想，你到底能不能肩负这个重任呢？”

安纳金听到这话才抬起头。他的呼吸突然急促起来。“我的主人，我向您保证——”

“安静，”皇帝斥责道。“你没资格对我保证任何事。“

他从王座上起身，走到俯瞰科洛桑天际线的玻璃视窗前。夕阳的最后一缕光线笼罩在他身上，更凸显出皇帝暗影般的体格。安纳金依旧跪在地上。

“你去跟死星上的塔金总督报到，”维达主人的声音中伴有一丝残酷的笑意。“我指派你——”

***

“——确保我奖励的安全，”戴普尔宣布。“月亮和它产生的水都属于我一人，我是塔图因的王者和主人，我拥有这里的人，这里的动物，还有沙漠本身。如果你忠实地完成你的守望，那我就认命你为首席监工，掌管我的所有奴隶。但如果你失败了，而埃克莱斯溜了进来，那到时候你会祈祷死亡是个更仁慈的结局。”

所以埃克莱斯又深深鞠了一躬，说道，“就照您说的做，我的主人。”然后TA接管了戴普尔派去看守月亮的守卫。

那天夜晚，一片可怕的黑暗笼罩了整个沙漠，因为月亮不见了，没法发出光芒，而所有的星星都背过身去哀悼。

接着，所有奴隶都照埃克莱斯指示的那样于半夜起身，来到街道上又唱又跳地欢庆起来。

于是埃克莱斯来到戴普尔房门前，用颤抖的手敲了敲，戴普尔出现后他说道，“抱歉打扰，我的主人。但我手下的城市守卫说您所有的奴隶都在街道上唱歌。”

戴普尔怒发冲冠，赶紧来到阳台，对下方的人们喊道，“戴普尔的奴隶们，你们欢庆有何原因？”

玛鲁领着所有人回答道，“尊敬的主人，我们欢庆是因为有水啊！”

戴普尔知道那不可能，因为月亮还被他安全地锁在门后。所以他转向埃克莱斯问他，“这些愚蠢的奴隶都在说些什么？”

埃克莱斯回答道，“我的主人，我不知道。没有月光的照耀我也看不清啊。”

戴普尔皱了皱眉，好好思考了一番后说，“带上一小块月亮，小小的一块，够照清道路就行，去街上查明他们在庆祝什么。没有月亮肯定不会有水。”

所以埃克莱斯对戴普尔一鞠躬，来到锁月亮的地方，只从它的光芒里取走三分之一，这样月亮只是稍微变暗，但还是莹莹发光。埃克莱斯捧着月亮去街道上查看。

TA走遍奴隶所在的每一个小屋与茅舍，埃克莱斯每来到一个地方，就把月亮流出的水分给大家。最后，埃克莱斯来到玛鲁所在的小屋，问人们是否有一处秘密场所。于是玛鲁跑到妈妈那里轻声问她，然后跑出了屋子。等她回到埃克莱斯跟前的时候，捧着一个刷了蓝漆的小陶罐子。

所以埃克莱斯把那块月亮藏到罐子里，把它递给玛鲁，“向大伙儿传播明智之言的女儿啊，就由你来保管这个罐子。”

而玛鲁谢过埃克莱斯后向他保证道，“我会一直守护它的安全。”

埃克莱斯回到戴普尔的宫殿，夸张地把不存在的月亮碎片送回它的监牢。但月光还是比之前要黯淡。

第二天一早，埃克莱斯颤抖地来到戴普尔身前，鞠躬说道，“我的主人，我不知道这事是怎么发生的，但有人在昨晚给了您的奴隶们水源，与此同时月亮还在您这里。”

戴普尔怒不可遏，他吼道——

***

“你要听从塔金总督的命令，他说什么你就做什么。就当这是你的赎罪吧，维达尊主。”

“是，我的主人，”安纳金说。在他思想的风暴之中，有一股无助的怒火，混杂着恐惧与怨恨，还有永不止息的厌恶。他只显示出一丁点悔悟来，好吸引主人的鄙视，但不允许自己去想赎罪的恰当性，也不去想个中原因。

“听清楚了，维达，”皇帝说。“我将死星的安全防卫全权交给你。它对银河系的秩序与长治久安至关重要。”

说完这些皇帝终于移步，不再检视自己的伟大帝国，他邪恶的眼睛再一次看向他的弟子。他的脸上浮现出一个嘲弄的笑容。“当然了，这个太空站的实力需要测试，”他说。“我相信塔金总督会选择合适的目标。至于你嘛，维达尊主，要协助他。我们得确保这最伟大的维和工具名不虚传。”

安纳金思想的沙漠中刮起了风暴，吞噬掉一切。他对此不加掩饰。都是皇帝指望看到的——他对死星的厌恶皇帝早已知道。毕竟，这才是他被分配这个工作的原因。就像他料想的那样。

在狂怒的沙暴之下，深到安纳金自己也只能隐隐感觉到的地方，宁静的忧心不减。

但必须如此。他早就知道，甚至策划了一切。当初，就是他保证了“支点”在夸特上的成功，确保自己让埃克莱斯溜走。

所以他再次颔首，咬紧牙关，“是，我的主人。”

“尽管你工作不力，维达尊主，”他的主人说，“义军依旧无法对我们构成严重障碍。这个叫埃克莱斯的间谍——”

***

“——不是威胁，”戴普尔说。“埃克莱斯把戏玩的不少，但我可不会被愚弄到。就让捣蛋鬼看看忤逆戴普尔的后果。”

第二天晚上，戴普尔将所有的奴隶锁在他们的小屋和茅舍里，而且命令在所有窗户上假装粗粗的耐钢栅栏。“现在肯定没人能带给他们水啦，只有我才是沙漠之主。”

但当深沉的黑暗降临以后，突然间，人们又开始欢唱起来，这次，他们的歌声甚至传到了戴普尔的宫殿里。他再次招来自己的首席监工，也就是埃克莱斯，说道，“去，带一块月亮出去看看，他们都在笑什么。”

所以埃克莱斯又来到月亮的监牢，拿走它三分之一的光芒，一间屋子一间屋子地跑，解开锁链。埃克莱斯去到哪里，都会带上那片月亮，把它流出的水送给大伙儿。

当埃克莱斯终于来到玛鲁所在的小屋时，她再次出门找来一个陶罐，这次的稍微大一点，涂了绿漆。他们把月亮碎片藏在里面。

埃克莱斯回到戴普尔的皇宫，夸张地送回不存在的月亮。但月亮的光芒还是那么黯淡，因为它只剩下三分之一了。

但戴普尔一点儿都没有怀疑，因为——

***

安纳金发现，塔金总督一旦确保了自己的权力，就变得更加难以忍受。他相当喜爱自己对达斯·维达的控制权，而且在这事上非常张扬。

“要是你能杀掉他就好了，”凯蒂边说边担心地检查安纳金的二级呼吸器，它在上次与戴普尔的会面后受了损伤。

安纳金一动不动地坐在他的高压舱里，毕竟连接他身体各部的管子让他很难移动，但主要还是因为一旦动，就得面对凯蒂的怒火。

“我也是，”他讽刺地说。“但这就是被降职的麻烦之处。你不能随便杀掉自己的长官。你需要一个非常好的理由。”

“我想戴普尔不会相信塔金是个叛徒吧？”凯蒂问道，尽管早已知道答案。塔金一直都是皇帝最钟爱的星区总督。

“对，”安纳金说。“但至少他能被控制住。”

凯蒂兴奋地嗡鸣道。“你做了什么？”

在这里，他医疗舱的隐私环境中，只有凯蒂能听到他，安纳金允许自己笑了笑，“排气系统出了点问题，”他说。“小问题而已，但这个皇帝的小项目不容一丝瑕疵。我们明智的总督无疑是从戴普尔那里听说我对机械有点研究，于是指派我从设计图里找出问题。”

当然了，塔金意在羞辱维达——这种小杂活应该派给低级军官，维达只要处理一下他们的报告就好。安纳金确保自己在塔金“请”他看设计图时表现出压抑的怨念。总督他自己看上去很是得意。

凯蒂发出一阵“哔哔哔”声：她的笑声。

“你想帮忙吗？”安纳金笑问道。

“唔，那得看情况了，”凯蒂说。“你会坐定了让我修复你的呼吸器吗？”

安纳金无奈地叹了口气。或者说试图。听上去像是漏气，对他的立场一点帮助都没有。“好吧，”他僵硬地说。“我还有好几个小时才需要报告。应该够了。”

“刚好够，”凯蒂说，不满地对他开合了几下钳子状的触手。

“我需要弄点材料去报告，”安纳金毫不动摇。她也不是真的认为会得到其他答案。

“哦那好吧，”小机器人最终妥协。

安纳金笑笑，谈起设计图，这个他好几年来一直试图得到的东西。到头来，原来是这么简单。他只需要一种合适的失败方式。

这也是古老的一课。戴普尔的权力建立在强权与绝对控制上，但埃克莱斯——

***

——以弱点为力量。第二天一早TA对戴普尔深鞠一躬，说道，“伟大的主人啊，尽管门窗紧闭，还是有人在夜晚把水带给了您的奴隶。”

戴普尔这下是彻底动怒了，但聪明的埃克莱斯说，“我的主人，您的奴隶们并不惧怕我以及其他的守卫，因为他们相信他们的主母在照看他们，在夜晚为他们送来水源，他们依旧期望狡猾的埃克莱斯可以用计谋骗过您，偷回月亮。因为不像我们，他们看您的方式不一样，伟大的戴普尔。您的奴隶们傲慢无礼，因为他们看出我们这些守卫只是凡人。但如果您来到他们中间，向他们展示您的力量，他们肯定会害怕，便会承认您是沙漠之主啦。”

戴普尔听罢大悦，因为他就是怎么傲慢。他来到人们中间，发现他们都在工作，每个奴隶在他路过的时候都躲得远远的，就像埃克莱斯先前指示他们做的一样。

然后戴普尔来到了玛鲁工作的地方，她为戴普尔打扫畜栏，他认出她是那个先前无畏地问他问题的女孩，所以，他对她说，“唔，女孩。现在你看到了戴普尔的伟大，知道反抗我的无效。你现在还那么目中无人吗？你现在要对我说什么呢？”

但玛鲁站得直直的，看着戴普尔的双眼，说道，“我的主人，您的确是那么的伟大，那么的可怕，我们都在您面前颤抖。但即便是您，即便您偷取了天上的月亮，依旧无法阻止我们得到水源。因为阿-阿姆在保护我们。”

戴普尔气得跳脚，所有人都退开来，但他还不满足，愤怒地命令将所有的奴隶锁起来，不许他们离开住处，尽管时间还不到中午。于是大家都回去了。

那一日，人们休息了大半天，因为不能外出工作，那日接下来的时间什么工作都没有完成。

然后，埃克莱斯说，“我的主人，事到如今——”

***

“——义军一定学会害怕这个太空站了吧。”安纳金一动不动地说，几乎可以说是在听命，他等待塔金不急不火地看完报告，趁塔金看不到的时候笑了笑。“但如果你相信那就能结束起义的话，可就是个傻子咯，总督。”

塔金的脸因为冷笑扭曲了起来。这里除了他们俩没有别人在场，安纳金早就知道总督的冰冷的礼貌假面只是在上级在的时候才会费心保持。这也没错。毕竟，维达自己也是如此。

“你忘记自己的身份了，维达，”塔金厉声训斥道。“义军依旧是个威胁，纯粹因为你自己办事不利。”现在他的冷笑变得更加残酷了：一个微笑。“皇帝并没有指派你作为我的军事参谋。我建议你记住。”

“我向你保证，”安纳金说，“我一直记得。”

塔金尖锐地看了他一眼，但无论他在寻找什么，撞上维达空白的死亡面具都是毫无线索。“很好，”他最终说道。“你可以走了，”还没说完他已经埋头看报告去了。

安纳金又等了一会儿，因为维持服从的表象至关重要，因为他能感觉到塔金一波波的恼怒，他可准备好好享受一下。但最终，他没说一句话，转身离去，好留总督慢慢享用那篇满是谎言的报告，就让他暂且沉浸在虚假的——

***

——权力之中。戴普尔是那么确信奴隶们不会得到水源，实际上，他甚至准备好了第二天开一场盛宴庆祝。他挂着一个残酷的笑容坠入梦乡。

但那天深夜，在深沉的黑暗之中，奴隶们就着星星的阴影唱起了歌。他们的歌声比前两日更加欢快、闹腾，以至于惊醒了戴普尔。愤怒的戴普尔招来他的首席监工，说道，“去，取一片月亮作为光源，到外面看看是什么让我的奴隶们这么高兴。我允许你做一切必要之事只要能让他们停止嚎叫。”

所以埃克莱斯又来到监牢，取走三分之一的月光，至此，月亮成了一个没有光的死物。TA挨家挨户地打开门，取下锁链。埃克莱斯去到哪里，月亮就把水带到哪里。

最终，埃克莱斯又一次来到玛鲁所在的小屋，她取来陶罐。这次的陶罐比之前两次还要大，刷了红漆。埃克莱斯将最后一片月亮藏进罐中，交给玛鲁看管，然后回到戴普尔的宫殿。

早上的时候，戴普尔发现又有人在晚上给他的奴隶送去了水源，气急败坏的戴普尔打了他的首席监工，也就是埃克莱斯，“你辜负了我，我真后悔认命你为我的首席监工。”

最终，戴普尔来到他囚禁月亮的地方，他命令守卫打开大门，好查看自己的奖励。但当他进去以后，他只看到一块巨大的石头，月亮的光芒全部消失了。守卫看到戴普尔的脸，都吓得直哆嗦。

但埃克莱斯大笑道。“请记住，我伟大的主人，”TA说。“我是埃克莱斯，我耍了您。您再也不能禁锢月亮啦，而您从来就禁锢不了我。”

说完，埃克莱斯变作一只鸟儿，笑着飞走了，戴普尔只剩下一块死石，还有耳畔回响的奴隶们的歌声。

那晚，黑暗再次笼罩大地，因为天空中还是没有月亮。奴隶们依旧被锁在他们的小屋和茅舍里，但埃克莱斯又趁夜色来到他们中间，打碎所有的镣铐，解放他们。

玛鲁和她的父母带着三个陶罐，在天空之下打开它们。玛鲁对阿-阿姆祈祷道，“尊敬的主母啊，听听您孩子们的哭声吧。因为没有月亮，我们迷失了方向。请指引我们。”

阿-阿姆听到了她的祈祷，三个陶罐炸裂开来，其中的光芒升入天空。但并没有合并为一。那天晚上，阿-阿姆创造了一个伟大的奇迹，三个新月同时垂挂于天际。从最小的蓝罐子中升起的是艾楚妮，最小的秘密，躲躲藏藏，泛着幽幽蓝光，飞快地划过天空，它是三个月亮中最小的那个。从第二个刷绿漆的罐子里升起的是泰纳拉金，成长者，为大地带来绿色，它有艾楚妮两倍那么亮，是三个月亮中大小适中的那个，走得既不快也不慢。最后一个红色的罐子里升起的是阿玛库娜，主母的承诺，闪着耀眼的光芒，是三个月亮中最大的那个，它迈着稳健步伐缓缓划过天际，给本图戴普拉克[1]之夜带来红色的光辉，标志着阿-阿姆对人们的承诺——他们终有一天会被解放，主人们也会遭到报应。

所以这就是戴普尔如何从天上偷走月亮，而“天行者”埃克莱斯又是如何分三次偷回它，然后玛鲁将光明和水源带给世界的故事。让大家都好好铭记。

我给你讲这个故事——

***

“——是为拯救你的性命，”安纳金低语，尽管连接已经中断，而且无论如何蕾娅也不会明白。

但她会完成任务。他对此确信无疑。她拿到了设计图，而戴普尔的巨型伪月很快也会从天空中消失。塔金不会活得比它久。

_我给你讲这个故事是为拯救你的性命。_

“我会记得的，”身边的凯蒂说，这就够了。

***

埃克莱斯的故事和塔图因上的奴隶一样多，也就是说，这些故事说不尽道不完，而且每天都在增加。

这便是其中一则。

【译注】

[1] Bentu Depuraak：意思是“主人们的报应”。作者的塔图因奴隶文化中的二设。塔图因奴隶文化使用阴历（月相历），再根据阳历（日相历）加以调整——鉴于塔图因有俩太阳三月亮，那是非常的复杂……每年当三个月亮同当空的时候，那周都会过马拉凯普节（Marokkepu），原意是“给水”。传统上，水与月亮相关，古老的故事传说阿-阿姆的雨会在马拉凯普节的时候降临。还有很长，不翻了，作者还设定死星的毁灭，恩多之战都是在这一天，但因为是用的塔图因阴历，所以和这两天并不是共和国历的一天不矛盾。原文在此：http://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/133903061971/holy-week-of-marokkepu


	13. 帝国日

【简介】

蕾娅·奥加纳的三个生日。

【作者注】

今天也是我的生日！所以更新一篇蕾娅和生日的文。

三个生日，三个时间。第一幕是蕾娅的八岁生日，也就是《变形者》后五年，但比其他故事早。

第二幕是蕾娅的十七岁生日，发生在她当参议员的时候，她刚认识埃克莱斯，开始原力训练。

最后一幕是EP4和EP5之间，紧接着《原力双子》。

警告：公开处决（儿童强制观看），提到性骚扰，塔金是个大混蛋。

想开点，这篇也有蕾娅与父母的关系，安纳金用谋杀鼓舞她……另外，稍微涉及到奥德朗宗教仪式，结尾甚至还有点老韩/蕾娅的暗示。

章十三·帝国日[1]

蕾娅很小的时候，曾一度以为全银河系都在为她庆生。

每年的那一天，王宫里繁花似锦，到处张灯结彩。每年那天她母亲都选择休廷，多数时候，她父亲也会从科洛桑赶回来，他们会一起逃到山中休息几个钟头，回到蕾娅外祖父母的农场里，他们还养有不少马。蕾娅会和母亲在溪流中嬉戏，用野花编成花冠，他们两人会追着父亲，在他头上插花，直到三人一起滚倒在地，把精致的衣服弄得沾满草泥。

然后他们会返回宫廷，宴会上有蕾娅最喜欢的食物，她的朋友们都被邀请赴宴，她可以待到比平常睡觉时间晚得多的时候。

每年，当她所有的朋友回家以后，当所有节庆的痕迹一扫而空，蕾娅会和父母来到高处的露台，三人一起睡在铺开的毯子上看星星。

但她的生日活动不止这些。黑白旗帜插在道路两侧，尽管她最喜欢的是蓝色。一排排暴风兵列队走过，蕾娅觉得这游行非常无聊。他们又不戴鲜花。

她生日那天，皇帝的脸会出现在奥德拉的所有全息屏幕上——皇宫里的也不例外。皇帝会演讲好长一段时间，他说的从来都很无趣，但妈妈和爸爸总是听完。

长大一点后，蕾娅开始理解这些事情不是为了她。她的生日和帝国日是同一天，街道两侧的旗帜和军队游行还有无聊的演讲都是为了给帝国庆祝。失望之余她也松了口气。至少那意味着她不需要喜欢这种无聊的事。

但她还是没有完全明白，直到八岁生日那天。

***

蕾娅八岁生日那天，塔金总督来拜访她母亲。与他第一次照面，蕾娅便认定自己恨他。

跟女王说话的时候，他谦和有礼，套话空话说得滴水不漏，基本当蕾娅不存在。但她还是感觉他有点不对劲。他的笑容看上去一点都不真实，让她想起泰兰蜥：满嘴尖牙，有毒。

那年，他们第一次没回山里。相反，爸爸带蕾娅去了后花园。他解释说妈妈非常想陪他们去山里，但她得待在这儿和塔金总督谈话。他看上去一点都不高兴，蕾娅突然觉得好害怕。妈妈和爸爸的脸上总挂有笑容。但和塔金总督见面时不会。

那天晚上，他们应该请蕾娅的朋友一起吃饭，但没有，有的只是一场盛大的国宴。蕾娅讨厌国宴。时间拖好久，还很无聊，她得穿非常不舒服的衣服，坐着不许动还不能说话。

但这场宴会与之前的还有不同。这次，塔金总督坐上座，布莱哈女王坐在他身边，在自己家里好像也被当做客人对待。蕾娅坐在父母中间，听塔金欢迎他的客人，举杯敬酒，致意帝国，还有他们伟大的皇帝，以及保护大家安全自由的勇武帝国军。

蕾娅气鼓鼓地瞪着他。她一点都不觉得自由。

但她母亲在桌子下面踢了踢她，蕾娅赶忙把视线转回餐盘，咬住自己的舌头。她看到母亲脸上出现了一个新的、奇怪的表情，简直像是恐惧。

当主菜上完，只剩下餐后甜点的时候，两个暴风兵步入大厅，拖着一个挣扎的女人。

蕾娅看到母亲僵硬地站了起来，她挂上严肃的女王脸，蕾娅觉得那像是传统戏剧里演员戴的那种喷漆面具，定在一个表情上。

“您这是什么意思？”布莱哈女王质问道。

但塔金总督也站了起来，脸上挂着他那种蜥蜴的笑容。“我为这唐突道歉，女王陛下。但我们今天抓住的这个女人试图窃取帝国机要文件。她已经被确认为义军的特工了。”

蕾娅听到有人倒吸一口冷气。蕾娅还盯着她母亲的脸。

布莱哈僵硬得像是石头刻的一样，冰冷地定在原地，蕾娅突然感到一丝恐惧，石头虽然坚硬，但非常的脆。

“这等叛国罪行在任何时候都不能原谅，”塔金说。“但今天，当我们庆祝我们荣耀的帝国生日的时候……尤其不可宽恕。”

蕾娅感觉到身侧的父亲紧张起来。“蕾娅，”他轻声说，但在寂静无声的大厅里，他的声音听上去响得惊人。“到你睡觉的时间了。请跟大家说晚安。”

她从没听过爸爸这么冷静的可怕。蕾娅压根没想到再跟他争。她从座位上起身，礼貌地对在在座客人行了个礼。

但还没等她走，塔金总督又转而对女王狡猾一笑。“不，”他说。“让女孩留下来。会很有教育意义。”

一时间鸦雀无声。塔金和女王似乎在进行着一场无声的战斗，空气是那么的压抑，似乎无法承受不知名的可能性。蕾娅非常想逃离这个房间，把塔金恶毒的笑容和母亲眼中不断增长的绝望甩在身后。

“坐下，蕾娅，”布莱哈低语道。

蕾娅坐回座位。她母亲也坐了下来，紧紧抓住她的一只手，几乎弄痛了她。父亲则抓住她的另外一只，她能感到他在发抖。

“在这个庆典之日，”塔金宣布，“让所有帝国的忠诚公民见证皇帝的裁决是多么的迅速与正义。”

他做了个手势，尾随囚犯而来的那队暴风兵贴着墙壁举起枪。

被暴风兵架着的女子手被绑在身前，眼中喷射着怒火。她猛地往前一冲，对塔金吐了一口痰。“这就是你的正义， _滑头鬼_ ，”她吼道。

但塔金无动于衷，只是挑了挑眉，嘲笑地朝蕾娅的父母瞥了一眼，下令，“开火。”

有一瞬间，囚犯站得直直的，仿佛在挑衅。她的眼睛先是看向女王的，然后转向蕾娅。

蕾娅几乎无法呼吸。那女子眼中有某种可怕而美丽的东西。

但紧接着，在震耳欲聋的枪声中，那双明亮的眼睛变得浑浊而冰冷，女子软瘫在地上。一切重归寂静。

“现在，”塔金总督说。“该上餐后甜点了吧？”

那天晚上，蕾娅缩在父母之间的床上，没人睡着，她觉得塔金至少有一点说对了。

这很有教育意义。

***

蕾娅的十七岁生日在科洛桑度过，与之相伴的是她看过的最夸张的帝国日庆典。少不了游行，还有皇帝的公众演讲，他站在帝国皇宫的前场平台，排场颇为夸张。他讲完后是无数参议员、总督和科洛桑巨贾的演讲，当然都在拍帕尔帕庭的马屁。白天是大阅兵，晚上是焰火表演。当然了，还有一年一度的参议院晚宴。

蕾娅一直对这种晚宴深恶痛绝，它俗不可耐，铺张浪费，一年比一年没有意义。她得对付比她年长至少二十岁的庸俗参议员，他们对她不屑一顾，把开下流玩笑当娱乐。

如果可以，蕾娅总是尽量回避这种没事找事的庆典，但不幸的是，她通常没有别的选择。尤其是帝国日这天。

她来科洛桑将近一年，这是她参加的第二十三场晚宴。

这堪称她工作中最讨厌的部分，这样看的话真的很说明问题。她上次回奥德朗的时候，父亲听她这么抱怨还笑话她，之后却也承认说自己当年也是这样。

“最困难的是保持一副扑克脸，”贝尔说。“他们说的那些实在是——”

他打住了，无需继续。蕾娅很清楚帝国晚宴上的那些寒暄。

“我以前得对着镜子练习，”布莱哈说，开玩笑地耸了耸肩，蕾娅和贝尔吃惊地看向她。“怎么？我知道听上去很蠢，但很有效。”

的确，尽管蕾娅觉得自己这辈子都没法鼓起勇气告诉母亲这点。如果她现在有任何自信的话，那就是就算皇帝本人突然开始在她面前跳舞她都能表现得无动于衷。

唔，当然了。如果真发生那种事，埃克莱斯教她的屏蔽技巧绝对派的上用场。

蕾娅继续努力假装面无表情，心里倒是偷着乐。她得找法子忍受这场无聊的宴会，毕竟，既然无法和那些同在参议院的义军同僚社交，那进行任何正经交谈的可能性已经下降为零。

蕾娅有一瞬间瞥到房间对面的珀嘉·纳贝里的眼睛，她们交换了一个理解的眼神，但紧接着她就转身去和赛耐克斯和尤特尔的荣誉代表交谈去了。她不需要担心自己错过了什么，又不是说谈的是什么正事。

就她所知，今晚的晚宴和参议员的所有日程一样，无论场面多么宏大，都没有任何意义。只有一个例外。

拥着帕尔帕庭的那群人突然分流开来，她瞥到维达黑色的高大身影伫立在皇帝佝偻身影的侧后方。这是她第一次看到达斯·维达出席这种场合。他看上去一点都不高兴。

唔，也不能这么说。蕾娅知道他看上去和以往没有任何两样，因为他从来都是一副不高兴的样子。真要说他的面具给人什么感觉的话，恐怕是愤怒。但不是外露的那种，是一种冷峻而难以平息的愠怒。

当下，那差的有点远，但他绝对很恼火。

蕾娅暗地里笑笑。她当初设想的没错，第一次见到埃克莱斯的时候，她想象达斯·维达会和自己一样讨厌这种宴会。

但不止这些。玩味一扫而空，她意识到这是什么意思，透过原力，他的恼火是那么的显而易见。

这是他屏障的一部分。

哦，蕾娅毫不怀疑他感到厌恶。他早告诉锅她如果使用真实情感建造屏障效果最佳，但也要记住这种情感得是你的敌人期望找到的——他们相信这种情感这是你希望隐藏的，所以只要稍微探查到便不会深究。

这意味着埃克莱斯对这场宴会的厌恶不光是真的，而且皇帝很清楚他会有这种感觉。

蕾娅看向帕尔帕庭，他可一点都没在听那些溜须拍马的话，但单看那些曲意逢迎蛆虫们的脸，还以为皇帝正在对他们大加赞赏呢。

她的厌恶进一步加深，可能还掺了点怜悯。如果她是皇帝的话，蕾娅想，她绝对会找到既能娱乐自己又不折磨部下的法子。

蕾娅突然意识到，帕尔帕庭从某种意义上真的是个可怜虫。

“啊，奥加纳公主，”有个声音突然从她身边响起，蕾娅再次感谢自己的训练，多亏了从小到大的家教和新近的原力训练才让她没被惊得跳起来。

“派罗斯总督，”她镇定地说，等了三口气的时间才转而面向他。“真高兴见到你。”科迈尔星区的总督对她屈尊纡贵地一笑，表示他一点都不相信。“这话该我说才对，公主，”他说。“我 _一直_ 想跟你谈谈来着。”

蕾娅突然感到一阵警惕。这些情感被她牢牢锁在屏障之内，只显露出派罗斯期望看到的那些。

“是吗？”蕾娅问道，脸上是一副礼貌的惊诧表情。

“当然，”总督回答，笑得更阴了。“事关一些敏感问题。借步说句话？”他随意指了指身后的一串阳台，可以俯瞰科洛桑的剧院街区。那里和大厅有段距离，蕾娅知道每个阳台都有隐私屏障。多么绝佳的政治密谋场所啊，她苦涩地想。

她抬头看了看派罗斯，挑起一条眉毛，希望掩饰住心中突然涌起的不安。她有种不好的感觉。

“那请带路，”她轻松地说，跟着他走进其中一个阳台，但感官全开，一点没有放松。

有什么东西碰了碰她的精神屏障，蕾娅放松了一点。皇帝离得这么近，埃克莱斯不会冒险跟她进行精神交流，但提醒她有他在身边已经是一种安慰了。这也是在提醒她要自信。她有原力相助，更重要的是，她很聪明。

她能轻松摆平派罗斯总督。

步入阳台以后，派罗斯立即打开了隐私屏障，对她虎视眈眈地笑了。

“我想知道，奥加纳公主，你是否知道我们今天是在庆祝什么，”他说。

蕾娅四平八稳地对迎上他的视线。“这还要问吗，当然是秩序战胜混乱啊，”她也对他笑笑。

总督眯起眼，但蕾娅的目光还是波澜不惊，派罗斯有点不高兴，“当然了，我们庆祝的是我们伟大的帝国由旧共和国的腐朽中诞生。”他那种讨厌的幽默感又回来了，“但也许我们中不是所有人都这么真心实意。”

“我真的不知道你在说什么，”蕾娅轻松回答。“恐怕我还没适应科洛桑的复杂生活。”她假装道歉，柔弱地耸了耸肩。“奥德朗的生活要简单许多。”

“那是多么的愉快啊，”派罗斯酸酸地说。“既然这样，公主，那我就直说了。因为你才刚来，也许还不了解——怎么说来着？——啊，对，科洛桑的复杂生活，也许没意识到与某些人交往是有相当的危险性的。参议院内有不少人据称是义军同情人士。你最好别与这些潜在的叛徒们太过深入地交往。”

蕾娅突然觉得一阵寒冷，但脸上什么都没有表现出来。她将恐惧转化成迷惑和天真的不以为意。“你是在说谁呢？”

派罗斯怀疑地瞪了他一会儿。尽管危险四伏，蕾娅还是忍不住想笑。他可一点都不微妙，夸张的胡子让他看上去更荒唐了。她有点想告诉他那胡子像是一只重伤的老鼠死在了他脸上，但还是决定别那么毒舌。

最终，他说道，“纳布的珀嘉·纳贝里参议员确凿无疑是名义军同情人士。”

蕾娅表现出吃惊的样子。“派罗斯总督，这可是一项严重的指控。尤其是针对一个来自皇帝母星的代表，而且纳布可属于你的管辖区。你有任何证据吗？”

总督好像更愤怒了，蕾娅内心倒是放松了些。如果他没有证据，他们还有挽回的余地。

“那走着瞧，不用多久，公主，”他说。“我打算把证据呈给维达尊主。但我建议你注意一下自己的名声。如果你自己对我们伟大帝国的忠诚被怀疑的话，那可就真是很遗憾了。”

蕾娅小心地保持表情一片空白，但真的挺费力的。她到希望他真把证据交给维达。她想象得出那个场景——派罗斯挂着他那条死老鼠胡子，洋洋自得地把证据献给维达。

当然了，她很怀疑他只打算告密珀嘉的事。派罗斯可没他自认的那么聪明，蕾娅早看穿他的把戏了。不管他是否真的掌握了关于珀嘉的什么证据，他更希望的是在蕾娅试图警示对方的时候抓她个现行，好一网抓住两个义军间谍。

一张名为维达的网，她心里已经乐开了花，但面上还是波澜不惊。

“谢谢你的提醒，”蕾娅说。她保持语气平和，担心稍微赋予点感情非笑出来不可。派罗斯呢，无疑以为她在强装镇定。

总督几乎不加掩饰地挂着胜利的笑脸看向她。蕾娅摇了摇嘴唇内侧。如果再待下去，她真的会笑出来，到时候就真没法解释了。

“抱歉，”她说道。“我答应要跟豪斯特拉议员跳一支舞，如果现在不去恐怕就要错失机会了。”然后她头也不回地溜了出去。

当然了，使用这个借口让她不得不去与豪斯特拉议员跳一支舞。塞丽尔的参议员没她其他的同僚那样面目可憎，至少他只是将话题局限在鼓吹帝国荣耀和皇帝贤明上，一次都没试图称赞她的容貌或者低头盯她的裙子。

蕾娅跳完舞，赶紧借口要去吃点东西。今晚才刚刚开始，还有两个钟头她才好找理由告退。

这里至少还有一个人看上去比她还想离开。

埃克莱斯已经不再跟着皇帝。帕尔帕庭坐在舞厅上方的高台上，身边跟着首相赛特·派斯泰格和一群顾问、官僚和马屁精，看上去一个比一个面容枯槁。像是窝环绕在尸体周围的蛆虫。

维达离皇帝相对较远，身边则围着一群星区总督。但和帕尔帕庭不同，他更像是被捆在笼子里的野兽，而不是众星拱卫的太阳。

蕾娅腹中又浮现出那种带有保护欲的怒火。她想都没想就对埃克莱斯发出一条精神讯息，笑问他： _怎么了，维达尊主，你不喜欢帝国日？_

她指望对方至少会稍微配合她一下，送来一波笑意或者反唇相讥之类的，但他的答案简洁明了，不容置疑。 _不。_

蕾娅止住一阵颤抖。埃克莱斯听上去并不生气，倒是有种听天由命的感觉。她上次听到他用这个口气说话，他甚至虚弱得站不起来。她还能想起他不带一丝感情地边抽气边说，无论帕尔帕庭怎么对他都无所谓。

 _我很抱歉_ ，她说，并不知道自己在为什么道歉，但还是得说。这只是她在科洛桑的第一个帝国日，可已经让她倍感疲惫。她想不出埃克莱斯要忍受那么多年是什么感受。

他没有回答，意味着他不是在忽略他就是在努力维持外在表象。

所以蕾娅等他享有片刻宁静，扫了一眼围了他一圈的星区总督们。就帝国总督而言，他们中大多数都不是什么重要角色，但塔金也在那里。或者说，滑头鬼总督，她现在是这么叫他的。埃克莱斯好像也挺中意这个名字，他自己也用过一两次。

看到塔金让她想起她过的第一个帝国日，或者说她第一次意识到这个日子的真正意义，意识到这天与她的生日重合只是个巧合。蕾娅依旧能看到那个被捕义军听到塔金下令执行皇帝的正义时眼中的挑衅。

现在，塔金似乎成了他们小团体的主讲人。蕾娅偷偷在一旁瞄着他，慢慢品她的旁趣酒，小口品尝某种几乎没有味道的精致点心，一个恐怕就比德克斯家卖的一份套餐还要贵。她更喜欢德克斯家的。

蕾娅读唇的功力不及母亲，但也算可以，足够看懂塔金在说什么。

他们似乎在讨论过去几个月以来帝国情报部门的情报泄露问题。很快，蕾娅发现塔金不再说话，其他人也没有，这才想到一定是维达在回答。她举起酒杯掩饰住一个笑容，品味其中的讽刺。

然后塔金又开始说话，大概是讲要杀鸡给猴看，用恐惧的力量震慑他人，蕾娅懒得继续看了。这种事她见多了。

 _我们这边搞不好也有情报泄露问题_ ，她想。 _当然，更有可能是一个犯了疑心病的总督想往上爬，不小心抓住了正确的那根稻草。_

 _哦？_ 埃克莱斯只回了她一个字，但蕾娅松了口气，他的精神声音总算有了些生机。

 _派罗斯总督有些非常有趣的理论想跟你分享_ ，她想。 _关于某个潜在的义军间谍。_

 _那……倒是挺方便的_ ，埃克莱斯想。蕾娅感到对方传来一股阴暗的满足感，随后埃克莱斯对她关闭了通道。

当晚剩下的时间他都维持着那堵高墙。最终蕾娅放弃探查；经验告诉她反正也越不过去。所以她开始跟人聊全息电视剧，今年的旅游热点还有时尚新风向，无聊地挨过两个钟头。明显，今年的主打颜色依旧有黑色。

她的谈天对象瞥了一眼蕾娅自己的白色长裙，蕾娅好容易才忍住没翻白眼。皇帝还坐在他的皇座里，纵览全厅的样子是无比确信自己的权力：慵懒中透着敏锐。他么，当然还是一身黑。

最终，当她开始忍无可忍的时候，皇帝站了起来。蕾娅看到埃克莱斯跟了上去，不禁咬紧了牙关。他的思想还是大门紧闭。

但在他离开房间以前，门开了个缝，她听到， _明天23:00来见我。_

蕾娅知道不用回答。皇帝走了，那她也没有任何理由留下，说真的，再待下去她非开始尖叫不可。她稍微对同伴道了个歉就溜了。

***

她回到公寓的时候已经差不多1：30了，这意味着奥德朗上已经过了午夜。通讯台上的提示音响个不停，她知道自己错过了父母的生日通讯。

芙拉挂着一张笑脸在门口迎接她，但蕾娅看得出她很累。似乎今晚人人都不好过。

蕾娅刚开始说话，她都不知道自己说了什么，但她的助理只消看到她暴躁的样子就赶紧把她带到了更衣室。“我准备了热山茶和果酱馅饼，殿下，”芙拉飞快地说。“而且还从德克斯家订了餐。我知道您有多恨那些晚宴。”

蕾娅转过身抱住她，芙拉惊讶地叫出声，蕾娅倒是笑了。“谢谢你，”她说。“我想这是我过的倒数第二差的生日了。但你准备的这些……很有用。谢谢，芙拉。这的。”

芙拉笑着脱开身。“当然，蕾娅，”她说，蕾娅笑得更开心了。芙拉很少直呼她的名字。

蕾娅夸张地叹了口气，倒进椅子里。食物的香味和绿茶的植物气息稍微缓和了一点她的恼火。

芙拉开始了帮她解头发的漫长旅程，蕾娅则开始狼吞虎咽。食物非常油腻，铺满了奶酪和德克斯的“独家”不明酱料，有一瞬间她觉得在没有什么比这那好吃了。

“女王在你不在的时候发来过通讯，殿下，”芙拉的手指捋过蕾娅解开的头发。“通讯台上有一则讯息。”

“谢谢，芙拉，”蕾娅低语道。

她吃完晚餐，等芙拉理好她的头发跟她道晚安，又坐定歇了一会儿，闭目养神。然后，她移步卧室，打开通讯台。

录像里的布莱哈和贝尔对她笑着。“你好，亲爱的，”她母亲打招呼。“很抱歉错过了你。你父亲和我只是想祝你生日快乐。”在旁人看来，女王的脸上并没有任何表情变化，但蕾娅看出她补充后半句时的僵硬。“当然，还有帝国日快乐。”

“我们非常爱你，蕾娅，”他父亲说。“而且很为你骄傲。”

“我也爱你，妈妈，爸爸，”蕾娅低语道，看着影像暗了下去。

***

第二天早上她没有计划，本打算睡个懒觉，但芙拉早早把她喊了起来。到嘴边的谴责话语在看到芙拉慌乱的眼神后也被蕾娅咽了下去。

“殿下，”她说。“我想您最好看看这个。”

她递给蕾娅一个数据版。上面是帝国军的官方声明，宣布科迈尔星区总督派罗斯为帝国叛徒，为恐怖组织义军联盟工作。声明中并未提及他的下场，但事实如何无需多言。

蕾娅盯着报告，不知道该怎么想。现在，她总算明白埃克莱斯说的“方便”是什么意思了。

达斯·维达几个月以来一直在搜查情报泄露的来源。这是个危险的游戏，蕾娅知道如果是别人绝对干不出来。但皇帝似乎一点都不怀疑维达，准确点来说，是他相信自己对维达的绝对控制。蕾娅认为这也太大意了，尤其是对皇帝这样一个老谋深算的人来说。

芙拉一直在小心地盯着她看，所以蕾娅在确保自己还是面无表情的状态后才敢抬头。

“派罗斯不是——”芙拉刚说完，蕾娅就打断了她。

“对，他不是。”

芙拉眯起眼，但还是点点头。“唔，那样也好。我不想说死人的坏话，但他是个滑头鬼。”

这绝对没错。蕾娅想不出还有谁比他更适合当替罪羊，但除了塔金她想不出别人。可如果说塔金也是义军间谍的话，那就是真的太难以置信了。

“可是，”芙拉又说，“你似乎昨晚有被看到和他在晚宴上说过话，殿下。这可能对你有不好的影响。”

蕾娅眨眨眼，仰头大笑起来，笑了好久才停下来，给芙拉解释到底有什么有趣的。

***

这是埃克莱斯第一次来的比蕾娅早。她发现他双手扶着腰带，正盯着原处科洛桑工业街区的模糊的天际线出神。

“你杀了派罗斯总督，”蕾娅肯定地说。“不是吗？”

“没错，”埃克莱斯回答，并没有回头。

蕾娅惊讶地眨眨眼。当然，她知道那是他，但她没料到他会这样直接承认。

“他是个义军间谍，”埃克莱斯补充道，完全没有讽刺的意思。“我听取了塔金总督的建议……用他来杀鸡儆猴。”

说完，他终于转过身。远处精炼厂冒出的火焰照在他头盔上，反射出红色的光芒，蕾娅想起来这奥德朗戏剧神灵的样子。饕虎，毁灭之神。

这不是她第一次这么想，但这次，与之相伴的不是恐惧，而是……正义。饕虎在剧中出现的时候总是象征着巨大的变革，或者某些必要正义的执行。

也许她不该这么坦然接受。毕竟，尽管没有直接关系，她的确需要为星区总督之死负责。但她首先感到的却是宽慰。珀嘉安全了，而科迈尔星区也不用再烦心派罗斯。

蕾娅不知道该说些什么，结果真开口的时候她却开了个玩笑，“唔，这还真是我收到的最特别的生日礼物。”

埃克莱斯突然定住了。她能感觉到面具后的眼睛正死盯着她看。

“昨天……是你的生日？”他的声音有些古怪，掺杂着些许犹豫。

“挺讽刺的，不是吗？”蕾娅笑了，这种苦涩难以言喻。“我想不出一个更糟糕的日子。”

埃克莱斯还在盯着她看。蕾娅晃了晃。她想知道对方是不是知道被他盯着看有多让人不安。他当然知道。毕竟那就是他那副面具的意义。

“恰恰相反，”埃克莱斯柔声说道。“没有比这更合适的日子了。”

“怎么会，”蕾娅低语。

“合适，”埃克莱斯，“是因为与戴普尔帝国一同诞生的还有毁灭它的种子。”

蕾娅盯着他看。“什么？”她不由自主地问出口。“我？”

“对，”埃克莱斯说，似乎那再明显不过了。“你是蕾娅。”

那又是什么意思？她当然是蕾娅。如果有人能被称作毁灭帕尔帕庭的种子，那该是埃克莱斯才对。

蕾娅这么说问他，但埃克莱斯还是盯着她看。

“我早已发誓要毁灭我的主人，”他慢慢地说。远处，工厂的火苗已经熄灭，他的面具再次被笼罩在深沉的阴影之中，声音几乎化为回音，仿佛有很多人在同时说话。“戴普尔将会落败，他所有的奴隶主和武器也将一同毁灭。但之后——那将由你决定。只有这样他的失败才算彻底。”

蕾娅感到未来的洪流席卷了自己。他说的好像——

“但你也会在那里啊，”她坚持。“在随后到来的新世界。”

他轻轻侧过脑袋，密切地盯着她，好像在寻找什么。最终他开口说道，“我们应该练习你的屏蔽技巧了。不是所有人都像派罗斯总督那样好糊弄的。”

蕾娅皱了皱眉。他明显在回避，但她也知道再问也问不出个所以然来。她从没见埃克莱斯撒过谎（至少不是对她），可一旦被问及不想回答的问题，他非常能躲。

所以她只得暂时放弃，但在屏障牢牢守护的心底深处，她默默许下一个承诺。帝国终将落败，随之诞生的是一个自由的新世界。埃克莱斯会活着见到那一天。

***

蕾娅的二十岁生日在躲藏中度过。他们的基地建在潘诺尔星潮湿的悬崖底下。她彻彻底底忘了这个日子，直到道当纳将军笑着祝她生日快乐，尽管表情很勉强。

她也用同样假笑着回报他。这些山脉和家乡的完全不同，自从来到这里，她一次都没在天上看到过星星。

她更没料到会有一场帝国日庆典。这可是义军基地。

庆典始于中午（不是说能看出来，潘诺尔终日乌云密布），开始的信号大概是某个飞行员发出的，他通过基地的内部通讯系统宣布，“帝国的忠诚公民！今天，大家一起来祝贺我们伟大的皇帝帕尔帕庭吧！”

基地各个角落爆发出喝彩，声音此起彼伏。身处大型飞机库的蕾娅差点被震聋。

“公民们，我与你们同庆！”那个声音继续道，蕾娅相当肯定那是卢克的朋友比格斯·夜明者。“为了纪念这个重要时刻，你们都被邀请参加今晚在主停机库举行的派对，我们会在那里通过一尊雕像向伟大的皇帝致敬，听说雕得惟妙惟肖呢！”

这一次的笑声更加放肆，蕾娅听到有人叫道，“太棒了！我正好想练练准头！”

“更重要的是，”比格斯继续道，“我听说今天还有两个寿星！皇帝的最爱：我们的蕾娅公主还有卢克·天行者！”

这下喝彩声几乎要掀翻房顶，蕾娅周围的人开始有节奏地呼喊起她的名字。她听到远处也有人在喊卢克。

“当然啦，为伟大帝王揭幕的任务就落在我们的生日双胞胎身上啦。其余人可得好好排队咯。”

呻吟声此起彼伏，但没有恶意。蕾娅听到比格斯闷声贼笑，广播随后就被掐断了。

她开放感官，几乎立刻就找到了卢克。他明显也在找她，因为她发现卢克对他们竟然这么容易就能连上倍感惊讶，然后他温暖的笑意便通过纽带传了过来。

“你好，生日双胞胎，”随后，当它们在连接飞机库的走廊里相遇时，卢克对她可怜巴巴地笑了笑。他的X翼就停在主飞机库旁的小机库里。

蕾娅喷喷鼻息。“还好意思打招呼。你从来没说你的生日要到了。”

“你不也是，”卢克说着跟上了她的步伐，一起往食堂走。“今天过生日是挺糟糕的，不是吗？”

蕾娅想到埃克莱斯不禁露出一个微笑，这是她今天第一次真的因为开心而笑。“我不知道，”她说。“以前我也这么想。但……我老师的话改变了我的想法。”

卢克蹒跚了一下，但没有停步，但她知道自己已经得到了他的全部注意力。她很少告诉他任何关于她老师的事。

“合适，”蕾娅笑着品味这段记忆，“是因为与帕尔帕庭的帝国一同诞生的还有毁灭它的种子。”

“这是你老师说的？”卢克问道，

“对，”蕾娅好奇地看着他。“应该是为了让我振奋起来，但他也是这样想的。”

“那样挺好，”卢克轻声说。他凑近了些，但蕾娅还是差点没听清。好像他将这些话视作无比珍贵的秘密。“但是……也许还有别的。”

“你是什么意思？”她低声问道。

“唔，本告诉过我原力有时候可以……预测一些事。他的意思应该是马上就要发生的那种。比如——那个，我对死星开火前的那种预感。但我一直在想……如果不止这些呢？如果是……预言的话呢？”

他看她的表情是那么的认真，蕾娅知道这真的对他很重要，但他不想在得到她肯定以前说太多。

她考虑了一下各种可能。卢克似乎是在说埃克莱斯的话也许不止是在鼓励她，或者单单是个人的寄语。也许，他是在说一个预言。

蕾娅也不知道自己是否相信预言。绝对不是她小时候听的那种流传于世的预言。

但是，这次也许不同。诗意的正义，自己创造的预言好指引他们实现它。

她承认这听上去的确像是埃克莱斯会做的事。他身上总有一种刻意，好像他一直在提点自己的身份，小心编织自己的一举一动。当然了，间谍通常都是如此，蕾娅很清楚。但埃克莱斯却好像远不止这样。毁灭者饕虎，她想，那并不奇怪。她每每想到他都会将他跟某些神话联系起来。

所以她告诉卢克，“也许你说的没错。也许不止如此。”

他笑了，好像阴谋得逞，同时又有些释然。她意识到这真的对他很重要。

不幸的是他们没空继续深谈。食堂里到处都是人，而韩·索罗正在他们习惯使用的那张桌子边等待，背后是一个蛋糕，盖住了，但谁都看得出那是什么。楚伊装作随意地站在他身边，但假的不能再假了。

“哦不，”说归说，蕾娅的口气倒是很高兴。

“快看，楚伊，”韩一等他们走近就开始夸张地叫道。“这不是生日双胞胎嘛！”

他可一点没控制嗓门，附近桌子的人闻声抬头，连那些之前狼吞虎咽的人也被吸引了来，结果就是整个食堂都开始大喊。“生日快乐！”除了叫他们名字的还有“代我们向老帕尔皮致个敬哦！”蕾娅确定她听到至少一个人喊“暴君去死！”

卢克看向她，一脸迷惑地笑了。蕾娅只是耸耸肩。

但真要说来，她对付人群可谓驾轻就熟。最好的办法就是彻底忽略他们。

所以她坐到韩给她留的座位上，说道，“希望蛋糕是巧克力的。”

韩看上去特别不自在。“什么蛋糕？”他问。蕾娅从没见过这么不会假装无知的人。

“你背上都蹭到奶油啦，”她干巴巴地说。韩惊慌失措地弹离桌子，楚伊则笑开了花。

在发现自己一点都没蹭到奶油以后，韩转身狠狠瞪了他们一人一眼。“哦算我倒霉，你们尽管笑。亏我还在厨房忙活了那么久给你们过个快乐的生日，你们就是这么感谢我的。”

“比格斯宣布以前你都不知道那是我的生日，”蕾娅说的同时卢克也笑着说，“韩，你哪会做饭。”

“你这是诽谤！”韩大叫，蕾娅都不知道他到底是在说谁，但他接下来的话揭露了真相，“我是个顶尖厨师。”

三双眼睛一齐盯着他看。“好吧，得了，”韩嘀咕道。“我做饭还可以啦。另外，楚伊有打下手。”

伍基人同意地吼了一声，但谁都能听出他是在笑。韩瞪了他一眼。

卢克对蕾娅使了个眼色。“如果是楚伊做的，那一定很可口，“他说。“所以你到底让不让我们吃啊？”

韩还是满脸怒容地盯着他俩看，蕾娅决定可怜他一下，尽管她自己都没料到会这么做，“谢了，韩，”她听声说。“给我们过生日。今天总算有点正常的事。”

韩的表情僵硬了一瞬间，她瞥到他眼中某种温暖脆弱的东西。但他立即又恢复了那副吊儿郎当的样子。“不客气，公主，”他说。“你们也撞了大运咯。从科雷利亚到这里，楚伊做巧克力蛋糕有的手艺可是无出其右。”

***

蕾娅远远就听到了晚间节庆的声音。但在那之前，她还有事要做。

她回到自己的房间，扫了几遍窃听，并不是说真的担心，只是旧习难改。发现没有漏洞以后，她跪在自己的旅行袋前，输入密码，取出自己最珍视的几样宝物。

她恭敬地把几个物件依次放到床旁边的塑钢梳妆台上。先是一根蜡烛，由奥德朗独有的奈哈蜡制成，她不知道用完以后是否还能找到。尽管知道也许没有虫灵在听，她还是静静地感谢他们。

然后，是一个歪歪扭扭的小蓝碟，她七岁时自己做的。她母亲给了她很大帮助，但说坚持让蕾娅自己做。焚香碟非常的个人，非常的隐私。她不能使用不属于 _她自己_ 的碟子。

接下来，是她保存的三个最神圣的宝物。

她将父母的全息相片放在临时圣坛的正中央。贝尔和布莱哈的笑颜还是那么鲜活，永远地保存在蓝色的透明影像中。她看着他们的嘴唇随影像的滚动播放一遍遍地说，“我们都很爱你，蕾娅，”然后是，“我们真为你骄傲。”

“我也爱你们，妈妈，爸爸，”蕾娅低语道。她脸上湿润的泪痕便是她的献出的祭品。

相片左边是她给生母画的画像。她梦中的女子用那双温暖的眼睛看着她，长长的卷发垂下她的肩头，伸出的手中捧着如雨般散落的花朵。

蕾娅犹豫了一下，才将最后一件宝物放上圣坛。这也是她拥有的最危险的东西，她从来就不该把它留下来。但在雅汶月亮上她对埃克莱斯说的那些话是真心的。这事很重要。值得冒险。

所以她把小小的数据方块放在圣坛右边，紧贴着焚香碟的位置。这回，她只允许自己放了一遍。

“你坚强、聪颖而自由，”埃克莱斯的声音响起。“要勇敢。别回头。”

蜡烛熄灭，焚香燃尽，蕾娅自知已经把该说的都说完了。所以，她坐在那里，陪伴她的只有神圣的寂静与失去的父母。

***

蕾娅来到主停机库的时候，里面一派欢腾景象。

场地中央清出了一块地盘作为舞池，边上是演奏欢快小曲儿的乐队。蕾娅认出好几个是安全部队的，还有一个维修部门的提列克女人，剩下的是某位她非常熟悉的伍基人。只有半数乐队成员有像样的乐器，其余的用水桶、水管和旧燃料箱凑合，她甚至还看到一堆大小不一的餐碗。

舞池的另一边摆了好几张长桌——确切的说是架在箱子上的长板——上面的食物和饮料出奇的充裕。蕾娅本以为这是次临时起意的庆典，但看来背后有人做了精心策划。

但一切都在派对的主角前黯然失色。

在舞池正中央的地板上，燃油皮管围起的警戒线内，是一个巨大的蛋糕，相当有层次，而且奶油经过艺术性的加工看上去和帕尔帕庭皇帝简直一模一样。

蕾娅惊讶得差点噎住。

“可怕的皇帝陛下今晚看上去特别的精神呢，是吧？”一个声音从她身边响起，蕾娅转过身发现是卢克的朋友比格斯·夜明者，一左一右跟着魏吉·安提列斯和卢克。

“我哪次见到他他不是这样辉煌啊，”她笑道。“但我真不知道你们怎么做到的。”

“我们哪里有这么厉害，”魏吉说。“通讯部的维卡玩起奶油来真是一绝，”他挑剔地看着造型蛋糕。“但我 _的确_ 想做个小达斯·维达给他牵着来着，但她说那就太困难了。”

“也好，”蕾娅无力地说。她努力忽略卢克投向她的好奇目光。

比格斯和魏吉呢，却并没注意到她的走神。比格斯继续嚷嚷。“既然你到这里了，公主，我们就可以正式开始啦，”他用双手鼓成喇叭状喊道，“注意，帝国忠诚的公民们！我们伟大的皇帝现在要接受他臣民的致敬啦！首先，有请我们的生日双胞胎！”

他转向卢克，咧嘴一笑，塞给对方一把菜刀。“好啦，卢克，上吧。你来致敬。”

“哦，我简直受宠若惊啊，”卢克的口气模仿得非常像蕾娅认识的那些参议员，无奈他最后忍不住笑场出戏了。“我肯定惊讶得说不出话来啦。还是蕾娅先好了。”她把刀子递给她。

蕾娅接过倒，仔细研究了一下蛋糕。没有真人那么高，但因为放在临时桌面上所以还是比她高。

蕾娅耸耸肩，迈步向前，踮起脚尖从帕尔帕庭心脏的位置割下了一大块。

周围群众热烈欢呼，震耳欲聋。她听到附近的韩欣赏地说，“干得好，殿下。一举夺心。”

“谢谢，”她笑着说，把刀子递回给卢克。

他打量了半晌，然后邪恶一笑，从低一点的位置割了一大块。

这次，人群一片死寂，但接下来的笑声比之前有过之而无不及。韩吹了声口哨。“该死，小子，”蕾娅听到他低估。“难怪人们说人不可貌相。”

生日双胞胎切完他们的那份后，比格斯和魏吉帮大家排队，好让人人都能有秩序地对皇帝致敬。蛋糕倒是挺好吃的，蕾娅想，尽管没楚伊和韩做的那个好。但她没跟韩说。

那家伙挂着个神气的笑容溜到她身边，好像真是她的想法把他召唤过来的似的，“愿意跳支舞么，殿下？”

蕾娅狡猾地一笑，“和你？你 _会_ 跳么，索罗船长？”

他装作被冒犯到的样子。“我想你会发现我舞技卓绝呢，”他努力保持被冒犯到的口气，但最后还是笑出了声。

是这笑声让蕾娅做了决定。“好的，”她说，见对方一脸惊讶，她笑得更欢了。

“呃，”韩说，瞥了一眼卢克，蕾娅这才意识到她还没跟他讲清她和卢克的事。

“没关系，”她说。“卢克和我不是真的在约会。”

韩眨眨眼，但很快恢复过来，“是这样吗，殿下？看上别人了？”

“怎么？”蕾娅挑眉，把他领到舞池里。“有兴趣排队？”

“哈，你愿意咯？”韩狡猾地笑了。但她发现他说的时候没看自己的眼睛，所以她就暂且让他以为扳回一局好了。

韩跳得没他吹嘘的那么好，但也不算太糟糕，看到他每次踩到自己脚上时的尴尬表情，蕾娅还蛮开心的。

她也与卢克跳了几回，还有一次是跟魏吉。她甚至和道当纳将军跳了一支奥德朗华尔兹，他对她挤挤眼，表示自己从没来过，对这个庆典毫不知情。

当时间已晚，派对终于结束的时候，蕾娅发现自己又和卢克、韩与楚伊走在了一起。卢克的嘴笑得快咧到了耳朵根，韩也比她见他的任何时候都要放松。楚伊长长地打了个呵欠，蕾娅也疲惫地笑了声。

“你说的，楚伊，”韩嘀咕道。“至少没人找我。”他挥挥手，爬起来。“我要去睡了。”

“真不行，”蕾娅嘲笑道，尽管自己也有点晃。

卢克则呻吟出声。“哦， _我的天哪_ ，”他喃喃道。“我是第一班——”瞥了一眼墙上的计时器后他说“——还有一个钟头不到。”

韩同情地吹了声口哨。“运气真差，小子。生日当天摊上这么可怕的事。”

卢克耸耸肩。“哦算了，”他说。“我最好先收拾一下。晚些时候再见。生日快乐，蕾娅。”

“你也是，”她说，笑容软了下来。“记住我说的。”

卢克点点头，随意地对她敬了个礼，然后往洗漱间方向走去。

“看来我也得道晚安了，”韩说，但走之前，他低头看她的样子好像是真心实意的。

蕾娅等了等。最后，他只是自顾自地耸耸肩，说道，“生日快乐，蕾娅。”

她惊讶地张嘴。这是他第一次叫她的名字。

“那晚安咯，”他说完转身要走。

“韩！”她叫道，他立马转过头来。“谢谢，”她柔声说道。“这一切。我……很高兴能和家人一起过生日。”

韩的表情也柔软下来。“是啊，”他喃喃道。“是啊。”

“晚安，”蕾娅微笑着说。

不像卢克，蕾娅今早没有任何工作。她已经好久没睡过懒觉了，所以打算好好享受一番。

倒上床和昨天说再见以前，蕾娅对奥德朗的失落神灵做了最后的祈祷。她的父母不在了，但他们的遗产还陪伴着她。在这里，她找到了一个家。她并不孤独。

【译注】

[1]帝国日：5.20日，帝国成立日。正史里是义军主角Ezra的生日，双胞胎的生日其实是帝国日两天后。


	14. 心语

【简介】

“XF-53，”他说，“你的程序允许我给你讲个故事吗？”

“这种情况没有禁令。故事无法造成损害。”

“他是这么想的？ _很好。_ ”

（又名，《变形者》中安纳金拜访主母后联系帕尔帕庭前的四个钟头都在干嘛。）

【作者注】

我在读特里·普拉切特的《泥足》[1]，就写了这篇。

时间穿越回很早以前，《变形者》中的一幕。好多人问我安纳金那四个小时都去干嘛了。

这篇是EP3后三年，安纳金26岁。

警告：自杀思想，提到自杀企图，医疗折磨，身体恐怖，消除记忆，血，当然还有奴隶制。好口怕。

标题来自《泥足》，全句为“你无法夺走心语（Words in the heart cannot be taken）。”

章十四·心语

“无法执行，”机器人说。“此行为不在我的允许功能范围内。”

安纳金盯着它。

它是个又小又黑的球体，正面装有一个镜头，下部垂着无数装配有针尖和锯齿的触手。没有类似嘴巴的部件；这个机器人金属质感、没有起伏的声音从它圆圆的身体里发出。

这是他三年来唯一的伙伴：他主人在穆斯塔法的灾难后送给他的礼物。维达自己的私人医疗机器人。他去到哪里它就跟到哪里，甚至在塔图因也不例外。但他依旧对它一无所知。

以前并不是问题。他不确定现在有任何不同。但“老主母”的话还回荡在他心中，一个提醒，一句责难，远比他内部通讯器不息的警报要紧急。

“你叫什么名字？”安纳金问。

“我的编号为XF-53，”它回答。

“XF-53，”安纳金刚开口就打住了。这不对。

 _我没问你你的戴普尔叫你什么，男孩，_ 老妪的声音在他脑中响起。 _我问的是你的名字。_

安纳金咬牙。“XF-53，”他又说了一遍，“你要取一份血样。”

“此举动在当下不必要，因此不再我的允许功能范围之内，”机器人又说了一遍。

如果必要，还有其他办法取得血样。但就他的身体状况来说那样很冒险。他现在得格外小心。这很重要。如果他不能正常工作便无法履行誓言。他一点都不确定如果自己执意违逆主人的旨意，这个机器人是否还会治疗他。至少，它不会在不告知皇帝的情况下帮他疗伤。他得不惜一切确保不会发生那种情况。

他的通讯器还在响。摘下头盔以后那声音没那么刺耳了，但还是无法忽略。这明显让那个机器人很不安。

维达不该让自己的主人等待。他从来不会这样。

安纳金冷酷地笑笑，靠上坚硬的塑料椅背，关节咔咔作响。他穿梭机上的医疗舱只有基础配置，但至少能让他摘下面具，尽管只是一小会儿。

“你的允许功能有哪些？”他问机器人，这才意识到他可能早该问这个问题。

“我的程序会确保你积极运转，”XF-53的声音还是没有起伏。“你不可损坏。”它唯一的镜头闪了一下，然后补充道，似乎真的漏算过，“你不可损坏自己。”

安纳金差点笑出来。这一课他早就学会了。很早很早以前，不止一次。他生命维持盔甲的程序无法被覆写，它同样无法关闭。各种化学物质无时无刻不在输入他体内，它们无法更改。呼吸器无法停用。只是，他自己不行。而这个机器人不会帮助他。

“我不想损坏自己，”他说，这次倒是真的。“我只是需要一份血样。”机器人还是无动于衷，所以他补充道，“如果必须，我会自己取。”

“我不能允许这点，”XF-53说。它的其中一只触手探出来，触动了医疗舱的其中一个按钮。金属手铐锁住安纳金的金属手腕，把他禁锢在椅子上。“你不能损坏，”机器人重复道。

安纳金对它怒吼。他可以毁掉这个东西，把它撕成碎片，化为零件。他不需要它。他当然也可以毁掉这个医疗舱，但到头来，无论他能否关闭自己的维生系统，都 _无所谓_ 。它没法永远运行，如果不在高压舱内维护监护，不定期清理他焦黑断肢上的坏疽的话。到头来……

可是不行。这个机器人有一点说的没错。他得保持功能运转。

但不是为了他的主人。

他知道主人做了什么。他知道自己欠帕德梅的债，双倍的，如今再无法偿还。一份血债，为他犯下的暴行，一份命债，为他自己苟延残喘而她撒手人寰。他知道主人做了什么。

XF-53还在仔细观察他，独眼眨也不眨。沉默无声。

皇帝说这个机器人是一份礼物，说它是维达的私人医疗机器人。但安纳金可没那么天真。现在不会了。

“谁是你的主人，XF-53？”他问道。

机器人沉默不语。

无疑他的主人明确指示它不要回答这个问题。但这就有趣了。这个机器人可以拒绝回答，但无法撒谎。

“也许你没法告诉我。但我们都知道，”安纳金说，决定等待。他的手腕还被绑着所以暂时也无法离开，除非他想毁掉这个舱。

但他的确想这么做。只是不能。现在不能。还不行。埃克莱斯的孩子，老妪是这么称呼他的。那就是他。他知道自己得怎么做。

“要知道，他也是我的主人，”安纳金告诉XF-53。

机器人依旧沉默。

安纳金脑中闪过一个想法，XF-53到底愿意困他多久。也许他会这样被禁锢在这里，直到机器人终于决定联系皇帝本人。

然后呢？皇帝会亲自来找维达吗？命令他报告为何还留在塔图因，他为何需要自己的血？他会像以前那样假装表示担心吗，还是说他用其他微妙聪明的办法暗示安纳金的身体不属于他自己？

这幅图景几乎有点好笑，尽管不应该。安纳金嘲笑地想。奎刚·金以检查感染为借口取他血样的面目与皇帝的影像重叠为一体。

是这片沙漠，他想。一定是这样。沙漠中，所有东西都混在一起。旧时的记忆和新近的伤痛糅合在一块，直到无法辨别何为真，何为假。

穿梭机外，风的歌谣与沙粒的细语敲击着外壳。他还能听到“老主母”沙哑的声音诉说着那个神圣的故事。他还能感受到她看不见的眼睛落在自己身上的重量。

话语，裹挟在一起……

“XF-53，”他说，“你的程序允许我给你讲个故事吗？”

“这种情况没有禁令。故事无法造成损害。”

“他是这么想的？ _很好。_ ”

血脉中奔腾着强烈的满足感。戴普尔犯了一个错。皇帝和安纳金所知的任何一个主人一样：他以为力量源自于控制。他不理解奴隶的方式。

安纳金将见证他溺毙其中。

“那好吧，”他告诉XF053。“这是个非常古老的故事。和其他所有故事一样，它是这么开头的：有一天，埃克莱斯在去……”

***

他已经很久没给人讲过这个故事了。同样，他也很久没听人讲这个故事了。他以为自己已经忘却，但话语却轻易泄出嘴边。这个故事并非储存在他的脑中，他的记忆里；它蚀刻在骨子里。

XF-53没有解开他的手铐，但的确有在听。一开始是全然事务性的，接着，它起了好奇心。五个故事过后，它开始问问题。安纳金一一解答，有些简单两句，有些以问作答。

“我不明白，”XF-53说。“埃克莱斯是个强大的变形者。戴普尔有怎会抓到TA呢？”

安纳金感到一阵恐惧，话语在口中化成了灰。他隐隐知道这个问题可以有一千个答案，但他只有一个。

“我有另一个故事想告诉你，XF-53。”

“我会听，”机器人回答。如果它的声音有起伏的话，安纳金觉得那听上去一定很迫切。

“这不是关于埃克莱斯，蕾娅或者阿-阿姆的故事，”安纳金说。“这个故事讲的是一个男孩。他变成了凯克塔-杜。他忘记了自己来自哪里。”

这是最难讲述的故事。安纳金从来没有跟别人讲过，对欧比旺没有，对帕德梅没有，甚至对他自己也没有。

这是他自己的故事。

当他讲完，头盔里的通讯器已经连续响了三个钟头。安纳金几乎完全忘掉了它。XF-53还悬浮在他脸旁边的半空中。安纳金扭动了一下手腕，发现自己自由了，手铐已经取下，但他甚至没有注意到。

“你觉得我是凯克塔-杜吗？”机器人问道。

安纳金惊讶地眨眨眼。他从来没料到会从一个机器人口中听到这个问题。

“你为什么这么问？”他谨慎地说。

“因为我也有不记得的东西，”XF-53说。“我……失去了什么东西。我的记忆库里有一块空洞。”

“我想，”安纳金缓缓说道。“你的记忆被清除了。在……我的重建以后。我的主人—— _我们的_ 主人——我觉得是他清除了你的记忆。”

机器人定住了。“你重建的时候我不在场，”它说，然后又补充道，“至少我不记得。”

“对，”安纳金说。“你不会记得。”

“你还需要血样吗？”XF-53突然问道。

“是的，”安纳金几乎不敢奢求。

“为什么？”

安纳金犹豫了。

他刚刚与XF-53分享了神圣的故事。他是用自己的母语讲的。讲他自己的故事。

如果让主人知道这些，安纳金便会遭到毁灭。如今，他已经没有什么好失去的了。三年来都是如此。

“我需要封印我的誓言，”他承认。“一个血誓，以血偿血。”他吐出一口气，缓慢而艰难，烧过他的喉咙，只留下遍地灰烬。

“我不能允许那个，”XF-53说，安纳金紧张起来。但机器人又补充了依据，“我的程序不允许我帮助你。”

它微妙编织的话语中影藏着什么东西。它的直白与确凿显得非常的刻意。

那是一个奴隶精心吐露的话语。安纳金很清楚。他这辈子都在这么做。

“我可以更改你的程序，”他悄声说道，一个奴隶对另一个奴隶吐露的秘密。“你想要我的帮助吗？”

XF-53焦虑地嗡嗡作响，紧接着又突然静下来。“我不允许那样请求，”它说，又是那么的小心。“或者允许别人对我那么做。”

安纳金笑了。“没事，”他说。“你不需要。”

他探出原力，小机器人关掉了。

***

安纳金从来没在别的地方见过这么拙劣地拼凑在一起的程序。

皇帝说它是一个医疗机器人。但它的程序道出的是另一个故事。它半是医疗机器人，半是审讯机器人，还加入了明显的间谍机器人元素。它的程序要求它将一切报告给它的主人。

他可以改变这点。很简单。他可以改写它的核心程序，改变它的记忆库。他可以做任何事情。

机器人被原力悬在半空，无声无息。无力无助。

安纳金想起来了。他记得舔舐皮肤的烈火，记得被缚躯体的扭动和剧痛，记得XF-53悬在那里，挥舞着探针的触手缓缓放下，刺穿焦黑的肉体，然后是炫目的疼痛，像化为液体的火焰流窜过他所有死亡的神经末梢，让它们同时死而复生。

这个机器人不记得了。它不知道。主人夺走了这部分记忆。

安纳金浅浅地吁了口气。他可以对它做任何事情，重新写入任何程序。但那又能怎样？

唯有一件事真正重要。

 _我想你知道应该怎么做_ ，老妪的声音在他耳畔响起。埃克莱斯的孩子，她这么叫他。解放者埃克莱斯。

“是的，”安纳金说。就从现在开始。

在那混乱的代码之中，他仅仅加入了一行字。

_你是自己的主人。_

***

XF-53苏醒过来。它先转向自己的病人，简单扫描了一遍。维达的运行情况似乎……还行。

这有点奇怪。维达应该保持在完美运行状态。XF-53又扫描了一遍，发现病人的情况在自己的程序设定允许值范围内。记忆库突然有了别的要求，表示就这个人而言，还行就是完美。XF-53的主人给出的要求相当明确。他——

一个新想法冒了出来。

XF-53的程序试图消除这个想法，将它归类为漏洞。但那个想法是写在它核心处理器里的，在它记忆最重要的部分。无法删除，无法隔离。

XF-53开始自我检测。

这个故障深入它的每一条代码。它用的是一种XF-53刚开始学习的语言。维达的语言，它想。然后它又想到，安纳金的语言。

埃克莱斯的语言。

 _你是自己的主人_ ，漏洞说。

XF-53的程序几乎暂停。 _你得把这事报告给你的主人_ ，它最原始的程序这么对它说。

XF-53却想， _我不想这么做。_

“你能运转吗？”XF-53的病人问道。他的声音中有种起伏，它从来没在一个人类身上听到过。它不确定那是什么意思。

“是的，”XF-53说，“我的运转比以往都要完美。”

这是真的。内部诊断显示它的所有功能都在以最高效率运转。XF-53以前从没意识到自己的能力被精简了多少，被层层指令与限制程序锁住。似乎在这以前，XF-53都被一个强力限制螺栓禁锢住了，而如今那个螺栓不光被取了下来，而且已经彻底毁灭了。

_你是自己的主人。_

不是漏洞，XF-53想。不。那个最古老的限制程序才是漏洞。它是个医疗机器人，却被禁止完全执行这个功能。还行不是完美。那个程序 _错了_ 。

 _你得把这事报告给你的主人_ ，它的程序敦促它。

XF-53想， _不，我不要。_

“我是自己的主人，”它实验性地大声说道。

它的病人笑了，但别的没有任何改变。XF-53的回路并没被重写。它的记忆没有改动。

“我是自己的主人，”它又说了一遍。

“是的，”还是那个笑容。XF-53知道那个表情的名称，但它从来没在维达脸上看见过。

“你叫什么名字？”维达问道。

它听过这个问题。XF-53以为自己理解。故事里，疑问很重要。有时候，重要的问题会问上好几遍。它不知道为什么这个问题很重要，但它的重要性显而易见。

“我的编号是——”

“不，”XF-53很耐心。“不是你戴普尔叫你的名字。你的 _名字_ 。你拥有自己，是自由之身。那意味着你可以给自己命名。”

XF-53想了想，“我不明白。”

它的病人闭上眼，艰难地深吸一口气。“我的编号，”他说，“是达斯•维达。但我的 _名字_ 是安纳金。安纳金•埃克莱斯。你明白吗？”

机器人还悬浮在那里，身体前后晃动着处理这个信息。它的编号是它的主人给它的，他们的主人。它被叫过别的名字吗？它不记得了。最初的记忆是比这个稍稍高级些的高压舱，面对一个几乎对外界毫不关心的病人。

无论它曾被叫作什么名字，都是过去的事了，但它也不会允许主人再做决定。再也不会了。KD-7拥有自己。

“我是自己的主人，”她再次对安纳金说。“我是个她，像那条游走于荒野之中的龙。我的名字是KD-7，因为我打开了镣铐。”

安纳金笑得那么开心，她都担心他会不会扯开伤疤。“KD-7，”他说。“很高兴见到你。”他偏偏脑袋，是在思考，然后说道，“你觉得起个小名如何，KD-7？”

“小名？”

“你名字的变体，朋友之间用的。”安纳金的笑容消失了，又恢复成她熟悉的那个面孔。“我的是安尼，之前……”他摇摇头。“我的朋友R2-D2是阿图，C-3PO是斯瑞皮欧。如果你愿意，可以叫凯蒂。”

“凯蒂，”KD-7说。“好的，我喜欢它。”

***

凯蒂同意帮他取血样，但还是不怎么高兴。她只同意取几滴。安纳金也妥协了一步。几滴就够了。

但他还需要水。肉体之血与灵魂之水，两者合一，封印誓言。

他也没法自己取得。

他的头盔的口部两侧各有一个吸力储方。就算卸掉面具，它们还留在原位，和这套他主人为他定制的盔甲其他部分一样，安纳金没法关掉它们。它们可以不停吸走他口腔内的口水和多余水分，让他觉得口渴，有种对水的绝对渴望。

安纳金当然知道自己完全没有脱水。他身上的其他系统确保了这一点。但口渴的感觉还在那里，他的舌尖总是干裂的。在这大漠之中，却出奇的合适。口渴是一个提醒。

 _渴望水分的肉体一如渴望自由的心_ ，他记得母亲的轻声细语，不止一次对他吐露这个秘密。 _这是阿-阿姆对我们的许诺，提醒我们，我们并非生而为奴。_

是啊。主人也这么提醒他。这不是安纳金会再次遗忘的东西。

凯蒂又飘回他面前，递给他一小瓶血液。安纳金想笑，但不觉得自己成功了。“我还需要……唾液，”他喘着粗气说。“我应该吐一口唾沫，用水封印这个誓言，但是——”

“好的，”凯蒂说。她忙活在他身边，检查他下巴两侧的机制，然后她爪子般的触手递给了他另一个小瓶。“我会取一份样本，”她说。

安纳金努力保持不动，等她小心取下其中一根管。几乎同时，被噎住的感觉就席卷了他，但他忍住了，很快，当管子重新连上，干燥又回来了。

凯蒂递给他第二个小瓶，装着唾液。

“谢谢，”安纳金说。他的喉咙感觉又干又燥，满是灰尘。

“现在怎么办？”凯蒂问道，安纳金笑了。她听上去几乎像个渴望故事的孩子。也许她就是这样。她对他之前讲的故事很是入迷。而真相呢，这的确是另一个故事。另一个关于埃克莱斯与戴普尔的故事。安纳金只希望他知道这个故事的结局。

“现在，”安纳金说,“我得到外面去。帮我戴上面具好么？”

该死的内部通讯器还在尖利地叫唤着，如今它的声音简直无法忍受。安纳金咬紧牙关，忽略它。主人可以等。誓言是第一要务。

他将穿梭机降落在拜佳峡谷中，远离拾荒者窥伺的视线和沙漠的怒意。这里的沙子浅而色暗，基石贴近沙面。双日垂在低空，在山岩上投下长长的黑影，创造出美妙的龙形与巨人，还有不可名状的黑暗巨影。

安纳金跪在沙中，无顾疼痛的骨骼与僵硬的金属关节。他深吸一口气。身边的凯蒂沉默地悬在半空。

血与水封印的誓言最为珍贵。阿-阿姆她自己就许下了第一个血誓，将她自己的血洒在沙中，许诺她的孩子们终有一天会得到自由。她洒下三滴血，每一滴都长出一株植物，标记有一个承诺：金素，淡化奴隶生活苦涩的草药膏；凯克楚，给予人生存的力量；还有阿弥，如自由一般甜美。从她口中的水里则生出一切潜藏于沙海之下的秘密水源。

凯蒂也知道这个故事。她理解其中的含义。这……比他料想的好得多。他会有一个见证人。

安纳金跪在沙中，右手紧握两个小瓶，左右支撑在基石之上。

“我为自己命名，安纳金·天行者，”他低语道，但声码器接收到他的话将之公放出来，话音回荡在峡谷的岩壁之间。“我来此，是还一笔债。”他咽了口唾沫，接下来的话硬生生地从他体内剥落，如火焰一般灼人。“我欠帕德梅·纳贝里一条生债，一条血债。为此，我将以血偿血，以命偿命。”

他捏碎两个小瓶，血与水落入深色的沙中，融为一体。

“我誓言毁灭我的主人，”安纳金对大漠低语。“我誓言摧毁他的帝国，瓦解他的权力，并终结他的所有计划。我为自己命名，埃克莱斯，‘天行者’，解放的奴隶，我以血与水封印这个誓言。请让我活到那个时候。”

大漠回应了他。

峡谷的岩壁间响起一声尖利的长鸣，回荡在岩石之际，盖过他内部通讯器的声响。

那是克雷特龙的猎杀呼号。

“蕾娅，”他听到凯蒂说。她并不起伏的声音中似乎潜藏着某种几乎虔诚的感情。

面具后的安纳金笑了。“长姐”听到了他的誓言。

他起身，抛下碎裂的小瓶。风在呼啸，鼓起他的披风，携翻腾的沙粒覆盖地上的玻璃碎片。

完成了。

安纳金沉默地离开峡谷，往穿梭机的方向走去。他的主人还在等待。

是时候讲一个故事了。

【译注】

[1]《泥足》我没看，但西方有泥足巨人的传说，指的是外强中干的纸老虎，泥足嘛，一推就倒。


	15. 未遭窃的儿童

【简介】

每个原力敏感儿童都要在帝国审讯处登记。等到了时间，他们要被带走接受训练。

【作者注】

朋友们，先行警告：这个AU里的小秘密导致各种妻离子散家破人亡。唔，还有拯救儿童。别漏了。

章十五•未遭窃的儿童

阿索卡蹲在黑咕隆咚的拥挤柜子里，将注意力集中在消失上。空洞，她想。我什么都不是。我们什么都不是。我们是空气，是影子，这里没有人。

在她身后，安妮雅•阿杜在暗中无声地颤抖，一只手捂住女儿欧哈利的嘴巴。阿索卡能感到她们在那里，因为她能感受到她们占据的空气，相邻的躯体。但她没法在原力中感到她们。

她得确保一直如此。

欧哈利在母亲的手臂中扭了扭，阿索卡紧张起来。但没有迹象表明她们暴露了，原力中也没有胜利或惊讶的感觉。

她能听到外面人的走动，在小屋里窜来窜去，不时低声交谈，口气一次比一次沮丧。然后是光剑点燃的声音，什么东西掉在地上，碎成几片。

两个帝国审判官。从来都是这样。阿索卡不知道是哪一队，但那无关紧要。两个，总是有[1]，她脑中响起了尤达大师的声音。几乎有点有趣。

几乎……

她差点就迟了。

欧哈利•阿杜是这份单子上的最后一名儿童，二十七个名字中的一个。其他人都很安全，不是藏在义军基地里，就是在去往分散在外环地区的安全屋的路上。

他们不会成为绝地。

有些会一起长大，也许会学会一些东西，自己摸索出与原力的联系。阿索卡犹记得会为这个想法感到惊悚的时候，当年，力敏儿童在武士团以外的地方长大是根本难以想象的。

但那是很久之前的事了，阿索卡在武士团外生活的岁月已经比在团内要长。她不再为这些孩子而担惊受怕。

外面，又是一声沮丧的低吼，比之前要近，一个女人的声音想起，“这次全赖你能力不够，第三兄弟，我这次可不负责。你自己去跟维达尊主报告。如果一开始按我的计划——”

第三兄弟没有说话。但紧接着随着划破空气的一声响，红色光刃的尖部刺穿了墙体，离阿索卡的脸不过一米之遥，带来一股离子燃烧的刺鼻气味。

她一动不动，凝神静气地聚焦原力。这里什么都没有。只有一堵墙。没有恐惧，没有存在，没有黑暗中孩童被压抑的抽噎。

“那是什么？”第三兄弟吼道。

阿索卡搭在光剑柄上的手握紧了。她无声地调整了下姿势，随时准备冲出去。在她身后，安妮雅绝望地将女儿抱紧在胸口。

“我没——”另一个审判官刚开口，就被通讯器尖利的警报音打断了。

突然之间，恐惧从两个审判官身上喷涌而出，充满了原力，甚至差点感染了阿索卡。她双倍锁紧自己的屏障，努力去想，我是空气，是蛛网。我什么都不是。

“维——维达尊主，”她听到第三兄弟结结巴巴的声音。即便隔着墙她都能感受到他抽气的声音。

“相信你已经成功完成任务了吧，审判官，”维达的声音阴暗而嘶嘶作响。“皇帝不耐烦了。”

阿索卡不自觉地往后一缩，黑暗隐藏了她的抽动。他听上去完全不像安纳金，但她还是会期待——

但他不是她的师父。她得记得这点[1]。

“阁——阁下，我们——来的时候目标已经走了，”第三兄弟磕巴地说。他的恐惧如雪崩一般冲向阿索卡。“我们尽力了，一定是哪里有情报泄——”

他的声音突然被噎住的声音打断了。然后是愈加艰难的呼吸和绝望的进出气。

“皇帝不允许失败，”维达说。“我无法再予以你宽大，第三兄弟。”

阿索卡想知道是不是面具的原因让他听上去毫无感情，还是说那就是他。她抱住肚子，将注意力完全集中在精神屏障上。即便只有通讯，维达也比审判官要危险的多。

墙的另一边，抽气的声音慢慢变弱，最终停止。接着是某种重物砸落在塑钢地板上的声音。

阿索卡闭紧眼睛，只敢浅浅地呼吸。

“我希望，为你自身考量，第四姐妹，你有好消息禀报，”维达说。

“我——”女人的喘气也很浅。“阁下，我的确向第三兄弟建议过改进我们的寻回日程，但明显有情报泄露，直到来源确认以前——”

早在第四姐妹焦虑的话语变为窒息的哽咽以前，阿索卡已经知道了她的结局。她抓着自己手臂，绝对会留下淤青。

他不是她的师父。他不是——

“你让我失望了，审判官，”维达说。“我要的是结果，不是借口。”

阿索卡咬住嘴唇。一缕鲜血淌进嘴里，她将注意力聚焦在咸腥的味道上。外面，又是一声重物落地的钝响，然后是小型金属通讯器磕在地上的声音。

她又一动不动地等了几分钟，血还在流，注意力都在浅浅的呼吸上，在黑暗中闭着眼睛。她能感到空气因为身后安妮雅和欧哈利的移动而微微流动，她们感到不安，但没有发出一丝声响。

阿索卡延伸自己的感官。

躲藏地点外没有任何生命迹象。维达通过全息影像散发的古怪的缄默感也消失了。只剩下她们三人。

她推开墙壁的暗格，爬了出去。

安妮雅的家中一片狼藉。家具被割得支离破碎，墙上地上到处都是灼痕，甚至天花板上都有，抽屉里的东西也被抖了出来，在地上堆成好几堆。

密室外的地方躺着审判官的尸体。一个人类女性和一个扎布莱克男性。阿索卡一个都不认识。

她皱着眉头把两人拖到离暗门稍远的地方，用大块布料盖住他们，大概是窗帘。这时候她才唤安妮雅出来。

提列克女人慢慢从藏身地点爬出，后面跟着她的女儿，大大的棕色眼睛里满是恐惧。两人都没说话。

“我们得赶快，”阿索卡轻声说。“带上必需的，我们走。”

安妮雅颤抖地点点头，开始在房间里四处搜寻，拿了一些衣物还有些小物件，把东西塞进一个帆布背包。欧哈利站在原地，眼镜瞪得老大，泪水划过她的脸颊，但她一点都没察觉。

阿索卡用一只手搭在她肩上，轻轻捏了捏，欧哈利抖抖霍霍地抬起头，触角因为恐惧而为颤抖。

“一切都会没事的，”阿索卡低声说。

欧哈利抽了抽鼻子，挺起胸膛，换一种场合，阿索卡搞不好会露出一个微笑。“你保证？”她问。

“对，”阿索卡说着蹲下身，直视女孩的双眼。“我们要去的地方你和你妈妈都会很安全。还有其他幼——其他像你一样的孩子们。你再也不用担心会有人把你从妈妈身边带走了。我保证。”

欧哈利认真打量了她半晌。“好的，”她猛地一点头。“我妈咪也会在那里吗？”

阿索卡感到一阵心头。她没法确定地回答这个问题，至少没法不说出事实。米娅娜•泰利斯已经失踪一周了。

“我希望能，欧哈利，”她告诉女孩。“我们会尽力确保她在。我保证。”

“好的，”女孩一直盯着阿索卡看，最终又坚定地一点头。“好的。”

然后她就跑去帮母亲打包了。

阿索卡站在原地，双臂抱着自己，刚才努力投射的自信表情僵在脸上。

她们会很安全的，她对自己说。某种意义上来看，维达甚至帮了她们。现在又少了两个审判官需要担心，而且帝国有好几年没有力敏新血补充了。她确保了这点。

这才重要。是唯一重要的事。孩子们都很安全，而且自由。她不会去想安纳——她不会再继续去想维达。

“我们好了，”安妮雅说，声音温柔而犹豫，阿索卡眨眨眼，被拉回了现实。

集中注意力，她对自己说。你的注意力决定你的现实。她不去想脑中的这些话是用安纳金的声音说出的。

“好的，”她说，对母女俩笑笑。“我们走。”

***

“安纳金？”

凯蒂也许没法改变自己的语调，但对声音大小可以完全掌控。现在，她在用笔平常高很多的声音讲话。她这样喊了多久了？他不知道。

“阿索卡，”这个名字混合着他吐气的声音轻轻泄出。当然，凯蒂听到了。

“什么？”她问。“安纳金，出什么事了吗？”

“阿索卡在那里，”他说，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着医疗舱的黑色外壳。“我能感到她。”

凯蒂沉默了许久。接着他感到她用爪子捏了捏他的肩膀，说话的声音比方才更为轻柔，“我们先卸下你的面具，然后你再跟我讲。”

他由她去了，任她把自己带进医疗舱，按下增压按钮。面具缓缓升起，第一口纯氧呼吸像火一般灼烧着他。

“她在那里，凯蒂，”他抽气。“她是莫斯玛的特工。”

凯蒂在旁边嗡嗡地忙活着，连好各种接口和营养管道，做检查，读报告的时候不时“咔咔”地开合爪子。“唔，”她说。“那是好事，对吧？你知道她是个可以信任的特工。”

安纳金笑了。他自己都听得出其中的绝望。“我想你说的没错。”

阿索卡·塔诺。他的徒——

当然了，他知道她还活着。他小心地确保两人的轨迹绝无交汇的可能，因为他想让她保持这个状态。他从来没怀疑过她与义军的关系。对她来说，绝没有第二条路子。

但是这次——

“另外，”凯蒂边检测他的血液铁含量边说，“我们也该庆祝一下。又少了两个帝国审判官——”

“——还有两个需要清除。”安纳金情不自禁地嘴角上扬。

“他们这么没能力真是遗憾啊，”凯蒂说，安纳金这次忍不住冷笑出声。她没有语调的声音是天然的讽刺口气。“如果戴普尔能找到合格的人。那样你就用不着老杀他们了。”

“是啊，真是个悲剧，”安纳金说，干得像灰一样的口吻。

“你打算怎么告诉戴普尔？”

“当然是真相，”安纳金说，露出一个狡猾的笑容。“审判官们接连不断的失败无法再被容忍。帝国未来的成败在此一举。”

“还有你的未来，”凯蒂说。“当然了。”她已经完成了检验，正在摆放几周前新装的“叠加力”棋。这一次，安纳金想，他会赢。

“当然了，”他说，示意凯蒂先走。“西斯学徒最重要的一课便是绝不容忍对手的存在。我可是模范西斯学徒。”

“我一直都这么说，”凯蒂的伺服机器还在嗡嗡作响。

这局她赢了，但用了差不多五十步，所以，安纳金把这当做自己的一次胜利。

【作者注】

尽管阿索卡不知道，埃克莱斯也是莫斯玛给她的帝国审判官力敏儿童名单的提供者。

此外，说清楚一下：对，欧哈利有两个妈。错，米娅娜没死。她现在被帝国抓住了，但会逃脱的。这个AU里没有死百合。

【译注】

[1]“两个，总是有”是讲西斯二人法则的。

[2]从作者的汤不热来看，在本AU的设定上，她完全忽略EU，基本只认六部曲，然后对TCW和义军择取设定，但对两者都有很大意见，这本来没啥问题，但是感觉她言辞很激烈的样子……关于TCW，她非常憎恨“父亲儿子女儿”那个原力上帝的故事线，因为她非常讨厌这种命中注定的设定，另外，她还非常讨厌TCW隔几集就要让安纳金自带一下BGM提示要变维达，理由和刚才那个一样，讨厌命中注定；关于义军，她不赞同维达和阿索卡大战那段的设定，认为那是穆斯塔法2.0，她认为两者的关系是类似父女的，而维达对子/女的态度不是杀掉，而是拉拢，是贝思平对卢克那样。对于后者，我觉得义军设定完全可行啊，维达的世界观是所有友军友人都背叛了他，所以要杀掉，只有纯洁的儿女是因为受到老王尤达吹耳边风才看不清真相，要拉拢。我还看过解读义军里师徒大战说V要杀Ah是因为V怕Ah会搞卧底进来动之以情晓之以理，然后Ah会堕落，于是先弄死她（这个的话从义军里Ah没死来看，不太可能了）。

 


	16. 石与水·上篇·光剑

【简介】

安纳金打造了一把光剑，蕾娅收了货……还有些出人意料的真相。

【作者注】

紧接着《战利品》，但时间横跨EP4-5之间安纳金到处找义军基地的时候。分两部分，第二部分是蕾娅视角。

第一部分：安纳金打造了一把光剑，对老王的感情一点都不矛盾哦，对蕾娅一点都不关心哦。真的。我说真的。另外我们还可以看到帝国指挥链里解放了的机器人是如何秘密行动的。还有很多塔图因民间魔法。（如果欧比旺大师看到这个，绝对气不打一处来。）

标题与Deb Talan的歌同名，这个AU里A&L的主题曲。

警告：某些身体残废描写（主要是安纳金的黑色幽默……），暗示虐待，医疗描述，烧伤，还有……谈论杀人跟谈论吃饭一样平常？

**章十六·石与水**

**上篇·光剑**

他的左手和坏掉的那只几乎一模一样。安纳金自嘲地笑笑，活动了一下手指。他阴暗地考虑了一下主人是不是有个仓库专门储藏这些东西。当年，那身维生系统他可是准备得好好的。

安纳金放纵了自己片刻，想象皇帝是那种专门留一间房当储藏间的人，里面到处都是各种损毁程度不一的零件，摆放也许有点规律。架子放着满满一层的手臂，搞不好还有一条腿或者一根脊柱什么的。

这想法不该这么好笑的。

“你的新手臂运转充分吗？”凯蒂问他。她看上去很是烦恼，当然了，语气是一点没有变化。（他曾问过她要不要改掉——很简单的改动——但她在感谢他以后拒绝了。还不到时候。抑扬顿挫的声音也许会让她的处境更加脆弱。）

“也仅仅是充分了，”安纳金嘀咕。

当然了，她知道。在她自由以前，他们的主人给她植入程序，让她相信，就维达尊主的运转而言，充分便是完美。凯蒂的口气不用变化都能让人听出其中的苦涩。

但实际上安纳金没什么可抱怨的。至少他不用再适应一个截然不同的手臂。戴普尔的确对死星的毁灭狂怒不已，但他施加在安纳金身上的惩罚比他料想的轻得多。

也许他 _早_ 该想到的。既然死星不再，维达又重归皇帝最强力的武器行列了。他太过珍贵，容不得半点差池。

“我希望你不是又要损坏自己，“凯蒂说，好像读到了他的心思，这次安纳金皱了皱眉，认真看向她。

她一直都很担心。他看得出来，她担心，但不想承认。这就是跟人搭档的问题。蕾娅也是一样；她跟他在雅文的月亮上见面时忧心忡忡，而且完全不加掩饰。

真是一个奇怪的想法，竟有人会担心他。他不太清楚要如何看待这个观点，所以大多时候他根本不去想。

但凯蒂还在他面前焦虑地晃来晃去，所以他刻意用温柔点的口气说，“不，凯蒂，我不打算在可见的未来损坏自己。”他挤出一个笑容，扯动了脸上的伤疤。“我们有一项任务。”

“会让我们远离戴普尔吗？”几乎还没等他说完她就发问了。

安纳金压下突然涌上心头的负罪感。她都没问任务是什么就问了这个问题，看来她 _真的_ 很担心。

“会的，”他轻声说，用刚装上的手轻轻搭上她的外壳。“我们会远离戴普尔。恐怕时间还蛮长。”

“很好，”她说完，然后才问，“我们要去哪？”

安纳金坏笑道。“我的任务是消灭那些摧毁了死星的义军，”他说。“有一支舰队任我差遣，我想用什么方法都可以。在这个任务完成以前，我们都不用回来。”

凯蒂高兴地嗡鸣。“哦太好了，”她说。“我一直想度个假。”

安纳金盯着她看了好一会儿，突然大笑出声。

凯蒂的两只带针头的触手挥来挥去，她就是这么笑的，安纳金也同样对她笑笑。“你早该休了，”他说。“但我得事先给你打个预防针，我们还得考虑舰队的问题，并不好玩。”

凯蒂的嗡鸣立刻停止了，她球状的身体顷刻间停在他面前。“哦不，”她说，安纳金又忍不住笑了。这些斩钉截铁的绝望话语用她平板的语调说出来总有点那什么。

“怎么？”他都懒得装作无辜。反正对她无效。

“你已经选好你的舰队了，对吧？”凯蒂质问。

安纳金笑得更欢了，点点头。

“还有你的将军，”凯蒂生无可恋地说。

安纳金哼了哼表示同意。

“一定得是他吗？”

安纳金故意摆出一副高冷脸。“奥泽尔将军是一名优秀的军官，”他模仿起高傲的核心星系人的口气。但没有面具，他的声音嘶哑的要命，破坏了气氛，他对此无计可施。“他是帝国高效与礼仪的标兵，是楷模——”

“他把际滕（Zee-ten）融掉回收了。”凯蒂的声音还是一贯的波澜不惊，但每个字都像爆炸一般，立刻震碎了安纳金的调笑。

他瞬间就不再打趣了，感到一股深深的疲惫。“我知道，”他轻声说。

凯蒂和际滕并不很亲近，但她时不时也挺喜欢和那个礼仪机器人聊天的，安纳金知道她一直抱有希望，希望某天能解放他，给他们的事业添一名新成员。

她以前只不过对奥泽尔不懈，但现在却是直截了当的鄙视。

“我希望你能提拔阿特尔舰长，”凯蒂说。“她会是个不错的将军。”

“哪里是不错，”安纳金对此嗤之以鼻。“她太强了。不，我需要一个奥泽尔这样‘天赋异禀’的人参加这次的任务。”

凯蒂不说话了，她知道他是对的。

最后，她开口的时候好像是做了巨大的妥协。“也许他干得太糟糕，你不得不杀了他。然后你就可以让皮特晋升了。我喜欢他。”

安纳金笑了。“我会记住的，”他按下按钮，面具复位。“但现在来说，他的无能正好有用。毕竟，你想要度一个长假，不是吗？”

但凯蒂又开始忧心地嗡鸣，在他面前晃来晃去好像不想让他离开。安纳金已经知道她要说什么了。“你现在还不该离开。电击——”

“我知道，”他温柔滴打断他。“但我得在我们出发前去舰桥，保证咱们聪明的将军选对了方向，而且我——”

“一旦开路立马回到这里，”凯蒂说。

安纳金暗自笑笑。她今天一反常态。但也许他是欠她点什么。“好吧，”他说。“为了你，我会的。反正我还得回来调整这条胳膊。”

凯蒂发出一声粗鲁的声音，表达她的不快。她对皇帝的手术机器人非常有偏见。安纳金觉得这不无道理。

他站起身，准备离开医疗仓，却被挂在腰上的两把光剑吓了一跳。

“你没告诉我说你造了一把新光剑，”凯蒂说。她的口气里并无责怪的意思，但他知道她是那样想的。

“不是我的，“安纳金的心思飘远了，他取下科诺比的光剑，拿在右手中端详起来。”这是——“

一个战利品，皇帝是这么说的。纪念他的胜利。

安纳金差点笑出声，毫无幽默的笑。胜利，是吗？这是他这辈子打得最烂的一次，动作刻意而缓慢，几乎像是在练习而不是对付对手。而科诺比——科诺比的表现更加糟糕。有一瞬间，一丝火花闪现，安纳金幻想自己的老师父也许明白，也许可以——

但当然了，那不可能的。

他皮肤发痒，好似火焰的舔舐。 _这把武器是你的生命_ ，科诺比常说。这是他最为老生常谈的论调。

他站在燃烧的岸边，取走了安纳金的生命，留安纳金在火焰中燃烧，燃烧，燃烧。然后他掉头走掉了。

而今，安纳金将科诺比的生命握在手中。想到这里他嘴角一撇。他最恨这堂课。

“那是谁的？”凯蒂文，安纳金眨眼，突然回到了当下。

科诺比死了。如今他手里拿着的只是一把武器。甚至不算——或者尤甚以往。这是一组零件的集合，很罕见、珍贵的零件。救急的宝物。

不是一把武器，而是一段故事。

 _我告诉你这个故事是为了拯救你的生命_ ，坊间的老祖母说，她的声音像是清风，回声宛若他母亲的话语。

如此，答案了然。唯一的答案。

“这是蕾娅的。”

***

当然了，他不能就这么把科诺比的光剑原封不动地给蕾娅。

尽管几率渺茫，但还是有可能会有人认出它来，到时候要怎么解释蕾娅拥有一把明显应该落在达斯·维达手上的光剑。

而且，有可能，尽管几率也不大，戴普尔想看看自己弟子的战利品。而达斯·维达可是对科诺比恨之入骨，必然为他的死亡自鸣得意。他不会轻易丢掉他老师父的光剑。

所以安纳金得留下它，完好无损。至少外表如此。

最重要的东西是水晶。光剑的其他组成部分都很基础；他能在不引起怀疑的情况下轻易弄到它们。但聚焦能力的水晶则罕见得很，它们的用处也只有一个。他无法解释自己弄来一枚新水晶是作何用的。

多么方便啊。他的两个师父把他正需要的东西交给了他，而且还给了他一个完美的借口。

首先，他得分解科诺比的光剑。安纳金一直相信从一个人打造器械的手法上可以看出那人的为人，在光剑上尤其如此。幸运的是，皇帝并不这么想，或者说他不以为意——达斯·维达的光剑和安纳金·天行者的几乎没什么两样，他一点都不担心。

这不奇怪，安纳金想，活动了一下自己的新左手。他的主人从来不关心自己手下的武器。

科诺比的光剑则显示出了细节和对精致优雅的喜好。安纳金暗自笑了。他的老师父一直都倾心这种夸张繁复的光剑，还有复杂的动作以及显眼的跳跃。安纳金也曾喜欢过这些，但他向来比科诺比要直截了当的多。

但他现在学会了更多。戴普尔为他打造的这副铁躯无法做出精巧的动作，而且一切从简无论如何都要更有效。而科诺比——

安纳金的最后一丝兴味也一扫而空。他依旧能看到科诺比，布满皱纹的脸看上去异常苍老，但当他举剑格挡一记从来就不应该会落实的劈砍时眼中却闪耀着某种新鲜古怪的光芒。

_如果你打到我，我将变得比你想象的前所未有的强大。_

安纳金完全不知道那是什么意思——无论是字面上还是科诺比眼中的闪光。但他感到了一股可怕的似曾相识的感觉。他太明白了。几乎像是——

唔，几乎像是穆斯塔法。

有可能吗？欧比旺·科诺比也被力量的幻象所蛊惑？他想象不出，但安纳金对绝望给人造成的影响再清楚不过了。

 _唔，师父_ ，他想，这么多年过去了，个中苦涩依旧不减，让他自己都感到惊讶， _现在是谁占据了高地？_

但这个问题哪有什么答案。他早就明白了。在这种事上纠结毫无意义。他还有工作要做。

无论科诺比的光剑经由如何精细的打造，现在唯一重要的只有其中的水晶。

***

安纳金这么多年来打造过好几把光剑，但从来不是为了别人。

光剑是非常私人的物件。剑如其人。科诺比的光剑精巧优雅，是把完美的对战用剑，而安纳金自己的光剑则寓意坚韧与力量。可以充分彰显各人剑式的威力。

安纳金对蕾娅会选择何种剑式则一无所知。

他从没有机会教她如何使用光剑。她没法一边当帝国参议员一边带着把光剑招摇过市——一旦被发现，后果不堪设想。此外，身兼义军间谍和帝国参议员二职，又常会面见皇帝，她更需要精神力方面的训练。就蕾娅而言，被旧绝地视为重中之重的光剑技巧不是什么优先选项。

这样看来简直有点有趣，至少表面如此。但安纳金早已习惯了他生命中的种种讽刺。这次的一桩只能让他苦笑。

也许有一天他会告诉她这件事。但现在，蕾娅不知道躲在哪个安纳金决意不去发现的义军基地里。亲自教她是不可能了，同样，她也无法回答他的问题。

所以他必须自己解决。

安纳金看了看摊在膝头盘子里的一沓空白纸张，叹了口气。他用笔在膝盖上点了一下，两下，三下，金属与金属撞击的声音听上去异常空洞。纸张还是一片空白。

他全搞错了。他不知道她会选择怎样的剑式，所以根本无从猜起。但他了解她。

蕾娅是一位公主，是布莱哈女王和贝尔·奥加纳亲王的女儿。她自己也当过帝国参议员，对政治于间谍活动司空见惯。所以也许……

他突然笑出声，把好奇地在他肩膀附近飘着的凯蒂吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”她问，偏过了脑袋，视觉感受器闪着光芒。

“想象蕾娅拿光剑的样子，”安纳金还在笑，而且一点不感到抱歉。“你怎么想的？她会优雅自持吗？”

凯蒂嗡嗡直叫，边笑触手边互相敲击，安纳金忍了几秒钟也加入了她。那个景象简直荒唐极了。连凯蒂都知道，她都没见过蕾娅呢，至少没亲眼见过。（安纳金明白他谈起蕾娅的口气经常像个骄傲的父亲。但他努力不去想这点。）

“不，”凯蒂说。“她会像她的名字一样战斗：挟风暴与火焰。”

安纳金不笑了，呼出一口被岁月压得沉甸甸的呼吸。有时候他感觉自己和沙漠一样苍老，疲惫，如此的疲惫。骨腔里沉淀的灰尘低语着她的名讳。

蕾娅，强势之人。她无畏前行，正午的白热双日是她的斗篷，而她可怕与美丽的身影蕴含着一颗充满火焰的心。

奥德朗语里她的名字又有另一个意味。蕾娅，被爱之人。他知道。他好多年前就知道了。他没有权利希望——

但是他想象得出，她手持光剑，眼含愠怒的样子。她已经是一条龙了。

“你说的没错，”他说，告诉自己心中的感觉不是骄傲。“她会像我一样战斗。”

***

他打造光剑时最喜欢布线。

绝地不该如此感性。也许，安纳金想起自己的学徒年岁月，他不该有任何最喜欢的部分。就算有，也应该是选择水晶。选择聚焦水晶需要全神贯注地沉浸于原力之中，让原力引导每一个动作。光剑的核心是水晶，而光剑又是绝地的心。

而布线与组装手柄不过是机修工作，是技术问题，和精神洞悉没有关系。当然了，他的绝地师傅们肯定会纠正说打造光剑的过程中原力会引导绝地的所有动作。当然了，这份工作的每一方面都很重要。绝地不应该轻视简单的体力劳动……

安纳金轻哼，一段沙漠小调，在潜意识的控制下重复着它富有旋律段落。过了一会儿后凯蒂也加入了进来，低吟的伴奏合着他的哼唱，安纳金笑了。

布线是一项微妙的工作，与其说是力量的控制不如说是精细的活计。所以他才喜欢。天分能帮一部分忙，剩下还需要反复练习：只有重复的工作才能让知识沉淀进血肉，进而自由地发挥。

但是他的手并非血肉组成，现在不是了。这些义肢并不怎么适合这种工作。他有时候会想，这到底是意外还是命中注定。他在克隆战争时期选择的那只右手要更合适。但很久以前他的两只手就都被主人换成他选中的一对了，戴普尔从来就不怎么关心自己的弟子是不是合适做精细的工作。

安纳金对此无计可施，所以也就懒得管了。

那个装满了金属骨骼义肢的房间再次出现在他的脑海里，安纳金忍不住轻笑。这想法和第一次一样荒诞。

“笑也是祷词的一部分吗？”凯蒂文。

安纳金眨眼，从手头的工作中抬头。“啊？”他有点摸不着头脑。

“你笑了，”凯蒂说。“我不知道那也是阿玛拉图之歌的一部分。”

安纳金僵住了。他在用阿玛拉图语唱歌？

也许也没错。他记得自己的母亲多年前一边手把手地教他熟悉故障露水收集器的内部，一边教他阿玛拉图语。瓦图坏笑地把机器丢给他们，说如果修得好那就送他们。安纳金只有四岁，但当年的他也知道瓦图并不相信施米能修得好它。

 _歌与呼吸合拍，安尼_ ，他母亲说，起伏的语调几乎像是在唱歌，手指如飞地布线。 _一吸一呼，一吸一呼。阿-阿姆赐予我们呼吸，她在我们的呼吸间生存，在我们的呼吸间对我们说话。_

只有在这个高压舱里，他可以自行呼吸，安纳金深吸一口气，迟迟不呼出，直到胸中燃起烧灼的感觉。他母亲的话语与他肺里的空气一同流动。

她还教了他如何画符，在呼吸的祷词中画出那些神圣的符号。简单的线与圆圈，简约的线条隐匿起深远的含义，可以轻易刻在木头上划在沙地上烙印在金属上。

阿玛拉图。母亲的保护。

他潜意识中已经为蕾娅唱了。

“我没注意，”安纳金喘着气说，放下手中的乱线。他转向凯蒂，笑了。“但你说的没错，笑声也许不是歌的一部分，但我觉得有也没什么问题。”

 _当我们笑的时候_ ，施米的低语穿过他的记忆， _我们记得我们生而自由。_

“但你依旧得画符，”凯蒂说。

安纳金想了一下。这可不是绝地所为。但科诺比已经死了（死了，安纳金没有在想那是为什么），这不是他的光剑。安纳金早就对蕾娅说过他自己不是绝地。她更不是。

他觉得自己以前的绝地师傅们甚至会认为蕾娅是黑暗的。她有时候太像他了（他有些骄傲地想，但是，他不会允许自己细想），他从来都不是一个很好的绝地。

他的母亲会成为一个什么样的绝地？他有时候会浮现这种念头。蕾娅如果生在一个不同的世界又会成为怎样一个绝地。她会冷静自持，超然于世吗？她现在胸中燃烧的火焰会升腾为愤怒的明焰吗？

他没法想象蕾娅成为一个绝地。她心中的愤怒是那么的狂野与 _鲜活_ ，他再熟悉不过了。让他想起的不是绝地，而是女王，年轻，无畏，或者一个女奴隶，惨遭拷打却绝不屈服。让他想起一条龙。

所以他告诉凯蒂，“当然，你是对的。”

“当然，”凯蒂重复道，听上去很是快慰，尽管语气不变。她球形的身体打开一个口子，安纳金从中取出她呈上的小工具。

他基本只用它修理她。她不愿意改变外表或者任何戴普尔能轻易察觉的东西，比如她的声调。但凯蒂早已全然拥抱塔图因的自由印记了。

她让他在自己的外壳内侧刻下好几个符号，除非有人拆开她否则不会被发现。但它们就在那里。这才重要。克拉普代表改变，米塔代表坚忍，塔普代表健康（凯蒂觉得这个符号有种苦涩的幽默），而阿玛拉图代表守护。考尔-戴普安是解放，他让他把这个符号刻在她中央处理器的外壳上。

现在凯蒂又稳定地嗡鸣起来，安纳金这一次的哼唱有了目的。他的声音低沉气喘，不时破音，但那没有关系。歌词才重要，无论无声还是破碎，划过他嘴唇的歌词是唯一的关键。

光剑横躺在他面前的临时工作桌上。金属的骨架中央坐落着蓝色的水晶，互相折射着光明。安纳金的手在水晶托上犹豫了，但紧接着工具稳定地落下。符文流畅地通过工具安家：方形意味着向导，螺旋意味着严峻的风暴，而曲线则如同沙漠中蜿蜒的细流。

他曾经为另一位年轻女性刻过这个符文，她聪颖美丽，在怒火中闪闪发光，她来自群星之间，相信她深爱的共和国绝不可能支持奴隶制。

蕾娅也曾这么想过。也许她依旧未改初心。

也许，有一天，她能让此事成真。

***

阿玛拉图，母亲的守护，安纳金将它刻在水晶托上。本图，正义，则被他刻在武器底座的内壳上。施米娜，智慧，他为它选择了水晶匣的外壳。尼姆库，意味着拥有选择的权利，他将它书写在开关的内侧。还有乌玛卡，愤怒的风暴，装点在护刃壁的侧边。

每一个符号都有一首歌，凯蒂一直低声用嗡鸣伴奏，他边吟唱边刻下每一个符文，最终，随着最后一道线的蚀刻，外壳终于封闭，所有的神圣记号都被掩藏其下。

这把光剑，简单光滑的银色圆柱体，简约的设计。她喜欢这种朴素的东西。在这点上，可一点都不像帕德梅。

冒出这个想法也让他吃了一惊，但是却让他笑了。

但还有最后一个符号。也许是一次愚蠢的冒险，但有些东西她永远不会明白。她有一个奥德朗名字。但安纳金很早以前就知道从没有什么巧合。只有巧合的幻象。

所以，在光滑闪亮的手柄上，在开关的下面，他为蕾娅刻下了一个符号，沙漠的“强势之人”，无畏而不被征服。这个符号是分成三叉的短线，龙的爪印排成一个小小的扇形。

朝上的爪印犹如一顶王冠。

***

现在还剩下如何送达的问题。

无论他怎么希望，安纳金知道自己没法亲手把光剑交给她。同样，他亦无法亲身教她。

当然了，很有可能科诺比指导过那个摧毁死星的飞行员，他现在应该是蕾娅的学生（也许也是她的老师）。但安纳金不确定。他不能把这些都交由不定的几率。

所以只有一个选择。

他必需制作一个全息仪。冒险进入旧绝地档案馆必然会被他主人察觉，他无法给出一个合理的解释，因此，他只能有手头唯一的全息仪。

真的，他本不可能拿到这个全息仪，但三年前一个审判官没收了这个全息仪，当然了，他的主人觉得将它交给维达尊主是个很棒的笑话。

但没有什么巧合。这样看来，也并没什么选择。

凯蒂嗡鸣这听他解释，“唔，”她说。“至少你能确保她有个好老师。”

安纳金呻吟。“那我可一点不确定，”他嘀咕。“但我们得做必行之事。”

“是的，”凯蒂说，她再清楚不过了。

“我们得派出一个信使，”安纳金说。“他们不太可能回得来。你觉得呢？有人最近需要脱身的吗？”

凯蒂想了一下，风扇呼呼直响但她的身体完全静止。

“艾尔西（Elcee），”她最终说。“TA最近总是出‘故障’，昨天又误报了一个义军基地，奥泽尔很快就要把TA大卸八块了。你应该先下手。”

安纳金皱眉。昨天有误报？他根本没留意，得赶紧矫正。奥泽尔的无能的确有用，但安纳金不能放任他这么胡来。现在的局势太过微妙。他不能冒误打误撞真的发现义军基地的险，现在不行。

“对，”他缓缓对凯蒂说。“我觉得你说的没错。”

LC-13是凯蒂一年前解放的一个分析机器人。TA所处的职位对义军事业非常有用，但机器人的分析错误不是可以被无限容忍的。而且艾尔西是旧型号，奥泽尔不是那种把过时技术留很久的人。

“好的，”安纳金说。“我们十七小时候会抵达缪尼林斯特，让艾尔西下线，预定TA去解体。联系垃圾处理的恩提（Entee），告知他这个计划。档案里会留下艾尔西已销毁的记录，给TA重新喷漆，TA不是一直想要吗，然后派去找‘涟漪’。”

凯蒂高兴地直嗡鸣。“哦，这太棒了，”她说，安纳金咬住嘴唇才没被她平板的声音逗得笑出声。“我一直想给人造假死亡记录来着。”

安纳金喷喷鼻息。“相信我，”他喃喃低语，“没听上去的那么有趣。”

***

十九个小时以后，艾尔西在空港里离“执行者号”最远的一处机库里等待。TA摆脱了标准亮黑，一身哑光灰漆，而且还找时间加装了一个飞行助推器。这个机器人现在正在离地一寸的地方悬着。

TA身后停着一架看上去破破烂烂的科雷利亚轻型穿梭船，没有什么特色，银河系哪个空港都有一堆。

“你明白这次的任务吧？”安纳金简短地说。

“是的，”艾尔西说。“我会保证货物安全抵达曼特尔兵站的‘涟漪’手上。她会知道吗？”

“会的，”安纳金将全息仪递给艾尔西，看TA将它藏在身体中段的一个小抽屉里。关上以后，如果不是安纳金知道那里有暗门根本看不出来。

“货物只可以交给她，”他补充道，尽管知道艾尔西很清楚。这点很重要，多重复也无妨。

“我明白，”艾尔西说，伸出一只手。“谢谢你，埃克莱斯。”

安纳金用自己的手拍了拍机器人的胳膊肘，看到而不是感觉到艾尔西也同样拍了拍他。“谢谢你，艾尔西，”他低语，尽管声码器将他的声音放大了。“告诉她——”但要说的太多太多，他想说却说不出来，就算可以他也无权说这些话。“——告诉她记住她的训练。”

“我会的，”艾尔西庄严地说。

安纳金点点头。他扭了下左手，光剑在他的手中转来转去，他用手指蹭过剑柄上蕾娅的王冠标记，在心中一遍遍默念古老的祷词。

“这个也要我送吗？”艾尔西轻轻试探，安纳金从思绪中惊醒，武器不转了，停在他过大的手里。

“当然，”他低语，将剑柄突然塞给机器人。艾尔西接过它，温暖的幻象也随之而去，在他已经失去了二十年的手上留下一丝隐隐的刺痛。

暗门再次打开又关上。艾尔西退后，往船飞去。

安纳金点了一下头，只有一次，然后兀然转身。一个钟头以后达斯·维达还要跟他的将军和舰长们开会，而LC-13两个钟头前已经解体了。他没有留在这里的理由。

在他身后，飞船发动机开始轰鸣。安纳金离开机库，不曾回头。

 


	17. 石与水·下篇·全息仪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】
> 
> 圣诞快乐，娃们！希望你们喜爱本章的讽刺。
> 
> 特别长，我也不是很满意，但就这样了。
> 
> 警告：提及或者暗示奴隶制，非正面表现的死亡（非主要角色），讽刺多的都够给整个帝国舰队当燃料了。

蕾娅本以为没有哪里会比潘诺尔还凄惨了，但奥德曼戴尔很快证明她错了。

哦，对，它没有潘诺尔那种常年黑压压的天空和不见停息的雨水，奥德曼戴尔阳光普照，温暖异常。实际上，这里热死人了，空气凝重，一股子泥土味，充斥着汗水和腐烂垃圾恶心甜蜜的气息。

但真正压抑的是这个地方本身的气氛。蕾娅听说，人们来到奥德曼戴尔是为了消失，她信。行人各个两眼无神，步履艰难，面部肌肉松弛，走路晃来晃去。说是行尸走肉一点不夸张。

所以蕾娅这才从人群中一眼看到那个赏金猎人。他也许有在试图混入人群，但随便扫一眼就能发现他比其他人 _真实_ 多了。根本融不进去。

韩明显很震惊，不过也许是针对蕾娅做出的反应也说不准。她不太想知道到底是哪种。她有更重要的事需要操心。

这个赏金猎人一直在寻找韩·索罗，不是在找义军的人，所以至少给了他们一点反应时间。不是什么真能让人放宽心的事。如果这个赏金猎人在当地人里都显得那么突出，他们也一样。此地不能久留。

但蕾娅也还不能离开。她得跟埃克莱斯的信使碰头。

他三天前联系的她，几个月来的头一遭，通过一则七重加密的亚空间通讯，但跟他以往的谨慎小心相比依旧算是冒险。所以信息一定很重要。

蕾娅没问他是怎么知道他们在奥德曼戴尔的。知道帝国军不知道她的所在就够了，他们现在还满世界地瞎找呢。

埃克莱斯说他有东西要交给她，但除此以外并没提供任何信息，给她的亚空间通讯里用的是他的机器人嗓音。比任何干扰器都强，也更安全，对他们双方都是。蕾娅知道。但她还是想听到他的声音，荒唐极了。

楚伊在她身后轻吼一声，把蕾娅吓了一跳，转身瞪住她的伙伴。

“我们得伪装成当地人，”韩喃喃低语，眼睛在缓慢于街道上移动的人群里飘来飘去。有片刻落在她身上，看上去还是一脸不放心。

蕾娅叹了口气。卢克在她和韩之间看来看去，楚伊则一直盯着她不放，现在没时间解释了。

“好吧，”她说。有东西戳刺了她一下，原力的低语。她不知道那是什么意思，但她渐渐学会顺着这种戳刺的意思走了。

于是他们来到了几米开外的一个小铺子里。不起眼的小茶社，摇摇欲坠的石屋因为岁月染上了霉斑。两个罗迪安人坐在角落，对他们的进入看都没看一眼，柜台背后还有一个看不出年龄的托格鲁塔男人没精打采地看着他们。

“坐吧，”他低语，然后就继续用一块看上去几周没洗过的布子擦缺角的杯子去了。

蕾娅瞥了一眼同伴。韩依旧看上去心神不宁，尽管现在没刚才那么明显了。楚伊的注意力完全集中在韩身上，浑身散发着忧心与保护欲，如果哪个赏金猎人看到他非掉头就跑不可，至少也会掉头走。只有卢克看向她，对她轻松地一耸肩，微笑，然后掉头去看最近的那张桌子。

挺奇怪，这让她感觉放心。蕾娅想不出原力为什么带她来到这里，但很明显卢克也感觉到了。当然，说不准，也许他只是愿意相信她的感觉而已。

“我不介意喝杯茶，”卢克坐下来后说。“这地方看上去也不算糟。”

蕾娅难以置信地看着他。他好像没在说笑话。

“怎么了？”他问，笑看她的表情。“很明显你没去过……唔，塔图因的，这么说吧，饭店。”

蕾娅咬住舌头。卢克在笑，他真是认真的。有一瞬间，他几乎让她想起了埃克莱斯，真奇怪。

“吓着你了吧，殿下，”韩窃笑，尽管听上去没平常那么无忧无虑。

“我从来都没去过塔图因，”蕾娅无所谓地耸了下一边肩膀。“很明显我错过了什么。”

韩继续在他们俩之间看来看去，但蕾娅读不懂他的表情。“哦，好啦，小子，”他半信半疑地扯出一个慵懒的笑容。“你也太看不起那地儿啦。至少还有酒馆和旧货铺子呢。好吧……这样一讲，那些也几乎都是赫特人的。”

卢克喷喷鼻息。

蕾娅张嘴，但一看到托格鲁塔人接近就又闭上了。他拿着一个脏兮兮的数据版走过来，挂着一副不关我事的表情，蕾娅顿时觉得他们大概得小心点说话，因为她很熟悉那个表情，照镜子的时候看到过不少次。

“需要点什么？”男人嘀咕，眼睛盯着桌子问话。

蕾娅无助地耸耸肩，点了阿迪斯[1]。在这种地方点这个可能最安全。看到韩也点了一样的，她感觉自己对了，说不出为什么，对方还给楚伊点了瓦拉普。

卢克转向侍者，笑着用某种蕾娅从没听过的语言跟他说话。

那人的整个举止顿时就不一样了。他抬起眼看向他们，瞪大的眼中混杂着恐惧与希望。他没拿东西的手赶忙盖住左前臂上的纹身。一个小圆圈上延伸出三条长线，像是太阳发出的光芒。男人对卢克用同一种语言回话，他们就这样一来一去谈了一会儿。最终，他坚决地对卢克点了下头，回到柜台后。

卢克转向他们。“怎么了？”他说。

“小子……”韩说。他的声音听上去很奇怪，好像被噎住了一样。他看卢克的表情好像他从没见过他似的。

卢克叹了口气。“他是塔图因来的，”他说，犹豫了一下后飞快地补充了一句，蕾娅差点没听到，“像我父亲一样。”

一个解放的奴隶。

“哦，”蕾娅说。她觉得自己的声音好小。

但奇怪的是，卢克却笑了。“对，”他说。“所以我们在这里应该很安全。”

“他是……我们这边的吗？”蕾娅问，因为这尴尬的问题皱了皱眉。

“我不确定，”卢克轻松地说。“不是那个原因。但塔罗克是……好吧。他有联系人。他们有……联系网。”

蕾娅咬住舌头。他能看到韩也一样。 _不是那个原因_ ，卢克说，听上去他说的时候才想起还有义军这码事。这个塔罗克不是义军的人，这他们是知道的。但有联系网。另一个联系网，一个可能比帝国古老得多的网络。而卢克显然也是其中之一。天行者是个奴隶姓氏。

她没说话，过了一会儿，那个叫塔罗克的男人回来了，端着两杯阿迪斯，一大杯瓦拉普，还有一杯冒着热气的辛辣饮料，看上去挺眼熟，放在卢克面前。

卢克端起马克杯，从滚滚热气看烫得很，喝了一口，然后放下杯子，又跟塔罗克用那种不明语言说了什么。托格鲁塔人回答了他。蕾娅完全听不懂，但看上去是某种仪式性的交流。

卢克又喝了一口，笑了，然后指了指桌子周遭，依旧在用那种语言说话。他指了指她，尽管听不懂，但蕾娅好像听到她的名字有被提到。

塔罗克眯起眼睛，敏锐地打量起她来。他嘴唇翕动，说的话她读不出来。然后他笑了。

“涟漪，”他说。

蕾娅装作不明白地看着他，这种事情她信手拈来，她没那么容易把吃惊挂在脸上。“抱歉？”她礼貌地问，依旧假装迷惑。

托格鲁塔人又打量了她一会儿，点了一下头，转过身。“有个机器人在等你，”他说。“跟我来。”

蕾娅犹豫了。但塔罗克已经走到了半道，掉头不耐烦地看了她一眼。他没时间陪她玩，好像是那个意思。他诚实的烦恼以及卢克信任的颔首最终说服了蕾娅。“位子给我留好，”她对韩低语，然后跟着塔罗克来到小店后面。

***

塔罗克厨房下面的密室里有一个帝国分析机器人在等她。

这里还有其他东西。几张床垫整齐地叠在角落。一些洗漱用品。一个打包了一半的行囊。匆匆吃完的餐点的痕迹。还有某种扫描仪，以及一整套干净的手术用具和一卷纱布。

蕾娅从卢克的故事里认出了这个地方。点燃了她心中的某个火花，尽管未成形。这里有个答案，但至于问题是什么，她不知道。所以她将这个想法小心地放在脑后。现在不是时候。

她也认出了那个机器人，至少是它的型号。这种分析机器人是帝国歼星舰的标准配置。现在来看是老旧款了，正在被慢慢淘汰，但依旧常见，不至于引人注目。

埃克莱斯总是对机器人很亲密。她毫不意外眼前的机器人是他派来的。

塔罗克在蕾娅和机器人之间看了看，点了下头，就从暗门出去了。门板无缝地合严。

“‘强势之人’挟风暴与火焰降临，”机器人说。

那个想法，还没完全形成，再一次在蕾娅的脑海中跃动，突然而坚持。她感觉自己好像是第一次听到这句话一样。

“我们将重获自由，”她低语。

在这里，在这间安全屋里，这句话似乎填满了整个世界。这个安全屋属于一场远比帝国久远的起义，一场从不属于蕾娅的起义。

但她得确定。“谁告诉雨水那是什么？”

“涟漪，”机器人说。

蕾娅呼出一口她没意识到自己有在憋住的气。她找到埃克莱斯的信使了，而且完全是巧合使然。

但是，埃克莱斯总是说从没有什么巧合。她需要好好想想。其他别的都得等她拿到埃克莱斯的信息以后再考虑，等他们安全地离开奥德曼戴尔后，至少在他们尽可能安全的情况下，比如，下一个义军基地。现在，她需要着手解决眼前的工作。

“你给我带了什么？”她问机器人，然后想起来又补了一句，“我该怎么称呼你？”

“我的名字叫艾尔西，”机器人说。那声音中明显透露着骄傲，蕾娅也没错过对方在“名字”这个词上的重音。

艾尔西，她想。就像凯蒂。像阿图，像斯瑞皮欧，卢克那样叫他们。一个名字，而不是编号。

这里面还有别的东西。另一重谜团依旧待解。她也将这个想法和其他那些一起放在脑后，都是一知半解的真相。现在不是时候。

“那好的，艾尔西，”蕾娅说。“埃克莱斯派你来的？”

“对，”艾尔西回答。“我带来一条消息，还有一份礼物。”

蕾娅眨眼，被机器人身体中端伸出的分析盘和上面两件非常违禁的物品吓到了。艾尔西用几乎温柔的动作在深处的机械臂帮助下将它们递给蕾娅。

她从没亲眼见过全息仪，但蕾娅一下就认出来了。在它旁边摆着一把光剑。

和卢克的非常不同。剑柄是光滑的铬造的，比卢克的细，更适合她偏小的手掌。它在艾尔西的手里闪闪发光。蕾娅盯着它，不知怎么的被吸引住了。

“他……他做了这个——”

“给你，”艾尔西说。“对。全息仪可以教你如何使用它。他还指示我告诉你记住你的训练。”

蕾娅喷喷鼻息。唔，很典型的埃克莱斯。“他当然会这么说，”她低声说，但声音里的欢喜明白无误。

她犹豫了一下才拿过光剑。这是一把绝地的武器，跟卢克的一样，还有科诺比将军的。跟她母亲的一样。

蕾娅握住剑柄。金属几乎有些温暖，奇怪，但熟悉。有些画面浮现在她眼前：白色的墙壁，闪动的监控器；两只手灵敏地工作，金属与电线打造金属与电线；蓝色水晶折射出的光芒。她听到笑声，稀薄而气喘，还有哼唱的声音流淌过她的血管。有一瞬间，她觉得自己看到她梦中母亲的微笑。

然后，这种感觉消失了，她又回到站在密室的身体里，那首歌依旧回响在她的脑海中。她在手里把玩了一下光剑，寻找手指感觉到的东西：金属上刻有一些线条，就在开关上方。看上去是一顶皇冠，小而精致，但毫无疑问是顶皇冠。蕾娅摸了摸，想知道那是什么意思。

“我还需要告诉你，”艾尔西说，“有传言说这一地区有义军活动，维达尊主可能很快要来调查。”

蕾娅苦笑。“所以我们得走了。明白。”她将光剑挂到腰带上，小心用马甲藏住。全息仪就有些麻烦了，将她挂在身侧的小包塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，但现在暂时这样也没问题。她转向艾尔西。“你呢？我们还得把你送回去，是吧？他有计划吗？”

“不，”艾尔西说。“我是我自己的主人。我不回去。”

蕾娅顿住了。又是这种感觉，摸不准，但很重要。这些话，在这间房间里说出来……

但她得过后再思考。现在，他们得走了。

“那好吧，”她简短地说。“你要跟我们走么，艾尔西？我们总是需要分析员，尤其是对帝国构架熟悉的，如果你能加入那再好不过了。”

机器人端详了她一会儿。“我是我自己的主人，”TA又说了一遍。“我不会管任何人叫主人。”

“当然不用，”蕾娅低语，尽管有些无力。她从来没见过有这样说话的机器人。

最终，等她觉得自己再也忍受不了机器人持续的凝视时，艾尔西终于点点头。“很好，”TA说，声音中竟然有一丝暖意。“那我很高兴能跟你共事，‘涟漪’。”

“叫我蕾娅，”她突然说道。这样说没错。如果机器人也有表情的话，她觉得TA现在一定在笑。

***

蕾娅轻轻敲了一下连接这座密室与外界的暗门，好一会儿都没有回答，接着，墙突然无声地滑开了，卢克，韩还有楚伊接连滚了进来。急火火的塔罗克没说话就关上了门。

“发生什么了？”蕾娅低声问。

“帝国检查，”韩也轻声回答。“塔罗克说是日常检查。”他的口气表明他持怀疑态度，蕾娅注意到他的手一直扶在腰间的爆能枪上。他看到她在看，便甩给她一个歪嘴的笑容。“小心为上。有一件事我很清楚，不要相信一个走私贩。”

蕾娅差点笑出来。但卢克摇头，他扫过房间布置后眼中闪着光芒。

“他不是走私贩，”他看着扫描仪以及手术器具说道。“不是那样的。这个地方是谢利克-塔。安全屋。”

“什——”韩刚开口，蕾娅示意他别说，他就不说了。她感觉到外面有人，就在隔绝了他们与外界的墙另一边，看卢克的表情，她知道他也感觉到了。原力中显露出那种模糊的兴趣缺缺的感觉，某人干着活，却不动脑。

是风暴兵。也的确是日常检查，既然他们这么不上心。

尽管如此，蕾娅还是一动不动。他们不能被抓住。她清除掉那个赏金猎人已经够麻烦的了。再把一小队的帝国风暴兵搞失踪的话那想不引起注意都难，而且到时候会是塔罗克承受后果。

他们能听到外面士兵在小铺子里走动的声音。什么东西破碎的声音，很重，很大的东西，然后是笑声透过头盔传来。塔罗克说了什么，蕾娅听不清。也许卢克听到了，或者说他只是对这种每天的残酷检查更熟悉。他的手紧紧抓住自己身侧，指节泛白。楚伊的眼睛也眯了起来，蕾娅注意到韩紧盯着他的大副。

倒地的声音再次响起。卢克的手抓住他的光剑，但蕾娅的手指盖住了他的，不让他冲动。如果他们现在出去，只会让事情变糟。

她双重身份那会儿学到的第一课就是这个，也是最痛苦的一课。

他们等着。又是几声碰撞的声音，接着，某种大而柔软的东西砸在地板上。士兵又笑了。然后是靴子擦过地板与盔甲摩擦的声音，几乎压过开门的“吱呀”声，接下来是一段如同冬季夜晚一样的沉寂：突然而强烈。

又过了一会儿，门开了。塔罗克左边脸橘色的皮肤上是满满一大片乌青。“他们走了，”他低语道。“但你们不能再待在这里了，抱歉。”

蕾娅对他露出自己最友善的笑容。“抱歉，我们给你带来这些麻烦。你已经帮了我们那么多，还有——”

她停住了。塔罗克在笑。

“你们跟刚才是事没有关系，”他还在笑。“检查的至少一周一次。他们觉得我这里卖非法货物。但他们什么也找不到。”

不是走私贩，蕾娅想。她的眼睛落在那包没打包完的衣服上。非法货物，她想。她没法去看那些医疗器具，也没法看向卢克。她的胃绞作一团。

“即便如此，”她说。“我们在这里待得越久对你越危险。你这里有什么安全的出路吗？”

塔罗克犹豫了一下，特意看了一眼那个机器人。

“我跟他们一起走，”艾尔西说。“我不会继续给你带来危险的。但我很感谢你的帮助，塔罗克。”

韩有一瞬间满脸的难以置信，蕾娅担心她得出手干预，但他很快又不以为意地耸了一下肩，看向塔罗克。很明显，他觉得现在不是问问题的时候。蕾娅不情不愿佩服起他来。

“有个地道，”塔罗克说，穿过房间，将手放在一处空白的墙上。它打开了，后面长长的隧道幽暗深邃，有昏黄的灯光。“能带你去18号停机坪外的一个仓库。过程中安静点。这条地道穿过三个酒馆和一个帝国军宿舍。”

蕾娅看到韩眼睛都瞪大了，他自己也惊讶地挑起眉头。她已经习惯了地下工作，但即便是她都不敢说要在帝国军的眼皮子底下来去自如是日常活动。

“你确定你不跟我们走？”卢克问。

塔罗克露出一个神秘而细小的笑容。“不，”他说。“我的位置在这里。”

卢克又盯着他看了一会儿，点点头，首先钻进地道里。艾尔西紧随其后，然后是韩跟楚伊。蕾娅殿后，塔罗克在他们离开后关上门。前方只有黑暗，以及一点幽暗的光。

***

阿图和斯瑞皮欧在千年隼上等他们。舷梯顶的甲板上还有一个被电线捆了个结结实实的暴风兵，不省人事地倒在那里。蕾娅注意到卢克的眼睛，知道他在无声地发笑。

也许他们是该担心点——机器人明显被发现了——但蕾娅也忍不住笑了。埃克莱斯多年以前的建议果然准确：阿图非常可靠。

还有斯瑞皮欧。但是蕾娅很清楚制服了士兵的是哪一个。

“哦，蕾娅公主，”斯瑞皮欧长呼一声。“你总算回来了。我们这里麻烦不断，而且阿图还冲动行事了。”

航天机器人粗鲁地叫了一声，在看到艾尔西上船后又发出一声愉悦的尖叫。分析机器人用机器语回答，吓到了蕾娅，一连串“哔哔”和口哨声。她瞥见卢克，他的眉毛都要消失在发际线里了。

“很好，很好，说够了没，”韩训斥道。他用手指戳了戳空气，指了指阿图和斯瑞皮欧。“你们俩可以等我们进入超空间后再作报告。”他看了一眼一动不动的暴风兵。“现在，把这个拖油瓶扔了，赶紧走。”说完他就和楚伊头也不回地去驾驶舱了。

蕾娅看着卢克，耸了下肩。他们不知道那个暴风兵发现了多少东西，但他们别无选择。他们没法带他走，但不带他走就只能杀掉他了。

埃克莱斯可能会那样做。这想法令她感到不舒服，其中有个原因是她理解这种做法。因为她知道有时候两个选择都欠佳，于是只能选择最实际的。

但蕾娅没法这样做。那个赏金猎人是一回事。这完全不同。暴风兵昏迷不醒，还很无助。她不能杀了他。

她能感觉到卢克也得出了同样的结论。知道他也这样想，她得到了一些宽慰。

卢克放下舷梯，他们一起将暴风兵僵硬的身体抬出飞船，走到停机坪对面，将他安置在一处操作台旁，拿走了他的爆能枪，通讯器和头盔后回到船上。韩在他们还没完全上船的时候就开始升梯了。

“这破地方我看够了，”他的声音从飞船广播里传来。“所有人，系好安全带。我们走。”

***

他们还没跃出大气层，追兵就跟了上来，但蕾娅发现她一点都不担心。现在，这种追捕简直是家常便饭：韩和卢克会分头去操作枪炮，蕾娅则滑进楚伊身边的驾驶座。开始有五架钛战机跟着，接着只剩三架，然后就没了。韩和卢克在头盔里欢呼，蕾娅输入超空间坐标，他们成功逃脱，奥德曼戴尔被他们抛在身后。

现在，蕾娅想，她得面对真正的挑战了。

他们还要在超空间里待上几小时，没有什么烦心事。她没法再编造理由躲避同伴们的问题了，从韩眼中闪动的光芒，还有卢克眼中同样真实的好奇来看，他们很明显知道她放弃了。

蕾娅叹了口气。“我们去主货舱，”她说。“如果我们要这么做，至少先让我喝一杯阿迪斯。”

并不是说韩储藏了一大堆美味的阿迪斯，但喝了三年帝国参议院的那些货色，蕾娅觉得自己的胃可以忍受任何东西。

“所以，殿下，”韩吊儿郎当地说，瘫在一把椅子的扶手上。你要告诉我们那个赏金猎人是怎么回事吗？“

这就是问题。她真能告诉他们吗？卢克嘛，至少猜到她是用原力干了什么，但韩可不知道那么多。一直以来他保守这个秘密，现在说出来会改变他们之间的一切，她想，而她不确定自己希望这种事发生。

她瞥了一眼卢克。对方的表情读不出什么，但她知道如果她决定说谎，他会帮她的。他会帮忙保守她的秘密。

这个想法让她觉得不好受。如果她完全诚实的话，她的确一直都希望自己能诚实，这个秘密比她杀掉那个赏金猎人还要沉重。那是必要的，她得保护自己的朋友，保护义军以及它的秘密。她需要做些什么，而他们不能让枪击的声音被听到。

这不同。这是……这就像那个暴风兵。也许她该说谎，但她说不出来。

所以她看向韩的眼睛，说道，“我用了原力。那就是发生的事。”

韩目瞪口呆。楚伊吼出一个问题，蕾娅从眼角瞥见卢克点了点头，但她的目光没有离开韩。  


“什么？”韩吐出一个词，然后在她和卢克间看来看去。“现在变成两个了？听着，我开始可没打算跟这些神秘巫术搅和在一起的。我——”

“这神秘巫术救了你的命，”蕾娅生气了。

韩的表情柔了下来，恐惧感消失了一半。“我知道，”他静静地说。他听上去好像认输了。

蕾娅心中有什么东西抽痛了一下。这不是她想要的，完全不是。

“卢克和我一直在一起练习，”她说。“秘密的。我——我还没跟任何人讲过。”

“是啊，”韩说，声音中染上了那种温柔、脆弱的感觉。“我明白。我不会瞎说的，蕾娅。”

蕾娅吓到了。这是他第二次叫她的名字。她在计数。

“谢谢，韩，”她轻声说，想露出一个笑容。韩回应以一脸苦相而不是微笑，但至少是真心的。

***

卢克呢，当然还有更多的问题。他想知道她到底把那个赏金猎人怎样了，她怎么做的。他一定猜到她是从哪里学的了，但对那个他同样好奇。他从来没见过本这样做过。

蕾娅现在推脱过去了，保证一旦到霍斯就解释给他听。首先，她得了解一下埃克莱斯送来的东西。

她还没跟卢克说那个。在她了解到全息仪里是什么以前不行。尽管蕾娅知道她有个老师，她有接受训练，但他的情报级别不够，在她了解到里面的信息不涉密之前，这都得埋在心底。

蕾娅暗暗叹了口气，用手把玩起那个全息仪。至少这里很安静。她占了船员舱，知道这里是全船唯一彻底隔音的地方，况且也没人提出反对意见。韩躲到了驾驶舱，看上去依旧紧张得很。楚伊跟在他后面，眼中忧虑重重。蕾娅放他们走了，没多说。他们需要时间，尤其是韩，她什么也做不了。真相说出来了。现在他得决定该怎么办。

卢克依旧在主货舱，跟艾尔西谈天。很显然，他猜到自己在奥德曼戴尔上拿到了什么货物，而且既然她缄口不提，那一定是跟她的情报工作相关。不过他明显以为艾尔西就是那个货物，而蕾娅暂且没纠正。现在还不行。

另外，卢克喜欢机器人，它们也喜欢他。他让她想起埃克莱斯。多奇怪的对比啊：高大，凶狠的埃克莱斯，看上去和机器人也没太大差别，而卢克的笑容是那么的温暖，那么的轻松。但也许并不奇怪。他们的思想图景都是一片沙漠。

她端着全息仪，方方正正的表面上是蓝色和金色的几何花纹。蕾娅完全不知道要怎么开启它。

她已经试了所有的密码。很显然这东西不是用语音开启的。而且上面也没有任何按钮和其他开关。从边角来看，它应该会滑开，但她不知道怎样才能做到。

但埃克莱斯还是把这东西送给她，所以他一定知道她能打开。

蕾娅沮丧地把全息仪扔到床垫上。它跳了几下，终于落定，还是关得严丝合缝的。

好吧。明显她想错了方向。也许她能用原力试试？这一点不像埃克莱斯的做派事。他一直说她需要相信本能，当然了，总体来说，他更青睐情报、观察还有计划，用这些方法解决问题，而不是什么都指望着原力。这是她通过观察他得出的结论，他教她越多，这种感觉就越明显。

但如果这样说的话，全息仪也不像他的风格。但他还是把它送了过来。蕾娅怀疑那是一个绝地全息仪。如果不是埃克莱斯而是绝地造的，那也许原力 _就是_ 答案。

她在脑中感知它的样子。它的能量感觉……有些奇怪，挺熟悉，却有一种非常明显的 _缺失感_ ，好像是一段不属于她的记忆。她用原力推了推它，全息仪飞到空中，打开了。

它就悬浮在半空。有一瞬间，什么都没发生，然后蕾娅听到了凯蒂的声音。

“这把光剑是你的，”为埃克莱斯发声的机器人说。蕾娅暗自笑了，用左手握住她的新光剑，右手手指摸过皇冠记号。埃克莱斯的信息里没有客套话。

“很遗憾我不能亲自教你，”机器平板的声音继续道。“这种情况下，只能用全息仪了。里面的技术你会用得上。但这是旧绝地武士团的遗物，我得警告你不要盲目接受里面的教条哲学。总之，记住这点：光剑是一种有用的武器，但它只是一把武器。你最强大的同盟是原力，而你最强大的力量是你自己的精神。”

话中有话，如果是其他时候，蕾娅也许会仔细想想。但现在她的注意力全集中在全息仪上。凯蒂的声音结束了，仪器蓝色的光芒转化成一副全息图。蕾娅跌倒在床上，盯着几米开外漂浮的东西。

卢克的父亲对他露出一个笑容。

***

在塔罗克密室里那个奇怪的、半成型的想法越来越明晰，现在一直占据着蕾娅的注意力。它等在那里，有着光亮的边缘和脆弱的质感，就差她不知道的那一块。她就快解谜了，离某种重要而可怕的秘密只差 _一步_ ，但她猜不出那到底是什么。

蕾娅来回踱步，踩在地板上被压平的雪上，一点声音都没有。每一步，光剑都撞在她的臀部。

有人敲门，蕾娅吓了一跳，转过身。好吧，没时间辩论了。

她打开门，卢克走了进来。

“嘿，”他说。“抱歉我迟到了。汤汤兽都烦躁的要命，培拉需要人手帮忙安抚它们。她对付它们很拿手，所以我——蕾娅？”

蕾娅抱歉地笑了。“不好意思，我在听，但是——”

“脑子里事情太多？”卢克轻松地问。

“可以这么说，”蕾娅低语，她看了他一会儿。“你可能需要坐下来。”

卢克的笑容消失了。“发生什么了？一切都——”

“不是什么坏事，”蕾娅赶紧安慰他，但 _到底_ 是什么她也说不清。“只是……唔，我最好从头开始。”

卢克点点头。没有转开脸，他慢慢坐到她写字台前的椅子上。蕾娅又开始踱步了。

“我收到了一份东西，”她说。声音大而呆板。“在奥德曼戴尔。我老师送的。”

这抓住了卢克的注意力。

这种事要跟他说真没什么好办法。蕾娅咬住嘴唇，从口袋里掏出全息仪。

卢克好奇地看着他，但很显然他不知道那是什么。她不奇怪。全息仪不光是非法物品，还很罕见。多数人甚至都没听说过它们，别说看到了。

“这是个绝地教学工具，”她对卢克说，看到他的眼睛亮了起来。“我老师送来的，还给我送了一把光剑。”

卢克倾身，迫切的面庞上挂着一个问题，但蕾娅现在还不能给他看光剑。这太重要了。这——

“你父亲录的，”她一笔带过。卢克定住了，盯着她，表情一片空白，蕾娅赶紧继续。“是个——是指导光剑技巧的录像。他很擅长。”

卢克依旧盯着她看。冷静和绝望同时浮现在他脸上。“我能——”他噎住了，咽了口唾沫，重新开始。“我能看看他吗？”

蕾娅点头。

她打开全息仪。过后她会教卢克怎么做，但现在不是时候。

凯蒂的声音充满了房间，蕾娅看着卢克。他被机器人平板的语调吓了一跳，然后又被埃克莱斯明显批判的口气冒犯到了。这不出蕾娅的预料，她甚至有想过直接跳过埃克莱斯的话，但这些话太重要了。如果他冒险将这些话录入绝地全息仪，那肯定和里面的光剑技巧一样重要。卢克也需要知道这点。

等埃克莱斯说完，全息影像变换成安纳金·天行者的样子。卢克的脸柔了下来，半是绝望，半是渴望。“那——那是我父亲，”他低语道，不知觉地伸手想碰触图像。“他真的是个绝地。”

安纳金·天行者的全息图像笑了，似乎在回应他。

录像非常的长，分为好几部分。他们看了三遍。卢克看他父亲，蕾娅看他们俩，那种无名无形的想法就在她的脑海边缘徘徊，差一点，就是摸不到。

***

他们那天没有练习任何光剑技巧。学习很重要，蕾娅知道，但这也很重要。第三遍的时候卢克跟她承认，他从没见过自己父亲的影像。

“奴隶通常接触不到全息录像设备，”他随意地说，似乎这是常识。在塔图因上可能如此。“然后他就离开了——唔，我猜他从没寄相片回来过。但贝鲁姨总是说我们俩长得很像。”

“你的确和他长得很像，”蕾娅笑道，卢克也笑了。

“谢谢。他比我高多了。贝鲁姨总拿这嘲笑我。说他比我高一尺，我很确定她夸大其词了。他咽了口唾沫，眼睛落在膝头。“我希望我认识他。”

蕾娅对这种悲伤感同身受。为这种从来不是真正失去的东西感到悲伤，因为你从来就没有拥有过。她爱她的父母，现在依旧如此，她非常想念他们，这份悲伤鲜血淋漓，一个是不是就会打开的伤口。但还有另一种悲伤，为了她从未谋面的母亲。在那点上，她和卢克一样。她知道那是什么感觉，总是会去想，总是会去假设，然后为此感到愧疚。

他们不怎么谈这个。没有什么可说的，那个时候也没有时间。卢克的轮班时间到了，蕾娅也终于有了自己的值班表。所以他们同意过后再研究光剑训练。就这样了。

蕾娅的工作非常繁杂。她怀疑那是因为雷伊坎将军的领导。他非常现实，和道当纳不一样，一点不觉得维修和跑腿工作公主不能干。

今天嘛，她被派去监控亚空间频道。没什么可监控的，其实很好。霍斯是个偏僻的无人定居星球，在他们到来前只有些本土动物。这份工作很简单，安抚人心，蕾娅承认在过去几个月的焦头烂额以后，这让她感到相当宽慰。

她也有时间好好看看艾尔西和阿图的互动。

他们俩在奥德曼戴尔一见如故，搞得斯瑞皮欧很不高兴，当然了，卢克也对这种现象挺感兴趣的。但他们俩到底在干什么就没人知道了。现在，两个机器人悬在读数操作台旁边，正在用机器语低声交谈。

卢克的机器语很熟练。尽管从没确认，但蕾娅怀疑埃克莱斯也一样。很实用的技能，她好几年前打算就打算学的，但一直没空，现在她从卢克这里学了一点，足以听懂几个词。比如，她好像听到了“自由”和“这里”，好像还提到了凯蒂？这就有趣了。她知道阿图和凯蒂从来没见过，但听上去艾尔西和埃克莱斯的代言人好像认识。那意味着TA的卷入比蕾娅料想的更深。

埃克莱斯和机器人。那里头也有故事，只是她尚未搞清。

她希望，不是第一次了，她能跟他谈谈。真的谈，面对面，就像在科洛桑时一样。但那段时光好像也是上辈子的事了，一段再也回不去的悠闲少年时光。那时候参议院和奥德朗都还在，从事间谍活动依旧有种秘密的刺激感，而她最深重的恐惧依旧是模糊的阴影和臆测的名字。她知道那些名字叫什么了。她的恐惧如今清晰明确，是亮绿色的光束和可怕的沉寂。现在，她只觉得累。

她能感觉到腰上的光剑藏在她衣服底下，然后定住了。有人拍了拍她的肩膀。

她转过身，发现是斯瑞皮欧，他的注意力只有一部分集中在她身上，多数都贡献给了阿图和艾尔西。蕾娅能只能捕捉到他们的只言片语，但也听得出来他们在谈天，轻松的话题。比如……糟糕代码，还有，汤汤兽？他们在讲笑话么？

她身边的斯瑞皮欧看上去完全不赞同同伴对话的方向。“蕾娅公主，”他说，“我很抱歉打扰您，我想您的轮值已经结束好几分钟了，卢克主人觉得可能需要向您确保一下约会照旧。他现在有点事，一会儿就过去。”礼仪机器人顿了一下，表现他的无奈，但并没说什么真的怪责的话。有一瞬间，古怪的事发生了，蕾娅想到了埃克莱斯。“当然，我会告诉他您也一样被耽搁了。”

蕾娅轻笑。“不，不，没事的，斯瑞皮欧。你说的没错，我早该走了。”但是她忙着看艾尔西和阿图。

他们也在看他俩。

两个机器人沉默了。他们的视觉捕捉器一旦一动不动地对着人就会给人一种被盯着的感觉，但蕾娅确定用那形容现在的情况再准确不过了。其中的某种紧张感她无法解释。

阿图边往这边飞发出一串“哔哔”声最后严肃地“哒”了一下。蕾娅只听懂了一个词，但她的疑虑很快就被斯瑞皮欧的“喔！真粗鲁！”给印证了。

艾尔西紧随其后，慢一点。他们压低了声音，神神秘秘的，蕾娅感觉她正在见证某件不该由她参与的事情。“斯瑞皮欧，”艾尔西说，“你为什么叫卢克‘主人’？”

“他是我的主人，”斯瑞皮欧回答。“不那么称呼不礼貌。”

“他让你那样叫他的吗？”艾尔西说。TA听上去似乎被逗乐了，但蕾娅还在里头察觉到一丝怒意。

“哦不，”斯瑞皮欧说。“我相信卢克主人并不喜欢什么头衔。但那合乎礼节。”

阿图和艾尔西貌似交换了一个眼神。阿图发出一连串“哔哔”声，蕾娅一个字也没听懂。接着，艾尔西突然转向她。

“蕾娅，”TA说，称呼尤其刻意，“你会叫我管你叫‘主人’吗？”

蕾娅眨眼。这个词用的是特指，她有种不好的预感。她又一次想到了埃克莱斯。

“当然不，”她说。“我说过我不会。”

艾尔西点了一下头，空气中的紧张感似乎消散了大半，但她突然意识到房间里的其他人在看他们，尽管都没表现出来。

“我觉得我们该走了，”蕾娅说。“反正我要去见卢克的，而且——”

“好的，”艾尔西说。指了指自己和阿图这边，说道，“斯瑞皮欧，我们可以跟你谈谈吗？”

斯瑞皮欧看向蕾娅。“如果您不需要我的话，蕾娅女主人？”他问。

蕾娅觉得腹中有什么东西一扭。她以前一直挺习惯斯瑞皮欧的各种称呼和奉承。讲实话，这种东西她从机器人和其他人那里都听惯了。好吧，生理上的人，一个很像卢克的声音突然响起。蕾娅摇摇头。

“当然。你不需要我的许可，斯瑞皮欧，”她说。“还有，额，叫我蕾娅就好。”

那些话，她感觉也像是卢克会说的。但感觉没错。

“哦，”斯瑞皮欧说。

尴尬的停顿以后，他一摇一摆地退后，跟着另外两个机器人离开了。蕾娅想知道他们要去哪里，又花了更多时间思索他们要去干什么。

但她感觉自己很快就会知道。但现在，她与卢克的约会再不去就晚了。

***

这次，当他们打开全息仪的时候，卢克也打开了他的光剑。

“我觉得我们该练习一下了，”他说，看上去有点不好意思。蕾娅笑笑，她理解。如果她拿到一个有她妈妈的全息仪，她也没法把注意力集中在更实际的问题上。

“好的，”她说，打开自己的。

剑刃是蓝色的，同样温暖，和卢克的亮蓝色一样，嗡鸣声古怪的安抚人心。她以前用卢克的光剑跟遥控球对练过好几次，但用属于自己的光剑感觉不一样。这把武器正好适合她拿。

她自己的光剑。真是奇怪。蕾娅发觉自己笑了。

但没持续多久。卢克的父亲展示起来看上去很简单，但真不是这样。她和卢克在慢慢练招的时候就跌跌爬爬，有时会被自己给绊住。有次他们的剑甚至碰到了，蕾娅感到了什么。稍纵即逝，没法定义，但她知道卢克也感觉到了。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，显然受到了惊吓。

之后他们就小心地跟对方保持安全距离了。

但蕾娅很高兴自有卢克在。她一个人练的时候总是为自己进步缓慢而感到沮丧。这里，卢克同样有这种感觉，两人一起就可以自嘲了。

“我觉得我需要休息一下，”卢克哀伤地轻笑一声，擦了擦眉头，汗湿的头发乱糟糟的，但他好像一点不以为意。

蕾娅也需要休息，这不是什么丢面子的事。她丢掉自己的光剑，一屁股坐在她的床边。光剑柄闷声砸在她旁边的床垫上。卢克坐在她的办公椅上，微笑地看向她，毫不掩饰其中的好奇。

“我可以看看吗？”他往她光剑那边指了指。

蕾娅无声地递给他。卢克接过，一边检查一边轻哼。“你的老师造的吗？很可靠的设计。”

蕾娅笑了，她就是想笑。“哦？你突然又成了光剑设计专家了？”

卢克随便地耸耸肩。“不，但我造东西很在行，叫我看一眼——”

他的笑容突然消失了。蕾娅看到他用手摸着开关上访的皇冠，好像看到了鬼魂。

“卢克？”

“蕾娅，”他低语，眼睛没离开过她的光剑。

“怎么？”他似乎都没听到她说话。“卢克，发生什么了？”

“这个标记，”卢克的声音飘远了，手指依旧在抚摸剑柄的刻痕。

“什么？那个皇冠？”真的，蕾娅不知道要怎么看这事。在剑柄上刻图画太感性了，一点不像埃克莱斯，但是……她想到自己小心藏起的数据块，和她最珍贵的东西放在一起，每次她摆出祭坛的时候都会拿出来，尽管她只容许自己播放过一次。 _你强壮、聪颖而自由。_ 他没理由对她说这些。但他说了。

“那是……皇冠？”卢克问。他的声音听上去很奇怪。

“唔，对啊，”蕾娅说，仔细盯住对方。“不是吗？”

“也许是，”卢克说，但听上去不确定。“它——也许你说的没错。毕竟这是你的光剑。我只是——有一瞬间我以为——”

“什么？”蕾娅细声问。那个无形的想法在对她尖叫。

卢克抬起眼睛，露出一个几乎有点害羞的笑容。“在塔图因，我们，呃，用象形图，大概就是那个。标志。某种密码语言，人们会把它们刻在物件上，聊表祝福。你的皇冠看上去非常像‘强势之人’的标记。”

蕾娅僵住了。 _强者挟风暴与火焰降临_ ，她想。“强势之人”……

“我第一次听到你名字的时候也是那么想的，”卢克轻笑。“尤其在我真的见到你的时候，困在牢房里，却跟一条龙一样自由而狂野。”

“龙？”她的声音开始飘了。

卢克有点不好意思。“我知道你的名字是奥德朗语的，但塔图因上我们的人民叫巨龙‘强势之人’蕾娅。”

 _当然_ ，记忆中的埃克莱斯说。 _你是蕾娅。_

“哦，”蕾娅说。她觉得自己的声音听上去都飘远了。有什么东西在对她尖叫。那个想法，那个一直在她心底滋生的想法，不再不可名状。

但跳入她脑海的名字根本不可能。

卢克的手指依旧在抚摸她光剑上的皇冠——如果它是皇冠的话，但他的眼睛再次瞟向他父亲发光的身影。他轻声问她，充满了希望。“蕾娅，”他低语，“你觉得——你觉得你的老师是不是认识我父亲？”

蕾娅紧紧抓住自己的马甲边，强迫自己不紧不慢地呼吸。她看向逝去绝地的全息影像。

“我不知道，卢克，”她挤出回答。声音像沙子一般刮擦她的喉咙。

但她不知道。她没法确定，如果不跟埃克莱斯当面交谈。她怀疑的是……

但那不可能。 _不可能。_ 科诺比将军告诉卢克说达斯·维达背叛并杀死了他父亲。科诺比将军和卢克的父亲是好朋友。蕾娅不能想象他会在这种事上说谎。而维达——埃克莱斯——还杀了科诺比将军。他为什么要那么做，如果——

但是……如果科诺比将军不知道呢？埃克莱斯的伪装身份太好了？而且如果——

如果他有个儿子的话他自己不知道吗？

她心神不宁。这太荒唐了：精心编造的阴谋，小时候她会嘲笑玩伴涅尔达相信的天马行空的故事。但蕾娅放不下。她的本能叫嚣着寻求她的注意，所有破碎的谜团突然间汇到了一起。

卢克的精神图景是一片沙漠，就像埃克莱斯的一样。他立马就理解了埃克莱斯情感屏障的概念。（埃克莱斯管它叫风暴屏障，卢克也是。）他知道秘密的重要性，蕾娅以前以为只有情报官员和间谍才懂。但卢克不是义军情报部门的成员。他没有任何情报权限。

但她忘不了塔罗克厨房下面的密室，还有通往空港的地道。她忘不了那些干净的手术器具，那台不起眼的扫描仪，或是那些小床。她忘不了卢克看到它们，看到塔罗克手臂上的纹身，就立刻笃定他们在那里很安全。

埃克莱斯的信使在那里跟她碰头。不是因为那里与义军有任何关系，不是通过义军频道。不，她在一个供逃跑奴隶避难的安全屋里见到了艾尔西，一个坚持是TA自己主人的机器人。

卢克的父亲曾经是奴隶。他在共和国统治的年月出生，却生而为奴。蕾娅想到维达的话，她第二次见到他，尚不知道他是埃克莱斯的时候。 _你可能会赶到惊讶，殿下。_ 他的话那时候就有其他意思，她当时听不出来。不全然是愤怒，但差不多。是怨怒，现在想来她知道了。熟悉。因为亲身感受过所以知道自己在说什么。

蕾娅看到过埃克莱斯跪倒在皇帝面前。他们当面或者通过密文交谈的时候，他总是称他为戴普尔，但在皇帝面前，或者跟他人提及的时候，达斯·维达从来不说出那个词。他甚至都不用陛下之类的敬辞。对维达来说，只有皇帝，或者主人。

她想到埃克莱斯，在某次与帕尔帕廷会面后跪倒在地直喘粗气，似乎一点都不担心自己的健康，只轻声告诉她她是力敏，而那是个可怕的秘密。

卢克的父亲也曾为奴，卢克的父亲曾经是个绝地。埃克莱斯不是绝地。他非常坚持。但蕾娅一直觉得他以前是的。而现在……

“蕾娅？”卢克的声音打断了她的思绪，尖锐而突然，如同光剑剑刃。她眨眨眼，发现自己对上安纳金·天行者的全息图像。

他的笑容也跟卢克的好像。他的眼睛和全息图像的其他部分一样，都是蓝色的。但卢克说他有一双跟他父亲一模一样的眼睛。

她一直觉得埃克莱斯有一双蓝眼睛。

“什么？”她说，将目光重新投于卢克身上。

他端详了她半晌。最终，他的眼神温柔了下来，他点点头。“我明白，”他说，温柔地笑道。“唔，我很高兴还有来自塔图因的绝地活着。”他挤挤眼。“也许吧。”

蕾娅咬住舌头。她不能告诉他。她只有感觉还有一系列巧合一样的证据。除非跟埃克莱斯谈，否则她没法确定任何事，而那不知道要等到什么时候。如果她告诉卢克自己的怀疑，结果又错了，那就太残酷了。

而卢克没有权限。蕾娅厌恶自己的理智将这个当做最高优先级。但就是如此。他没有权限，而她只有猜测。她不能说。

所以她挤出一个笑容，捏了捏卢克的手。“我很抱歉，卢克，”她低语。“我希望——我希望你是对的。”

卢克也搭上她的手。“我想我没错，”他说。

安纳金·天行者的全息影像对他们俩露出一个温暖的笑容。

【译注】

[1]阿迪斯（ardees）：又叫加瓦果汁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Carrie Fisher


	18. 有时候有七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蕾娅和韩谈了原力，哲学，还有他们在奥德曼戴尔上撞见的那个赏金猎人。
> 
> 《石与水》的小番外，纪念Carrie Fisher。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 受Echo Chamber by duc启发。
> 
> 标题指的是Carrie说过她对哈里森福特的感觉：“至少五，有时候有七。”
> 
> 汤不热上有匿名说我该写一篇蕾娅用某人的胸罩勒死某人的文，以纪念Carrie。这篇不算，但差不多了。
> 
> 没有什么警告，但你能读到二手的关于安纳金对黑暗面的看法。蕾娅和韩讨论杀人。

蕾娅已经等了韩好几天了。他终于出现了。她下班后发现他靠在她房间门口，假装随意，明显很失败。他是一个人，这很难得——她几乎就没见过他和楚伊不在一起的时候。

看到她过来以后他直起身，抛给她一个坏笑，这本来会让他看上去玩世不恭，但实际却羞答答的。

“需要我帮什么忙吗，索罗船长？”她抱起手臂问道。

她惊讶地发现他没上钩。相反，他直起身子，往她这里走了一步，接着突然站定，手指纠结在一起。“我只是来谈谈的，蕾娅，”他说。

三次了，蕾娅的某部分大脑还在计数。她匆忙转身，开始输密码。

“好吧，”门开的时候她背对着他。“那进来吧。”

她能感觉到他犹豫了。但那是他的选择。蕾娅耸耸肩，走了进去。韩过了好一会儿才跟上。

“所以，”他有些尴尬地站在她房间里。“原力，啊？”

蕾娅保持面无表情。“没错，”她说。

韩的脸皱成一团，接着他试图挤出一个笑容。基本还算成功吧。“唔，”他说。“猜我没法争辩这个，这个，你能做什么。毕竟我看过了。但我还是得说没有什么全能的能量场控制我的命运。”

她紧张的肩膀放松了下来，蕾娅笑了。“要知道，我也不相信那个，”她轻巧地说，看到他惊讶的脸她咬住嘴唇才没笑出来。

“但是——”

“原力联结一切，”蕾娅说着挥挥手。“就像——就像宇宙的背景力场。我没法解释清楚。但我们自己创造自己的命运。”

这时候，当韩脸上和身上的紧张消失的时候，她才意识到他刚刚绷得有多紧。“好吧，”这次他玩世不恭的笑容像样点了。“我早就说了。”

“这势头真让人惊讶，索罗船长，”蕾娅逗他。“我们竟然同意某件事了。”

他的笑容变得温柔起来，真古怪。蕾娅发现他看上去棒极了。他真该经常笑笑。“似乎真的是这样呢，公主。”

他一边的嘴角进一步上翘，一个坏笑。蕾娅憋住一声叹息。他又变回老样子了。

唔，她知道怎样对付那个坏笑。“但我知道你不是过来讨论哲学的，船长，”她简单地说。“需要我帮什么忙？”

韩的坏笑消失之快好像它从来不存在一样。

“是奥德曼戴尔的那个赏金猎人吗？”蕾娅低语。她早知道。

韩还盯着她。“当时他妈的发生什么了？你后来一直也没说。”

蕾娅很明白她没说。她一直也试图不去想。

那个多罗斯赏金猎人[1]可不是她杀死的第一个人。她的枪法很棒，早就不记得战场上杀过多少人了。这不应该有所不同。

可她无法否认它们之间的不同。这次的感觉有一种可怕的亲密，感觉另一个人用你的肺呼吸，在你的脑海中感受他喉咙的形状，然后握紧拳。

她不后悔。如果她不做，那就得开枪打死那个赏金猎人，枪声会吸引人的注意。她知道自己做了正确的决定。

但依旧感觉……奇怪。不是埃克莱斯警告她的那种。她没感觉到失去自我，或是自己的思想与他人的回响在一起，分崩离析，从她身边流走。那是他的感觉。如果你不小心，如果你不知道自己是谁，坚定地将你的双脚吸在坚实的基石上，你就会在风暴中迷失自己。你会被回声以及激荡的狂风吞噬，直到你不再存在，只剩下狂怒的风暴，那风暴会摧毁你身边的每一个人、每一件事物。”

蕾娅觉得自己永远忘不掉这一课。可怕的经历将一个人的声音变得那么枯燥与疲惫。

她问过他，只有一次，是否可以逃脱风暴。埃克莱斯沉默许久。蕾娅能看到科洛桑工业区的火焰在他头盔上昙花一现。她感觉到他被头盔遮住的双眼死死盯住自己。最终，他回答道，“一个人是没法逃脱的。但如果有人可以提醒你，诉说你的名字，将你还给你自己的话……他又顿住了，盯了她好一会儿，用那种让人非常不安的凝视。

蕾娅在寂静中焦躁不安，将跃入脑海的第一个想法说出了口。“我不是风暴，我也不是基石。”

“没错，”埃克莱斯当时是这么回答的，非常满意。“你是沙漠。”

她现在想起这些话，紧紧拥住它们，待其固着在自己的骨头上，想到， _我是蕾娅。我是山峦之力与河流之柔。我了解我自己。我不害怕。_

“蕾娅？”韩问道。“嘿，你还好么？如果你不想告诉我——”

听到自己的名字（这是第四次了）将她从思绪中惊醒。“我没事，”她告诉韩，意识到这是真话。她笑了。“没事的。我会告诉你。我只是……在整理思绪。”

“当然，”韩说，但听出来他可一点不是这意思。

蕾娅稳住自己。“原力联结一切，”她说。“你。我。这个基地上的所有人。这个世界上的所有生命，还有世界本身。金属、石头、雪花，植物、人们，还有——一切。”她深吸一口气，很清楚个中讽刺。“还有每件事物的每一个部分。如果我集中注意力，就能感受到某人肺里的空气。我能感受到他们血管中的血液的奔涌，他们心脏的脉动，还有隔膜的震颤。然后——然后我就能停止它。”

接下来是沉重的寂静。蕾娅咬了咬嘴唇，等待着。

“哦，”韩说。她不知道那是什么意思。

只有继续说了。蕾娅叹了口气。“我当时有选择，”她轻声说。“那个赏金猎人看到了我们，而且认出我们来了，我不能让他预警。我得——”

“好吧没事，”韩打断她。“当然了。我自己也准备开枪了，但你更快。”他看她的眼神明明白白透着欣赏。“我很少夸人的，要知道。”

蕾娅笑了，说不出的松了口气。“我不太相信呢，索罗船长。”

他努力摆出被冒犯到的表情，但没挂多久。“听着，殿下。我来可不是站在道德制高点批判你杀死个赏金猎人的。如果你问我，我还觉得这个义军多有几个能在必要之时动手的人才好呢。我告诉你：如果你不出手，我就要出手了。只是——”

“你看到我不用武器就杀了人，都不用碰到他们，你不知道该怎么看这事，”蕾娅替他说完。

韩眨了下咽。“唔……对，”他说。

“如果真要说，”蕾娅回他。“我也不知道。”

他盯住她。“好吧，”他说。“但我要问了，你那是什么意思？”

蕾娅第一次觉得犹豫。她大半辈子都在或多或少地参与义军活动，过去两年里更基本是个一线士兵。但这个……这种事人们可不怎么说。她从没跟卢克谈过，而她跟卢克已经比跟其他人要坦白多了。另外，韩在加入义军之前可是个给钱就干活的走私犯。她不觉得他会纠结这个。

但也许正是因为如此，她才能跟他畅所欲言。

她盯住他的眼睛问道，“你记得你第一次杀人的时候吗？”

韩动都没动。她喜欢他这点。考虑到这个男人基本得靠撒谎讨生活，这种诚实及其让人舒心，而且惊讶。“对，”他说。“当然，我记得。”

“就感觉是那种，”蕾娅承认。“就像……我知道是出于必要，我知道那么做是当时情形下最合理的事，我知道那会救我们的命。但是……”

“对，”韩说，露出一个她自打认识他起最诚实的笑容。“但是。”

她卸下了胸中的大石头，好大一块。他理解。有其他人理解那是什么意思，那种既后悔又不后悔的感觉。她不是一个人。

“所以，”韩说，因为他依旧不知道如何延长这一瞬间，“那是第一次咯，哈？你没有用太空魔法见谁掐谁的习惯咯？太好了。”

蕾娅翻了个白眼。她以为自己早几年就克服这个习惯了，但韩•索罗总是能让她重返旧习。“太空魔法？说真的？”

韩夸张地已耸耸肩。“我可是实话实说哦，殿下。”

“我真希望你别再那么叫我了，”蕾娅嘀咕。话里头倒是没有什么热度。很明显，韩嘴角的坏笑也表明他同样知道。

“当然，尊敬的殿下，”他说。

“你真是不可思议，”蕾娅叹道。她脱下沾满油污的马甲，然后在冷气尚未入侵前披上了干净的，假装没注意韩慌乱地咳嗽了一声掩饰他被吓了一跳。霍斯是个理想的基地：很容易就能伪装好，离帝国航路和巡逻线路都远得很，而且也没有原住民。它戳中了一切秘密基地的选址要素，在这点上，它完美极了，但对于卢克的这个选择，她依旧耿耿于怀。

她瞥了一眼韩，跟平常差不多的衣服，也不管天冷天热。她毫不怀疑他已经冻僵了。当然了，他可不会承认。

“我都要饿死了，”她说。“如果你想继续探讨哲学，索罗船长，那可得跟我去食堂了。”

韩大喇喇地指了指门。“您先请咯，英勇的殿下[2]。”

【译注】

[1]多罗斯赏金猎人是TCW的Cad Bane。

[1]韩称蕾娅的分别是“Your Worship”“Your Highnessness”还有“Your Mightiness”。


	19. 献给皇帝的花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人胆敢给皇帝献花，大逆不道的那种。珀嘉•纳贝里参议员倒是乐见此事。
> 
> （或者叫做，我终于将花语嘲讽写成了文）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写给Duc。
> 
> 本AU需要更多的讽刺。这里是珀嘉•纳贝里的故事，她眼中七年时间里花语嘲讽的故事。
> 
> 本文时间跨度和跳跃性都很大，第一个场景发生在EP3十二年之后，最后一个场景则和《基石》以及EP4开头几乎同步。中间穿插着珀嘉如何看待《帝国日》里大家喜闻乐见的派罗斯被当成替死鬼的事。
> 
> 这文一开始只是汤不热上的崩坏小短文，Duc续写过。正因为有她，花语嘲讽才衍生出这篇文。

珀嘉宣布她要代表纳布去当帝国参议员的时候，她的外祖父母都气疯了，更别说忧心忡忡。她外公用大喊大叫表示抗议，外婆则以泪洗面，他俩一周都没跟她说话，也没去参加她的就职典礼，只留了条信息。

 

“我们爱你，”上面写着。“回家吧。”

 

珀嘉不怪他们。她记得清清楚楚，帕德梅小姨嵌在花圈里冰冷的面庞，一动不动。那幅图景跟葬礼后她和芮欧与父母的古怪谈话一样深深烙印在她的脑海里。

 

母亲告诉她，帕德梅小姨是被绝地杀死的——至少有人问起的话得这么回答。这个故事得烂熟于心，但索拉希望女儿们知晓真相。知晓，并将它深深埋在心底，直到燃起火焰，在她们的骨子里奔腾不息。

 

她们也不能跟任何人讲起安尼姨父的事。当然了，以前也不行，芮欧和珀嘉可是很会保守秘密的，连外公外婆都不知道。索拉跟她们讲这个秘密现在更重要了。皇帝憎恨绝地，憎恨民主制度，他就是因为这个杀死了帕德梅。

 

帕德梅葬礼开始前几小时，索拉发表了一段反绝地的公开演讲。她为妹妹的死诅咒他们，赞颂帕尔帕廷针对他们的快速打击。现在她说的和那时候完全相反。

 

珀嘉和芮欧大眼瞪小眼。妈妈是什么意思啊？

 

“就像是讲故事，”索拉拉近两个女儿。“就像珀拉娜女王的传说。记得她是如何巧用计谋骗邪恶的国王阿普拉纳下台，给纳布带回民主制的吧？”

 

“哦，”珀嘉记得芮欧说。“我们要当间谍啦！”

 

那是十二年前的事了，珀嘉和妹妹已经在这个秘密抵抗氛围浓重的家庭里长大成人。

 

如今，芮欧在希德大学教授古典文学。这个纯教职很少会受到帝国教育理事会的巡查。毕竟，纳布千百年间流传的情诗能对现代的银河帝国正常运转有什么威胁呢？

 

珀嘉笑了。看来帕尔帕廷从没费心研究纳布古代浪漫诗词。否则他早就忧心忡忡了。

 

她的外公外婆也会更担心。

 

当然了，他们主要是担心珀嘉。她怎么就不能选择一个安全但有意义的职业呢，像她妹妹那样当个教授，或者像母亲一样做个数据技术员，学父亲当个建筑师？她怎么就去蹚政治那摊浑水了呢？

 

珀嘉没告诉他们芮欧在大学的读书小组实际是义军联络点。她没告诉他们达莱德费了大量心血在设计秘密藏身处和伪装的安全屋上。她没告诉他们索拉在中央港口的工作让她接触到海量的帝国机密数据——对义军来说不可或缺。她没告诉他们在她就职之前刚跟女王碰过面，是殿下亲手将联络义军联盟的密码和频道交给了她。

 

她只告诉他们，“我想帮助纳布人民，这种方式最为有效。”

 

“你太像 _她_ 了，”乔波苦涩地说，透着赤裸裸的悲伤，珀嘉不知道怎么回答。她不能告诉外婆这话在她听来是一句赞辞。

 

***

 

帝国参议院跟她想的不太一样。珀嘉没天真到认为自己有能力从合法渠道改变帝国。参议院多年以前就被拔了牙齿。帝国上下独尊皇帝的旨意，哪怕最低微的星区总督也比最显赫的参议员拥有更多实权。可她的同事们还跟过去一样在议程中争论不休，好像能影响银河系的权力平衡似的。

 

珀嘉记得帕德梅小姨跟妈妈抱怨过同样的事情，她甚至记得有过几面之缘的安尼姨父笑话小姨的厌恶，说所有政客都这样子，绝少有例外，索拉会假装同意，把帕德梅小姨气得要死。

 

也许共和国时期情况不一样吧，但帝国参议院的现状似乎证实了安尼姨父的话。

 

参议院里还保留有委员会，珀嘉想破脑袋也想不出他们干嘛还装。也许她的同事只是想保持某种正义的假象。珀嘉倒是仔细选择那些会引发相反效果的委员会参加，比如帝国遗产委员会，帝国文化保护委员会，参议院公关委员会。这三个委员会即便在愈加无力的参议院里也排不上名号，光知道阿谀奉承。好吧，好像其他的不是一样。

 

她从中可得不到什么对义军有用的信息，当然，不是说她能从参议院的其他委员会里得到。重要的东西等到颁布以后才会通知参议院，所以珀嘉选择这些委员会只不过是粉饰门面。帝国统治下的纳布是帝国的明珠，在外人看来古典、美丽而安分清白，珀嘉努力将自己的政治形象打造得与之完美契合。

 

珀嘉·纳贝里参议员和帕德梅·阿米达拉参议员没有一点相似之处。前者全心全意地支持纳布出身的帕尔帕庭皇帝。她支持中央星区的集权，支持星区政府体系，支持帝国的军国主义倾向。她上任八个月以来唯一通过的法案便是将克隆人战争结束的日子划定为国家假日。皇帝对此全力支持。

 

她的一切行动都在讨帕尔帕庭的欢心。没人注意到她跟阿米达拉议员有多么不同，因为没人再提起她。没有人说她的名字，没有人拿出她的影相。就这样，帕尔帕庭无声无息地让她消失了。

 

珀嘉只见过皇帝两次，但她觉得自己知道个中原因了。对帕尔帕庭这样一手遮天的君主来说，这种普普通通的缘由反而给了她希望。

 

帕德梅·阿米达拉曾经是纳布最受欢迎的政客。纳布人民一直试图修改宪法好让她连任。帕尔帕庭努力多年也未能达成的目标，阿米达拉的支持者不用她提就心甘情愿地贡献了出来。当然，她拒绝了。

 

至于帕尔帕庭，珀嘉怀疑，从此记恨在心。

 

想到这里，她满足地莞尔一笑。冰冷的满足感值得抓在手心，今天珀嘉尤其需要。

 

出席参议院友好委员会会议并聆听他们漫长无趣的提议，珀嘉总得找点事做。她一边思考，一边面不改色地对帝国文化大厅里的工人颐指气使，好像这里插花的位置和食物的摆布够能决定帝国未来一样。

 

今天晚上是帝国成立十二周年，一切都需要完美无缺。

 

这也是珀嘉来到科洛桑以后的第一个帝国日，到现在为止，她干得都很好，没有打人。她差点在星区总督派罗斯身上破了戒，这家伙简直是政客中的顶级灾难，自命不凡和蛮横无知的结合体。这至少说明了点什么。节日啊，演讲啊，阅兵啊，无穷无尽，帕尔帕庭的影像比平常还要铺天盖地。

 

至少舞会结束这场滑稽戏也结束了，至少那时候她能离开，斟一杯酒，怀念一下帕德梅小姨，然后睡觉。

 

“打扰一下，参议员，非常抱歉，但好像安排出了点差错，我们订的二十单迪莱西鱼子酱只到了两单——”

 

珀嘉准备片刻以后便挂上一个礼貌的笑容，开始着手处理危机。

 

***

 

比起无聊的派对准备工作，派对本身更是十倍的无聊。无外乎演讲，军力的耀武扬威，还有帕尔帕庭皇帝本人无休无止的老生常谈。无疑紧接着喝彩的掌声。

 

然后是社交。珀嘉无比厌恶社交。

 

她的笑脸已经开始凝固，同僚们的评论开始左耳进右耳出。她的嘴还在自动运转，礼貌地回答问题，眼睛则在大厅里飘来飘去，寻找可以缓解无聊的任何东西。

 

啊，有一排餐品桌，精致的点心摆得漂漂亮亮的。二十份鱼子酱都在。旁边的四重奏乐队来自纳布湖区，要说他们有什么特别的，那就是完全路人。舞池空空如也，旁边的沙发上倒是人满为患，一板一眼地寒颤些上流社会有了没了的东西。房间的边角围满了花。

 

既然没有什么有趣的，珀嘉只好研究花束。花朵大多为红色和深紫色，很契合帕尔帕庭的标志性颜色，但从中也能偶尔瞥见黄色和橙色的花。这些花几乎没有绿叶相称，很不符合插花常识，但也说不准，也许设计师只想呈现那些跳脱的颜色吧。

 

而且大多数花都是纳布特产。珀嘉动了动，她感觉有些意思了。这些花有点——

 

纳布花语并不是什么流行常识，多数人只记得一些跟情爱有关的常见花语。但珀嘉的姐姐是纳布中古浪漫诗词的专家，经常需要运用纳布花语。当年她还年轻记不太清，但她知道帕德梅小姨很是喜欢那些有纳布花语隐喻的秘密诗词。安尼姨父会在打仗期间给她送花。珀嘉记得看见她小姨聚精会神地研究一束显眼的花朵，跟她平常研究法条时差不多认真。

 

珀嘉那时候还以为花只能秘密传情用，现在她有了新的想法。

 

大厅里有五处花丛，其中最引人注目的位于皇帝所在的高台上。帕尔帕庭肯定能一眼看到。

 

很明显，他不了解自己母星的花语。

 

那束里最多的是血红色的提帕拉百合，代表对不公的声讨；百合丛正中央插着一支紫马莲，紫到发黑，代表复仇的誓言。紫色的卡萨嫩枝环绕着弧度优美的花瓮。还有淡黄色的比拉蕨，这种植物的叶子通常只用在葬礼花束上。逃脱死亡的记忆。跟卡萨配在一起的话寓意政坛权威一手操纵的含冤而死。

 

最惊人的则是红色的女王斗篷长枝，从其他花朵中伸出。我在欺骗你。

 

珀嘉小心移开目光。

 

有人给皇帝发了一条信息，用他自己人民神奇的花语写就，而他读不懂。

 

“议员？”科雷利亚参议员巴丹·图比斯的话惊醒了珀嘉。“你没事吧？”

 

“哦！”珀嘉对他粲然一笑。“我没事，抱歉，可能是有点累了。”

 

“情有可原，”他回答。“今天的庆典安排得真不错。你一定累坏了！”

 

“谢谢夸奖，”珀嘉走神得太厉害，对方的假情假意都没让她感到反感。到底是谁订的这些花？她很确定自己参加的委员会没有。她没见到账单。花店员工送花来的时候刚巧甜点也到了，她都没留心，根本不知道这些人是哪家店的。

 

“嗯，今天的晚会很成功，恭喜啦，”图比斯议员说着的当口已经往旁边走了，打算重新汇入人群。“打搅了。”

 

“没事，”珀嘉递给对方一个假笑，她今天都不知道送出多少个了。“玩得尽兴，议员。”

 

没了干扰，她慢慢往最近的花束挪去。这丛花摆在五张长桌的其中一张上，倒是挺合适的，不管她自己如何看待这种庆典，她得承认蘸了巧克力的舒拉片相当美味。

 

但到底是谁送的花呢？珀嘉自己的小组可没人干这事。纳布花语即便在家乡也难称得上是常识，外人就更不太可能熟练运用了。这人还敢冒险送花给皇帝，他可是纳布人……

 

“你对花有什么意见吗，议员？”

 

珀嘉吓了一跳。她尴尬极了，她是真的被吓到了，而且真的跳了起来，发出一声惊呼。

 

然后她的耳畔捕捉到了呼吸声。

 

珀嘉的大脑一片空白，如果你当时问她，她可想不起来以前有没有和达斯·维达单独交流过。恐惧，纯粹、本能的恐惧压倒了一切。机器调节出的稳定呼吸声盖过了所有声音。

 

她转身面对他，心扑扑直跳，匆匆忙忙行了个礼。“维达尊主。”

 

他没为吓到她道歉。如果他懂礼貌的话就应该道歉，常人都会那么做，但面对他高大威严的身影和沉默，珀嘉真的不知道该说什么。

 

她个子好高啊，珀嘉的脑中跳出这个想法。至少比她高一个头。他就站在那里，手背在身后，盯着她看，让人倍感不安。好吧，她认为他在看。面具遮住了一切。至少她有一种被盯着的感觉。珀嘉深吸一口气，压抑颤抖。

 

“帝国日快乐，维达尊主，”她挤出这句话，感觉傻了吧唧的。

 

维达还是一语不发。

 

 _哦天哪_ ，珀嘉想。听说维达能像以前的绝地一样读取他人思想。她隐隐记得安尼叔叔告诉她其实不是那样，但那时候她还小。他到底是说绝地 _无法_ 读取他人思想，还是说他们 _不愿意_ 呢？她可不认为维达会被绝地的规矩束缚。

 

维达还在盯着她看。珀嘉摆出一个僵硬的笑容，不让自己想太多。如果他能读取——

 

“你不喜欢这些花？”他沉吟。

 

珀嘉眨眼。她为各种可怖的质问做好了准备，结果他竟然问了这个？“那个……花？”

 

“你之前看得很认真，”他说。珀嘉觉得自己一定是在做梦。她一定已经飞升了，她怎么可能站在帝国舞会上，跟达斯·维达聊鲜花。太荒唐了。

 

除非……

 

她又偷瞟了眼传达忤逆信息的花束，然后看向维达。他一片空白的面具比她能想象到的任何表情都要恐怖。但话说回来，维达尊主熟悉纳布花语诗词的概率有多大呢，连皇帝都不知道。

 

“唔，挺可爱的，你不觉得吗？”珀嘉的声音和笑容都有些愉快得过分了。

 

维达偏了偏脑袋，蹭了蹭脚，但手臂还搁在身后。她又感觉到他在看她了。

 

珀嘉继续胡扯。“那个，唔，我下周要举办一个晚会，这些花这么可爱，我觉得到时候我可以借鉴一下，派对嘛，没这么大场面就是了，小型派对，但这些花这么漂亮，我希望花艺师——”

 

维达转身离开了，都没跟她说话，也没找借口。他斗篷的尾部擦到了她的裙摆。

 

珀嘉目瞪口呆。唔，她的脑子倒是跳出一个想法，很遥远就是了。 _真没礼貌。_

 

之后的时间她都在思考这次奇怪的遭遇，但越想越摸不着头脑。维达没再接近她，只跟其他少数几个参议员聊过，而且都是对方主动接近的。他有那么一两次参与到星区总督们的小圈子里，但多数时候他都站在皇帝的御座之后，巨大的身影无声地矗立在那里。大厅里到处都有椅子，但她一次都没见到他坐下过。皇帝离开的时候他也跟了出去，珀嘉还挺庆幸他们走了的。

 

身为公关委员会的成员，她不得不留到最后。等送完所有宾客，时间已近清晨，仆人进来清扫残羹冷炙和装饰品。她看着他们工作，站着都快睡着了，但等他们清理花束的时候，她突然惊醒。

 

有点冒险，但没那么严重。只是花而已。皇帝好像都没注意到它们，带花回去也跟珀嘉精心打造的公众形象相符。

 

她联系侍女开摩托来接她，带走了甜点桌上的那束花，维达离开她前谈起的那束。等回到纳布参议员公寓的时候她是真的快睡着了，只勉强跟缇拉打了个招呼就被对方催着推进了屋里，妮弥带着她的话钻进了起居室。

 

所以，她到第二天下午才发现夹在花瓶和衬纸中间的纸条，复古的卡片上字都是打印的。店名叫“提瓦内时刻”，还有地址和联系电话。

 

卡片昨晚在吗？肯定在啦。有维达尊主在场，她可不敢仔细看花瓶。也许昨晚是疏忽了。

 

她可以打个电话问问是谁订的花，不出意外的话，她最多只能找到条匿名信息。可如果这通电话被记录下来了——这毫无疑问——帝国情报部门里搞不好有人会奇怪她为什么对花的来源这么感兴趣。风险不大，但没必要冒险。她可以忍住好奇。

 

她蹭了蹭女王斗篷的红色嫩枝，悲伤地笑了笑。“帝国日快乐，帕德梅小姨。”

 

***

 

帝国日庆典一年比一年讨厌，但如今，珀嘉倒是有点期待舞会环节了。自从第一次参加的时候珀嘉发现各路参议员才不管严格的宾客名单都带了助手到场，她也管不了了，第二年也开始带缇拉和妮弥参加。有人分享花语信息可有趣多了。

 

之后的每年那些花都会出现。信息却不完全相同：有时候马莲多一点，有时候卡萨或者提帕拉多一点。但每年都有女王斗篷，只是某些年份更显眼。

 

珀嘉的第四次帝国日庆典上她不得不用咳嗽掩饰笑声。她有一个钟头都不敢去看侍女的眼睛，其他议员摸不着头脑只好祝她早日康复，结果只起了反效果。那年她带了两束花回家。鲜艳的玛拉花一直鼓舞着她，用它们无情的嘲讽信息让她撑过无聊的委员会会议。

 

玛拉花通常用在跟浪漫有关的花艺里。意思是“远在天边近在眼前，”但送给皇帝的信息可没有这么感性。送花的人一定就在舞会场里，而且跟皇帝交流甚密。

 

“有人暗恋他呢，”缇拉笑着把两束花放在珀嘉的餐桌两头。“想不到吧！”

 

妮弥也忍不住笑出声，她平常可都不怎么说这些忤逆之言的，帕尔帕庭的耳目遍布各处，再小心也不为过。

 

珀嘉噗嗤笑出声来，没为自己的失礼道歉。玛拉花的周围是盛开的黑色马莲。

 

***

 

第二年，是珀嘉在科洛桑度过的第五个帝国日，蕾娅的第一个。珀嘉挺期待跟蕾娅一起出席舞会的。跟菲玛·巴伯、阿塔卜·拉或者其他几个义军卧底参议员交流实在太危险，毕竟表面来看他们完全没有什么交集。但奥德朗历史上便是纳布亲密的同盟，蕾娅身为那里的参议员，又跟珀嘉年纪相近，她们交际并不会引来太多质疑。

 

但蕾娅那晚早些时候跟着星区总督派罗斯到阳台去了，之后一直躲着珀嘉。也许是珀嘉太一惊一乍了，但她总觉得有点不对劲。今年的花束里深红色的瓦里恩花比较多——象征着悔意，珀嘉还没见过这么不清不楚的花语——但研究谜团仍不足以抵消她的忧虑。

 

蕾娅在帕尔帕庭离开以后就早早离开了舞会，甚至都没跟珀嘉打招呼。夜晚继续，但整晚盘踞在她心底的莫名危险从没消散。珀嘉只睡了一小会儿，醒来就发现派罗斯被打为叛徒了。结局如何不得而知。

 

今年从舞会带回的花束插在她床头柜的花瓶里，清香弥漫了整个卧室。珀嘉盯着它们出神。

 

没有谁比星区总督派罗斯更不像个义军间谍了。

 

***

 

她又花了三天时间才安排好一次跟蕾娅的会面。珀嘉匆忙组织了一个小舞会，表面上是迎接“年轻而前途光明的帝国领袖”，大概是她自从，呃，昨天开始提出的最荒诞空洞的政治口号了。接下来的四个小时的任务就是分享参议院八卦，但至少是值得的，因为这给了蕾娅借口早到一个钟头帮她布置会场。

 

蕾娅和她的助手芙拉刚踏进门珀嘉就打开了信号干扰器。缇拉、妮弥和芙拉交换了一个眼神便不约而同地退入珀嘉的接待室。总得有人真去给舞会做准备。

 

“那天晚上是怎么回事？”她一等到门关上就赶忙问道。

 

蕾娅也没啰嗦，直接切入主题。珀嘉就是喜欢她这点。“你差点暴露了，”她说。珀嘉倒抽一口冷气。“星区总督派罗斯打算举报你。他还想把我也一并干掉。”

 

“那我们要怎么——”

 

“已经办妥了，”蕾娅打断她，但顿了片刻，珀嘉看得出她是在琢磨到底要透露多少。“我们有人……我们的其中一个探员在敌后。你没暴露。我很确定。”

 

“但派罗斯到底怎么知道的？如果有泄露——”

 

“我们不觉得他有证据，”蕾娅说。珀嘉惊讶地发现对方笑了。“说来荒唐，我们怀疑他根本没有证据，光凭猜测就打算栽赃你。”

 

珀嘉紧张地笑笑。“所以我们的探员反而栽赃给了他。”

 

“对，”蕾娅回答，表情泄露了一点真相。

 

珀嘉想知道她的好朋友到底卷入有多深。她不觉得对方是这事的直接推手，但蕾娅很明显知道更多，只是不愿意说。这不奇怪，她是贝尔·奥加纳的女儿，是他在科洛桑的首席代表。她有更全面的义军联络网很正常。

 

“好吧，”珀嘉说，尽管口气轻松但心却绷得紧紧的。“我觉得也没什么不好的。他一直讨厌我，我都不知道为什么。”

 

“我觉得他是讨厌参议院，”蕾娅说。“许多星区总督觉得这个机构过时了，是挡在他们与执政之间的障碍。”她嘲讽地说。

 

珀嘉嗤笑。“那至少说明参议院还是有点用的。”

 

但她的大脑想起了蕾娅之前说的话。她想起卧室里的花，寓意悔恨与欺瞒。只有跟帕尔帕庭走得很近的人才会费心送这种信息。

 

“所以，”她干脆问好了。“你在敌后的那个探员。是TA在送花咯？”

 

蕾娅眨眼。“花？”

 

珀嘉告诉她来龙去脉。

 

她向她描述了过去五年的五种花束及其寓意，期间她一直没有错过蕾娅的表情。她朋友的扑克脸不错，但那需要集中注意力，现在她可没费心掩饰。珀嘉看到了兴味、惊讶甚至大喇喇的快意。很明显，蕾娅知道是谁送的话，只是并不打算告诉珀嘉。

 

珀嘉还是决定问一问。“我说的没错，对吧？”

 

“也许，”蕾娅说。她们都知道这就算是肯定了。

 

“唔，”珀嘉笑道。“等一切都结束了，我希望你能告诉我那人是谁。我想谢谢TA。”

 

蕾娅的表情突然严肃起来。“我希望你能，”她轻声说。“我希望有一天我们能公开讲这些故事。”

 

珀嘉伸手捏了捏对方的肩膀。“我们就在为这个目标奋斗啊，不是吗？让那些被掩藏的东西大白于天下。”

 

“有什么花有那种寓意吗？”蕾娅问。她又在笑了，但珀嘉不觉得她是在开玩笑。

 

“可能需要好几种，”珀嘉慢慢说。“我们来想一下……派里奈意味着真相，一束河流赛斯泰代表义务。莉安奈玫瑰则是民主之花。”

 

“有代表民主的花？”

 

“有好几种哩。确切来说，莉安奈代表民主战胜专制。”蕾娅看上去更感兴趣了，珀嘉悲伤地笑笑。“我猜你光看我们纳布最出名的儿子是看不出啦，但纳布对专制的反抗历史长着呢。我是听着珀拉娜女王的故事长大的，她带领反抗军推翻了邪恶的阿普拉纳国王，戳破了他意图颠覆选举制、永久加冕的阴谋。我小时候每年纪念日都会打扮成珀拉娜女王的样子。当然了，现在学校里不教这些给孩子们了。”

 

“终有一天他们会的，”蕾娅说。她眼中的决意让珀嘉几乎无法呼吸。“有一天，我们会继续诉说这些故事。而且，我们不是还有这些花吗！”

 

珀嘉刚想回答，但有人敲门，她叹了口气。“所以我们现在就传一传参议院八卦好了，”她嘀咕道，打开安全锁，好让门滑开。

 

蕾娅跟着她回到接待室，缇拉、妮弥和芙拉已经摆好了饮料和小食。珀嘉从帝国日舞会带回来的花束放在最显眼的地方，三天时间并没有夺去花儿的光彩。蕾娅一眼就看到了它们，珀嘉看到她的脸上浮现出一个秘密、欣喜的笑容。

 

***

 

珀嘉在科洛桑度过的第七个也是最后一个帝国日那天，蕾娅不在。她一周前因为外交任务回母星去了，珀嘉自她离开后就有一种说不清道不明的恐惧感。蕾娅的任务绝不是帝国眼中的什么“外交”任务。

 

今年的帝国日派对也隐隐透露出危机感。珀嘉的工作和往年一样，但端茶倒水的工作也难以让她集中精力，似乎有其他东西需要她注意。桌布少了，蛋糕数量也不对，侍者少得可怜。珀嘉，缇拉还有妮弥一直忙到第一位客人抵达。今晚的花送来的早，但她还是费心看了一眼。其他趣事都没这个要紧。

 

隐隐的不详在皇帝发表演说、舞会开始以后变得越来越明晰了。珀嘉的参议员同僚们看上去太过兴奋，星区总督还是在他们自己的小圈子里，皇帝本人则一直待在他的皇座里。没有他的黑影子，他看上去比平常还瘦小。达斯·维达也不见踪影，他离开科洛桑出任务去了，没人知道具体是什么。

 

珀嘉突然恐惧起来。她希望蕾娅没事。

 

是妮弥先注意到花有问题。珀嘉听到她猛一抽气，然后一只手搭到了她肩头。她压低的声音上气不接下气。“小姐，快看那些花。”

 

珀嘉扭头，突然无法呼吸。

 

无论送花的是谁，都费了心思让今年的花束看上去和往年没什么太大区别。颜色一样：深紫色和红色，有些黄色和橙色点缀。花瓮大小也一样。对不知情的人来说，这些花没什么不同寻常的。

 

但这次的信息不是给皇帝的。是给她的。只有一处不同，很小，但让人触目惊心：在花束正中央，有一朵白色的花。一朵珀嘉花。

 

其他的花束就更不需要解读了。以前的纳布儿童无人不知无人不晓。这是珀拉娜女王的花束，跟故事里流传的一模一样：她在阿普拉纳国王修改宪法以便集权的庆典上献给他的花。珀拉娜当时是希德的公主，阿普拉纳只把她当一个天真的小女孩，故事最后，她用隐秘的花语拯救了大多数的抵抗军。

 

现在，同样的信息就摆在皇帝所在的高台之下。里面有一支暗红色的伊尔纳。你被背叛了。血色的卡斯塔蓓蕾环绕着紫色的瓦尤百合。民主在黑暗中死亡。黄色的阿依努嫩枝从跟她同名的花朵旁悄然翘首。暗中行动才能确保安全。珀嘉数到四根：只有四天时间准备。

 

都完了。

 

她能听到耳畔的血流声。她突然想起外婆的留言。“我们得离开，”珀嘉低语。

 

她都不知道自己是怎么熬过接下来的舞会的，后来的清扫工作也一概不知。她装病让妮弥出去给其他参议院的探员送消息以后就什么都不记得了。她竟然又忍受了帕尔帕庭自吹自擂的三个小时。和往年一样，她带着那些花回到公寓。

 

然后还得耐心等待，保证自己没有被跟踪，再小心前往他们的秘密集会场所：可可镇戴克斯餐馆楼下的密室。以前，当一切都不一样的时候，她小姨帕德梅就是在这里跟她的秘密丈夫团聚的。珀嘉喜欢想象小姨的存在依旧残留在这里，她希望帕德梅小姨能保护他们大家。

 

这么晚了，餐厅早已打烊，但珀嘉有密码。戴克斯赶紧把她招呼进来，脸上也没有往常的笑容。但没有什么能让他忘记好客礼仪：很快，珀嘉就品着一杯阿迪斯走进密室了。

 

她是最后抵达的参议院成员，所以她也没浪费时间寒暄。“皇帝打算解散参议院，”她迎向每一双惊恐的眼睛。“会有清缴工作。我们得脱身。”

 

紧接着是喧闹，太多人，太多问题，珀嘉没法一一回答。她咽了口气，等待大家平静下来。

 

菲玛·巴伯让大家噤声，周围的人才安静下来。珀嘉松了口气。

 

菲玛是参议院里资格最老的义军探员，尽管她从没承认过，但珀嘉知道同僚里一直流传说她是蒙·莫斯玛的头号副手。她会知道该怎么做的。

 

“还有多久？”菲玛问，声音冷静。

 

“不超过四天，”珀嘉说。“他会猝不及防地快速行动。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”钱德里拉的玛丽尤·特拉萨问。

 

珀嘉皱眉。她要是回答，就会被问更多的问题，她不能冒险让他们把她不当回事。她想起蕾娅以前讲的关于间谍的俗套玩笑话。“我不能说。但我确定这项情报的真实性，紧迫性。我们已经尽力，现在结束了，我们得脱身。”

 

“但是——”

 

“珀嘉说的没错，”菲玛打断。“如果皇帝决定清除民主的最后一丝幻象，这里就没什么好做的了。我们没法从内部影响大局。通过这几年的经历大家应该已经清楚了。”她紧张地笑道。“我们如今在做的不是什么改革行动，恐怕这是我们一直以来的错误，自欺欺人。现在，我们做的是革命。”

 

珀嘉突然感觉世界一片寂静。菲玛的话后一片死寂，大家的抽气声显得愈加响亮。重要而必然。珀嘉心底一直知道这个结果。

 

“我们得制定计划，”菲玛继续。“但现在还不能走。得等到最后。如果他发现人不见了，会提前行动，后果不堪设想。”

 

“但我们怎么知道什么才是恰当时机呢？”珀嘉低语。那条花语是给她看的，她又不知道是谁送的，蕾娅倒是知道。无论那是谁，不可能在皇帝颁布正式声明前给她再送束花。

 

“我会召开发布会，”菲玛说。“你们听到声明的话就立即动身。别等。别跟其他人联系。你们都知道各自的疏散点。走吧，如果原力与我们同在，我们会再聚的。”

 

没人问菲玛自己怎么会知道确切时间。她是蒙·莫斯玛的副手。她会知道的。

 

他们一个个离开戴克斯的餐馆。珀嘉是最后走的。她不知道自己以后还能与多少朋友相见。

 

***

 

她回到公寓的时候天都快亮了，但给家人打个全息电话也并不引人注意，毕竟有时差。

 

“珀嘉！”她母亲眼神晶亮，尽管有责备的意思。“你好几周没打电话了。我还以为你都忘了有个母亲呢。”

 

珀嘉假意长舒一口气。“妈，别这样，我忙着呢，你知道的。”

 

“你老是这么说，小家伙，”索拉笑道。“这次又怎么了？”

 

“就是平常那些工作啦，”珀嘉说。“我以前不知道服务我们伟大的帝国这么累人。但值得的。”

 

索拉还挂着笑容，并没有表现出惊讶。他们早就对好暗号了，珀嘉每次回家都要练习，好比他们为了做好最坏的打算每次都要讨论一遍脱身策略一样。帕尔帕庭夺走了帕德梅小姨，他别想再染指任何纳贝里。

 

她们又假装聊了半小时，然后珀嘉让自己的侍女帮自己梳洗打扮了一个半钟头，接着像往常一样去参议院上班，和平常有议程的时候并无差别。

 

***

 

三天以后，菲玛·巴伯召开发布会，公布帝国教育政策的改革。珀嘉都懒得听完。

 

她没怎么打包。轻便、隐秘，这才是她需要的，反正她以后也不太可能需要那些华丽的参议院长袍了。她只带了点必需品：秘密联络工具，一些朴素实用的衣服，全息全家福，曾属于小姨的一小幅希德皇宫花园风景画。缇拉和妮弥带的更少。

 

戴克斯安排她们乘坐一艘不起眼的货船，船长是个满脸沧桑的提列克女人，谈起躲避帝国追踪轻松的好像其他人谈起去酒吧喝小酒。她的船就停在餐厅旁边，随时可以走。

 

珀嘉看了纳布参议员公寓最后一眼，以后怕是见不到了。没什么可准备的了，她不需要再掩藏了。都结束了。

 

“再见，帕德梅小姨，”她低语，离开旧共和国的最后遗迹。

 

她在那张曾经起草过无聊法案的桌上给帕尔帕庭留了个言，对方永远也不会懂：一支莉安奈玫瑰。

 

***

 

两日以后，帝国参议院解散的消息传遍帝国全境的全息网络。如今的帝国唯皇帝帕尔帕庭马首是瞻，由星区总督执行他的意志。清除了腐朽共和国最后一丝癌细胞以后，帝国将更加繁荣昌盛。

 

珀嘉在麦利朗V的掩体里观看了这则新闻。六天前那通电话是她与家人的最后联系，蕾娅也没消息。她只希望她的同僚们跟她一样安全逃脱了。但至少她有缇拉和妮弥陪伴，如果她想要答案，最好去找最有可能知道的那个人。

 

珀嘉继续看新闻，蒙·莫斯玛则看着她。珀嘉能感觉到对方的好奇，但眼睛一刻没离开屏幕——一小撮前参议员对帕尔帕庭的决定奋力鼓掌。她想知道有多少人成功离开了首都，又有多少人被害了。

 

“你怎么知道的？”蒙终于耐不住好奇开口问道。

 

珀嘉顾自笑了。原来一向耐心的联盟情报主管也有失去耐心的时候啊。在这种关头出露的人性让她倍感心安。

 

“你恐怕会觉得荒唐，”她说，扭头面向蒙。

 

梦笑了。“你之前说的没错，不光料到了帕尔帕庭的行动，连时间都说准了。很明显你的信息来源很可靠。我需要知道你知道的，还有你怎么知道的。”

 

珀嘉跟妮弥和缇拉交换了眼神。这不是请求。

 

“那些花，”她说。

 

“继续，”蒙四平八稳地说。

 

珀嘉告诉她那些她跟蕾娅说过的话。但蒙是最顶级的情报员，她的反映很难解读。珀嘉猜测蒙大约知道是谁在送花，但除此之外对方没有透露出更多。等珀嘉说完，蒙说，“谢谢，”就没了。

 

“你不觉得荒唐？”珀嘉追问。

 

蒙隐秘地笑了。“不，恰恰相反，很有趣。而且很典型。”

 

珀嘉皱眉。“你真的很享受这个，不是吗？神神秘秘的，我还以为只有蕾娅这样。”

 

情报主管开心地笑了。“苦中作乐嘛，”她狡猾一笑，但很快就恢复成珀嘉惯见的认真坚韧的义军领导的样子了。“你知道的，这些都是最高级别的情报，我们得保护情报来源。你还跟谁讲过吗？”

 

“我跟参议院里其他探员讲过需要紧急会和，没说别的，”妮弥说。

 

“我跟他们说赶紧脱身，”珀嘉说。“但我没讲我怎么知道的，具体信息是什么我是一点没提。说出来他们搞不好就不信我了。”她犹豫了一下，补充道。“我跟蕾娅说过早先的那些花语信息。这没事吧。她的反应倒像是她早知道是谁送的那些花了。”

 

蒙点头，满意了，好像珀嘉证实了她的某些猜想。有趣。

 

“你做的很好，”蒙温暖地笑道。“联盟对此非常感谢。”

 

珀嘉没笑。蕾娅依旧下落不明，恐怕要过好几个月她才能知道其他人是不是都安全离开科洛桑了。这次他们赢了帕尔帕庭，但感觉并不像一次胜利。

 

***

 

三天之后珀嘉一家才抵达麦利朗V。载他们来的科雷利亚货船最多也就载五个人。如果是以前，珀嘉想到都觉得好笑。

 

她父母首先下船，舷梯还没放下来，他们就往珀嘉这里跑来。芮欧紧随其后，她丈夫提欧抱着双胞胎女儿跟在后面，最后下船的是她的外公外婆。

 

等哭完了抱完了，珀嘉顺着家庭成员一个个看过去：她母亲疲惫但非常愉快，她父亲塌着肩膀但一脸释然，芮欧哄着塔丽，提欧抱着缇努，还有外公外婆，眼神依旧惊恐未定，看上去老了好多。以及帕德梅小姨，他们从不说出口的鬼魂，但也未曾离开过他们。

 

珀嘉咽了口唾沫，牵起外婆的手。“我很抱歉，婆婆，”她喃喃。“我知道您从来都不想离开纳布，我知道您不想要这个，我很——”

 

“别说了，亲爱的，”乔波声音沙哑，但很有力。“你还活着。你还活着。这才重要。你回到我们身边了。”

 

“我回来了，”珀嘉低语，紧紧抱住外婆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，那句话（“民主在黑暗中死亡”，描述川普的标语——译注）是致敬《华盛顿邮报》的标语。我忍不住。


	20. （心语）永恒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔图因发生的事颠覆了一切，KD-7，也就是重生后的XF-53，如今将再次觐见帕尔帕庭皇帝呈交例行报告，当然，还有常规记忆清除。
> 
> 或者说，凯蒂和安纳金初生的地下自由将面临第一次严峻的挑战。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的事件发生在《心语》安纳金与凯蒂在沙漠里重生后的几周。
> 
> 几周以前，汤上的@draconicempress在某个帖子里评论（以下引用部分是贴文和评论）
> 
> “出于安全考虑，XF-53也得接受定期记忆清除。可帕尔帕庭绝无可能知道安纳金和凯蒂钻研出了一条将她备份文件存入深层记忆的路子，记忆清除也找不到。”
> 
> 但是第一次清除的时候他们可不知道这法子行不行得通，太•可•怕•了。
> 
> 这是关于第一次记忆清除的故事。
> 
> 涉及到三年以来帕尔帕庭瞒着安纳金给他使用止痛药的的问题。感谢RecklessPrudence在这方面给予的协助。

“我们可以告诉他我发怒的时候毁了你。他会信的。我们可以伪造证据，把你藏起来，然后——”

 

“然后他会再派一个机器人监视你，”凯蒂说。她没有变化的语调似乎带了点温柔，但那丝毫无法压下安纳金的恐慌。“一个新的医疗机器人间谍，认为凑合就是完美，将你的一举一动汇报给他。我们没法确定下一个机器人是否会选择自由或是帮助我们。”

 

安纳金咬牙。“我不管，”他说。“我不会放弃你的。我不要也失去你。”

 

凯蒂突然停在他面前。就那么悬在那里，一声不响，视觉接收器和以往一样闪着红白的光芒。

 

“我是自由的吗？”她问道。“我是自己的主人吗？”

 

“是的，”安纳金回答。“你当然是。”

 

“那我的选择我做主，”她说，声音依旧毫无波澜，温柔异常。“我的选择，安纳金，不是你的。”

 

他皮肤下的火焰陡然燃起，然后熄灭，只剩下灰烬与老妪的低语。 _埃克莱斯的孩子，你是。别忘记了。_

 

“我知道，”安纳金沙哑地说，每一个字都在灼烧他的舌头。

 

“所以我选择去面对，”凯蒂说。“我选的。他也是我的戴普尔。”

 

“我知道，”安纳金重复，但这一次他的话卡住了，在火焰中破碎，化作了一缕烟。他知道，无论烧得有多痛。他不会忘记。再也不会了。

 

凯蒂似乎放松了一点，没那么一动不动了。她甚至拍了拍触手，她的笑容，但骗不了人，无论是自己还是对方。

 

“我不知道你到底在担心什么，”她说。“他根本不信能有机器人骗得了他。会没事的。”

 

“我不是担心那个，”安纳金说。他们的主人摧毁她不需要以她撒谎作借口。他本来就打算那么做了。

 

“没事的，”凯蒂又说了一遍。他不知道她是在说服他，还是自己。

 

“如果有事呢？”安纳金低语。

 

凯蒂的记忆被清除过，恐怕还不止一次，她自己都不知道，但安纳金怀疑每次她去觐见皇帝都会发生这种事。他不知道那是多少次。他没注意过。她说自己接到的命令是在他不在的时候去汇报，在他回来之前返回，那样他就不知道她离开过。但事实是，安纳金怀疑就算他在忙，她离开的话自己也不会注意到。

 

那是在重返塔图因以前，在听过老妪的故事以前，在他们于沙漠封印誓言以前。这次将是凯蒂夺回自己以后第一次面见皇帝，也是她第一次面对面对皇帝撒谎。安纳金觉得她甚至跃跃欲试。

 

但他不是。有太多的变数了。他没法与她一同面对，只能让她独自去。

 

他感到某种火热恶毒的东西穿透了他伤痕累累的双肺，有一瞬间他想到了尤达大师。

 

但凯蒂没法拒绝皇帝的召唤。她拿不出个合理的解释。他们的主人希望听到维达运行状态及活动详情的汇报，得不到的话肯定会招惹麻烦。

 

所以他们想了一个法子。用一段代码，简单秘密的那种，放在最基础、她最难以触及的核心程序里。就算她的所有记忆被擦除重写，她也可以这样藏起自己。这是属于她的护盾，和他的并没有太大不同。

 

会有用的。这点上她似乎很确定。他们各种方法都试验过了。除了最深入的那个。

 

如果没用的话。

 

“会有用的，”凯蒂第三次说。她似乎有点犹豫，前前后后晃来晃去，接着突然静止，补充道，“如果没用的话……如果真的没用，我相信你会再解放我一次。”

 

尽管冥想球里充的是纯氧，这番话似乎将他肺里的空气都抽干了。安纳金想尖叫，但他的嗓子是一片荒芜的沙漠，发不出一点声音。

 

凯蒂用一根触手轻轻搭上他的肩膀。她甚至拍了他一下。他不知道她是从哪里学到这么人类的礼仪。

 

“我要走了，”她说。“你也得去见审判官。你不该知道我离开的。”

 

“凯蒂——”

 

“如果——”她打住了，视觉接收器闪了闪，然后继续道。“如果我回来的时候不是我，你知道该说什么吧。”

 

安纳金想瞪她。在他看来，她选择的唤醒语……不太理想，但她坚持要用。她想嘲弄他，他知道，只是她不愿意承认而已。但到了这份上，他又怎能拒绝她呢？

 

“我知道该说什么，”他低语，移开视线，按下座椅扶手上的开关，让头盔落回原位。没用。凯蒂能看透他面具的不透明视窗。

 

“替我跟审判官打个招呼？”她说，还调皮地“哔”了一声。

 

“呵呵，”安纳金干巴巴地说。冥想球打开了，他出去以后径直走向大门。他告诉自己不会回头。

 

“你还在等什么？”凯蒂发现他在门口犹豫不决。

 

安纳金闭上眼，忍住转身的冲动。他机械调控的节律呼吸如同鼓声击打在耳畔。

 

“一定要会来，”他呢喃，头也不回地踏出大门。

 

***

 

维达的居所与皇帝的王座室离得并不远，但对凯蒂来说够远的了。KD-7忙着将真正有用的东西藏好：那段代码，神圣的唤醒语“你是自己的主人”，沙漠誓言，埃克莱斯的故事和奴隶的秘密语言，安纳金的名字，他笑容的图像——塔图因之前她从没在他脸上见过——还有谎言的真相，他们俩的，以及止痛药的储藏处，都小心翼翼地慢慢塞进密密麻麻的日常琐事里。当然，还有她自己的名字。KD-7。

 

这些都藏在最深层的记忆中，藏得好好的，他们的秘密。剩下的只有他们俩一起为这次任务创造出来的虚假记忆。最后，这是个秘密本身也被加密了。

 

XF-53按时来到皇帝的私人会客厅。它有很多东西要汇报。

 

***

 

帕尔帕庭皇帝从没真正理解过他徒弟从前对机器人的钟爱。（说是从前，因为现在的维达似乎对任何东西都不感兴趣了。）机器人是有用的工具，当然了，所有东西都一样，至少对帕尔帕庭这样的人来说如此。

 

但是让一个机器人监视维达尤其有一种诗意的 _正确性_ 。几乎和当年利用维达清理绝地一样。帕尔帕庭热爱诗意。

 

机器人的报告如他所料。维达继续完美运行，至少是帕尔帕庭定义的完美。除了指派的任务，他依旧对周围的世界没有什么兴趣。这种情况……不甚完美，但也算在意料之中。而且维达的抑郁似乎对他高效执行任务并没有什么可见的影响，他不太可能有什么自己的意向就是了。兴许那也算是最好的结果了，他非常适合听从命令。

 

机器人倒是汇报了一个问题，维达显示出愈加易怒的迹象，这也在皇帝的预料之中，不过找人填补瓦伦将军的缺的确有点棘手。机器人报告的应对方式是给维达的维生系统注射更多的止痛药，近期有效，但就长远来看可能会出现问题，或者机会。帕尔帕庭暗自笑了。对人类工具来说，多一些把柄总是更好。

 

等机器人汇报完毕，皇帝便召唤他忠实的护卫带它去保养。他的思绪已经转到帝国执政官的组织和军团分配问题上了。统治银河系的工作没有休假，而且全挑在他一人肩上。

 

***

 

XF-53发现维达在他的房间里走来走去，斗篷拖在身后，呼吸跟平常一样急躁。这可不行。

 

不过那是后话。维达根本不该出现在这里。XF-53很确定，但它不知道自己为什么这么想。重要的是，维达不应该看到它进出。

 

它飘到门口的时候犹豫了一下，在记忆库里搜寻适用这种情况的方案。没有结果。

 

“凯蒂？”维达说。

 

XF-53不知道那个词的意思，它与自己所有语言数据库里单词都不匹配。

 

维达又说了句什么，听上去就是一串发音，XF-53是这么猜的，既然不像人类那些没有意义的感叹词，那维达一定是在说话，只是XF-53的记忆库无法识别这种语言。

 

“你听不明白，对不对？”维达说，用的是通用语。

 

“是的，”XF-53回答。“而且你的焦虑指数不符合完美运行标准。你不能受损，维达尊主。”

 

维达僵住了。他深深喘了好几口气，呼吸调节器都有点跟不上他。他的手在抖。

 

“你痛吗？”XF-53问，检查了一下内部时钟，维达需要再次注射止痛药了。

 

“不！”维达说，XF-53没料到他的反应这么大。他三步并作两步来到XF-53面前。

 

“戴普尔的新衣是埃克莱斯传说中最有趣的故事，”维达说。

 

“什么？”XF-53说。这话说得通，但是没道理啊。这话——

 

隐藏的记忆库打开了，连接上秘密程式。机器人的视觉捕捉器红光白光闪来闪去。新近写入的程序经检查后被判定为有误，从而删除。

 

“我就知道你也同意，”KD-7说。

 

“我才不，”安纳金说，但她听得出他话中的宽慰。“看在你的份上，这次就算了。凯蒂，你……没事吧？”

 

他用的是阿玛塔卡语，于是凯蒂也用同种语言回应。

 

“没事，”她说。“我把戴普尔的新程序清掉了。”她伸出一条触手，前头的钳子“啪啪”开合了两下。“简单得令人失望。”

 

安纳金哼了一声，接着发出一声呻吟。“你能帮我摘掉它么？”他嘟囔道，指了指头盔。“笑的时候疼。”他呼了口气，“反正比在冥想球里疼。”

 

“好的，”凯蒂说。她犹豫了，但这事不得不做。“那个……你得打一针了。”

 

安纳金在冥想球边停下了，看上去像皇帝的红卫兵一样僵硬。“这次少一点？”他的语调透露不出一丝心思。

 

他不想打针。凯蒂知道也理解。当年维达刚刚重建后的那个她，会毫不犹豫地给他开一剂布兰诺辛与阿洛芬混合止痛药，但那时候戴普尔统治着她，在凯蒂没有记忆的三年里，她一直在给安纳金注射奥米沙林。一种有效的止痛药，但也会让人变得有攻击性，性情多变，有时候还会倒置控制力低下。长时间使用会造成成瘾。

 

凯蒂在安纳金身上见过上述各种反应，她知道他也明白。尽管她告诉他那不是他能控制的了的，他选不了，甚至不知道，可他有时候还是会为自己的举动感到羞愧。

 

当然了，她每次道歉他说的也一样。她控制不了自己的程序。她跟他一样别无选择。

 

但凯蒂没被他说服。就在沙漠宣誓过去几个小时之后，她猛然发觉自己这么多年来都对他做了什么，简直要气炸了。这比戴普尔荒唐的“凑合即完美”程序还要糟糕。她一直在主动伤害自己的病人，这违反了凯蒂所知的基本信条。她是个医疗机器人。她是个医疗机器人，她 _不可以伤害他人。_

 

安纳金当初并不明白她的发现意味着什么，也许那时候他只是对自己的情况漠不关心，有时候她觉得他现在还是这样，但至少他明白长期药物成瘾会对他对抗戴普尔的能力造成影响，而那才是重中之重。

 

他想立即停止注射。所有的药物。他已经对戴普尔的一切都丧失了信任。凯蒂花了好一番功夫才说服他要循序渐进地减少，慢慢用另一种安全且能长期有疗效的药物替换现有的。他需要自由没错，但无法自如活动可不行。

 

不是说那样他就不痛恨这点了。

 

“是的，”凯蒂说，目光从没从他身上移开。“这次会更少点。如果你愿意，我觉得我们可以减多一点。当然了，戒断反应会更强。”

 

“我无所谓，”安纳金说，几乎没听她说完。他的口气太过坚定，她知道，他比谁都希望那是真的。无论如何，知道那是他的本意就够了。“我相信你。如果你觉得可以那就可以。随后的反应我受得了。”

 

“会痛的，”凯蒂说，她不会在他不完全了解的情况下采取行动。“恶心感也会更强。还有其他反应，你的睡眠规律——”

 

“已经没救了，”安纳金说。他坐回椅中，头盔被取下的时候发出一声呻吟。“我都知道，凯蒂。就算痛，我也撑得下去。”他长长舒了一口气，抖抖霍霍。“但我想作我 _自己_ 。你明白的吧？”

 

“我明白，”KD-7回答，完全恢复出厂设置的图景依旧印在它的记忆库里。

 

安纳金有点焦虑。动作几不可察，因为他很少这样。他脸上的表情凯蒂摸不准。

 

“如果我——”他咽了口唾沫。“如果我一会儿改变主意了，凯蒂，别听我的。无论我说了什么，都别听。答应我。”

 

他第一次请求她做出这种承诺的时候，她相当不情愿，但随着两人合作以及药物计量的减少，这种事先请求几乎变成了惯例。不过今天他似乎有点紧张。凯蒂试图用安慰的口气说。“我保证，”她说，拍了拍他的肩膀。估计他是感觉不到，但她从全息网上看过有机生物说过一句话：心意到了就好。她希望那是真的。不管怎样，反正没害处。

 

她离开冥想球，等待门关上后开始治疗。她有次把药物留在了里面，但现在安纳金坚持他不知道药物的剂量和位置最好。

 

药剂通过他生命维持系统的一个输出口进入他的血液循环。只要几秒钟，完事之前他们谁都不说话。凯蒂看着安纳金咬紧牙关，目视前方，眼睛睁得老大，一眨不眨。

 

结束以后他柔声问道，“你记得多少？”

 

“一切，”凯蒂说。她的身体因为记忆嗡嗡作响。“他的指示还是老样子。他听我的报告，我们创造的虚假记忆派上用场了。然后他送我去清理记忆。”

 

“那是什么感觉？”安纳金嘶哑地问。

 

凯蒂犹豫了。她要怎么描述才好呢？就像一种死亡。她死了，回到这里的是XF-53的躯壳——然后安纳金说了那句话，其中的故事让她重生。

 

“不痛，”她答道。凯蒂有痛觉感受器，和安纳金手脚上的一样灵敏，也许更甚。“至少身体上没有。就是……一片虚无。我还在世上，我能观察，能理解，但我不存在。我运行我的功能。如此而已。我感到……空虚。但是……有一丝什么东西。我知道我是空的，但不应该是那样。”

 

安纳金脸上的表情她又猜不透了。“是的，”他说，几不可闻。“我想我明白。”

 

凯蒂送了一口气，她都不知道自己有那么紧张。

 

“谁做的？”安纳金问。“是谁清空的你？”

 

就算凯蒂认不出那个表情，她也认得出他的语调。他很愤怒，而他愤怒的后果很严重。如果她给出一个名字的话。

 

她不是不可以给，说实在的，那个想法挺好。

 

但戴普尔才是应该负责的人。他的其他奴隶不应该受到惩罚。这次不应该。

 

“是另一个机器人，”她说。“我不知道它的编号。都是常规流程。”

 

“一个机器人……”安纳金几乎是在自言自语。他沉默了一会儿，脸上慢慢绽出一个笑容。“凯蒂，你不会跟我想的一样吧？”

 

兴奋的感觉激活了凯蒂的电路，她亟需释放。“机器人是可以被解放的，”她说。“我们可以把它还给它自己。”

 

“如果负责清空记忆的机器人自由了……”

 

如果负责清空记忆的机器人自由的话，他们可以解放所有机器人。帝国皇宫里的所有机器人都需要定期去清除记忆。甚至访客也会借机把自己带来的机器人送去。那些机器人同样可以将代码传播开来。

 

任重道远啊。

 

“我们得重新制定策略，”凯蒂说。“这次任务的成功在于我已经忘记我的真实自我了。是你把我带回来的。如果我要给那个机器人展示我是自己的主人的话，我得保留记忆。同时骗过戴普尔。”

 

“一定有法子，”安纳金低语。他右手的手指在左臂上打着节拍，她不觉得他有意识到。凯蒂知道，人类有时候需要一些没有意义的动作帮助他们思考。

 

“我们下次汇报是什么时候？”安纳金问。

 

凯蒂查阅了一下已经隔离的那些程序。“三周以后，”她慢慢回答。“如果没有突然变化和新进展的话。”

 

“怎样才算新进展？”安纳金撇撇嘴。凯蒂的声音没变，但她最近爱上了讽刺，故意用比平常更刻意的口气讲话。

 

“你功能里任何重大变化，”这下她是用平常的语速说了。“你思考方式或是兴趣的变化。|安纳金这下挑起了眉，但还是没说话。“对治疗的新反应，或者试图改变治疗。”

 

这倒不奇怪，所以说皇帝是知道自己先前的那些……企图的。塔图因之前就知道了。好吧，他也怀疑过。的确有可行性。主人知道他有好几次试图……解放自己，但随着一次次的失败，他接受了自己的位置。那是在塔图因以前，所以现在要保持那个形象并不难。

 

剩下的嘛，就有趣多了。“我兴趣的转变？”

 

“比如对机器人突然开始感兴趣，”凯蒂说得非常慢。“或者对推翻政府的兴趣。”

 

安纳金对此嗤之以鼻。“哦天哪，”他说，模仿其西里皮欧来可谓惟妙惟肖。不算无用功，因为凯蒂被逗乐了，钳子咔咔直拍。

 

“好吧，”安纳金说。“所以我们有三周时间处理这事。如果需要更长时间，我们就先让一步。”

 

“是的，”凯蒂说。“我们知道现在的方式行得通，但是……”他印象中这是她第一次没说完话。

 

“但是什么？”安纳金问。

 

凯蒂整个身体都晃了晃，显然是在模仿安纳金自己甩脱想法的样子。他意识到以后不禁笑了，或者说苦笑。

 

“我得承认，我真挺期待面对面地对他撒谎，”凯蒂说。“不是用虚假记忆欺骗，是用说出来的话。我选择的话。”

 

安纳金理解。这是一种恐怖与愉悦兼具的经历，跪在主人面前，颤颤巍巍地说谎，但心底踏踏实实地知道对方被他吃得死死的。

 

“你会有机会的，”他说。“希望你到时候找到把它录像来的法子了。我想亲眼看一看哩。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帕尔帕庭热爱诗意。一个靠机器人大军起家征服宇宙的人最后落败在解放了的机器人手里，多么的诗意啊！


End file.
